


From Moony to Dada

by Look_A_User_Name



Series: From Moony [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cannon whats that?, Child Draco Malfoy, Child Harry Potter, Child Neville Longbottom, Crushes, Custody Battle, Cute Kids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Financial Issues, Getting Together, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Miscarriage, Mpreg, POV Remus Lupin, Parenthood, Post-First War with Voldemort, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werewolves, swears words because of Sirius, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 120,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_A_User_Name/pseuds/Look_A_User_Name
Summary: Before James got married to Lily mistakes where made at his bachelor party. Or maybe a happy accident. Either way Sirius ended up the duff. However when he's sent to Azkaban it's Remus who gets to raise his friends baby.He's alone, he has no one left, they are either dead, crazy or in Azkaban. He doesn't know where Harry is and he doesn't have many he can trust. It's especially hard when Regulus Black is hounding him for custody of his brother's baby. Not to mention the other threats he didn't know he should be worried about.This Story is Complete! :)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Regulus Black/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: From Moony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161992
Comments: 493
Kudos: 247





	1. Chapter 1

“The Potter’s are dead, Sirius Black has betrayed them. He is being taken to Azkaban now for their deaths and the murder of twelve muggles along with Peter Pettigrew.” Dumbledore said these words so calmly like he was delivering a weather report while Remus’s world swallowed him up. Dumbledore smiled tightly, “Harry Potter is alive and being moved to a secure and secret location where he will be cared for.”

Remus nodded numbly as Dumbledore smoothed the dark hair of the sleeping two year old in his arms. “However there is the matter of this one. I believe you are aware of the true identity of young Nessos’s parentage, are you not?”

“I- I am.” Remus said shakily.

“Excellent.” He said giving a found look at the little boy. “You are one of the people Sirius Black left him too but I would understand if you don’t want him considering what his father-”

“Of course I want him.” Remus interrupted without thought, “He’s not just Sirius’s kid.”

Dumbledore smiled, “I’ll give him to you for now but he has another who when cleared of being a Death Eater may in fact want him.”

“You mean Regulus?” Remus asked as Nessos was handed over.

“Indeed.” Dumbledore said eyes twinkling. “I would be wary of him my boy. Merlin knows why he would want him.”

“Isn’t he married to Snape? Snape would never want their child.” Remus said supporting the two year old. “Besides they have their own son.”

“But Regulus Black does still have a right to him, since he is a co-guardian. Which could be dangerous. However the ministry has already granted you guardianship for now, considering their… circumstances.” Dumbledore said, “You would do that boy well to change his name. Barring the name Black will not be easy, considering what his father has done.”

“I- I understand,” Remus said bouncing him lightly when he started to wake. He looked at him becoming horrified, “Sir I have nothing for this child- I- I want to support him but it may not be a reality for me! My condition-”

“You’re condition will not hinder you, I will help you.” Dumbledore said holding up his hand with his other he held out a bag. “All his things are in here.”

Remus took it shakily as Nessos woke completely the black haired boy twisted a little beginning to fuss. Remus quickly held him tighter bouncing him nervously. “Please Headmaster I- I don’t mean to beg but is there any steady work at Hogwarts? I’m going to need something more stable for-”

“Sign here my boy. Remember it’s a blood quill since we are dealing with a child.” Dumbledore interrupted, handing him a pile of paperwork. Remus scrambled to hold Nessos, his bag and signing against the sting. He started to ask again when Dumbledore flipped the page. “I took the liberty of assigning him a new name, Nessos James Black to Nessos James Lupin.”

“That’s great.” Remus said dismissively signing fast. “Please Sir- I need steady work. To support-”

“Remus my boy this is very important if Regulus Black ever tries to push for any type of custody let me know. We must not let Nessos fall into his hands. Considering his parentage this is of the utmost importance.” Dumbledore said, holding Remus’s arm worried. “Do you understand?”

“Yes of course. I-”

“Moony!” Nessos cried pulling away, “Where daddy?”

Dumbledore chuckled getting the golden hazel eyed toddlers attention, “I’ll leave you to it my boy. I will also keep you in mind if a job at Hogwarts ever becomes available.”

“Th-thank you.” Remus stumbled out awkwardly as Nessos looked around franticly. With that Dumbledore shut the door leaving him in his tiny rundown apartment, with an upset child. He looked at Nessos and decided he was first priority, he held him close trying to bounce him. He didn’t care what Sirius did, this was a child innocent plain and simple. He pursed his lips looking at him. “Are you hungry?”

“No.”

“Umm… Thirsty?”

“No!” He cried shaking his head annoyed.

Remus wracked his brain, “Are you soiled? I mean wet?”

“No!” Nessos cried as Remus checked his diaper anyway. The little tot made some barking noises and a howl, before crying. “Want daddy, Moony daddy!”

Remus panicked not sure what to say, he decided on a distraction. He set him down quickly on his beaten couch and began removing and enlarging things from the bag. Nessos did quiet down watching things come out of the bag. He enlarged all the necessities of a child his age, including clothes, nappies, toys and books. Nessos stopped crying completely picking up a board book of animals that he placed into his mouth chewing. Remus furrowed his brow at this but at least he was calm.

Remus went to work setting up his small one bedroom apartment to accommodate all of Nessos’s things. He let his mind roam, wondering how he could explain all this to a child. He even wondered if he should. When he came back into the room Nessos had put some rough teeth marks into the spine of the book. Remus wondered vaguely if that was normal behavior.

“Moony.” Nessos said removing the book a thin trail of saliva breaking slowly, the boy quickly used the back of his hand to wipe it away. “Where daddy?”

Remus decided not to lie, he sat down and patted his lap. Nessos climbed over bringing the book, he stroked the boy’s curly hair back. “Daddy had to go away. H-he made a bad choice… It’s not your fault but he has to go away for a while.”

“Back, daddy back?”

“I’m afraid he can’t come back.” Remus said softly saddened by the man he once cared for so deeply, a man he thought he would die for. His face crumpled but he tried to hide it smiling at the child. “You’re going to live with me now. Alright?”

“Right.” Nessos said not truly understanding as he stuck the book back in his mouth.

Remus’s heart ached, looking at him. He cursed Sirius a thousand times over but he knew his friend had been so hurt. Nessos glanced up at him smiling brightly around the book, he has Sirius’s smile he thought.

“It’s alright Nessos, I’ll be here for you.” He snuggled close to him trying not to cry.

**********

He had to plan funerals, three to be exact. Remus had grit his teeth and reached out to friends, that’s how he learned the Longbotton’s had been tortured into insanity. Just another thing bitter and hurting him. Dumbledore stepped in and kindly paid for everything involving the funerals saying it was his honor.

He did a joint funeral for the Potter’s. They had no family, James parents had died of old age years ago and Lily’s parents in a car crash and what family he knew Lily had left didn’t come. They had no friends left besides him left. He felt sick standing there holding Nessos in both in spelled black clothing. People kept shaking his hand and giving their condolences, others bypassed him completely just wanting to leave what felt like offerings to the Potter’s. Dumbledore stood with him shaking hands and acting almost as a buffer when it got too hard.

Minerva Mconagall approached him tears in her eyes lip trembling. He hugged her fast, squishing Nessos between them. Her hand comfortingly rubbed his back that’s when he felt himself breaking down in her arms. 

“Oh Remus,” She said her own voice quivering. “I’m so sorry dear.”

He held her a long time, only moving away when a second hand landed on him. He looked over seeing Poppy Pomfrey she wrapped him up tightly shushing him like a child. He felt Nessos struggle and Minerva took him, he glanced at her worried she might look at him foul for what Sirius had done. She didn’t she placed kisses on his cheeks and stroked his black hair.

“Remus…” Minerva said as he uncoiled from Poppy. “Please if you ever need someone to watch him, I’d be happy too.”

“Thank you.” He gasped out relived. She nodded tensely handing him back his new charge. She looked at the caskets her breath catching, Poppy grabbed her arm for support walking over together.

Time seemed to pass both painfully slowly, and very fast. One minute he was in a line of never ending people hugging him, shaking his hand and wishing condolences. The next he was holding Nessos tight in the front row listening to Dumbledore give a beautiful eulogy in front of a huge audience.

“-where good people. I was there their first day of Hogwarts and I was there their last day. I had the pleasure of not only being their mentor but their friend.”

“Moony.” Nessos said pulling his collar.

He looked down at him whispering, “Yes?”

“See daddy?” He asked. Remus froze staring at him in horror.

“-stood together in the face of horrendous evil. And though they may be gone-”

“Moony daddy. Daddy now!” Nessos demanded beginning to tear up.

“Nessos, please. Not now.” Remus pleaded, “Not now. Not during this…”

Nessos did not agree with this as he started full on crying asking for his daddy. Asking for the man who caused his friends murder, at their funeral. He stared at him as he wailed, he was too little, he didn’t understand. He stood up with no choice carrying him out shushing him as those that knew who Nessos was gave him dirty looks. Remus held him closer, more protectively.

“-their bravery, and their sacrifice will not be forgotten. They will be with us always in our hearts and in our minds.”

**********

It had been a few months since the funerals, he used a mix of babysitters to watch Nessos on full moons. Although he did have to explain a few more times that Sirius couldn’t come home eventually he had stopped asking. Remus wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or saddened.

Work was terrible as always, he couldn’t ask people to watch Nessos constantly so he brought him with him. He carted him into the small muggle office building, it was rather late at night as he only ever got the unwanted graveyard shift. He had Nessos, bathed and in pajamas he hoped he would sleep. He laid him down out of the camera’s sights on the communal couch using a charm to keep him from rolling off. The little boy didn’t seem pleased at this he tried to sit up but Remus transfigured a blanket tucking him in.

“Please sleep Nessos. I have to work.” He begged, the black haired boy pursed his lips at him unamused. Remus sighed, “How about this, you lay down and list off all the different animals you know for me. Hmm?”

“Ok!” Nessos cheered snuggling down. “Owls. Snakes. Wolves. Dogs.”

Remus nodded along standing up, he removed his wand casting a ward to alert him if Nessos got up. He then began the slow process of cleaning the room the muggle way. He glanced over at the tiny boy every now and again as the animal names came slower and slower.

“Nifflews… cats…” A yawn. “Dwagons…”

Remus smiled, pleased with himself hearing Nessos’s voice getting quieter and quieter. He carefully wiped down desks, cleaned the windows, emptied the trashes into a bin and lastly cast a silencing charm on the vacuum setting to work. He would have cleaned with magic he really would have back there where cameras everywhere. He had already had to be careful to make sure to always put notice me not charms on Nessos and keep him out of sight. He couldn’t have them learning he brought him here.

When his shift was over around one in the morning he carried Nessos home apparating. He brought him in and tucked him into his crib before going for a quick shower. He threw himself into bed determined to sleep as long as the little boy would allow.

He felt like he had just closed his eyes when he woke up to a loud thump. Remus shot from the bed alarmed seeing Nessos on the floor scrambling to his feet. He stared at him horrified, didn’t he shut the crib? He looked at it seeing it shut firm. Nessos toddled over grabbing the bed he pulled himself up struggling until Remus grabbed him.

“How did you get out of bed?” He asked looking him over for bruises.

“I climbed!” He said proudly. “I cuddle with you?”

“Of course you can.” Remus said after a moment still in slight shock. Nessos smiled a very Sirius way settling down with him.

“Moony- I miss daddy...”

“I miss him too.” Remus said wrapping his arm around him and willed himself not to think of his old friend.

**********

Remus held Nessos’s hand as they walked slowly around Diagon Alley doing their shopping. He could have picked him up and carried him but the tot insisted on walking. He wanted to make the boy walk faster felt bad he really did but he was dreadfully tired after the full moon the day before and just wanted to go home and rest. He had sent Nessos to Hogwarts where Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall had gushed over him. He rubbed his face trying to rid himself of sleep, when Nessos’s shrieked. He felt his nerves jump on end and was instantly alert.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Nessos yelled pointing and hopping. He tried to pull his hand free but Remus didn’t let him, to afraid that he somehow had managed to run into Sirius being transported or something. Nessos not having it turned to his hand and gave him a solid bite, making Remus let go in pain and shock. In those split seconds he bolted. Remus stumbled after him catching up only a few feet later as Nessos stopped pointing at the Daily Prophet showing a mug shot of Sirius Black yelling along with an article about him by Rita Skeeter. He stared at the handsome face of his old friend mournfully then to the child jumping by his side.

“Oh Nessos.” Remus said sadly picking him up, Nessos got his hands into the stack of papers managing to knock most of them down as he was lifted. When Remus tried to remove the paper from him he screamed, accidental magic launching the newspapers in every direction like an explosion.

“Hey!” The man at the paper stand yelled giving them a nasty glare. “You’ll have to pay for those!”

Remus paled he couldn’t drop so many galleons on papers. Quickly all the papers where magicked back into order, save for the one Nessos held. A rather formidable older woman in a large hat with a stuff vulture appeared pushing a pram. She narrowed her eyes at the paper man scowl firm on her face making him flinch.

“Young man, do you not have magic?” She asked earning a baffled confirmation that he did. “Oh really then why pray tell are you harassing this nice young man and his son?”

“Well the kid messed up my papers.” He said weakly.

“And I fixed them with a simple spell. Youth today! It’s accidental magic not the end of the bloody world.” The woman scoffed. She glanced at Nessos as he happily looked at the paper, she turned back laying down two sickles on the table. “I’m buying the babe the paper but you shan’t get a knut more. Good day to you sir.”

She turned quickly giving Remus a signal to follow her he did, giving her a curious look. Once far enough away, Remus cleared his throat. “Thank you Madam. I’m still very new to this- parenting.”

“Aren’t we all? Buck up, you’ll get it.” She said fixing him with a tight smile. “You’re son shows good potential for magic. Unlike my grandson Neville whose yet to show a wink. Oh gracious where are my manners my name is Augusta Longbottom.”

“Remus Lupin, and this is Nessos.” Remus licked his lips, “He’s not really my son.”

“How so?”

“He’s my friends- he’s the son of someone who can no longer be there for him.” He said awkwardly. “Umm… I don’t mean to pry but is Frank Longbottom your son?”

Her eyes lit up before she looked at Neville in his pram sadly, “Yes he is my son.”

“I used to be in the Order with Frank and Alice.” Remus said, “I’m so sorry for what happened to them.”

“Indeed, I’m sorry for your loss as well. But hear this Mr. Lupin, if you are caring for and love the boy then you are his father. Sirius Black be damned.” She said.

“How did you-”

“The paper.” She said cutting him off, he looked down at Nessos as he looked fondly at Sirius’s picture. He tried to ready an excuse when she started talking placing a paper in his hand. “I don’t much care who his parents are, it’s not his fault. Here’s my floo address maybe the boys can get together and become friends.”

“Yes, that would be wonderful.” Remus said, she smiled tightly again and they shared goodbyes.

He carried Nessos home not wanting to deal with much more today. He did eventually get the paper from him by trading him a framed photo of Sirius and himself together smiling at each other. Nessos happily took the picture allowing Remus to read the article. It was a life and times of Sirius Black, asking where it had all gone wrong and including many outlandish ‘facts’ about him. He incindeoed the article.

**********

Remus sighed the last few months had been so hard and trying. He was struggling more than ever, his work was getting mad at him for all his requests for time off. Plus muggle income did not amount the same as wizard, he was already barely making rent. He looked at Nessos worried, he had no problem bumming in the shrieking shack or hiding out for a while. However he could not do that to Nessos, he was a child, a toddler he needed stability.

To Remus’s horror he realized it was Christmas, he was hoping to tactfully avoid it not being in the mood to celebrate. Who would he celebrate with? Most his friends where dead, in St. Mungo’s or- in Azkaban. He had hoped Nessos wouldn’t notice, unfortunately he did. He often pointed at the decorated trees aligning every shop window, enjoyed the music and giggled at the enchanted snow stores had blowing about.

Remus couldn’t afford to get him lots of things, so he had gotten him some second hand clothes and gently used books. He was actually pretty pleased with himself, he cooked them a nice dinner and even made cookies. In the morning he made fruit and honey filled oatmeal. He gave Nessos his gifts but he seemed more interested in the brightly colored wrapping paper then his presents. However upon seeing the board books one went excitedly right into his mouth while he flipped through a second, Remus smiled.

Holiday’s behind them, and with luck he had floated them through a bit longer. He had struck a deal with his landlord he got rid of a nest of stubborn Cornish Pixie’s in the attic and in return got to stay February rent free. To celebrate he had made chocolate and banana pancakes to kick off what he hoped would be a lucky month.

He had Nessos in a high chair eating and becoming a sticky mess. He smiled at him though secretly he regretted giving the boy maple syrup. Nessos looked at him, “See baby?”

Remus paused, that was a new one. He figured he must be talking about Harry, since he called Neville ‘Nev’. “I’m sorry Nessos. Harry had to move away.”

“Baby?” He asked again, Remus nodded. He was going to say more when a strong tapping sounded on his window. He walked over letting a large owl in, it flew in and seemed put off by the surroundings as it landed on the back of a chair. Nessos screeched excited reaching towards it making the creature puff out its chest. Remus walked over removing the letter and offering it some pancake but the owl huffed. Nessos cheered, “Owl! Owl flew!”

“Yes the owl did fly.” Remus said color draining from his face seeing the Black family crest and seal. He sat down opening the letter slowly seeing the elegant handwriting that only pureblood lines could produce. He licked his lips and tried to still his racing heart.

“For me?”

“No, not for you.” Remus said smirking at him.

“Read!” Nessos said bouncing in his seat excited.

“Eat your breakfast this is adult stuff.” Remus said pointing at the pancakes. He took another deep breath before giving the letter is full attention.

‘Dear Remus John Lupin- It has come to my attention that you are the guardian of my brother’s son, Nessos James Lupin nee Black. While I am displeased with you changing his name I understand why you did, at the time it probably seemed logical. However I wish you had consulted me as you are no doubt aware we have joint guardianship over the boy. With that in mind my husbands and my trials are coming to an end I humbly request to meet him and discuss custody. I would also insist on seeing the living conditions of your home along with safety precautions for my nephew concerning your condition. –Yours Truly, Regulus Arcturus Black’

Remus sat there heart stilling as he read the letter, he glanced around his home horrified. He and Nessos where crammed in here, Regulus would never approve. He remembered him from school, a quiet boy but he could even from a young age make older students bend to his will. He swallowed hard summoning a quill and parchment, he wrote back a curt but polite reply agreeing to meet up. He addressed the letter and gave it to the owl who quickly left. He leaned back mentally exhausted, he’d need to see Dumbledore right away.

“Done Moony.” Nessos said waving sticky hands at him, Remus smiled at him spelling him clean. He picked him up carrying him outside to an apparition point, with a snap they were outside Hogwarts. He carried him through the halls of the beautiful castle catching glances of students once in a while. He sighed sadly missing his days here.

“Cat.” Nessos said pointing at Ms. Norris as she scurried by after Mr. Filch.

“That’s right.” Remus said nodding, he enjoyed encouraging him. Nessos twisted in his arms pointing at different paintings naming the animals he saw in them. He stopped in front of the gargoyle ready to say the password when Nessos interrupted.

“Me! Me! I want!” He cheered pointing at the statue. Remus told him the password, Nessos repeated it and they hurried in. Dumbledore looked up eyes sparkling as Remus entered the room, Regulus’s letter burning a hole in his pocket. Nessos saw the older wizard and waved. “Hi Doubledoor!”

“It’s Dumbledore.” Remus said trying to annunciate.

“Hello Remus, Nessos. Lemon drop?” Dumbledore said offering his tin with the hard lemon candies.

Remus blanched pulling him in close, “Headmaster he’s two.”

“Oh silly me of course.” He said popping one in his mouth placing the tin away. “What can I do for you my boy?”

“I got a letter from Regulus Black.” He said handing it over as he sat down, Nessos on his lap.

“Phoenix!” Nessos cheered pointing at Fawkes.

“Yes, that is a phoenix, good job.” Remus said pulling a shrunken board book from his pocket. Nessos took it excitedly and predictably put it in his mouth. Remus turned his attention to Dumbledore, “I responded agreeing to meet.”

“Very good, very good.” Dumbledore said hand stroking his beard. “Go to the meeting and tell me everything. We cannot let Regulus Black take this child.”

“With all respect Headmaster, he has a son. Surely he wouldn’t hurt Nessos.” Remus said, “He’s a ‘reformed’ Death Eater, they both are.”

“How curious do you think it is that they only turned at the end of the war?” Dumbledore said.

Remus scowled, “But Headmaster you yourself vouched for them. Snape- err… Severus Black especially.”

“That I did, in hopes they would help us if Voldemort where to ever return.” He said, Remus opened his mouth but Dumbledore kept talking. “However that was before I knew of Sirius Black’s treachery. I do not want Nessos separate of the Black family because I fear Regulus would do something to him physically. I want him separate so they do not teach him all the horrid things they believe, grooming him to be a future Death Eater for when Voldemort returns. And mark my words Remus he will return.”

Remus sat back quiet, he looked at Nessos. He looked at his pale face, chubby cheeks and the little bite marks he left on the book. The way his large hazel eyes looked at him, while one hand curled into his shirt for comfort. This child, this innocent toddler groomed to be a Death Eater. It seemed unreal, he lifted his chin resting it in the soft black locks. He wouldn’t let it happen.

“What can I do?” Remus asked holding him tight.

“The same as you are doing now.” Dumbledore said, “Play along act interested, but don’t be overly friendly. We mustn’t trust them.”

“Regulus will want to know who his other parent is.” He said running fingers in the soft black hair making Nessos look at him.

“You’ll have to tell him.” Dumbledore said gravely, “Regulus and especially Severus are skilled in the forms of legillamancy and occlumency. Best to give him no reason to question you. Report back to me when your meeting is over.” Remus swallowed hard nervous, Dumbledore’s hand landed on his. “Do not fret my boy, I am here for you. We’ll protect Nessos.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Remus got home he put a rather grumpy toddler down for a nap. Then he set to work giving his apartment a much needed clean over. He would get this apartment in tip top shape before Regulus Black could step foot here.

Over the next few days, he scrubbed every surface twice over. He refreshed the paint on the walls, and worked on repairing some of his furniture to make it look slightly less dingy. It was on one of these rare days where he had no work and resting half asleep on the couch, Nessos on the floor looking at picture books that knocking sounded.

He rushed to the window letting in the same regal owl, it held out a leg presenting him a letter. He took it, reading Regulus’s note quickly. He wanted to meet for dinner tomorrow night in a private room in a restaurant in Burrow Creak at Hipogriff Feathers. Remus sighed agreeing and sealing his fate.

The next night he dressed himself and Nessos in some of their best clothing. He read over the instructions again apparating to the restaurant. The witch at the door gave them a look over put off as Remus cleared his throat.

“Ummm- yes hello. I’m here under the reservation Black. We’re his dinner guests.” Remus said the woman nodded leading him under impressive chandlers and threw walls aligned with elaborate tapestries and eloquent painting. He swallowed hard holding Nessos close, until she opened the room giving a little bow signaling him in. He took a deep breath and stepped through. 

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting but it wasn’t this. Regulus was holding a black haired baby tight making cooing happy faces at him as the child squealed in delight. Snape- Severus looked at them with fondness. The small baby turned slightly seeing them, the other two followed his eyes.

“Lupin, come in. Come in.” Regulus said turning his small son to see them better as Severus narrowed his eyes at him. Nessos was instantly intrigued by the other baby as Remus sat down by them. “Do you like wine? I ordered some for the table.”

“Oh thank you.” Remus said taking an offered glass unsure how to proceed.

Regulus smiled at him politely before turning to Nessos who was chewing on his hair watching the strange men. “So you must be Nessos. I’m your uncle Regulus. This is my husband, your uncle Severus and your cousin, Cyrus.”

Nessos seemed very enthralled with all of this information, but he also seemed really interested in the swan folded napkins. They lapsed into awkward silence as a waiter showed up for their order. Remus panicked not seeing any prices, he figured pasta or a salad would be a safe bet.

“Lupin order anything. It’s our treat.” Regulus said without looking up as he ordered a very nice steak for himself and Severus while he ordered steamed vegetables and baked fish for Cyrus. Remus got the chicken pasta, and for Nessos he ordered just simple buttered pasta. Even if Regulus did offer to pay he did not want to owe him too much in case the man decided to collect on it. Once the waiter left Regulus spoke, “How old is he?”

“He’s a little over two and a half. He’ll be three in early May.” Remus said smiling at the boy, “How old is Cyrus?”

“Eighteen months.” Severus said, “I can’t believe _he_ sired a child. Are you the other parent? Is he part beast?”

Remus clenched up, he couldn’t lie to them as Dumbledore said they would probably find out. He shook his head no, “I’m not. I never wanted children. I mean! I never thought- my condition. I’m just…” The Black’s exchanged a glance, Remus stared a hole in his wine glass trying to collect himself. He changed the subject. “Sirius didn’t sir Nessos. He bore him.”

“Really?” Regulus said slightly surprised. “My brother never struck me as the type. Of course I naturally knew he could just like me. But it never occurred to me that he would want to.”

“I don’t want to discuss this in front of Nessos.” Remus said strictly, he’d already blundered enough and he was terrified what the little boy could pick up.

“Agreed.” Regulus said, “Kreacher set up a playpen over there.”

Together they placed the toddlers into the pen on the other side of their private room. Nessos immediately crawled over to Cyrus, Remus smiled down at him. “Be gentle he’s a baby.”

He walked back over as Severus cast a muffling spell on the boys. That was when their demeanor seemed to shift, they leveled him with matching glares making him feel like he was throwing himself in front of hungry snakes. In a way he kind of was.

“So, if my brother was the bearer, who was the sir?” Regulus asked eyes narrowed while Severus watched him closely.

Remus sighed, “It was a secret. The happenstances of his birth are not pleasant.”

“Enlighten us.” Severus said sipping his wine.

“Very well.” Remus swallowed hard thinking of how to put this eloquently. “We had been drinking. It was James’s bachelor party, and we were giving him one last night out before he became a married man. We rented a house on the beach and where black out drunk.”

He paused having some of his drink, he glanced at Nessos seeing him content he continued. “I don’t know the details but Sirius told me this later. That night James climbed into his bed. He said he remembered snippets of it.”

“So Potter got my brother drunk and took advantage of him.” Regulus said eyes cold.

“Well James was really drunk too. We all were. I barely remember that night.” Remus defended weakly, “Sirius told me it was a great shag what he could remember.”

“Disgusting.” Severus said looking over at the kids. “So he’s Potter’s spawn?”

“Yes.” Remus said silently hoping Severus would fight Regulus and not want anything to do with Nessos that would certainly solve his problems.

“But he’s also Sirius’s.” Regulus said getting quiet. Their food arrived and they ate for a while in silence. Kreacher had shown up helping feed both Nessos and Cyrus, Nessos seemed to get a real kick out of seeing an elf. Regulus spoke, “When you changed his name why didn’t you make him a Potter?”

“I didn’t pick his name Dumbledore did.” Remus said not missing the look of distrust on their faces, typical. “Besides James he- he didn’t want Nessos. He didn’t want Lily to know he fathered a child with someone who wasn’t her.”

“Potter was such a sad man.” Severus said breathing deeply, “I cannot fathom the idea of ignoring one’s own child.”

“He didn’t ignore him by any means.” Remus defended, “He always supported Sirius and Nessos, he just didn’t want people to know him as the father. He made plenty of jokes about how Nessos and Harry where like brothers.”

The two men shared a look before Regulus leaned in, “They aren’t like brothers, they are brothers, half-brothers to be exact.”

“Tell me Lupin are you so blind with your enumeration with Potter that you don’t see how he used and disposed of his so called best friend and his child.” Severus said, Remus pursed his lips. “How can you see nothing wrong with how he denied his own child?”

“He didn’t deny him!” Remus snapped though his gut told him they were right. “They just weren’t in the right state of mind when it happened and they just mad a…” He trailed off. What was he going to say, mistake? He paled looking at Nessos feeling sick at the idea, he wasn’t a mistake. He was a happy accident. “I- I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“Fine. Has he seen Sirius, since he went to Azkaban?” Regulus asked as Kreacher came over informing them that the children had eaten. “Thank you Kreacher you’re dismissed.”

“No he hasn’t I was worried it would be hard on Nessos.” Remus said, Regulus nodded in understanding.

“He should see him though.” Regulus said, “I’d take him but two Ex-Death Eaters visiting the _infamous_ Sirius Black would cause an uproar.”

“I’m afraid I can’t bring myself to face him right now.” Remus said looking down bitterly. “Not after what he’s done.”

“Understandable,” Severus said. “He did turn out to be the worst kind of person. But honestly we all should have known considering his school years.”

Remus ground his teeth standing suddenly. “You have no right to talk about him like that! You are both Death Eaters, you can dodge punishment by changing sides but it won’t remove the marks on your arms!”

Hands slammed on the table as Regulus and Severus stood each glaring fiercely. Regulus growled, “You have no idea what we’ve been through! What we almost died to do!”

“Your ‘master’ killed my best friends!” Remus yelled, “He tried to kill their baby! You served him! You are despicable! Both of you!”

“Hold your tongue wolf.” Severus hissed.

“No! I don’t even know why you’re interested in Nessos!” Remus cried.

“He’s my nephew!” Regulus yelled.

“Moony!” All parties froze turning to look at the playpen both Nessos and Cyrus where standing holding the edge watching them. Nessos looking at Remus as he repeated, “Moony?”

He swallowed numbly ignoring the other men, he walked over scoping him up into his arms holding him close snuggling softly. “It’s alright I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Ears no?” He complained holding his head. Severus lifted the muffling charm as Remus put a kiss on the little boys head.

Cyrus not wanting to be alone in the playpen scrunched up his face calling. “Up! Up! Up!”

Regulus walked over picking him up holding him tightly. Their eyes met and Remus sighed relenting remembering Dumbledore had told him to play along. “Regulus I’m sorry. W-we should be trying to work together during, not fighting like cats and dogs.”

“Agreed. Especially if Nessos is this- _attached_ to you.” He said, the word attached like it was physically painful to him. He looked at Cyrus who had snuggled up content to his chest, then to Nessos in a matching position on Remus. “However he’s still my nephew. I still want to discuss custody of him. I wish to come by and see if your home is suitable for him. Along with discussing safety precautions I won’t have you ruining him with your monthly _problem_.”

Remus ground his teeth and bite his tongue at this. They discussed a time and day that worked for them both. He stood there a tad awkwardly unsure what to do as Regulus paid. Severus now holding Cyrus gave him an unimpressed look, he glanced at Nessos giving his eyes the slightest roll. Remus pulled him in closer protectively as they walked out as a group, he was itching to get to the apparition point when Regulus placed a strong hand on his shoulder.

“Mark my words Lupin, the only reason you still have that baby is because of my husband and the current ruling of guardianship. For now I’m willing to be cordial about it. However, believe me when I tell you even one toe out of line or anything displeases me and I will bring all the power of the Black family down on you. You won’t stand a chance, _wolf_.” Regulus said punctuating the last word his eyes dark, he looked to Nessos his posture shifting and smiling lightly. “Bye Pumpkin, I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye-Bye!” Nessos chirped as the men stepped back. Regulus looped his arm around Severus and in a pop they were gone. Remus’s knees felt weak, he held in tears apparerating them back home.

**********

Remus had been a wreck for days after his meeting with Regulus, he didn’t know what to do. He’d written to Dumbledore but he only replied that he was doing well and to keep it up. Worse still his job had found out he had been bringing a child into work, he had run into a higher up who returned to the office having forgotten his medication. The man had tightened his lips at Nessos’s sleeping form and simply told Remus he would be letting HR know. He was currently on his way to a meeting with them, having begged McGonagall to watch Nessos on such short notice.

He sat fidgeting in the head of human resources office as she scrunched up her nose at him. “Mr. Lupin, I was told by one of the managers that you had a sleeping toddler in the office. Care to explain?”

“Truthfully, I can’t afford a babysitter.” He said looking down. “I feel terrible trying to pawn him off on others. He’s a good boy, he normally just sleeps or plays with books.”

“Mr. Lupin, I understand that things can be difficult however the company cannot be liable for a small child running around.” She said curtly, Remus lowered his head. “You were already on thin ice do to your many absences and now this.”

“Please I’m terribly sorry.” Remus said quickly, “I just had no choice.”

“I understand that but when you are at work you should be working. Not taking care of a baby”

“I always get all my work done.” He argued desperately he knew where this conversation was going he couldn’t let it, now more than ever. Regulus was hanging over his shoulder and Nessos needed him. “Please, I always get my work done. I’ll make sure you never have to see Nessos again. Please.”

She sat back breathing deeply, “I know you’re a good man Mr. Lupin. However it’s out of my hands I’m sorry, we’ll mail you your last check.”

He walked numbly out the office, he apparated and landed outside Hogwarts. His head felt like it was full of cotton as he passed threw her gates, he looked at the whomping willow in agony missing his school days. Things where easier then, he had felt so invincible with James, Sirius and Peter by his side. When he got to McGonagall’s quarters she looked at him worried, she ushered him in and handed him tea and biscuits. Nessos ran over excited to see him a chunk of his black hair in his mouth.

“Nessos you shouldn’t chew your hair. Here,” He said removing the hair and handing him a biscuit.

“He tried to eat the _box_ of a chocolate frog earlier. He’s a bit of a chewer.” She said bemused, after a few seconds she looked at him concerned. “Remus dear, did it not go well?”

“Oh Minerva, I- I lost my job.”

“Good heavens I’m so sorry.” She said lowering her tea, she pursed her lips thinking. “I know it’s not glamorous but would you apply here?”

“Here? There’s a job opening.”

“Oh yes Horace Slughorn is planning to retire at the end of this school year.” She said making him look up, “We will be in need of a potions professor.”

“Potions. It was never my strong suit but I’ll gladly apply.” He said excited.

“Wonderful.” She said happily. “Nessos what do you think? Would you like to live at Hogwarts?”

“Cat.” He said pointing at her, she smiled.

“Yes I showed him my animagi form.” She said chuckling, “He loved it.”

“Moony a wolf, I a puppy and daddy a do-”

“Come on Nessos!” Remus said quickly cutting him off, he picked him up earning giggles. “Let’s go talk to Dumbledore. Say bye to Minerva.”

“Bye-Bye Mini-e-va!” He said butchering her name. He carried him to the gargoyle outside Dumbledore’s office he was going to say the password but Nessos wanted to instead. He gladly let the boy before walking up the stairs to greet Dumbledore. “Hi Doubledoor!”

“Nessos it’s Dumbledore not Doubledoor.” Remus said rubbing his hair back as Dumbledore chuckled.

“Ok.” He said pulling free to go see Fawkes.

Remus cleared his throat, “Hello Headmaster, Minerva told me of an opening that would soon become available as a potions professor. I would like to apply, I-”

“I’m terribly sorry Remus. I’m afraid I already have a candidate.” Dumbledore said, sitting down.

“Sir please. I need this job. Please at least let me fill in an application. Please-”

“Now, now Remus.” Dumbledore said holding up his hand. “I’m afraid I really must insist on this candidate.”

Disheartened he left. Remus shuffled into his apartment unsure what to do with himself. He had probably enough money to make it until the end of the month, maybe two if he was really careful. He held Nessos close as the child squirmed dissatisfied with being held so tight. He sat down on the couch eyes wide and worried, he handed Nessos a board book hoping to calm him. The child stuck the corner into his mouth chewing it as Remus tried to focus on his breathing.

“It will be alright Nessos.” He said getting a confused look, but Remus kept assuring himself. “It will be alright…”

**********

He had been looking for odd jobs to float them, however with Nessos strapped to his back he couldn’t go rare ingredient hunting or creature fighting. Mostly he harvested mundane things like different mushrooms and other plants. They didn’t fetch a high price but on one rare occasions he got lucky and came across a Pungygouse bush the berries of which sold for nice amount of galleons.

He smiled at Nessos as he carried him into the apartment, both covered in dirt but happy. “Let’s get you in a bath, then we’ll get you in some fresh new clothes. Alright?”

“No bath.” Nessos complained.

“Yes bath.” Remus said carrying him in. Nessos did not approve of the bath but soon they were both clean and in their nicer clothes. Remus did a final inspection of his tiny apartment, he had been painstakingly cleaning it to make sure everything was perfect. He would not give Regulus anything to criticize or hold against him. He swallowed hard trying to calm down reading Tales of Beetle Bard to Nessos.

He found it strange really, he was really starting to enjoy having the toddler around. At first he had taken him simply out of feeling obligated, not to say he didn’t like him it’s just he was something else. He was something small and innocent, while he was a monster, a dark creature. What if he hurt him? What if he messed up? What if he scratched him or Moony somehow bit him? He’d never forgive himself. He remembered telling the guys that he would let Moony chew off his right arm before he had kids. He glanced down at Nessos enraptured in his reading, he paused kissing the side of his temple. No, no he wouldn’t give this up.

He was starting to relax focusing on the book when the heavy knock sounded on his door. He swallowed hard standing to let the Black family in. Regulus was looking around curious and a little put off, while Severus seemed indifferent as he walked in holding Cyrus. He placed him down next to Nessos on the couch earning a squeal from the older boy, quickly he cast a charm to keep him from falling off.

Remus smiled shutting the door as they exchanged awkward pleasantries. “Let me give you the tour. This is the main area.” He gestured to the small kitchen and living room combo. He led them down the hall, opening the door to a small out dated bathroom. Then he opened the door to the tight bedroom. “And this is the bedroom.”

“Where’s Nessos’s room?” Regulus asked leaning to look in.

“We share a room.” Remus said trying not to be discouraged by his tone.

“Oh.” Regulus said giving his husband a confused look while Severus seemed almost more understanding which was unusual. “Where do you- I’m not sure the correct or polite way to ask. Where do you spend your transformation time? And what do you do with my nephew?”

“I send him to the Longbottom’s, McGonagall or Dumbledore for the night.” Remus said as they entered back into the living area. Nessos had shoved a board book in his mouth as Cyrus looked about the room content drinking from a sippy cup.

“I don’t much care for Dumbledore and I rather him not around him.” Regulus said reaching down he gave a gentle tug to remove the book from Nessos’s mouth. “We do not eat books. It’s improper and mean to the books.”

Nessos’s eyes widened at the loss of the book, he looked up bitter and growling like a dog. “Mine!”

“I think you are being too hard on him.” Remus said taking the book back, “Dumbledore is a good man. He- Nessos stop growling. He allowed me to go to school, I thought that would never be a reality.”

Regulus made a humming noise while Severus spoke, “He’s always favored you Gryffindor’s over all others.”

“That’s simply not true.” Remus said earning a scoff from the men, he handed Nessos back his board book. “I asked him to keep me in mind for a job yet he didn’t even tell me that a position had become available. Now he already has a candidate.”

He looked up seeing the two men share an uncomfortable look, finally Severus’s dark eyes drifted to him. “For a potions master?”

“Yes, how did you know?” Remus asked as they sat down, him on the couch with the boys, them stiffly on kitchen chairs.

“He has been hounding my husband for weeks to take it.” Regulus said, “As if one of us would work for him. My Severus wants a potions shop, not to teach kids all day. We’re actually going to be buying a shop next week.”

Remus looked down in bitter hurt, Dumbledore knew he needed a job. He knew he had been begging for a job, desperate even. How could he ignore him? He felt a tap on his arm, he looked down seeing Cyrus touching one of his bigger scars.

“Ouchy.” The small boy said, touching it again. He leaned down quickly putting his mouth on him, making a kissing noise. It wasn’t really a kiss, Remus felt more like Cyrus was attempting to eat him. However he understood the sentiment and that made him smile.

Severus scooped the toddler quickly wiping his face. “Cyrus Regulus Black, you cannot just- kiss people like that.”

“Anyway, we are getting off topic.” Regulus said, casting a look around the room. “I don’t think _this_ is a good environment to raise a child. Don’t you have someplace better to live?”

Remus froze up at this mortified, just wanting to sink into the couch. He glanced up at them hearing Severus scoff, “Regulus, there’s nothing wrong with this apartment.”

“What?”

“You heard me.” Severus snapped.

“But look at it.” Regulus said confused, “It’s a hobble.”

“Then you didn’t look hard enough.” Severus said, “The child has everything he needs, he has his toys, clothes, food and books. I saw a crib, a highchair and a plethora of bath toys. Clearly Lupin is treating him well, you can see he’s content and cared for.”

They each stared at Severus and Remus was dully reminded that Severus came from a less than ideal home life. Actually he grew up rather below the poverty line. He remembered Severus only had second hand clothes, and school supplies. He could see the wheels turning in Regulus’s head, he rather reminded him of Sirius not aware of how well off he truly was. Finally he could see the luminos moment, as Regulus nodded in understanding.

“Very well. I apologize for my earlier statement.” Regulus said reaching out once again removing the book from Nessos’s mouth. “However I still don’t want my nephew around Dumbledore. Now with my husband and I finally being officially cleared of charges, I wish to revisit guardianship. So we will be bringing Nessos to Gringotts and while there have the Potter’s will opened.”

“What? Why would you want to do that?” Remus asked as Nessos climbed into his lap.

“You said Heir Potter took care of my brother and his child. With Nessos actually being a Potter I wish to see if his father, James Potter, left any money to those that care for his kids.” Regulus said giving a shrug.

Remus’s eyes widened, money, some sort of money just for having Nessos. Maybe he could afford a nicer things for him, maybe an apartment that would allow Nessos his own room. Or maybe at the very lease he could afford a full time care for him so he could work. He didn’t want to let his mind drift too much but the idea was wonderful.

Regulus picked at his nails, “We would both need to go, along with Nessos of course. We can leave Cyrus with the Malfoy’s, Narcissa loves babysitting him. Hmm… He should probably meet them soon they are family.”

Remus blanched. He didn’t want Nessos around them, they could as Dumbledore said start grooming the boy. Remus spoke as a small hand tugged his robes. “I don’t feel comfortable with that.”

He looked down at Nessos as he pointed at Regulus. “Daddy bwother?”

“Yes, that’s your daddy’s brother, your uncle.” Remus said simply.

“I’m sorry, you don’t feel comfortable letting Nessos meet his own family?” Regulus scoffed, “Narcissa is my cousin, which means she’s Sirius cousin. I’m being _nice_ Lupin. Need I remind you I can end this fake little family you have going on very fast.”

Remus held Nessos tight scared of his threat, he glanced at them nervously as Severus smirked at him. Remus didn’t have the means to fight Regulus legally, the Black Heir would wipe the floor with him. Dumbledore said he would help but he unfortunately had to cow tow to him, for now. Regulus stood up very fast yanking the book from Nessos’s mouth, transfiguring it into a toddlers teething necklace.

“For Merlin’s sake get him one of these.” He said handing it to Nessos who took it excitedly shoving the necklace in his mouth. “Toddlers may explore with their mouths but it’s also a sign of anxiety. And what could be more anxiety inducing then a complete change of life and losing his father. Why haven’t you taken him to a doctor over this?”

“I- I didn’t know it was a sign of anxiety.” Remus replied swallowing guiltily. He looked at Nessos, a trip to the doctor that would cost him an arm and a leg. He could probably skip his healing potions for the next two moons to afford it. That would be hell but he’d do it for him. “I’ll take him to a doctor.”

“You had better.” Regulus said scooping Cyrus from Severus peppering the boy’s face with kisses earning giggles. He looked at Remus grinding his teeth, “I’ll owl you to set up a time to bring him to Gringotts. Probably late next week since we’re buying a property to make a potions shop. Will that work for you?”

“Err… No. It’ll be the full moon at the end of next week.” Remus said awkwardly.

“Right, beginning of the week after then.” Regulus said, situating Cyrus in his arms as Severus stood up. “We can watch him, while you- transform.”

“Oh… Err- thank you, but he’s already going to go to the Longbottom’s that weekend. He hangs out with Neville and his Grandmother sometimes. She’s taking them to the zoo, kids under three get in free.” Remus said smiling, he noticed Regulus looked annoyed at this, but it was quickly covered with loathing as Remus continued. “He’s always so excited to see Neville.”

“Nev!” Nessos cheered looking at them.

Regulus didn’t look like he knew what to say to that holding Cyrus close, Severus spoke tightly. “Delightful. Watch for our owl. Good night Lupin.”

“Good night.” Remus said surprised by their abruptness as they left.

**********

Remus set an appointment at St. Mungo’s children’s ward first chance he got, so the Thursday before his transformation he brought Nessos in. It went well he thought, nothing glaringly wrong with the boy. He cleared his throat and asked him about the chewing.

“So you’re a chewer?” He said in thought as Nessos stuffed hair in his mouth as if emphasizing the point. The healer pulled the hair out, “Hmm… any recent changes in anything? New sibling? Move houses?”

“Umm… Recently he came into my custody, his parents are… no longer available.”

“I understand. I’ve been, unfortunately, getting that a lot.” The medwitch nodded giving him a sad smile. “Honestly I think it’s a copping mechanism. It will probably pass.”

“He’s been with me for months though. I got him on Halloween, its March.” Remus said worried.

“These things take time.” The healer said as he wrote a quick note handing it to Remus. “If he starts chewing things aggressively you can give him one drop of a calming potion. Also dissuade him from chewing his hair, especially if he may be eating it that can cause internal problems. Here’s a question for you, he’s still in diapers?”

“Yes.” Remus said nodding.

“He’ll be three in May. I can’t tell you how to raise him but I would highly suggest you start toilet training.”

“Oh.” Remus said surprised, he honestly hadn’t thought about that. They talked for a bit longer then it came time to pay the bill. He looked at the wizard behind the counter and sheepishly set up a payment plan. After Remus took Nessos to the post office where he sent off an owl to Regulus with what the doctor had said. Then he took him shopping at a cheap muggle store he knew. He bought big boy underpants and some pull ups, this was going to be a messy time.

They got home Remus deciding he wouldn’t start Nessos on potty training till he could be there himself. He would not make Augusta Longbottom deal with that. He was just placing their bags down when the tapping sounded on his window hard and fierce. He let in the Black’s family owl, the regal creature held out a stiff leg, letting him take the small package and letter before leaving. He unfolded it carefully, to his surprise it was from Severus.

‘Lupin- I’ll let my husband know. Thank you for taking him. Use this, I don’t trust most the sludge some wizards and witches dare call _potions_. – Severus Black.’ Remus hummed opening the package to reveal a calming potion clearly made by Severus. He smiled that was shockingly nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy writing Regulus. :)   
> Will probably update Sunday or Monday. Still trying to figure out this stories writing schedule.


	3. Chapter 3

When Remus told Dumbledore he and Nessos where meeting Regulus at Gringotts he immediately said he would go too. He said he would support him and make sure he wasn’t taken advantage of, he agreed. So the three of them entered Gringotts, meeting an annoyed looking Regulus and Severus in the lobby along with a very stern looking goblin. Remus hefted Nessos up in his arms seeing all this, the boy twisted about curiously. He walked up politely greeting them, Regulus glared at Dumbledore.

“Hi Uncles.” Nessos said looking at Regulus and his husband. Regulus actually smiled at this.

“Hello Nessos.” Regulus said gently before looking at them. “Why did you bring him? This is a family matter, he’s not family.”

“I am here simply to help.” Dumbledore said smiling kindly.

“You don’t have any right to this information.” Severus said crossing his arms.

“Actually Remus Lupin has given me permission and since he is Nessos soul guardian at the moment I do in fact have a right as you say to this information. Also I am acting as his council.” Dumbledore said rubbing a hand over Nessos’s hair making Regulus bristle.

“Fine.” Regulus bit out angrily. “This is Grogrock he’s one of the few entrusted to deal with matters of the house Black. He’ll be over seeing our time here.”

“Yes.” The goblin said tapping his fingertips together calculating, his words a bit to punctuated. “With all children we must start by confirming their identities. Upon proving this child is of house Potter, we will call in a college of mine to act as their representative. Shall we go to my office? We’ll start by finding out if this child is truly a Black.”

“James and I saw him come out of Sirius. Trust me he’s a Black.” Remus said getting looks of disgust from half the party, while Dumbledore simply looked amused. He cleared his throat embarrassed, “Nessos before we go in do you need the potty?”

“No.” He said squirming down to walk.

“Are you sure?” Remus asked again taking the boy’s hand.

Nessos scrunched up his face like he was seriously thinking about it. He looked at him, “No.”

Remus nodded together the strange party walked to Grogrock’s lavished office, where dragon leather seats where ready for them. Grogrock moved towards Nessos, “The child will come with me alone he will do his blood purity test.”

“Blood purity test?” Remus asked holding Nessos’s hand tight as Grogrock looked at him like he was stupid.

“It’s a simple test to prove his identity.” The goblin said annoyed. “We take the wizard in question give their finger a prick, press it to paper, and the parents’ names and lineage appear.”

“But why does he have to go alone? He’s a little boy.” Remus argued holding his hand tighter.

“To keep people from tampering.” Grogrock said unimpressed.

“Grogrock,” Regulus said instantly getting his attention. “You _will_ watch my nephew _very_ carefully.”

Grogrock narrowed his eyes at him, taking Nessos’s free hand. The toddler who was not that much smaller then Grogrock looked at him curiously. “Of course Lord Black. Come along young one.”

Remus let go and watched Nessos get led out of the room. They sat in a horrible awkward silence, both Black’s looking away from them annoyed, while Dumbledore glanced around the room with mild curiosity. Remus however stayed focused on the door, watching painfully for them to come back.

Well over fifteen minutes later, another goblin and Grogrock came back in each holding a weeping Nessos’s hands. Remus reached forward immediately scooping him as Regulus demanded answers to why he was upset. Grogrock spoke, “He did not enjoy the finger prick.”

“It hurt!” Nessos cried pulling back to show Remus his bandaged finger, he leaned forward giving it a quick kiss. He saw a look of surprise flash over Regulus’s face at this. Nessos seemed please at the kiss, then excited as Remus handed him a shrunken book from his pocket. Nessos took the board book and was quickly engaged.

A throat cleared making them turn to Grogrock, “Noble Black family, Mr. Lupin and Headmaster Dumbledore. When doing the blood purity test we have found it agreeable that your words were true. He is in fact a Black, and as suspected it was needed to bring in a representative for the house Potter. This is my associate Longfang.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Longfang said politely as they walked to Grogrock’s desk. The second goblin pulled up the last chair, placing a rather beautiful box on the table showing off a large ‘P’. “How would you like to start?”

“The Potter’s will.” Regulus said.

“If I might interrupt.” Dumbledore said leaning in, “Regulus you are not Nessos’s primary guardian. You have no right to hear the Potter’s will.”

“I am a partial guardian, thus I do in fact have a right. If it concerns my family and my ward then I have every right to hear information pertaining to him.” Regulus said eyes narrowing.

Dumbledore opened his mouth response ready when Grogrock spoke, “I agree with Lord Black. Since information found within could change custody agreements.”

“As do I. Any other objections?” Longfang asked looking at Remus, Remus shook his head. Longfang nodded in understanding he took out a key opening the box. He slowly pulled out three scrolls wrapped in different ribbons each, red, gold and black. He inspected the ribbons before placing back the red and black ones. He unwrapped the one in gold ribbon carefully, pulling out small reading glasses from his front pocket he cleared his throat. “I will now read the last will and testament of James Flemount Potter.”

He started reading and it was pretty straight forward, Remus glanced at Regulus. He and Severus where drinking in the information absorbing it and probably thinking it over a thousand times. Dumbledore too looked like he was listening intently.

“As for my children,” Longfang said making Remus sit up. “My son Harry James Potter will be left to Sirius Orion Black, if Sirius is unavailable my children shall be left to whoever he has deemed fit. A stipend of 500 galleons a month shall be paid to whoever takes care of Harry. While a stipend of 300 galleons a month for Sirius’s son Nessos James Black.”

Remus held Nessos tight, 300 galleons he thought amazed that was about a little more than two weeks’ worth of pay. Regulus’s knuckles wrapped on the table, “Where are those galleons?”

Longfang looked up ready to answer when Nessos gasped pulling away from Remus. He looked down alarmed as little hands planted firmly in between his legs holding himself. “Dada- Go. I gotta go now!”

“Go? Oh go!” Remus said quickly standing up holding the squirming boy not noticing Nessos’s choice of words. “Ah- where’s your bathroom? I believe it’s an emergency.”

Grogrock gave an annoyed look while Longfang jumped up and hustled as fast as a goblin could to the nearest rest room. Remus practically ran in casting a scourgio on the toilet he helped settle him fast holding him under the arms so the little boy wouldn’t fall in. Nessos visibly sighed in relief and Remus was incredibly proud of him for making it. He had praised him immensely and helped him wash his hands.

When they walked back into the room Dumbledore looked bemused. Nessos went straight to Regulus, he hung on his knees. “I did it Uncle, I went in the potty.”

“That’s great.” Regulus said sounding genuinely happy though he wore a shocked face. Nessos smiled at him and Severus before returning to Remus and his book.

“So sorry about that.” Remus said.

“Not a problem my boy.” Dumbledore said again getting glares from the Slytherin’s.

“Right so galleons.” Regulus said, “Also where is Harry Potter? Since according to this will he should be in either mine or Remus Lupin’s custody.”

Remus paused, he was right, Harry should be in his or Black’s company. He felt the color drain from his face, supporting two kids would be hideous. He looked up at Regulus and Severus, oh Merlin was this why they were interested in Nessos? To take Harry and groom him to be a Death Eater? He wouldn’t let it happen and he knew Dumbledore wouldn’t either.

“Harry Potter will not be being released to either of your company.” Dumbledore said smoothly, “For at Halloween that fateful night, when Lily Potter sacrificed herself to save Harry a strong protection spell was placed on him. He must stay with her family to keep the bonds strong. This goes beyond simple wills.”

“Her family?” Severus said eyes widening, “Her parents are deceased… You don’t mean her nasty sister? She hates magic, she-”

“She is his next of kin. He must stay with her.” Dumbledore said.

“Do not interrupt my husband.” Regulus said flatly. He looked at Longfang, “We’ll come back to Potter. Where is the money going?”

“Let’s see,” Longfang said glancing at the paperwork. “500 galleons is going to a muggle account of a Petunia Dursley. While the 300 is getting transferred to Hogwarts.”

“Oh my. That is horribly incorrect.” Dumbledore said hand to his chest. “I admit I had him in my care for a few hours and I sent letters to get his affairs in order but I handed him over to Mr. Lupin post haste along with guardian forms.”

“Grogrock, Longfang I want that money. That account needs to be redirected immediately.” Regulus said arms and legs crossed, “Also I want the 1,500 galleons back that was wrongfully sent to Hogwarts.”

“Yes Lord Black.” They said in near unison.

“I’m afraid the Hogwarts accounts are separate from me. May I see which account exactly?” Dumbledore said, leaning forward. “Ah I see the problem. The Lily Potter was also so kind as to set up a scholarship at Hogwarts, to help underprivileged students afford new robes. I wasn’t aware of the mistake that we were receiving a double payment. I’m so sorry Remus my boy.”

Remus sighed in relief, it was a mistake. It wasn’t done maliciously though by the faces Regulus and Severus made they clearly seemed unconvinced. Regulus glared, “Well now that we know where the money is I expect it back.”

“Indeed, it is owed to Mr. Lupin.” Longfang said writing a note he sent it off in a tube. “I sent off a note and will have that rectified immediately.”

“Right,” Grogrick said looking at Regulus. “Now for the second part, guardianship.”

“Yes Lupin,” Regulus said, “I’m prepared to grant you Potter’s stipend along with a lump sum of 7,000 galleons for full guardianship to be handed over to me.”

Remus froze, Regulus looked at him waiting for an answer. He pulled Nessos in, “No.”

“I see 8,500 galleons.”

“No.” Remus said voice shaking.

Regulus and Grogrock shared a look, Regulus tried again. “10,000 galleons along with Potter’s 300 galleon stipend.”

“No. You can’t bloody buy him from me! He’s a child!” Remus snapped. “I’m not even sure why Sirius named you as a potential guardian!”

“Well I don’t think you’re a good guardian either _wolf_.” Regulus sneered, “At least I could raise him as a proper member of society and not an unemployable outcast! Now tell me the proper amount it will take to make you go away.”

“He’s not for sale!” Remus yelled standing holding Nessos tightly. Regulus, Severus and Dumbledore stood now too, the two Slytherin’s pissed while Dumbledore held up his hands trying to keep the peace.

“I’ve been trying to be nice.” Regulus growled, “But you leave me no choice. I’ll see you in court.”

“Very well we will be there.” Dumbledore said placing a steady hand on Remus showing his support. He turnd to the goblins giving a polite bow of his head, “I thank you for your time, both of you.”

“Bye-Bye Uncles.” Nessos said waving as he was carried from the room.

Once outside the bank Remus looked at Dumbledore expectantly unsure what to do. Dumbledore held out his arm and Remus took it, he was squeezed and soon found himself in the Headmasters office. He collapsed into a chair unable to physically hold himself up any longer. He was going to court against Regulus Black. He must be stark raving mad. Nessos scrambled free dropping to the floor he busied himself looking for Fawkes.

"Sir what have I done?” Remus asked holding his chest hyperventilating. “Regulus will wipe the floor with me. He’ll reveal I’m a werewolf for sure. I- I’ll lose him!”

“He will not reveal you.” Dumbledore said sitting in his large chair.

“But Sir. It would be an automatic win.”

“But the court could still judge him unfit and the child could be taken away from both of you. He would end up in the system. Or worse.” He said his lips twitching upwards as Nessos played with his reflection in a mirrored cabinet. “Besides I’m already forming a strong defense for you. We must not let him win at any cost. If he does he could argue he has a right to Harry Potter. Can you imagine savior of the wizarding world raised and groomed by two Death Eaters?”

“About Harry,” Remus said watching Nessos from the corner of his eye. “Maybe I should have Harry, it was both James and-”

“No.” Dumbledore said giving his head a violent shake. “It’s for the good of the boy. When Lily sacrificed herself for him she created a magical protection on him. Keeping him safe from Voldemort. Harry needs to be with his family- her family, to keep the charm strong. Do you understand my boy? You must win not just for Harry and Nessos but for the wizarding world.”

“I-I understand sir.” Remus said looking down nervously.

**********

Dumbledore put together a fool proof plan for him. First once the money that wrongly went to Hogwarts came to him Dumbledore had him move. He was nervous but did as he was asked getting a two bedroom apartment spending a large bulk of the money there and he was worried financially he couldn’t support it but for now he could. It wasn’t glamorous or even that nice, it was still cramped the kitchen was basically a hallway and the bathroom was a little out dated but it had two small bedrooms and a floo. He was scared Nessos wouldn’t be comfortable sleeping away from him but he took to it like a grindylow to water.

Next came step two finding a job. He asked Dumbledore again about the potions position but he said even if he gave it to him it was March and the job didn’t start till September. So he pounded the pavement for days, searching desperately till Augusta Longbottom heard of his problem and recommended a brunch place she loved that needed a second cook. He had run down and applied, the witch looked at him curiously and had him show his skills, upon proving he could make eggs and pancakes with ease she hired him. Though he wondered if it had something to do with dropping Augusta’s name.

Working a part time day shift was much easier to find babysitters for Nessos so he worked out a schedule. Friday Nessos went to Augusta and Neville Longbottom, Saturday and Sunday he was watched by Minerva or Dumbledore. It wasn’t full time work but he could supplement with odd jobs. Plus part time would be less noticeable that he needed so many days off due to the moon.

He felt like things where finally looking up then he got the court summons. He nearly had a heart attack seeing the ministry owl and reading the letter. He rubbed his face and sent off a reply, then sent a copy of the letter to Dumbledore.

He woke up nice and early the day of. Was he nervous? Yes. Was he scared of losing Nessos? Of course. However with Dumbledore by his side he felt confident, the old wizard was dressed odd yet well in blue robes with snitches as trim. Remus himself wearing his nicest black robes with red trim while Nessos was in a toddlers size maroon dress robes with golden trim. He smirked having purposely dressed the boy in Gryffindor colors knowing it would slight them. However seeing the regal pair in dark greens coldly looking at them flanked by the Malfoy’s made his stomach drop.

They entered into the round wizarding court seeing a stern looking Barty Crouch seated at the head. He and Dumbledore walked to their side the Black’s to the other were they were joined by a mean looking wizard. Remus held Nessos close almost afraid they would somehow snatch him away. He listened to the opening speech and took a seat looking at Dumbledore nervous. He was glad he had given Nessos a drop of calming aid since the boy quietly flipped through his book. The judge turned signaling them that it was time, the mean looking man cast a narrowed eyed glance at Remus and he felt like he was going to be shot by the killing cursed not tried.

“Mr. Lupin,” Crouch said and so began the slow at of answering questions. He was asked about his job and living arrangements, who babysat Nessos while he worked. He was pleased that he could answer them so well. However when the questions where reflected back at the Black’s they answered them better. Job? They owned a shop and Regulus held a high office that he worked at his leisure from home, along with inheriting family owned companies. Living arrangements? They owned Grimmauld Place out right along with a second vacation home in Spain. Babysitter? Neither actually needed to work but they had Kreacher and the Malfoy’s.

Remus felt sick seeing the wizengamot members leaning in whispering about him. Their eyes burning into him, judging him. He felt so unsteady. He glanced down at Nessos feeling little hands pulling his collar.

“Snack?” Nessos asked, Remus nodded pulling out a box of raisins he had packed for him hoping the court wouldn’t mind.

“What are you doing Mr. Lupin?” Crouch asked startling him, he looked up.

“Uhh- He was hungry. I packed him a snack.” Remus said nervous.

“I demand the snack be checked for spells or potions.” The mean looking lawyer said gesturing at him.

“Motion approved, Mr. Talskiss. Auror Keys please check the food in question.” Crouch said, an auror walked up taking the little box. A quick diagnosis spell later and he cleared it. With a nod from Crouch a grumpy Nessos got his snack back. “Mr. Lupin I appreciate you taking care of the boys needs but for further notice, no eating in my court room.”

“Yes your honor. Terribly sorry.” Remus said as Nessos shoved raisins in his mouth.

“Your honor, this is part of the problem. Nessos is a Black, my clients expect him to carry the name with dignity. Clearly though Mr. Lupin may care he is unaware of social norms expected of such a great house.” The man, Talskiss said glaring nastily, “He also changed young Nessos’s name without consulting Lord Black who is a guardian of blood relations to the boy.”

“I’m afraid I changed his name. Not Mr. Lupin.” Dumbledore said standing, “I feared he would be treated cruelly for being a member of the Black household.”

“How dare you.” Regulus hissed but Dumbledore kept going.

“Not only a member of the Black household but Sirius Black’s son no less.” Dumbledore said getting whispers and worried murmuring.

“He could have kept the last name Black.” Mr. Talskiss said, “The house Black is a noble and sacred one. A member of the sacred 28 no less. It was an unnecessary change only meant to throw my clients off the trail of their nephew. Or a deliberate attack meant to cause emotional pain, such as the exclusion of my clients in Nessos’s day to day life.”

Emotional pain? Exclusion? Remus dared a glance at them, they didn’t look happy. He held Nessos close remembering the time they had offered to watch Nessos on a full moon. He though Regulus seemed off after he said Nessos was going to the Longbottom’s. Remus shook his head, no, no he couldn’t have been upset. However he did always seem genuine when talking to Nessos…

“How was Mr. Lupin supposed to include two Death Eaters?” Dumbledore said earning murmurs and a few gasps. “Both Lord Black’s where being tried as Death Eaters at the time after all.”

“My clients where found innocent.” Mr. Talskiss said quickly, “You even vouched for Severus Black.”

“I did. However I vouched for Severus, not Regulus. It’s known they still associate with other former Death Eaters. Case in point the Malfoy’s who are here today to support them. Along with Regulus Black listing them as potential baby sitters.” Dumbledore said calmly, “I would now like to bring to the court one piece of evidence crucial to this case. May I processed?”

“You may.” Crouch said leaning in interested.

“Thank you.” Dumbledore said eyes scanning the people watching before landing on Crouch, “The choice you all make today not only reflects on Nessos, but also on another child.” He said stepping around the table to pace in front of the room. “Not many of you know this but Sirius Black was Harry Potter’s godfather. So allowing the Black’s custody of Nessos could possibly allow them to claim custody of Harry Potter.”

There was a huge uproar at this, Remus watched numerus people stand and point, voices raised. Nessos actually looked scared at this looking around wide eyed. Crouch yelled for order and Mr. Talskiss kept trying to say something.

Finally Crouch regained control, breathing deeply he looked at them. “Did you actively know and try to hide this information?”

“My clients knew.” Talskiss said, “However the custody case is over Nessos Lupin. Not Harry Potter. It shouldn’t matter or legally affect this court case.”

“This is different.” Crouch said, “I cannot in good form grant them any custody if it may bring us back to Harry Potter.”

“But that’s not legal-”

“I rule in favor of Remus Lupin, full custody. Case closed.” Crouch said banging his hammer getting murmurs from the crowd. “Mr. Talskiss, this will not be appealed. As a matter of fact I believe we should look at possibly reopening their cases as Death Eaters, for having made an attempt at getting Harry Potter.”

“I don’t want Potter!” Regulus yelled, surprising Remus and a few members of the court. “I just want my brother’s son. I want my nephew!”

Regulus looked upset, Severus grabbed his upper arm leading him away. Remus wasn’t sure what he felt. He supposed he should be happy he smiled at Dumbledore, “Thank you sir. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

“My pleasure my boy.” Dumbledore said as they walked out. They separated, once outside Dumbledore left to go to Hogwarts and Remus and his son to get a celebration treat. He had barely gotten far when he was grabbed by the shoulder and spun around, facing a very angry and red eyed Regulus.

“Are you happy!?” He snapped, “You’re a monster Lupin. You follow Dumbledore blindly!”

“Don’t blame me for your mistakes!” Remus defended holding Nessos tight, in case he tried to steal him. “If you hadn’t followed You-Know-Who maybe you could have been involved!”

“You have no idea what I did! How we betrayed him!” Regulus yelled, “We could have died! We-”

“Regulus.” Severus said rushing up, he wrapped an arm around him looking at him concerned. “Come on Regulus this isn’t helping. People are watching.”

“Uncle?” Nessos asked moving like he would reach towards him. Remus yanked him back wrapping his arms tighter around the toddler.

“We have a problem here, Death Eaters?” Moody snapped stomping up his cane slamming. Nessos immediately hid his face in Remus’s chest scared of the auror. Regulus glared breathing hard at them as Severus turned him slowly.

“Regulus come on.” Narcissa Malfoy said as she too came up with Lucius trying to help lead Regulus away. “Don’t worry cousin this isn’t over. We’ll figure something out.”

Remus held his ground watching as the distraught head of the Black house was led away. He was in the right, he reminded himself. He was protecting Nessos. Regulus and Severus were bad they would try to corrupt him. He told himself all these things and yet he felt wrong. He felt like something was entirely wrong about this situation. He no longer wanted to celebrate and simply went home.

**********

He tried to push all the weird feelings about Regulus down, and squash them. If he saw a few articles smearing the Black family name it didn’t matter, it’s what they deserved. Rita Skeeter however dragged the Black name down hard under the headline ‘ **Black’s Try to Steal Boy Who Lived** ’, he had even grimaced at the headline and some of her outlandish _facts_ and _details_.

‘The Head of the Black household, Regulus Black, was mean and cruel just like his mad brother, the infamous Sirius Black. He shouted in court and tried to hide evidence that the custody battle was also secretly about Harry Potter. He was revealed to be a Death Eater by the noble Headmaster Dumbledore who was aiding a weak man, Mr. Lupin, save the boy who lived and another child from his clutches. This report even saw Regulus Black attack Mr. Lupin outside the court at wand point with his Death Eater husband. They tried to take the child by force but where dissuaded by a passing auror. It was truly a site-”

There was more detailing the case but Remus cared not. It was not factually correct and way over the top. Regulus sounded like someone that would attack children akin to Fenrir Greyback. Remus shuddered, he didn’t want to think of the werewolf that turned him. Regulus wasn’t good but he wasn’t a horrid monster either. He had thrown the paper out no longer wanting it around him.

Slowly over time he stopped thinking about them. He fell into a steady pattern at work, and with Nessos. He even managed to dodge asking for time off during the full moon this month. He moved on with his life, due to the ruling in court he didn’t have to deal with Regulus breathing down his neck. He also had the Potter’s stipend to help supplement his wages, though naturally he only used it on necessities and Nessos. Though he had gone back to see Longfang and had 50 galleons a month put away in an account strictly for Nessos to access at seventeen.

It was a warm day in May when the rain was finally gone and the beginning of the warm season. Remus had taken advantage of this and brought Nessos to a park. They were on a walk the toddler very pleasantly walking on his own was pointing at every animal he saw naming them. Remus would nod and tell him he was correct. He ran into other people with small children, the occasional couple and people with dogs. To his horror he saw one dog that looked like Padfoot.

“Daddy!” Nessos had cried pointing at the dog trying to run to it. Remus blanched as he held him back as he pulled making barking and howling noises. “Daddy! Daddy! It me puppy!”

“Err… Yes that is a puppy.” Remus said making the dog’s owner laugh as Nessos howled at it. He nibbled his lip embarrassed by all the noises he was grimly reminded of all the times when Sirius had been pregnant with Nessos and turned into his animagi form rolling about on the floor like a beached whale. He looked at him wondering if that had caused adverse effects on him or maybe it was Remus’s fault because of his wolf form, Moony.

“Not Daddy?” Nessos asked confused and teary eyed as the dog and it’s owner walked away.

“No Pumpkin that was just a dog.” Remus said, he spotted a children’s playground and Nessos was soon very distracted. he dog was forgotten and Remus got to enjoy following an energetic child around the brightly painted wooden structure. Over all it was a very nice day.

Remus even felt he even had enough money to take them out for dinner. He found a little diner and ordered a burger and fries for himself while Nessos had fish and chips. They ate happily, then Remus took him home. He gave him a bath and had him in bed at seven a book read to him and mostly asleep. Remus smiled giving his cheek a kiss before he left sitting down on his thread bare couch ready to relax for the night.

He thought it so sad, Sirius had never wanted kids. He used to say his family sucked so he didn’t want to add to it, he wanted a career to be head auror and to travel the world. He had said he’d be willing to be the cool uncle to their kids and babysit but that was it. He remembered the day Sirius told him he was with child, Remus had cringed at the news feeling bad for him and offered to go with him if he wanted to ‘take care of it’. Remus leaned forward resting his face in his hands embarrassed by his past self. Sirius had even considered it.

The day Nessos was born was such a long one. Sirius had asked them both to come to St. Mungo’s he didn’t want to go but James had dragged him there insisting he and Sirius needed the support. Sirius passed out after and James looked at Remus grimly and had said ‘guess this is practice for the real one with my Lily’ before signing his name on the birth certificate.

Merlin Remus thought rubbing his hands his hands down his face neither wanted this child. Sure both had undoubtedly loved the little boy unconditionally in the end but what a terrible start. He smiled by Nessos’s first birthday the two had banned together to throw an amazing quidditch themed party with a snitch cake and all. He paused doing a charm to see the date and too his horror realized the boy’s birthday was less than a day away. He went to the floo and excitedly made plans for Nessos’s birthday.

He had invited the Longbottom’s over, along with Dumbledore, Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva. He realized Nessos could use more friends his own age, he wished Harry could have come. However he seemed happy with Neville. The three older women were content talking to each other. Dumbledore smiled pleased, “What a lovely party.”

“Thank you sir. I wish Harry could have come. Nessos has stopped asking about ‘the baby’. It’s a shame considering that they’re half-brothers.” Remus said as Nessos ran up grabbing his knees. “Hello Pumpkin.”

“Uncles?” Nessos asked tilting his head. “My baby Cy-rus?”

“Now why would you want them here, my boy?” Dumbledore said patting his head. “Go play with Neville.”

Nessos made a face but ran off all the same. Remus looked at Dumbledore, “Do you think they’ll try to come after him again?”

“I fear this battle may not be over it’s as Moody says ‘constant vigilance’. However for now at least I think we are in the clear. Did you read Rita Skeeter’s article on them very scandalizing?” Dumbledore said with a shake of his head.

“I did sir.” Remus said swallowing hard, “I feel her writing is rather outlandish and exaggerated.”

“Perhaps. Now tell me more about this muggle piñata. You say it’s full of candy? How glorious.” Dumbledore said chuckling and paying attention to the small party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Court, the Black's lost. I know some of you will be unhappy with them getting pushed out of Nessos's life but let it happen for now.  
> Probably will update Tuesday.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the height of summer early in the morning when Remus handed a groggy Nessos to Minerva. He smiled at her, “You’re sure you want to take him to the beach?”

“We will be fine Remus, Poppy is coming with us.” She said hoisting him up, Nessos looked at her. “You’re always a good boy. Aren’t you?”

“Yes! I’m good Grammy!” Nessos said making the two adults freeze.

“Nessos she’s not your-”

“That’s right you are good for Grammy.” Minerva said quickly giving Remus a look that said ‘argue and be ready for a detention no matter how old you are’. Minerva turned him to Remus, “Now say bye.”

“Bye Dada.” Nessos said, “I’m going to the beach!”

“Alright, have fun.” Remus said heart fluttering at his words being labeled ‘Dada’ was still foreign feeling but it was honestly blissful. He leaned down placing a kiss on his head and without a second thought said. “I love you Pumpkin.”

Nessos smiled at him innocently golden hazel eyes shining, “Ok bye Dada!”

He headed to work feeling light and cheerful. Even the heat of a kitchen in summer couldn’t bring his mood down. He toiled away roasting, an open window was not much of a relief but he just felt too happy to care. When his day was finally done he apparated home took a cold shower and laid face down on his bed relaxing. He didn’t have to get Nessos for another couple of hours. He fiddled with his wand debating taking a nap but he figured his time would be better spent food shopping without someone small grabbing at the cookies.

He apparated to Diagon Alley giving his neck a crack when he paused mentally counting down to the full moon. Yes he should visit an apothecary first, he would need to buy healing potions. He turned and headed down a side street to cut threw faster. Upon getting to his destination he bought the potions along with a calming drought for Nessos. He tucked the shrunken bag in his pocket heading back down his cut threw street when he saw a few men in a circle. He gripped his wand in his summer cloak nervous remembering the days of Death Eater attacks, he turned ready to leave when they spoke.

“You’re that Death Eater that wanted to get his hands on the boy who lived.” One growled. Remus looked back, inspecting them closer seeing Regulus in their center holding Cyrus. He froze.

“I have no interested in the boy who lived. Now kindly step aside you are blocking our path.” Regulus said very sternly his small son tight on his hip.

“Likely story. We all read that news article.” A second one said taking a threatening step forward.

“Her story was outlandish. Get a more competent news source.” Regulus said trying to move around them, only to be blocked in. Remus couldn’t let this continue, what if that was him and Nessos. He started walking towards them intending to defuse the situation.

“Are you saying we’re stupid! I’ll teach you a lesson Death Eater!” A third man yelled drawing his wand, they all jumped wands being removed. Including Remus who was hurrying towards them summoning the aurors.

“Do not raise your wand at me.” Regulus snapped. “I’m holding a child.”

“You steal this one?” A burly man sneered moving towards Cyrus.

“Stop!” Remus yelled, “Please stop!”

“Who are you?” The first asked as a second said. “He was in the case too. On the other side, protecting Potter from this scum.”

“That’s right. Now please there’s no need for violence.” Remus said, as the third scoffed nailing a distracted Regulus hard in the gut with a stunning spell Cyrus absolutely shrieked when this happened. Remus’s eyes widened afraid the little boy was hurt, “No don’t!”

Remus shot a rather fast stupefy, followed up quickly by an expelliarmus. The one able to fight rounded on him after maybe a few seconds they were pulled apart by the aurors. Regulus was holding his middle impressively pale and balancing a terrified Cyrus, while Remus sat next to him flabbergasted at himself for joining a fight. Especially since he was defending Regulus of all people. However he looked at him and son, he would hope someone would step in for him and Nessos.

Alastor Mad-Eye Moody glared at them all grounding his teeth, they each told both story, collaborating with the other. A couple even confirmed hearing Remus call for it to stop. The two of them where let go for defending themselves while the men were taken away. He looked at Regulus but he wasn’t focused, his eyes wide face pale and distorted in pain.

“Papa?” Cyrus asked dark eyes wide.

“Are you alright?” Remus asked concerned as he doubled over.

“I- I need to go to St. Mungo’s.” He bit out, Remus took his arm apparating them to the door. Regulus collapsed holding his waist. “Oh Merlin it hurts…”

“Come on.” Remus pulled Cyrus into his arms then dragged Regulus into the hospital. The medwitches immediately looked at Regulus and ushered them in. Remus wanted to leave he did but Cyrus had curled his fingers into his clothes terrified as they settled his father into a stretcher.

“Get my husband?” He asked throwing his head back in pain as they tried to take him away. “Take Cyrus to him. Potions shop off Diagon Alley- please?”

“Of course.” Remus said rushing out. He got back to Diagon Alley and located an elegant looking potions shop. He ran inside seeing Severus contently aligning potions in a display. “Severus!”

Severus looked up annoyed fixing him with a nasty glare. “What do you want? Need to rub my husband’s name threw the dirt more- Cyrus?”

Cyrus made a jumbled noise weeping as he reached needy towards him. Remus couldn’t take it and blurted out, “Regulus got attacked he’s in St. Mungo’s!”

Severus blinked at him a second, like he didn’t believe him before grabbing Cyrus from his arms and rushing out. Remus followed him, with a simple wand wave the shop closed up, then in a snap the two Black’s where gone.

Remus felt terrible, he wished he had stepped in sooner. Wished he had done more. He found himself walking by the potions shop the next day, waiting to see when they would be back. Day after day, nothing. He looked at Nessos drawing a picture on the floor as Remus held his face in his hands. Maybe he should send an owl? Did he have any right to check on them? Would they want him too? However he couldn’t help but be worried.

It was about a week after the incident he was walking by with Nessos when he saw light and movement in the shop. He hurried in seeing Severus at the counter looking subdued, Cyrus in the playpen but no Regulus. Nessos shrieked excited jarring the silence of the store, the woman perusing the ingredients looked up in alarm.

Remus smiled embarrassed as Nessos began talking, “Baby! It’s my baby!”

Cyrus immediately stood up holding the playpen wall, “Ne?”

“Just put him in the pen Lupin.” Severus said watching them. Remus swallowed placing Nessos down, immediately the two boys where together babbling more or less at each other. Remus approached Severus cautiously, Severus sighed. “It’s- that _time_ soon. Is that why you’re here?”

“No… Thank you, I bought healing supplies last week.” Remus said, Severus nodded simply as though his mind wasn’t in the moment. The woman came up waiting behind Remus, he stepped aside allowing her to make her purchase and order some potions. When she left he went back to staring at Severus, the other however only sighed looking somber. Remus cleared his throat, “How’s Regulus?”

“Why do you care?” Severus asked, “Why did you come here? To clear your conscious? To tell yourself he’s fine therefore there’s no problem? To make yourself feel better?”

“No!” Remus said wringing his hands. “I-I’m genuinely worried. He seemed so hurt and pale and-”

“Ex-Death Eaters are looked down upon Lupin.” He said coldly, “Yes some walk around fine. We used too. Ever since that trial though they accuse us of wanting to hurt or kill Harry Potter.”

“Well you did want to use Nessos to get to Harry.” Remus said.

“Didn’t it occur to you that we didn’t know who the other father was until our first meeting?” Severus said, eyes drifting to Cyrus and Nessos.

Remus frowned, “That may be true. But surely you did know Sirius was Harry’s godfather therefore-”

“How would we know that?” Severus said, tired eyes moving back to him. “In case it escaped your notice but my husband hadn’t talked to his brother since Hogwarts. Lily and my friendship blew apart in fifth year, thanks to your lot. So tell me when would we have learned that? We found out that day in Gringotts.” 

“You mean the day your husband tried to buy Nessos?” Remus said bristling.

“I admit Regulus saw this whole ordeal as a business arrangement.” Severus said, “But he just wanted to be involved and you pushed him away.”

“I did not!”

“Regulus wanted to watch Nessos on the full moon wolf. He wanted to be there. He was always thrilled when Nessos would interact with him- he prattled on for days when he called us Uncles.” Severus voice was caught between anger and sadness, Remus again felt guilty. “He didn’t care about Harry Potter and that shouldn’t have affected the court case.”

“Then why where you interested in where Harry was?” Remus tried to defend.

“Because the will specifically said Harry Potter was to go to Sirius and then Sirius’s choice of guardian. Anything else is kidnapping.” Regulus said joining them from the back. He looked a mess, still pale, hair limp and overall tired.

“Regulus you should be home resting.” Severus said but was waved off.

“Regulus… How are you feeling?” Remus asked seeing sad eyes land on him.

Regulus swallowed tightly, “I’m fine… I- I had a miscarriage... The doctor says that happens sometimes…”

“Oh Merlin… Regulus, Severus I’m so sorry.” Remus said in a whisper his hand moving towards chest. “If there’s anything I can do for you…”

“No.” Regulus said, sitting heavily in a chair. There was a long silence only broken up by Nessos and Cyrus babbling. “Severus tell him about Petunia…”

“Petunia?” Remus asked, looking up. “Lily’s sister?”

“Yes, Petunia is Lily’s sister. That’s who Dumbledore said Harry Potter went to. Petunia was mean, to the point of being physically abusive towards Lily.” Severus said putting a hand on Regulus’s shoulder while he stared off seemingly into space. “She would lock Lily out of the house and hit her. Calling her a freak, for her magical abilities.”

“That’s horrid,” Remus said, “But surely she’s grown out of it?”

“We can only hope. But we thought you should know how she was.” Severus said.

Remus nodded, “I mean if she has Harry she must be raising him, Dumbledore wouldn’t intentionally put Harry in danger. So she must be fine now.”

“Again, we can only hope.” Severus murmured rubbing Regulus’s shoulders as they drifted back into silence.

“Please leave Lupin.” Regulus said his voice cracking. “You’ve broken my family enough… You don’t want me in Nessos’s life. So please don’t intrude on mine.”

“Well… The boys are cousins and you’re technically his family so maybe… Maybe the kids at least should see each other.” Remus said glancing back at the happily babbling babies.

“I’d like to believe that. It would be nice… Maybe another time.” Regulus said quietly almost like he was shutting down. “Thank you for visiting.”

Remus knew the conversation was done then. He saw it in how Regulus mentally checked out, how Severus sighed and even Cyrus seemed to still. This wasn’t right. He felt like it was is fault, he backed away scooping Nessos. With one last look at the depressed man he left.

**********

He gave them some time, a few weeks, then on a random Monday morning he came by. Regulus looked up curious as Remus put Nessos in the pen with Cyrus. They stared at each other, but the silence lingered. Remus wasn’t sure how to break it. So for a solid hour he busied himself reading the small signs around their shop, and watching customers request and pick up orders. Nessos and Cyrus where blissfully ignorant of the adults discomfort, as they played and babbled to each other. At the hours end he picked up Nessos and left.

He continued doing this, every Monday and Thursday. He would bring Nessos there and let the kids interact for an hour. Sometimes he’d see Severus and sometimes Regulus, neither really spoke to him. Though surprisingly the first olive branch came from Severus who silently handed him a potion. He looked at the draught confused as Severus spoke. “I remembered Nessos took a drop as needed. The other calming draught I gave you would be expired unless you used it all. And I do hope you aren’t giving him some poorly made slug.”

The second olive branch was Remus he brought them tea. Regulus had raised a brow lip crinkling in an almost smile before bringing Severus’s tea to him. The next time Remus came in, Regulus actually attempted to talk to him. It was small curt, staying on safe topics like the weather or the recent quidditch game, it was almost painful in its awkwardness but it was some semblance of human conversation.

The next moment that made him realize a companionship of sorts may be forming was when Severus again gave him a calming draught and a supply of healing potions. Remus stared shocked before thanking him, he had shrugged told him it was to keep him better abled for Nessos nothing more.

“Thank you though. You didn’t have too.” Remus said looking at the potions. “How’s business?”

“We mostly do special orders.” Severus said sitting next to him. “Along with the usual steady flow of people.” He paused as if unsure before asking, “How’s your work?”

“It’s good, happy to be heading into cooler weather. A kitchen can be very grueling.” Remus said, nodding. He expected conversation to stop then like usual, it never got past basic pleasantries.

“I understand. Kitchens and potion labs have that in common. That’s why I prefer to work in a basement stays a little cooler and why Hogwarts always had potion labs in the dungeons.” He said. “Unfortunatly here I have to just work in the back but Regulus got runes put in to keep it cool for me.”

“That’s nice. But Hogwarts potions labs backfired though.” Remus said, “It was always so cold in winter.”

“When I did my master’s program it ran during summer. I was ever thankful then it was in a basement.” Severus said as Regulus joined them from the back standing arms crossed. “I can’t wait for Cyrus to be older, I want to teach him potions. I’m hoping he’ll be good at it.”

“I think Nessos will be good at Care of Magical Creatures. He loves animals.” Remus said watching the three year old and the- Remus paused, “How old is Cyrus?”

“Two.” Regulus said coming up to watch the kids.

“Oh dear I’m terribly sorry. We didn’t get the boy a gift.” Remus said embarrassed.

“You didn’t know.” Regulus said, “We didn’t tell you.”

“But they’re cousins.” Remus said getting a look from the men.

“You didn’t care before.” Regulus said walking forwards he picked Cyrus and walked to the back without another word.

Severus sighed standing, “I think you should go.”

“Severus, I’m trying.” Remus said.

“Why are you trying?” He asked, “For Regulus and Cyrus sake I’ve been trying to support this, Regulus wants this so bad but you don’t truly trust us. And personally I don’t trust you. You and your lot where heinous to me. Don’t think I forgot.” He paused taking a deep breath his eyes closed as he calmed himself. “I try to look at Nessos not as their spawn, I know what he means to my husband. I try Lupin. I’m trying to bridge gaps because Regulus is too afraid to now. I’m trying because my son already loves his cousin. I’m trying because I love my husband, and I want him to be happy.”

“Severus I-”

“This is my family Lupin. You can’t come here to make yourself feel better.” Severus said, “You didn’t care before. Why do you care now?”

Why did he care now? Was it just guilt? Was it that feeling that had been in his head about the Black’s actually wanted a real relationship with his Pumpkin? Remus looked down at his hands unsure what to say. He stood up scooped his toddler and with a quick goodbye apparated them home.

**********

His work was mad at him. Augusta said Neville had dragon pox and that Nessos couldn’t come over due to this. He had tried and failed to get a last minute sitter in Minerva, Poppy or Dumbledore each were just too busy. He was out of sick time and getting desperate. For a moment he thought of the Black’s but that just felt wrong. He wasn’t sure how to face them let alone beg them to babysit. He was starting to question if he burned that bridge too quickly.

At a loss and already and hour late he paced erratically before grabbing Nessos and bringing him to work. His boss looked at him annoyed as he transfigured a playpen like Cyrus had and put him in it trying to quickly get to work. However it didn’t go well. Nessos got bored without his cousin and his books could only do so much. A kind waitress tried to help Remus keep him entertained but she had to work too. The boss kept glaring at him anytime he stopped to help Nessos.

“Dada Moony I have to go potty.” Nessos called wiggling his legs.

“Alright hold on Pumpkin.” Remus said trying to finish the order.

“Dada now! I have to go now!” Nessos argued.

“Ok Dada is almost done.” Remus said trying to finish the pancakes as fast as humanly possible. He heard Nessos whining and felt terrible, he kept glancing at the boy seeing him squirm doing a little pee-pee dance. “Try to hold it in.”

“Ok.” Nessos said literally holding himself and clearly squeezing, his face going a little red.

Remus flipped the last pancake onto the plate placing it down. “Done. Alright let’s go!”

“Hurry!” Nessos cried as Remus grabbed him running to the bathroom shared by staff and customers. He slammed into the door only to find it locked, he turned to the women’s room not caring about to barge into when he felt a wetness. He held Nessos away from him as his overalls slowly soaked threw forming a wet spot on the floor. His little face scrunched up in sadness, “I couldn’t hold it!”

“Oh- Oh it’s alright accidents happen.” Remus said trying to sooth him. His boss came up behind him glaring at the wet spot as Remus banished it temporarily. “Let’s get you and me cleaned up then we’ll clean the floor better and-”

“You’re fired.” His boss growled, Remus looked at her alarmed. “You call out to much. You brought your kid to work and your kid peed in my restaurant. To top it off he pissed on you, I can’t let you go back into the kitchen that’s a health code violation.”

“Please, just let me go home and clean us up. Then we can come right back. Nessos is a good boy he-”

“Leave Lupin, I’ll send your final pay by owl.” She said glaring angrily crossing her pudgy arms.

Disappointed Remus nodded summoning their things, he did a quick cleaning spell on them both before apparating home. He swallowed hard holding back his frustration as he carried Nessos into the bathroom the boy eerily quiet. He gave him a bath and dressed him. He placed him in his room with warding spells to alert him if he needed anything. Remus took a long shower head against the wall the whole time. What was he too do now? They couldn’t survive off what James left to take care of Nessos alone. If he didn’t get another job soon he would lose this apartment he was already getting behind on rent as it was rather pricy plus he had debts to pay.

He came out dressed and made a small lunch of ham and cheese sandwiches. He placed them down and poured two cups of juice mixing Nessos’s with a little water. He got the cover on the sippy cup and sighed holding the table head hanging. Maybe he should forgo the apartment now and save the money. Maybe if he’s lucky be able to get his old place back.

He walked to Nessos’s room to get the boy for lunch when he heard sniffling. He paused leaning on the door hearing his child cry, alarmed he opened the door seeing the three year old hiding his face in his hands sitting on the floor. He hurried over sitting with him pulling him onto his lap.

“Pumpkin what’s wrong?” He asked gently.

“I’m sorry I peed Dada.” He said in misery tear tracks marring his face.

“What?”

“She said you fired.” Nessos said eyes locking on him. “You fired because I peed. My fault?”

Remus closed his eyes he had no idea he would pick that up. He smiled looking at him, “What no, the manager’s a dementor and wanted me to join her legion of the undead.”

Nessos looked alarmed at this but nodded muttering. “Can we see my baby?”

Remus swallowed hard at the idea. He’d have to face the Black’s again, it felt wrong to avoid them. “How about tomorrow after lunch.”

Nessos nodded excited, “Yes my baby I miss him!”

Remus smiled, “Then we’ll see him.”

“Yes and Uncles!” Nessos cheered. That caught Remus off guard. He stared a little blankly at his babe but nodded. “I love you Dada!”

Remus’s heart stuttered, “I- I love you too Pumpkin. I’d do anything for you.”

The next day he carried Nessos into the potions shop, he by passed Cyrus bringing his Pumpkin to the counter. The Black’s looked at him both confused as Remus hefted him up, “Nessos say good morning to your Uncles.”

“Morning Uncles!” He chirped, Regulus’s eyes lit up as they offered a polite greeting back. Remus smiled nervous at them he wasn’t sure if he trusted them but it sort of felt right, especially putting Nessos in with Cyrus. He stood back letting the kids interact with his arms crossed, he wouldn’t let them know he had been fired. He may never be able to trust them completely but Nessos deserved this.

He looked at Severus, “For him.”

“What?”

“You asked why I was trying last week. The answer is for him.” Remus said inclining his head towards Nessos. Severus’s lips almost twitched in a smile, almost. Yes, Nessos was why he was trying with the Black’s. Nessos was why he would work hard and survive losing his job. He would take care of him. He would do anything for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Regulus. :(  
> But at least Remus is working on those family bonds.  
> Update Friday. I’m 90% sure my update schedule will be Tuesday, Friday and Sunday. At least for now.


	5. Chapter 5

He had spent the morning once again pounding the pavement with no luck. He had tried owling Dumbledore for help but was met with silence all this week and last. He’d already contacted his old landlord looking to move apartments. Unfortunately his apartment had been rented out already. He had panicked afraid of having to spend more on his current place luckily his ex-landlord had an even smaller studio apartment in a different building. He had hurriedly agreed and moved himself and Nessos in there.

If he thought his first apartment was small this one was tiny but it would save him money. He was able to float them barely on James stipend for Nessos which made him feel horrible. He only wanted to use that money on his son not on himself. Nessos through all this was an angel never complaining about anything, even if they did eat box mac and cheese and ramen noodles every night. Remus had never been this tight on money before, that nice apartment had put him in the negative but he had needed it to win custody of Nessos. So Remus would gladly eat ramen for dinner for the rest of his life to keep him, he loved him.

He was so busy job hunting in both the muggle and magical world, and taking Nessos with him into forest colleting ingredients to sell that he lost track of the days slowly. Worse still they hadn’t found anything of value in the forests and the weather was getting colder which would only make it harder. Remus walked into the potions shop disappointed, he turned to put Nessos in the playpen when he saw Cyrus was not alone. A little blonde was in with him babbling away about this and that.

Cyrus looked up at them, “Ne?”

“My baby!” Nessos cheered reaching for him as Remus put him down.

That got the blondes attention, “My baby?”

“No my baby!” Nessos stated grabbing Cyrus close. “He’s my baby!”

“My baby!” The blonde argued, “Mother my baby!”

“Hush Draco. He’s your cousin not your baby.” Narcissa Malfoy said strolling up next to Remus. “Hello Lupin surprised to see you here. Hello Nessos, I’m your Aunty Narcissa. Draco this is your cousin Nessos.”

“Cousin,” The blonde said pointing at him then to Cyrus. “Cousin.”

“Yes they’re both your cousins.” She said smiling, “Thank you so much for watching him Regulus, Severus, I’ll be done my shopping in a few hours. Be good for your uncles Draco.”

She pinched her son’s cheek before waltzing out of the store. Remus felt a little foolish standing there staring at the toddlers but he was curious. Cyrus was truly a gentle babe with his black hair and dark eyes he could be content to sit and play quietly. Nessos was the oldest rather loud and brazen much like Sirius and James, he needed constant stimulation. He sucked on his dark hair as Remus plucked it from his mouth. Then there was Draco he looked bigger then Cyrus with almost white blonde hair and grey eyes. Honestly they may be cousins but Draco truly looked different, then again Draco was actually a second cousin. Cyrus and Nessos menwhile could pass for brothers the Black family genes where certainly strong, however he wished he could see his Pumpkin next to Harry.

“Lupin,” Severus drawled. “It’s Friday aren’t you supposed to be working?”

“Err… Not today.” He said awkwardly walking over to him and Regulus. They each gave him bored looks like they didn’t believe him. “Anyway Nessos wanted to visit his baby- I mean Cyrus!”

“Fine don’t tell us.” Regulus shrugged uninterested, “I’m going to run to Gringotts then to get coffees.”

“I’ll be here.” Severus said as Regulus walked to the playpen giving each head a pat before leaving.

Once the door shut Severus looked at him annoyed, Remus picked at his clothes. “I can take Nessos home if you’re busy.”

“He’s fine.” Severus said as a man entered to pick up his order. “I’ll grab it for you it’s in the back. Lupin watch the kids.”

“Of course.” He squeaked as Severus disappeared. He looked in at them seeing Nessos had gotten a book shoved into his mouth chewing rapidly. He blanched trying to get it free only to get growled at, when he removed the book he scowled at the teeth marks. “Nessos this wasn’t yours.”

“I’m a puppy wolf!” He replied making little dog noises and adding a surprisingly good howl. Cyrus looked delighted at the noise clapping while Draco stared in shock.

An older woman in the store chuckled at this coming up to Remus, “They’re so cute at that age. Excuse me though where are the wiggensticks?”

“Oh, right over here.” Remus had walked around the store bored enough times to know where things were. She smiled thanking him as he nodded, fixing a few labels to face outwards. He glanced over seeing Severus raising a brow at him as he finished with the man Remus blushed at this.

The store slowly emptied and he was left looking at Severus and the kids. He walked around the table smiling at him awkwardly. Severus sighed, “What are your plans for this weekend?”

Remus pursed his lips, right it was _that_ weekend. The weekend he lost everything and gained a son. He looked down eyes watering, “Part of me just wants to stay inside and pretend its normal. However another part of me thinks I should take him to… James grave.”

“Does he even know who Potter is?” He asked genuinely curious.

“He thought he was an Uncle, like me. S-Sirius didn’t think he could handle knowing and needing to understand it was a secret.” Remus said staring down as Severus nodded in understanding.

“I’d like to visit Lily’s grave.” He said after a moment, “But I don’t feel I belong there. Or even that I have a right to be there.”

“Severus you were friends for a long time…”

“But I betrayed her, when I joined.” He said now it was Remus’s turn to nod silently.

When the day came Remus felt completely unready. He stayed in bed a long time, happy for the small house since it enabled him to watch Nessos no matter where he went. He only got up when Nessos’s stomach growled hungry. He couldn’t bring himself to eat, everything tasted like ash. He laid back down and held the paper in his hands eyes glazing over seeing the story on ‘The Boy Who Lived’. He dropped the Daily Prophet on the floor and just stared at a wall.

He must have dozed off as his face was poked waking him and alerting him to the small child in front of him, “I went potty.”

“You went potty? …Oh.” He sat up looking around for the mess.

“And I washed my hands. With soap.” He added nodding.

Remus looked at him a shaky smile breaking out as he took in the tot, “That’s- That’s great Pumpkin. I’m so proud of you.”

He reached towards him but Nessos pulled away, “I cooked.”

“What?” Remus said head whipping to the kitchen seeing a box of cereal out, a pile of napkins soaking up spilt milk that was dripping to the floor and a chair pulled over to gapping cabinets.

“I cooked cereal.” Nessos said scrambling across the floor he climbed into a chair pointing at the other. “Eat. I made for you.”

“Oh thank you.” Remus said trying to sound excited he sat down at his designated bowl. He took a bite making an ‘mmm’ noise, “It’s very good.”

Nessos smiled at him milk dribbling down his chin. “After we eat Dada takes a shower.”

“I’m sorry, who’s the parent here?” He asked chuckling, Nessos scrunched up his face at this. Remus sighed, “Actually I was thinking that we- we should visit an old friend of mine.”

“No.” Nessos said sternly over crossing his arms like he was hugging himself. “Dada sick. Sick stays in bed.”

“I’m not sick.” Remus said, “I’m sad.”

“Why?” Nessos asked eating a mouthful of cereal.

“Because…” Remus thought for a second before deciding to be honest. “Because today is a sad day it’s the day Dada’s friends died. Do you know what died means?” Nessos looked thoughtful at this, before shaking his head ‘no’. “It means they can’t come back. They can’t ever come back. We can no longer see or hear them.”

“Can you get them?” He asked as Remus spelled the bowls to the sink.

He sighed picking him up sadly, “I wish I could. Let’s go.”

When he apparated into the small town of Godric’s Hollow he felt sick. There were so many children and families running about in fun costumes making Nessos point giddily. It was like no one knew the horrors that had happened here, they didn’t know what was lost here. He walked down pausing where he knew one shell of a house was glamored and hidden, he sniffed hard. He couldn’t look.

He walked into the cemetery holding Nessos tighter and tighter as he went. He didn’t remember much of their funeral, he remembered he couldn’t afford flowers and had picked some in the woods. He had tried to balance Nessos and the horrors of being the only one left of his friends, and how Nessos had asked for his Daddy. He had asked at his friend’s funeral for the man that caused their murders.

Remus swallowed tightly, tremors in his hands as he stared down at their graves. He licked at his dry lips blinking away tears as Nessos pointed, “Pretty.”

He followed his point to the single pale flower on Lily’s grave, he felt his breath shutter. He leaned forward removing his wand he made the illusion of some flowers making Nessos clap. “Yes very pretty. Do you- do you remember James? And Lily? And- and little baby Harry?”

Nessos looked at him with blank eyes he shook his head. “No.”

Remus sighed sadly feeling his body shake as he held his son close as humanly possible. “I’ll tell you about them sometime… Later…”

He sniffled sadly when he felt a slobbery kiss on his cheek. “Dada, no cry. I’m here, no cry.”

“Thank you Pumpkin.”

**********

The next full moon was bad. He supposed it had to do with it being so close to the one year anniversary of his friend’s deaths. He was weak for days after, so hurt, so cut up. He hadn’t been able to get out of bed for at least two days, after he could only putter lethargically around the house. When he felt ready he tried to bounce back immediately. Counting his coins and carrying Nessos, he was able to get an odd job, it wasn’t permanent but it was paying.

An old woman had a needed someone to help her make deliveries, she was having trouble apparating in her old age and the floo would ruin her baked goods. She had smiled at him telling him she didn’t trust owls not to eat her breads. She’d pinched Nessos’s cheek given him a little biscuit and in an hour he was done. She paid him four galleons to do this, not a bad deal for an hours work every morning. She had thanked him profusely telling him it was only till her daughter got bake from vacation, he didn’t care he was thrilled.

He had finished the week twenty galleons richer. Nessos was chewing a scone holding his hand was they walked through Knockturn Alley in the chilly morning air. Though sketchier he found that he could find per hire jobs easier here. He ignored his rumbling stomach as he smelt muffins cooking, he couldn’t waste their money he had food at home.

He smiled seeing a help wanted sign posted up, they quickly went inside dinging a little bell. He let Nessos’s hand go giving him clear instructions to stay there and to only look with his eyes. He quickly walked up to the man at the counter asking about the job. He told him this and that about needing someone to do the evening shift. Remus nodded eagerly listening, he glanced back seeing Nessos still chewing on the scone while looking in a display case.

“Do you think that would interest you? Part time 2 galleons an hour.” He said looking at him.

“Yes, I would gladly-”

“Dada cat!” Nessos cheered pointing at a rather round kneezle, he held out his hands. “Hi kitty.”

The cat in question looked at him unimpressed trying to walk away when Nessos grabbed its tail giggling trying to pull it back. Remus furrowed his brow, “Pumpkin don’t pull their tail! That’s not nice.”

Nessos did let go but the warning came too late as the kneezle whipped around raking its claws over Nessos’s too close face. He shrieked covering himself as blood started bubbling like mad from the cuts and oozing between his fingers. The glasses cases around them cracked from accidental magic as Remus rushed to pick him up.

“Oh- It’s ok! It’s ok Nessos. It’s just a little cut.” Remus said peeling his hands away to see the gashes going down his cheek and chin. He used his sleeve to soak up the blood as his poor tot cried fat tears trying to cling to him. “There, there. It’s alright, Dada’s here.”

“He broke every case.” The man said glaring around the room. “You’ll have to pay for those.”

Remus looked up face paling, he couldn’t afford this, this would bankrupt him. For the first time in his life he considered making a run for it though that could end up way worse with aurors after him. He cleared his throat, “It was just a little accidental magic.”

“Doesn’t matter to me. You broke it you buy it. Don’t make me call the aurors.” He growled. Remus groaned, a repair charm would fade he’d have to cough up. With a heavy heart he agreed and handed over his last hundred galleons. He then carried his crying son home.

**********

Remus had never struggled this hard before he had blown through all his money and James stipend wouldn’t be in for another few weeks. His rent was late and he was facing eviction, he pleaded with his landlord for any kind of deals. The man agreed to forgive one month’s rent if he could rid a house he was renovating of boggarts and ghouls. He had agreed immediately and got them the rest of the month.

Unfortunately food and utilities still had to be paid for. He wrote to Dumbledore again asking for help but the reply he got was short and useless, simply stating there were no jobs at Hogwarts. He started pawning his stuff. First went his couch and armchair, then his bedframe and dresser. Last week he sold off his table and chairs. By the end of December he had sold anything he could leaving only Nessos’s things and clothes for himself along with absolute necessities.

Augusta Longbottom often would invite them over for dinner and offered to wash their clothes for them. He was terribly embarrassed by this but had agreed out of need. On Christmas he bought Nessos a gently used coat since that was all he could afford. Minerva sent them both hats and mittens, the Longbottom’s sent chocolate frogs and a warm blanket. The Black’s sent a package too containing books for Nessos. He stared at Regulus’s card of well wishes and crumpled it up, he kept up a farce with them, he didn’t want them to know how bad he was struggling. He had even coughed up enough to send Cyrus a small gift to keep up appearances.

He lost their apartment in the end of December, he usually would couch surf off his friends but he had no more friends. He and Nessos stayed with the Longbottom’s a week claiming something was wrong with his apartment, to ashamed to admit the truth. Then after a week when she began questioning him, at a total loss he moved everything they still had to the shrieking shack. Nessos actually seemed excited about this but Remus felt sick, too many bad memories from full moons. So after barley a week of squatting he moved them again this time to a rundown semi-derelict cottage in Yorkshire, he remembered when growing up.

There was no heat but since the cottage was so deep in the woods he could start a fire with no one noticing or calling muggle authorities. He knew he would have to keep repair charms strong and probably redo them constantly. He laid out their queen sized mattress in the middle of the living room and used the fireplace to keep them warm. He didn’t bother spreading into the rest of the house since parts where unusable, especially the upstairs. He set up charms to keep Nessos off the stairs and then a locking charm on the basement to keep him from there. That left them with the living room, a useless kitchen and a small half bathroom.

**********

He’d written to Dumbledore again but the man had simply sent him money and an apology. He’d worn most his normal job haunts down, they just didn’t have anything for him to do. It was getting colder and he was getting worried. He had Nessos bundled up in everything he had with warming charms, the tot looked like an overstuffed marshmallow stuck to his back. He heard him whine behind him not wishing to be carried any longer but Remus didn’t want to put him down, the snow was knee deep. He plowed onwards looking for anything usable.

At long last he found a mostly frozen over riverbank with clear fresh foot prints of a murtlap. He smirked that would be perfect, he could stun it and pick the growth from its back. He pulled his son free fixing him with a serious stare holding him under the arms.

“Pumpkin I’m going to put you down.”

“Yes.” Nessos groaned wiggling.

“Now listen to me.” Remus said using his heel to draw a circle. “You will stay in the circle at all times and you will not leave it unless there is an emergency. And you will not, I repeat will not go near the water. Understand?”

“Yes. Down, I want down Dada.” He said tired.

Remus put him down, upped the tracking charm on his shoes, and set a ward to alert him if Nessos left his designated circle. His toddler sat down pushing the damp sand with his hands, he smiled starting to leave when he paused then redid the warming charm on him. Now satisfied he paced around the river side following the trail, he wouldn’t let his boy out of his sight but he seemed content.

After a few minutes he found a little tunnel by some rocks, he positioned himself at the entrance but so he could still see his son. Nessos had made a little sand mound and was sticking rocks and twigs in it. Remus readied himself and flushed out the murtlap, a naked rat looking thing with tentacles on its back came squealing out. In a simple motion he stunned it and carefully removed the growth on its back. It didn’t hurt it but Remus still felt bad seeing it stare so scared at him. He gently tucked it back in its burrow before grabbing Nessos and going sell it still fresh.

Something was wrong with his Pumpkin, Remus had gotten him cleaned up with water spells in the kitchen sink and in pjs all warm but he was still shaking. He wrapped the blanket the Longbottom’s gave them around him and got the fire going. Nessos looked at him blearily and fell asleep pretty quick. Remus sighed tucking in next to him listening to his labored breathing, poor thing must have gotten a cold.

He didn’t get better his cold developed a cough and shortness of breath. He scraped together his money and when he saw the Black’s next he bought a simply cold remedy from Severus. Regulus had raised his brows at the wheezing boy but said nothing since Remus was obviously taking care of it, Remus tried to pay them for the potion but they handed it back.

With the last of his money gone he bought a little food. He brought Nessos home and counted what they had, he could make this work he told himself. He made them one can of soup and gave his boy the lion’s share of it. Nessos was stilling breathing heavy and seemed reluctant to eat but Remus was sure he still needed time for the cold remedy to kick in.

He woke up freezing even under all his covers. He sat up seeing his fire out, he stiffly grabbed his wand relighting it feeling immediate relief. He laid down grabbing for his toddler only to feel him clammy and damp yet burning up under his touch. His eyes widened, he pulled him in listening in horror to his shallow breathing. He sprung from his bed got dressed and apparated them to St. Mungo’s.

Merlin his child looked so small on the hospital bed, he held his little hand as he slept struggling to breathe. It was remarkable really a few potions to clear his pneumonia and Nessos was right as rain and not like he was completely unconscious hours ago. If Remus thought he was in debt before it was even more pitiful now.

He would not bring Nessos into the forest hunting for plants with him anymore, not after what happened. All the money from James stipend went to food, care for Nessos and chipping away at his stifling medical bills. He was at a loss, Minerva and Augusta took Nessos as much as they could so he could search for work or collect sellable plants but it was a losing battle. He nearly broke down in tears when he picked up Nessos from Minerva and his child was in new clean clothes that actually fit him properly. He looked at Minerva but she made no comment.

That week’s moon was awful he couldn’t bring himself to get Nessos from Minerva on time, he had been completely out of it. He limped in picked his son up and limped out. Minerva had tried to chase him down and offer him some money but he refused. He couldn’t keep taking their charity. He went straight to Dumbledore’s office and fell on his knees.

“Please Dumbledore. Please. I need a job.” He begged looking at him then Nessos who looked a little scared. He shouldn’t have brought him but he thought maybe seeing them both Dumbledore would understand. “I’ve been evicted. We’re completely homeless. I’ve lost everything.”

“My boy, whatever has happened?” He said leaning over his desk to look at him.

“I lost my job at the end of summer and it’s been downhill from there.” He said looking at him. “Please. Please I need help.”

“I see. I’m very sorry to say this but… Perhaps you aren’t suited to take care of a child.”

“No! No! I am!” Remus yelled yanking Nessos in towards his arms holding him. “Please, I love him. I just need help getting on my feet. I-”

“Remus sometimes hard choices need to be made for the good of others.” Dumbledore said walking around the table to the kneeling man. He reached out stroking Nessos’s hair. “I unfortunately believe young Nessos needs a new guardian.”

“I- I- No!” Remus said holding him desperately. “Please sir. There has to be another way.”

“I fail to see another way. I’m sorry my boy but you come to me on your knees begging. I’m only doing what I can.” Dumbledore said gently, Remus sighed looking into the beautiful golden hazel eyes. “Remus my boy think of the child. What life are you giving Nessos?”

Remus felt his face crumple he pulled him in close crushing him to his chest. “I’ll- I’ll have contact Regulus.”

“No.” Dumbledore said fast staring down at him, “We cannot let Regulus have him. That would give him control over Harry Potter. I would not trust him with the boy, either boy. We need another option.”

“I- I think Regulus deserves a chance to have him.” Remus argued standing. “Or I could ask Minerva or Augusta.”

“Augusta Longbottom already has one child to care for plus after what happened to her son and daughter-in-law. I would feel most terrible burdening her with this.” Dumbledore said stroking his beard. “Minerva chose to remain child free, she told me once it was too much of a hardship after losing her husband at such a young age. Is there no one else you would trust?”

Remus chewed his inner check, “Well maybe Poppy or would you Headmaster?”

“Me?” He said shocked, “Why I never thought about it before. I suppose I could. He is quite a joy to be around. I think I will. I accept we can go to Gringotts tomorrow to-”

“No…” Remus muttered feeling a small hand curl into his robes and a small whisper of ‘Dada’. Remus shook his head, “I- I need to think about this more. Good evening Dumbledore.”

He went ‘home’ holding Nessos so tight he worried it could be painful. He laid them down on the mattress together and wept. He felt so pitiful. So alone. So helpless. Nessos struggled free looking at him upset, “Dada. I don’t want to stay with Dumbledore he smells like lee-mons.”

“I’m sorry Pumpkin but it’s not a choice its-”

A rapid hard tapping at the window cut him off. He really didn’t want to see Regulus’s owl not now but he let it in anyway. He took the letter and sighed accepting his fate and opening it.

‘Dear Remus Lupin, I did not tell you this earlier as I was afraid it wouldn’t work. However after appealing on yours and my nephews behalf I was able to file a contempt of action in court. Thus requiring Gringotts to extract money from my brother Sirius Black’s accounts to provide child payment to you. It’s not much as I could only get the minimum payment allotted. You should be receiving a letter from Gringotts with the final appointed amount per month soon. I have also partitioned for you to be back paid the amount but that is under review. Please stop by the potions shop soon Cyrus misses his cousin. - Sincerely yours Regulus Black.’

Remus stared at the letter then to the owl, then to Nessos, then back again. Regulus had done this for him, for him and Nessos. There was no nefarious purpose here. Nothing he could gain but save Remus’s trust. Trust that Dumbledore kept saying he didn’t deserve.

He grabbed Nessos and apparated to the shop. When he saw they were closed he did something he never thought he would do and apparated to Grimmauld Place. Sirius in his youth in an act of defiance against his parents told him and James its location. He walked up slamming his fist on the door as Nessos clung to him. Severus ripped the door open wand in hand looking very annoyed but upon seeing him his face morphed to confused.

“I need to talk to Regulus.” He said, after a pause Severus let him in leading him to a sitting room. Regulus looked up from his chair confused as Cyrus played with toys on the rug.

“My baby.” Nessos said getting put down.

Remus stared at the young Black a moment as he cocked a brow back maintaining the stare his eyes flickered for a moment to the kids smiling then back to Remus annoyed. Remus couldn’t stop himself he broke down, everything was like word vomit coming out rapid and uncontrollably. He was so frazzled, his nerves so fried. He told them about losing his job back at the end of summer, about losing his apartment in December and about how they were living. He told them about his failed efforts for employment and everything he was doing to keep Nessos safe and healthy. Finally he told them about Dumbledore offering to take Nessos that had Regulus’s hair on end.

“Kreacher,” Regulus snapped as the elf appeared rubbing his hands. “Please make up the guest bedroom for my company and bring them some of tonight’s dinner.”

“Yes master Regulus.” He said bowing low and disappearing with a pop.

Regulus motioned to a chair and Remus practically fell into it as Severus sat by Regulus. Cyrus and Nessos on the rug playing with toy dragons, while a robust kneezle watched them all bored. He didn’t know where to look deciding Regulus’s contemplative face was too much to take in, he awkwardly stared at the kids. Kreacher appeared shoving a plate of garlic roasted potatoes, steak, gravy and peas in his hands, Remus could drool it looked so good. The little elf then moved to Nessos making him sit up placing his plate of cut up food between his legs, the elf looked to Regulus getting a thank you and dismissal.

“For me?” Nessos asked looking at Remus and his uncles.

“Yes for you. Eat it all Kreacher made chocolate pie for dessert.” Regulus said getting a grin in return.

Regulus looked at his husband who laced his fingers unamused they looked like they were having a silent conversation. Remus ate carefully trying not to show how hungry he was, they hadn’t had dinner yet and he always fed Nessos more than him. He wasn’t sure if it was merciful or not but they stayed quiet until he was done eating. Kreacher came taking their plates and returned giving out slices of chocolate pie.

“Papa?” Cyrus said in a voice so quiet Remus was sure if even light music was playing he wouldn’t have heard him. “Papa please, I have?”

“Yes you can have another slice.” Regulus said softly back. Kreacher brought in more before hanging Remus and Severus wine, Regulus took a deep breath as he was handed tea instead. He swirled around the contents before looking at Remus. “What have you come to ask of me? What will you have me do for you?”

“I- I just want- I want…” Remus struggled with his words. “I don’t want to lose him!” He said quickly, “I really don’t know Regulus. I don’t want anything from you. I don’t but I- thank you! You have no idea what that money will mean to me. Maybe between that and what James left I won’t have to give him up. I-”

“You can’t support him.” Regulus said flatly his grip tightening on his glass. “Your work is too unsteady, your housing is abysmal, and your credit is shot. From what you’re telling me you’re in debt in your rent, to a store, St. Mungo’s and possible more that you could be hiding. Don’t lie to me. You came here for money. You need money. That’s what this is to you! You came here because we have money.”

“No! I really do want to thank you.” Remus said, “Don’t you think if this was about money I would have taken your original offer in Gringotts and ran? I love Nessos. I want to be there for him! I’ve even been trying to get you around him!”

“Oh you mean when you happen to have shown up a month before you lost your job? You literally used me having a misca-” He cut himself off making a strangled noise. The kids done their food wandered over now looking at him expectantly. He hissed his house elf’s name through gritted teeth, “Please give Cyrus and Nessos a bath then put them to bed, it’s getting rather late.”

The elf bowed and took the toddlers hands disappearing with a pop. Regulus did a lot of heavy breathing reaching out to squeeze his husband’s hand. Remus swallowed hard, “Regulus listen-”

“No! You listen! I wanted to be involved. I wanted him to know his family. You pushed me away! You pushed us away! You show up when you need something!”

“No I don’t!” Remus snapped, “Damn it Regulus- I- You were a Death Eater. I can’t have you and Snape-”

“He’s not a Snape!” He yelled, “He is my husband!”

“I’m sorry.” Remus said, “But you were both Death Eaters I don’t want him around that.”

“You don’t know what we did do you?” Severus said his voice drawing both their attentions.

“He doesn’t need to know.” Regulus argued.

“I believe he does.” Severus said earning an angry noise from his husband. “Do you know what a horcrux is?”

Remus shuddered, “Yes, very dark and evil…”

“Yes well the Dark Lord made one.” Severus said earning a gasp from Remus, “Kreacher was used to hide it and he told Regulus about it. We- we went after it. Regulus destroyed it. And I warned Dumbledore about the horcrux and how he was going after the Potter’s, he failed to hide them. We switched sides. No it won’t remove the mark on our arms but we want to be better. We understand now what a mad-man he was now.”

“I- I had no idea.” Remus said rubbing his hands together.

“Listen to me Lupin we cannot stress enough that we knew nothing about Potter being Sirius’s godson.” Severus said leaning forward.

“He’s right. We really didn’t.” Regulus said sighing, “Lupin I’m willing to make you a deal. I want in on Nessos’s life. I want to rediscuss custody, I want shared custody, you can still have primary. And in exchanged, I’ll rent you for free the flat above the potions shop along with giving you a job in the shop.” Remus’s jaw dropped, but he kept talking. “Cyrus obviously goes to work, Nessos can too. I’ll eat the rent as my form of support for Nessos, you can live there free so you can get your debts down. Is this agreeable.”

“What about Harry Potter?” Remus asked nervous.

“I will add a contract that I will not pursue him unless you allow me.” Regulus said folding his fingers together, “Do we have a deal?”

“Yes! Yes thank you.” Remus cried standing to grab Regulus’s hand, “Thank you so much.”

Before their hands touched Regulus pulled his away, “I’m not shaking on anything until I have a contract made through Gringotts. If we agree to these terms then we will have a deal. Understand?”

“Yes.” He said nodding. “I’m willing to go down to Gringotts tomorrow. Please.”

Regulus looked at Severus the two men seemed to have another silent conversation before looking at him and nodding. Regulus looked at him, “Agreed. For tonight and until we can legally evict our tenant you can stay in the spare bedroom. We-”

“No! No! Dada help!” The three men whipped around looking at the stairs, Remus was running with the men after him. He took the stairs two at a time coming up on the landing seeing Nessos flopped on the floor wailing as Kreacher wrung his hands nervous. A half asleep Cyrus sucking on his thumb watched silently as Nessos cried, “Dada help! No! No!”

“Nessos?” Remus asked picking him up, “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Nessos did not answer, at this point the three and a half year old was over tired, cranky and not in any sort of mood to talk. Severus walked past picking up Cyrus to carry him to bed. Regulus looked at Kreacher curious, “What happened?”

“Kreacher was going to put the small masters to bed.” He said, “Kreacher told him so and the small master said he wanted to sleep with his father. Kreacher agreed. Wanted to put little master Cyrus to bed first but the child,” he paused looking at Nessos. “The child bit Kreacher. Just like the blood traitor Sirius did when he was small.”

“He bit you?” Regulus asked reaching out to take the elf’s hand, he turned it finding a rather deep set of teeth marks breaking the skin. “Oh Kreacher…”

“I’m so sorry.” Remus said as Regulus did a healing spell. “Nessos we don’t bite. That’s naughty.”

“I want go with Dada!” Nessos argued. “Only Dada! I want Dada!”

Remus held him close as Regulus leveled him with a look. “He can apologize in the morning when he’s less overtired. We’ll go to Gringotts first thing.”

“Yes. Thank you.” Remus stumbled out struggling to hold Nessos as he squirmed and kicked. He struggled to get him into the room but once in he collapsed on the bed looking at the distraught child. He summoned a book which Nessos immediately shoved in his mouth biting his frustrations out. “Nessos I understand you’re upset but you cannot bite.”

“I sorry.” He said looking at the big comfy bed they were on. “For me?”

“For us.” Remus said stripping down to boxers climbing in with his son. He tugged the boy under the covers and removed the book. “Go to sleep we have a very busy day tomorrow.”

“Ok but did you see my pjs? They have stars.” Nessos said pleased pulling the purple cloth tight showing him the large yellow stars.

“They’re very nice.” Remus said using his wand to darken the room.

“I love you Dada.” Nessos said placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

“I love you too Pumpkin.” Remus said kissing his forehead, “Go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I had to let Remus suffer and beg for help and get snubbed or handed temporary help. Then Regulus had to help him without knowing what's going and Remus is just so grateful and is starting to get it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! I almost didn't get this chapter out in time.  
> Reminder to read the tags.

The next day Remus was nervous he was woken up by Kreacher and brought downstairs for breakfast. He placed Nessos in a chair next to Cyrus who venomously wanted out of his highchair upon seeing his cousin in a ‘big boy chair’. Severus removed him letting him sit in a spelled seat to keep him from falling as Kreacher served crepes and fruit. Remus watched Nessos eat with his hands while Cyrus attempted to use a children’s fork, he covered his mouth worried that he wasn’t eating properly.

“Nessos, how about we try using a fork?” Remus said handing him the one Kreacher had laid out. He helped place his hand as Kreacher came back with fresh coffee.

“Fork? No I’m a wolf like Dada!” He cheered pushing the fork away making a howling noise. Cyrus looked at him a second before copying him howling and eating with his hands, Severus leveled him with a murderous look.

“I didn’t teach him that!” Remus defended reaching to grab his elbow. “Nessos stop that use a fork.”

“Just like blood traitor Sirius.” Kreacher hissed, he pointed at Cyrus with a look of longing. “Copying him just like Master Regulus when he was small.”

He did get Nessos to eat like a civilized human being. Honestly that child would be the death of him, together he and Severus got the two boys on a rug where Severus dumped out a bag of blocks. Soon both boys where enamored with stacking them and looking at the designs, Severus was reading the paper and Remus drumming fingers on his knee.

“Where’s Regulus?” He asked after a moment.

“Tending his rosebushes out back. Word of advice never touch them, he has them under a lot of spells and runes. They are quiet beautiful though.” He said sipping his coffee. Remus made a little ‘ahh’ noise before they lapsed back into silence. He watched the kids play they, mostly Cyrus, would build up a tower and Nessos would knock it down making them both squeal excited.

He smiled, “Aren’t they cute.”

He heard agreement from the other man when Regulus sauntered in slapping his hands clean. He looked at Remus waiting, he hurried to his feet scooping Nessos. Regulus looked at Severus, “If all goes well I’ll bring your new employee over later.”

“Oh joy.” Severus said barely looking up.

They flooed into Gringotts Remus holding Nessos tight as he dusted the soot from them. He swallowed hard almost afraid of what he could be rushing into. Regulus walked to the counter being greeted by name as he requested the goblin, Grogrock. Remus stood a little ways off looking at Nessos sternly.

“Do you need the potty?”

“No.” He replied squirming to be put down, he held Remus’s hand looking about wildly. “Hi.” He said waving innocently at a woman with red hair and Merlin seven kids. She smiled waved and kept walking tugging her small quidditch team with her. Nessos turned around more watching people, “Hi Doubledoor.”

Remus sputtered at that turning to see the man walking towards him with a goblin, blue robes flowing as he smiled eyes twinkling. “Hello Nessos, Remus I’m glad you came. I have taken the liberty of getting Longfang for our meeting.”

“Oh… Umm… I’m not here for that meeting.” Remus said giving Nessos’s hand a squeeze.

“Dumbledore.” Regulus said coming to step with Remus, Grogrock by his side. “What a _surprise_.” Remus didn’t miss the way Regulus hissed the word surprise like it was venomous in nature. Regulus’s hand landed on Nessos’s head stroking his hair down, “Come on Remus, Grogrock is ready for our meeting now.”

“What meeting?” Dumbledore asked tilting his head curious.

Remus opened his mouth to answer when Regulus spoke, “My family business is not your concern.”

“I see. Remus my boy what are you doing?” Dumbledore asked turning away from Regulus. “Surely you aren’t doing what I think you are.”

“It’s… It’s as Regulus said none of your concern.” Remus said tugging his toddlers hand, “Come along Nessos we have things to do.”

“Ok Dada.” Nessos said, before reaching out to take Regulus’s hand. “Come on Uncle don’t get lost.”

Remus felt bitter hurt as he walked away from Dumbledore. He once might have argued that the man could do no wrong but he had seen Remus suffer, he had heard him beg. Yet he did nothing. He did nothing for him and Nessos but try to keep them away from a support system. A system that even when he removed him from their lives kept coming back trying to be a part of it, selflessly even.

He sat in a chair in Grogrock’s office and was going to pull Nessos to his lap but he instead climbed onto Regulus making the darker dressed man smile content. Regulus did not beat around the bush and soon they had two legal agreements in front of them. Remus took his time reading them each slowly. Everything Regulus promised was there. He was handed a dark red quill which Grogrock told them was a blood quill as was customary for such dealings when involving children.

“Alright it’s done.” Grogrock said straightening his papers. “Shared custody, with Remus Lupin having primary care. My client Regulus Black will provide housing for the child along with a place of employment for Mr. Lupin. Mr. Lupin gets to keep Mr. Potter’s stipend of 300 galleons a month along with a new stipend from Sirius Black’s vaults of 75 galleons a month. Along with this my client Regulus A. Black will not pursue guardianship of Harry James Potter unless Remus J. Lupin allows otherwise by getting rid of the secondary contract.”

Grogrock finished his summary signing his own name as a witness on each paper with the blood quill. Remus nodded feeling relieved, he glanced at Nessos this would make things a thousand times easier.

Grogrock interlaced his fingers looking at them, “Now the other matters.”

“What ‘other matters’?” Remus asked but was ignored.

“Lord Black I have looked at the lease for your tenant above your shop. I can acquire a severance and have them out legally by the end of April. It’s March now, since you agreed to provide housing for the young Nessos Lupin this needs to be taken care of immediately to the satisfaction of my- other client.” Grogrock said looking pointedly at Nessos.

Regulus looked at Lupin bored and waiting, upon a blank stare Regulus sighed. “Lupin is it acceptable to live in my house while we wait the six or so weeks for your new housing or do you wish for me to provide someplace else for you to wait out this process?”

“Oh! Ah… Your house is fine.” He said as Nessos looked at him curiously. “What do you think Pumpkin? Want to live with Cyrus and your Uncles for a while?”

“My baby!” He said happily.

“Very well,” Grogrock said making a note. “Per your new contract with Mr. Lupin I will be halting all inquiries about Harry James Potter. And as such you are now no longer eligible to see the information I have discovered.”

“What information?” Remus asked leaning in.

“You are not approved for this information either. As it is considered Lord Black’s personal business.” The goblin said raising a brow at him, holding up the newly signed contract while Regulus smirked. “If you want to know this has to go.”

“I see.” Remus said breathing deeply threw his nose knowing Regulus did that on purpose, such a Slytherin.

When he didn’t say more Grogrock continued, “As for your other request. Getting any kind of contact with prisoners of Azkaban is a very hard task especially one as high profile as Sirius Black. However as per your wishes I requested it. I happen to know from experience that their turnaround time on such wishes can be slow to nonexistent. I would warn you not to expect anything to come of it, though I can send repeated inquiries. Along with that I sent a request for a release of records to you.”

“Thank you, Grogrock” Regulus said threading his fingers through Nessos’s hair.

“What are you aiming at?” Remus asked suspiciously.

“I happen to be very curious about my brother’s case. I think it’s unusual and something seems off about it. I’m simply investigating it.” Regulus said simply.

“I too agree with Lord Black.” Grogrock said looking at Remus, “The process would go better if Mr. Lupin inquired as well.”

“Absolutely not.” Remus said flatly, “He’s dead to me.”

“Shame,” Grogrock said looking at his papers.

Regulus glanced down as Nessos tapped him. “Yes?”

“I’m hungry you have snack?” The toddler asked.

“Yes we’re done here anyways. We’ll get some lunch and bring it to your cousin and Uncle as well.” Regulus said standing bringing Nessos with him, he pulled out a granola bar handing it to him. “Lucky for you I’m a snack monster and so is Cyrus.”

**********

Remus loved working in the shop, every morning when the four of them got there, he would set the kids down and clean the shop. Since he replaced Regulus who now had more time to work from home, do stocks, and the various other things he did that kept the Black’s so wealthy. Severus could completely focus on the potions and Remus would have a wonderful day of gentle work. He was never good at potions since so many called for silver or silver mixers but he knew how to clean and sort. Taking orders was a synch, he had realized pretty quickly his main job was being the front of the business and taking care of the kids so Severus could brew. On occasions he helped Severus but that was it just occasions as he preferred to work alone. Honestly it was lovely, he even enjoyed getting shipments of new ingredients to stock or bundling up the deliveries for Kreacher.

Living with them wasn’t bad either, he had his own room and bathroom. They even gave Nessos his own room, going so far as to decorate it. At first he had felt like a burden so he had taken his tot and hidden in his room. Alas Regulus would come and fetch Nessos to play with Cyrus. So with great trepidation Remus would leave the comforts of his room.

They ate all meals together and Remus would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying himself. Plus he was happy Nessos had never proclaimed himself a wolf and howled again at the dinner table. They actually worked really well like a weird family unit, someone was always there to help or watch the kids. If he needed a break one of them would swoop in and vice versa. He had already been working on potty training so when Cyrus started he could help.

The first full moon he was terrified but Nessos had clung to his Uncles and simply waved him off telling him to ‘be good’. He actually had laughed at that. When he drudged home the next morning Severus had brewed him fresh healing potions and Regulus had Kreacher cook him breakfast fit for a king and clean his room. It was heavenly, and not that he didn’t love his kid but not having to worry about him all day was a good bonus.

He was relaxing in the second floor lounge, content and learning how to have personal time again. He flipped the page, when Severus and Regulus walked in each with matching smirks and the unmistakable scent of sex hanging on them. He glanced up amused at them hiding a smirk when a though crossed his mind.

“Where are the boys?” He asked.

“We thought you had them.” Severus said eyes roaming the room.

“I thought you had them.” He said sitting up a little panicked. “Surely they are in the house?”

“Kreacher.” Regulus called as the elf appeared. “Where are the boys?”

“With Mistress Walburga!” He replied happily. They nodded relieved, Remus smiled before he realized something, Walburga was insane and dead. Regulus’s face paled running from the room, Remus and Severus hot on his heels.

“Mudblood.” A women’s voice said.

“Mudblood.” Two repeated giggling, Remus felt sick.

“Good! Good!” She said. “Now say, ‘half breeds’.”

“Mother!” Regulus yelled rounding the stairs using the banister to propel himself. “Mother no don’t teach the boys to curse. They’re too little it’s unbecoming.”

Remus ran up seeing the portrait of Walburga Black huff. She looked at the giggling children, “Hush Regulus dear, you and Sirius knew these words at their age. Besides now I have a chance to raise my grandsons better. Nessos will not be a filthy blood traitor like that ungrateful wretch and Cyrus has tainted blood but he’s still teachable.”

“Mother.” He sneered face going red. “Leave my husband and son out of this. I know you disapprove of my life but you will leave them out of this. If you want any relationship with your grandchildren you will stop this instant.”

“Regulus love its true though.” She said with a shrug. “Be grateful to my teaching. You married a dirty half breed and had a little-”

“Mother! You will never, and I mean _never_ talk about my husband or Cyrus like that!” He snapped, she turned red. She shrieked horrid foul words at them pointing and clawing like she was trying to escape her painting, Cyrus fled behind Nessos who had gone still. The Black’s moved together grabbing the heavy red curtains pulling them shut as the screeching became muffled. They were still a moment the three of them, Regulus straightened looked at the terrified toddlers then to Remus. “Sorry about her. I’d remove her from the hallway but she’s permanently stuck herself there.”

“It’s fine, Sirius told me plenty about her.” Remus said clearing his throat looking at the upset toddlers. “Let’s keep this curtain closed. Understand?”

Two nods as Cyrus held Nessos shaking. Severus spoke, “Also I never want to hear you two saying those words she taught you. They are naughty words and little boys that say them will be given a spank.” Cyrus gasped at this while Nesssos cocked his head confused but the two nodded all the same.

The next day Remus noted Walburga’s curtain had been stitched shut.

**********

It was their day off no potions shop today, he was standing outside on the back porch watching the three toddlers, Draco included. They were a little too young to do much with the snow but they were flinging it around and laughing. He squeezed his eyes shut sighing against the cold but he was content watching the three bundled up little monsters.

Regulus was outside too, he glanced over at him in his well-preserved area where he had two incredible rose bushes. He had the area around them covered in bricks with runes on them, and warded to keep it optimal growing temperature. As such Remus was sure the ground had never been touched by snow. He also knew from watching one poor bird get to close that there were some mean protection charms on them. Not to mention the fence keeping the kids from getting close.

“You never struck me as a fan of Herbology.” Remus said as the other joined him on the deck.

“I just like taking care of them.” He said uninterested watching Draco shove Nessos into the snow before falling face first himself. Cyrus in the meantime was trying to carefully climb the stairs to them, Regulus plucked the soft spoken boy up. “Are you done?”

“Yes please.” He said curling his fingers into Regulus’s robes.

“I’ll get the other two.” Remus said.

He carried in a kicking Draco under his arm while Nessos walked beside him gloved hands covering his giggles as Draco cried. “Snow! More Snow!”

“I’m sorry Draco, you can go in the snow again later.” Remus said exhausted as accidental magic made his hair stand on end, he deposited him in the back hallway earning a pout. He and Regulus quickly got the kids out of their warm clothes and though Cyrus looked ready for a nap, the other two were not. They ran into the living room Draco screaming Nessos howling, Remus sighed as they followed them, Cyrus in Regulus’s arms.

“My, my, aren’t you two loud.” Severus said levitating a tray into the room.

“I’m a wolf!” Nessos chirped pulling on his cloak.

“Ahh what a shame wolves can’t drink hot cider with cinnamon. If only you were a little boy.” Severus said getting a gasp.

“No wait, I’m Nessos.” He said quickly as Draco and Cyrus were given a hot cider in sippy cups.

“Oh. Well in that case you can have some.” He replied handing him a sippy cup. Remus looked worried as he sucked it down, “It has a cooling charm.”

“Oh good.” He said smiling as Cyrus’s head lulled even with the offered warm sugary drink. “I think someone is ready for a nap.”

“Yes…” Cyrus mumbled around the cup in his mouth.

“No nap!” Draco demanded giving his foot a stomp, Nessos grabbed him by his shirt.

“My baby wants nap. You nap.” Nessos said vaguely threateningly holding Draco.

“Nessos.” Remus warned, while Draco mumbled agreement to the nap.

**********

Remus was excited, only one more week until he and Nessos got their own apartment. Though he actually was surprised to admit he would miss the two men. He did however know they wouldn’t be leaving each other’s lives only getting his own space. He would have to beg Kreacher to still bake him chocolate pies though.

Today was rather was plain day, Severus had put Remus in charge of getting them lunch so that was new. He got them all chicken sandwiches, which Severus approved minus the cheese and on a whim he got the boys strawberry milk instead of the usual tea. A little pass lunch while Remus was checking stock he heard Nessos calling him. He placed his clip board down and hurried to the playpen as Nessos started to cry.

“My baby’s sick.” He said through tears as Cyrus held his stomach, his face a ghostly pale, he made a small whining noise. Remus was hit by a wave of the smell of sickness and a soiled pull up. He furrowed his brows at him opening the pen Cyrus looked at him shaking and a little sweaty, he picked him up and let Nessos out, walking them to Severus.

“Severus, I’m afraid Cyrus is sick. And he had an accident…”

“What?” He said confused he took in his child a knowing look crossed his face. “Did you make sure his sandwich didn’t have cheese?”

“No it- Oh Merlin. Can he not have dairy?” Remus asked horror crossing his face when Severus agreed. “I gave them each strawberry milk. I- I didn’t know.”

Severus made a disappointed noise, “It’s fine, we should have told you. Can you take him to Regulus? I don’t want to leave this potion. I’ll watch Nessos.”

“Of course. Pumpkin I’ll be back in a lick.” He said pinching his cheek.

“Bye baby feel better.” Nessos said sadly.

He decided that apparition would most likely make the poor boys stomach worse so he flooed them home. Cyrus held him gently as Remus called into the house for Regulus. Kreacher met him in the hall instead stating that Regulus was unavailable. He nodded telling him Cyrus was unwell and brining him to the bath to get cleaned up. The elf gasped saying he take care of him and tell Regulus. Remus pursed his lips as he took over bath duties, it didn’t feel right not telling Regulus himself so he went to find him.

He knocked on the master bedroom door hearing no answer he cracked it open. He saw the master bathroom had a light on inside so he walked to the door knocking. “Regulus?”

“Go away.” He heard from inside.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes. Now go away.”

“I brought Cyrus home. I’m sorry I gave him milk- I didn’t know. Kreacher is taking care of him though.”

“Thank you. Now please leave.” Regulus called from inside.

Remus nodded about to step away but paused it was close to the full moon his senses where heightened. He swore he was smelling the metallic tinge of blood from within. He raised his hand knocking worried, he got no answer other than the sound of something heavy hitting the floor. He tried the handle, when it didn’t open he used alohomora to open the door with a bang.

“Get out!” Regulus yelled from the floor, pants around his knees blood everywhere. Remus froze a little unsure what was happening, he barely moved in time as a stinging spell shot at him.

“Regulus what-”

“I told you to get out.” He said covering his face one handed smearing blood about himself. Remus crouched by him as Regulus sat there shaking, “Why is there always so much blood? Severus wants more kids… Why can’t I give them to him? Wh-What’s so wrong with me Remus?”

He broke down on the last question, Remus swallowed hard reaching out gently to touch his shoulder. “Regulus… Sometimes these things happen. I’m so sorry, let me go get Severus…”

“He doesn’t know.” Regulus said stiffly, “He didn’t know about the other two either...”

Remus nodded he didn’t think much of the potions shop the rest of the day. He spent the next few hours helping Regulus and letting him cry it out on him. He sat in this strange position legs shaking as he held himself when it was over. Remus was left with a box with well, he rather not think about it. Regulus took it from him holding the little shoe box close.

“Please don’t tell Severus.” He whispered eyes dull. “I don’t want to hurt him again.”

“I won’t… But I think Severus would support you through this.”

“He doesn’t need to know my curse…”

“You’re curse?”

“Yes…” Regulus said eyes darting down to the box in his hands. “After Cyrus was born we learned of the horcrux. I went after it alone wanting to spare Severus. There was a pedestal, surrounded by a lake. In the pedestal was this liquid… You had to drink it to get to the locket. I had Kreacher force me to drink it. I did and almost died by the potion and inferi… I made Kreacher leave- I thought I would die but Kreacher- he brought Severus and… He saved me.”

He was crying lightly now thumbs rubbing over the box. Remus leaned forward squeezing his shoulder. “Regulus… I’m sorry I’m glad that you’re ok though.”

“But I’m not ok!” He hissed looking at him. “That day ruined me! I can’t- I can’t keep a baby anymore. Everything that could give life inside me is dead. Remus- Remus it hurts so much and I can’t fix it! I have magic at my disposal, more money than I could ever need but no healer can fix me.”

“Regulus… I don’t know what to say… Please just know I’m here. If you need to talk. Vent. I’m here. Don’t hesitate to ask.” Remus said rubbing his shoulder.

“Thank you…” He whispered quietly.

They were silent for a while, Regulus holding back pain and tears, Remus just trying to be there. He sighed deeply watching him cradle the box just lost, he massaged his shoulder blade unsure he had any words that could make this situation better. He stayed there for a long time just existing, he gave him a sad look.

“Regulus… I don’t mean to be rude but what do you want to do with…” He trailed off pointing at the box lost for words.

“I’ll take care of them… I always do.”

The next day when they got home from the potions shop Remus saw a new rosebush was planted. Severus pointed it out too, “Another rosebush dear?”

Regulus shrugged looking indifferent from his spot curled up in his chair, “I just like taking care of them.”

**********

Nessos was not happy when Remus told him they were moving, the small boy had sunk to the ground and violently refused to move. It got to the point where Remus simply gave up grabbed him by the back of his overalls and carried him out like luggage. He was afraid the two other men would think ill of him but they simply hid smirks behind their hands.

The flat was gorgeous, hardwood floors in the hallway, small office and living room, tile kitchen and bath, and lush carpets in the two bedrooms. There where even bay windows in the living room and master bedroom. There was more room here then Remus could need or fill, he would actually have to buy furniture. He carried the still rather grumpy Nessos by the overalls around on a miniature tour. He brought him to the smaller of the two bedrooms and laid him down there, where the small child seemed to flop.

“This is your room. What color should I make it?” He asked getting a grumpy ‘hmp’ noise. “Fine I’ll come back to you.”

He levitated Nessos’s shrunken things into the room placing them about before moving on. He was disappointed to be done unpacking everything so quickly many rooms where bare and his room was nothing more than a pile of clothes and a mattress on the floor. He decided that he would change the room colors to occupy his time. Kitchen a cantaloupe orange, living room a deep Gryffindor red before deciding it was a bit too dark and switching to a neutral tan along with the hallway. The bathroom he made an ocean blue, and his bedroom he made the Gryffindor red pleased.

He walked back into Nessos’s room seeing the boy holding the picture of Remus and Sirius he gave him when he was little. The little boy stared at it before placing it under his bed. Remus furrowed his brow at this walking in upon seeing Remus he flopped again angrily.

“Why’d you put the picture under your bed?” Remus asked. No response. “For safe keeping maybe?” He got a little ‘hmp’ noise. Remus rolled his eyes.

“Last chance to tell me a color before I chose for you.” Remus said wand out. No answer. He smiled deciding to tease him, “I’m thinking pink with fairies and princesses.”

Nessos scrunched up his face still grouchy. “Like Nev’s but green like my baby’s.”

“Neville’s… Oh right the quidditch decals.” Remus said giving his wand a wave it turned a pale green with stars like Cyrus’s. “We’ll have to buy the decals so they’ll move. Come on we need to go shopping.”

“No.” Nessos said laying there arms crossed.

Remus sighed crouching next to him, “You know just because we moved doesn’t mean you can’t still see Cyrus. You’ll see him every day at work as a matter of fact. And I’m sure your uncles would be more than happy to have you over.”

Nessos sat up at this golden hazel eyes sparkling, “Really?”

“Of course.” Remus replied getting an armful of a happy screaming boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went to a dark place. Poor Regulus.   
> I promise more Harry and Sirius soon.  
> Please let me know what you think. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating has been a little tough for me lately. Got a new job and am trying to balance all that. But here's the update and I'm already starting to finalize the next chapter.

If Remus was being honest the next few months were the best he had since his friends had passed. He had steady work, reliable housing and a surprisingly sturdy support system. Augusta Longbottom had taken to every Monday dropping Neville in the playpen with kids for a few hours of shopping. Plus every Friday she would take all three boys out on expeditions, sometimes to a park or even just her house for a break from the potions shop. This startled both Black’s but they soon lulled into acceptance with this. Just like Remus learned to accept that Draco and thus the Malfoy’s where a fixture in his son’s life. Narcissa was fine, always polite and actually good conversation. Lucius Malfoy though would not speak to him, which was very fine indeed since Remus didn’t wish to speak to him either.

Minerva McGonagall marching through the door of the potions shop one summer day had nearly sent Severus into shock. She had bent low happily pinching Nessos’s cheek before marching up and reaming Remus out for missing time with ‘her’ grandchild. She insisted that she and Poppy Pomfrey be allowed to take them to the beach. When Severus tried to inquire who ‘them’ was she pointedly informed him that Cyrus was excepted to come. Severus and Regulus had balked at the idea at first but if a Gryffindor was anything it was stubborn so Cyrus went to the beach.

**********

It was fall when Remus turned around to four year old Nessos cackling having gotten out of the playpen, leaving distraught three year olds behind. Draco slammed little hands on the playpen wall demanding to be freed, while Neville shook scared and Cyrus honestly looked like he could care less. Remus had grabbed Nessos and stuck him back in telling him he had to stay inside, alas he never did.

It was almost the second anniversary of the Potter’s deaths when Regulus received a denial letter from Azkaban. He would not be allowed to visit. He had not wasted time and set off to Gringotts to start the process of a new request. Remus thought it poor timing and poor form especially considering it was almost Halloween, Severus had merely rolled his eyes. The day of they went together and Remus for the first time could afford to place nice real store bought flowers on their graves.

That night was fitful for him he kept dreaming of chasing his friends through Hogwarts. Of the three of them being just out of reach, he kept yelling and yelling trying to warn them that something bad would happen. He yelled louder and louder as he was grabbed falling behind them. He kept crying out for them but they didn’t hear him and soon he was alone.

He woke up shaking covering his eyes. Merlin he hated that dream. He wrapped his arms around his knees staring at the dark walls. If someone told him a year ago he’d be good mates with Regulus Black and Severus Snape he would have laughed. If he had known the kids parties he went to would be Draco Malfoy’s and not Harry’s he would have fainted but worse if you told him he was actually happy he would have accused you of drinking too much. He rubbed his face in his hands pressing into his eyes slightly needing the pressure.

“Dada?”

He gasped startled looking up as Nessos inched into the room. The little boy’s face was crumpled, “Pumpkin what’s wrong?”

“I had a bad dream. Can I cuddle with you?”

“Of course.” Remus said pulling back the covers letting the upset boy in. “What was it about?”

“Umm… You were running- and this big scary thing was chasing you. And- and-” Nessos shifted a little, hiccupping sadly. “And it ate you! Then it tried to eat me!”

“Oh honey, it was just a dream.” Remus said wrapping his arms around him placing a kiss in his dark locks. “I’m a really good fighter. I wouldn’t get eaten and I definitely wouldn’t let anything eat you.”

“Promise?” He asked holding him, needing Remus to be there and assure him.

“I promise Pumpkin, I’ll always be here for you.” He said he ran a hand threw his hair humming softly feeling the small body settle.

Yes if someone told him he’d be raising a child and loving every second of it he would have fainted or dropped dead from shock. He never not in a million years thought this would be his life. He never wanted children, yet now he had one he would never give him up. Nessos may not be his biologically but James and at one time Sirius where as close of friends a man could have. They were like family, they were the marauders.

**********

Remus remembered the first time Nessos did accidental magic he’d screamed happily and turned Sirius’s hair electric blue, making Sirius equal parts annoyed and proud. James had laughed and tried to convince Sirius too kept his ‘new hair’. He remember Harry too, Lily had found him on top of the fridge eating cookies. Augusta had told him Neville had been dropped and bounced. While Narcissa relayed Draco did something similar and should have fallen on his face when learning to walk but instead floated in midair. That only left Cyrus, the youngest of the group yet there was no magic.

“Cousin aren’t you worried?” Narcissa had asked touching her chest.

Regulus had shrugged at her from his chair in Grimmauld Place. “When he’s ready it will happen.”

Malfoy sneered, “Not afraid he’ll be a squib.”

“Come now nothing wrong with a squib.” Remus said getting a sneer from Malfoy and a look of fear from Narcissa.

“He’s not a squib,” Severus said bored as the kids ran around the room. “He’s a late bloomer.”

“Wine?” Kreacher asked bowing happily as he handed out glasses. Remus took his and saw the look of loathing Regulus gave the glass as he took his own.

“We aren’t worried.” Severus said sipping his with an eyeroll.

The kids raced around the chairs to be in front of them squealing all the while. Cyrus stopped short turning to look at the adults when Draco slammed into him from behind. Angry Draco shoved him causing the smallest boy to crash to the floor. “Move!”

“Draco!” Narcissa hissed as she and Regulus started over to intervene but Nessos turned around furiously.

“Don’t touch him!” Nessos snapped and with all the strength a four year old could muster he slapped Draco across the face.

“Nessos!” Remus cried running up scooping him as Lucius Malfoy descended on him seething.

“What on earth are you teaching him!?” He snapped, as Remus held his kid protectively. “How uncivilized can you get? Hitting like a muggle.”

“You’re child pushed first.” Remus argued, “Nessos is just defensive, though he shouldn’t hit.”

“He’s like Sirius.” Regulus said as he cradled Cyrus close to him, Severus and Narcissa joining as she held a caterwauling Draco. “Sirius would get mad if he thought anyone was mean to me. He would- strike back every time.”

“I remember that.” Narcissa said nodding, “He once pulled out a chunk of Bella’s hair.”

“Great- so he takes after him.” Malfoy hissed, “As if it wasn’t bad enough that he’s half raised by _Lupin_. I hoped at least he would be more like the better part of his family and understand societal standings.” Malfoy looked at down on Remus with a sneer, “Come Narcissa let us get Draco home.”

“Goodbye cousin, Severus, Cyrus.” She paused looking at Remus and the grumpy child in his arms. She gave a polite smile, “Nessos. Lupin. I shall see you another time.”

The floo flared and died as they left Regulus leaned back into his chair collapsing, Cyrus reaching to play with a curl of his hair. Remus cleared his throat, “Sorry about that… We’ll go.”

“Please it’s not your fault Lucius is under the impression Draco can do no wrong.” Severus said eyes rolling, “I for one find it noble that Nessos came from two bully fathers yet at a young age is standing up for those he perceives as in need. Though he could use less Gryffindor bravo and more Slytherin tack.”

“I suppose you’re right. About the tack.” Remus said sitting Nessos on a chair pointing at him. “You will not hit. It’s naughty.”

Nessos pouted something fierce crossing his arms making Regulus chuckle. “He’s so like Sirius.”

“Pumpkin I mean it. No hitting.” Remus said firmly wiggling his finger at him.

“But he pushed my baby!” Nessos complained.

“And that was wrong but hitting doesn’t make it right.” Regulus said eyes drifting to Cyrus, “Remus… Azkaban has not responded well to me. I was wondering if you would request a meeting Sirius with me. Perhaps the two of us together could sway them especially since you are- not marked.”

“I- I can’t.” Remus said seeing Regulus’s shoulders sag. “I’m sorry Regulus. I- I can’t face him. I don’t understand why he did it and half the time I don’t want to know. It- It still hurts me- I cared for him more then anything, I would have died for him, I would have done anything for him… And he betrayed us.”

“I understand your reserve. But… Will you think about it?” He asked as Severus came up rubbing his husband’s shoulders. “My brother was more loyal to James Potter then me. Something isn’t right they are fighting releasing his trial notes to me with vague answers. And Nessos deserves to be given a chance to know him.”

“I’ll think about it but I make no promises.” Remus said softly lifting a yawning Nessos.

“That’s all I ask.” Regulus said breathing deeply. “Severus?”

“Remus, I believe that we have developed a _friendship_ over the last year and especially the last few months.” He said in his silky drawl.

“I agree.” Remus said shifting Nessos’s weight.

“Well you know I was once friends with Lily…” He paused breathing deeply, “I have some concerns for Harry Potter being in her sister Petunia’s care.”

“You hinted at that before.” Remus said curiously. “Why?”

“She was a horrid woman. Rather abusive towards Lily as I’ve said before. I truly don’t feel right with him in her care so I simply want to suggest you look into it.” He said rubbing firm circles in Regulus’s shoulders getting a relaxed smile from him. “Find out where they live and just- see.”

“Remus,” Regulus said. “I’m not pursuing it per our contract but Dumbledore _did_ kidnap Harry Potter by taking him without our consent. Since _we_ were supposed to be his guardians. I’ve been thinking lately, about how Dumbledore allowed you to fall so far and never offered any support only to swoop in and imply he should be Nessos’s guardian. Since being his guardian holds the biggest sway over Potter I’m- worried.” Remus pursed his lips at this as Regulus sighed, “I’m not perusing him, but I implore you to look into it.”

“That’s very kind of you to care… I’ll- I’ll think on it. After all Dumbledore told me Harry needs to be with a blood relative due to Lily’s sacrifice making a shielding charm on him or something or other.” He said waving them off, “And though I may trust you two. That does not mean Lucius Malfoy should be allowed near Harry. No matter if he claims he was ‘imperioed’ to serve You-Know-Who.”

“Dada… I’m tired.” Nessos complained pulling at his robes, Cyrus already asleep in Regulus’s arms.

“Alright Pumpkin we’re going.” Remus said placing a kiss on his temple. “I’ll… I’ll think on it. Both of it. Goodnight.”

“Night Uncles…” Nessos said head lulling, “Night baby…”

**********

Remus did think on it. He thought of the past when Sirius was in school, caring, brave, athletic, funny and Merlin he had been a _gorgeous_ man. He had a smile that could make you melt, eyes so dark you could fall in them and an enchanting laugh. He had been- seemed- loyal to a fault. He had been so sure of fighting Death Eaters and fighting for the greater good but… James had hurt him. No matter how much Sirius had smiled and brushed it off Remus knew he had been putting up a front. He remembered the tears, he hadn’t known James was the father then but Sirius had cried and cried saying his child’s father wouldn’t want them. He hated that memory, he hated seeing him so hurt. He feared that at some point that pain had become too much for Sirius, maybe that was why he did it… He didn’t want to believe that.

Then he thought of what Regulus had said about Sirius about something not being right but alas he didn’t see a point. Sirius had been seen by multiple witnesses killing Peter, twelve muggles and laughing about it like a mad man. He shuddered, he would not let Nessos see him. He was crazy all Black’s where. He paused. Regulus wasn’t crazy and neither was Narcissa. He glanced at Nessos perhaps the madness skipped people.

Then he rolled around the idea of Harry, Harry the little baby that’s parents died before he could properly talk. The ones Sirius had caused to be ripped away from him. Was he safe? Was he cared for? Severus really seemed to doubt it and the Regulus had a point. Harry _should_ be with them. It may be true about the shield and needing to be by Lily’s relative but maybe they could share custody. He liked that idea. That would be good. He wrote Dumbledore later in the week when his thoughts were collected asking to meet with him. He watched the owl fly away pleased, he was sure he’d get a response soon. So he waited.

**********

Christmas came and went, he spent it with the Black family, it was lovely and he actually could afford to buy gifts for everyone. Still he got no reply from Dumbledore. He worried that Hogwarts and the holiday’s got in the way and his letter had simply been forgotten. He wrote a new one the first week of January. Again he got no response. By the end of January he took Nessos for a surprise visit to Hogwarts hopping to catch Dumbledore. Minerva told him he just missed him but promised to send the message along, she then kidnapped Nessos and himself for tea and scones.

He tried a few more times both writing and trying surprise visits but had no luck. It was the end of February when Dumbledore’s face appeared in his floo asking to come over. Remus hurriedly agreed, he walked in brushing soot off himself and smiling brightly.

“I am so sorry my boy. The last few months have been horribly hectic with the holidays and I got sick with the flu. Then I had business with the wizengamot oh dreadful really.” He said seeing Nessos he smiled handing the boy a box of sugar quills. “Here you are Nessos. I saw these in Hogsmeade earlier and thought you would like them.”

“Thanks.” The four year old said opening the box removing a red quill handing it to Remus while he ate a blue one. “You have red, I want blue.”

“Oh thank you, I’ll eat it later.” Remus said placing it back in the box. “Dumbledore please sit, allow me to get some tea.”

He scurried out of the room trying to buy time to collect his thoughts. He watched the kettle boil before making some black mango tea a Christmas gift from Augusta. He figured Dumbledore would be one of the only other people to appreciate it’s sweetness besides him. He walked back in to Dumbledore trying to engage Nessos in conversation.

“Oh yes Hagrid has many creatures he helps care for.” He said smiling, “He was in Gryffindor like Remus was.”

“Does he have Dragons?” Nessos asked.

“Not on school property no. But I know he’s had them before as pets.” He said smiling.

“Dada can I have a pet dragon?” Nessos asked his lips a sticky blue from the sugar quill.

“Graduate Hogwarts get a job and you can buy yourself one.” Remus answered handing out tea, he got a scowl from Nessos. “Can you go play in your room the adults need to talk?”

Nessos glared at him and he feared he would argue but he took his sugar quills and ran from the room. Dumbledore chuckled as the door shut, “He’s getting big. Starting to look more and more like his father. Perhaps you should think of using blood adoption to change his appearance.”

“No.” Remus said firmly sitting across from him, “That’s out of the question. Sir I need to talk to you.”

“That’s why I’m here my boy.” He said smiling, “Now what’s on your mind?”

“I was wondering how… How Harry’s doing?” He said fidgeting with his tea wanting to be gentle yet direct. “Maybe Nessos and I could visit him. I mean they are brothers after all. I-”

“Remus,” Dumbledore said holding up his hand. “Nobody knows they are brothers. Nobody but us and the Black’s all _three_ of them. Not even Nessos’s knows.”

“But he should know.” Remus argued, “James and Sirius hid it because of Lily. Lily… Isn’t here anymore. We don’t need to hide it.”

“And how do you think the wizarding world would react? The father of the boy who lived fathered another child with the man who betrayed him to Voldemort. It would cause unrest.” He said reaching to pat his hand. “Also you would smear and sully his name. James Potter died a good man, to have him be known as an adulterer would be terrible.”

“Sir, James was my friend but he’s passed.” Remus said swallowing tightly at his words. “His reputation isn’t as important as Nessos never knowing who he truly is.”

“He does not need to know. He’s a four year old little boy. It’s unimportant at his age.”

“Fine.” Remus said a bit harsher then he meant to. “I _will_ tell him someday. But I can agree to drop it for now.”

“Excellent.” Dumbledore said sipping his tea, “This is very good. But before I talk more of Harry Potter I want to talk to you about something. Why have you betray us to Regulus Black?”

“What? I didn’t betray you. I needed help and Regulus was there when nobody else was.” He defended.

“That’s not true my boy, I was there I’m sorry I wasn’t enough. Now he’s manipulating you into questioning my decision on Harry Potter’s wellbeing.” Dumbledore said sadly, “I always thought you were smarter than this. Then to make matters worse you signed over half your parental rights.”

“That’s not fair. I have another contract in place that keeps him from trying to get Harry under his guardianship.” Remus said trying to get control again, “Please I just want to check up on him. Regulus is right technically you kidnapped him from me.”

“Kidnapped him from you!” He bellowed standing, “I was doing my duty to protect the wizarding world. To protect Harry. If I had realized you would be so willy nilly with Nessos I never would have given him to you. Or need I remind you that if the world knew you were a werewolf then it would be over. Nessos will be taken away. I’ve been protecting you and everyone I can for years.”

Remus stared at lost for words, it was true the court would take Nessos away if they knew what he was but why would they know. He looked at Dumbledore, his nails dug into his palms seeing the hard glare he was being given. His mouth flapped open as he tried to form a sentence. “I- I just want to see Harry. I want to make sure he’s ok. I have a right to see him.”

Dumbledore sighed removing a picture from his robe handing it over. Remus took it seeing a small boy covered in flower staring nervous at the camera a mixing bowl in his arms and spoon in his hand. Remus’s lips twitched, the muggle photo was still but he knew this child, he’d know him anywhere. Lily’s eyes, James nose he ran his fingers down it breathing deep.

“Apparently he made Christmas cookies.” Dumbledore said sighing.

“Dumbledore I’m sorry I-”

“Sorry indeed.” He said straightening his robes. “I have never been more disrespected by anyone in my life. I’m disappointed in you Remus. I gave you a chance when nobody else would. The wizarding world never would have allowed you at Hogwarts, I snuck you in. You would _never_ be allowed this child. I trust you Remus, I thought you would at least exchange the same curtesy.”

“Sir I’m sorry.” Remus said hanging his head, “You have done great things for me and I could never repay you. Please forgive me.”

“Of course I will my boy. But you have hurt me greatly.” Dumbledore said hand landing on Remus’s shoulder giving it a squeeze. “I think I’ll take my leave. You can keep the picture. Remember I’m here for you Remus. I only want to keep Harry safe, just as you want to keep Nessos safe. I know you would do anything to protect Nessos, just as I will do _anything_ to protect Harry. Good night Remus.”

“Good night sir.” He replied sadly as Dumbledore disappeared through the floo.

Remus left the idea of Harry Potter alone. He focused on his life and the amazing opportunities he was given but an inkling in his mind kept saying _Dumbledore didn’t give you this job or home_. He ignored it and waved it away. Dumbledore had let him go to school, Dumbledore had supported him academically, Dumbledore let him join the Order and Dumbledore had given him his greatest treasure, Nessos.

He looked at the photo Harry was too nervous and too stiff, he wasn’t even attempting a smile just staring at the camera confused. Maybe they caught him off guard his mind supplied. _Maybe it was posed_ something growled inside him he pushed that part down. He was looking into this too hard, he was trying to find fault in Dumbledore. He would never hurt Harry, he’d never knowingly leave Harry in a bad situation. _He left you homeless._ No, Dumbledore was good he told himself. Still as he looked at the picture of Harry a little voice in the back of his head keep saying something was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out a little short but I didn't want to break up the next two chapters. Too much good stuff coming to be separated. :)  
> Poor Remus, he is stuck in a bad cycle.


	8. Chapter 8

Nessos was five the day it happened. It was June a little after Draco’s fourth birthday Nessos had taken to sitting on the counter above the playpen reading books aloud to Cyrus and sometimes Draco and Neville when a man entered the shop. He was ragged looking and a little dirty, his eyes searched the room wildly before he shuffled over picking out a few items and checking the price. He huffed and scowled and as he got closer Remus recognized something in him, the man’s eyes swiveled up to him as he recognized it too. Werewolf.

That seemed about right he probably was trying to get prices for ingredients of wolfsbane. The potion was dreadfully hard to make, expensive brew and more expensive to buy. He looked at the kids giving a sniff in their direction before coming to the counter nibbling his raw lip as he looked at Remus.

“Y-you own this place?” He asked eyeing him as he put a bag on the table pulling out a mess of black and red berries. “I’d like to sell these… Tutsan berries.”

“No. I just work here. I’ll still look though.” He said, getting a nervous nod as Remus checked over the berries. He offered him a fair price for the simple poisonous berries.

“Please… Do you do you have any deals? Kin to kin.” He asked looking down embarrassed to be begging. Remus knew the feeling he felt bad for him.

“No I’m sorry.” He said, offering him the coin knowing he wouldn’t be able to afford the potions with this, wolfsbane was so expensive. He had been too afraid to even approach his friends about the topic. Luckily Severus just one day started handing him the potion. The other werewolf nodded glumly, he turned around dejectedly walking to the door. With great sadness he watched him leave.

Remus tried to forget about it. He really did, he was very fortunate he told himself. That was what he looked like maybe no more than two years ago. He looked at the kids Nessos on his perch dictating his book about a magical cat, Cyrus and Neville silently listening. Merlin he was fortunate.

The next month the same werewolf was back trying to sell venomous tentacula leaves. Merlin what Remus wouldn’t have done to get his hands on those when foraging. He smiled toothily as Severus inspected them each carefully before agreeing to buy them. The werewolf’s smile widened but instead of taking the money he ordered wolfsbane. Remus was pleased for him.

The next month Regulus was surprisingly at the shop he’d come to give them lunch but he stayed chatting with them when the werewolf entered. He shuffled up to the counter laying out claws of various sizes he paused his motions seeing Regulus. A nervous sheen dosing his face as the dark haired man offered to inspect the claws.

“You’re becoming a real regular here.” Remus said smiling.

“Yeah, it’s because-” He paused giving a pointed look at Remus then glancing to Regulus nervously.

“Don’t mind him.” Remus said softly, “Regulus knows about me, as does Severus. I’m Remus Lupin by the way.”

“I’m Hayden Crow.” He said going back to watching Regulus. “Those- those are good talons.”

“Indeed. Where did you get them?” Regulus asked bringing one close to his face.

“Foraging.” He answered curtly sniffing at Regulus curiosity clear on his face. Regulus shrugged, offered him an amount not nearly enough for wolfsbane but he would definitely eat well for a few days. Crow scowled but accepted it leaving in a huff.

“I don’t like him.” Regulus said narrowing his eyes, “I want you to floo me next time he comes in.”

“Why don’t you like him? He’s a nice man down on his luck.”

“You’re a nice man who gets down on his luck.” Regulus said, “He’s a man who managed to ‘forage’ a talon of a bird indigenous to Spain only.”

“You think he stole it?” Remus asked alarmed.

“Don’t know. But I want my eye on him.”

The next time Crow came he had another man with him, they shuffled up to the counter and dumped various things on it. Crow wouldn’t look up, while the other one stared at Remus almost menacingly. Remus smiled, asking for moment flooing Regulus, he came through fast steeling them each of them with a look. He then leaned over and started sorting the items.

Crow smiled awkwardly at Remus before looking at the man with him, “Julian is… like us.”

“I see.” Remus said as Crow nodded.

“We sometimes forage together. I told him you do fair prices and have a potions maker who will brew… for us.” He said hopeful as he looked at Regulus again sniffing at him.

Remus noticed the other man was also sniffing at Regulus curiously. He looked at his friend distracted sorting mushrooms, berries and stones. Remus sniffed too but noticed nothing, he smelt like normal maybe a little sweet like vanilla. He furrowed his brows seeing Julian leaning very close a wistful look on his face as his lips parted drinking in Regulus’s scent. It made Remus extremely uncomfortable, he moved around his friend standing in the way. The werewolf seemed put off while Crow looked embarrassed. He glanced back over seeing Regulus’s dark eyes watching them curiously he leaned back tapping the counter.

“22 galleons.” Regulus said looking at them.

“No way that’s at least worth 40!” The bigger man, Julian, said fist landing hard on the counter startling the kids with the abruptness.

“If you wanted the full amount don’t mix ingredients.” Regulus said pointing at the berry juice covered mushrooms. “Also every stone you brought me is chipped, they will all need to be powered for use therefore retracting some of the value. 22 galleons take it or leave.”

“I’m not dealing with a wizard that bends over, gets himself pumped full from another guy and ends up the duff. Get out of the way and let the men talk.” Julian snapped startling Remus, he glanced at Regulus. His friend’s face was going an angry shade of red at his remarks.

“Julian!” Crow snapped shoving the larger man out of the way, he looked at Regulus stuttering out a string of apologizes and quickly agreeing to the amount. Regulus slammed it on the table letting Crow scoop it before he fled taking glaring man with him. The door closed and they got quiet only the sound of the kids babbling could be heard.

“Regulus you’re-”

“Not a word.” He sneered eyes flicking down to his stomach hand running across it worried.

Crow did not show up the next month and Regulus seemed pleased with that. However he was more pleased with Remus knowing his little secret, admitting this was the furthest he had gotten since Cyrus. Remus was thrilled for him and wondered about him telling Severus but Regulus’s eyes had dropped at that, fear of the times before clear on his face. So Remus let it go, it wasn’t his business after all.

It was the end of October when Regulus once again asked Remus to think about Sirius Black and Harry Potter. Remus looked at him and whispered ‘no’. He would not think of it. He couldn’t Dumbledore had made his position clear. He pushed down the inkling voice in his head arguing to fight and look into it. He couldn’t, he couldn’t bear it.

As time went on Regulus got well- grouchy and a definitely got a tad of a pregnancy brain. Remus had seen him do rather questionable things like walking into the shop and just stare forgetting what he was doing, or filling the boys sippy cups then immediately dumping them out and washing them. Merlin help you if you asked him about it, he and Severus had been hexed enough.

Then there was the random day he shown up devouring the greasiest looking onion rings Remus had ever seen, he had then lamented of weight gain. Remus would not mention to him that his hips where already getting wider as his body was clearly changing to get ready for the later parts of pregnancy. He wouldn’t be able to hide it much longer Remus thought happy for him, plus Severus was no fool. He also would not mention the raised eyebrows Severus sent his husband, or the teas he gave him laced with prenatal potions. Severus had shared a knowing look with Remus and sent him a glare that clearly said ‘this stays between us’.

It was November the day of the full moon and Regulus was in the shop to replace Remus early so he could prepare. However he didn’t look good as he glared daggers at people while white knuckling the counter. When asked he had barked that he was just uncomfortable with cramps and was otherwise perfectly fine. It was noon when Regulus gasped holding the countertop tight, upper body dipping as he struggled to find a comfortable way to stand. Severus came out of the back casting a worried look at him only to be shooed off. Cyrus too seemed very attune to his father as the four year old stopped talking to look at him worried. Nessos had about as much tack as Sirius and James combined looked over blatantly gapping at him.

“Uncle are you ok you’re making lots of noise.” He said, “I can get you another snack!”

“I’m fine.” He hissed through his teeth, “I don’t need a snack.”

“Ok I’m going to get a new book.” Nessos said staying in the ‘child area’ it no longer had a playpen but it was a dedicated part of the shop the kids were asked to stay in. Cyrus meanwhile walked more to the center of the shop large onyx eyes watching Regulus worried.

“Bloody hell.” Regulus swore bending more sweat lining his brow.

“Regulus perhaps you need to lie down.” Remus said as Severus placed a cup of tea in front of him.

“Drink it will help with the- cramps.” Severus said gently tactfully avoiding the touchy subject. “We’ll just close down early today. It’s perfectly fine.”

“I’m perfectly fine!” Regulus hissed. “Nothing is wrong I’m fine.”

Remus sighed knowing what Regulus was so afraid of. He snapped at his husband to stop fussing over him when the shop door opened. Hayden Crow and Julian walked around Cyrus heading to the counter dumping out a bag of bezoars.

“What’s this?” Regulus asked as Severus picked up a stone inspecting it.

“Bezoars.” Crow said smiling, “We came across goats and where able to get them.”

“Yeah and how did you get the bezoars from the goats?” Regulus snapped angrily body shaking as he groaned against his pain.

“You know…” Crow fumbled as Julian gave a very hearty sniff eyes narrowing on Regulus. “The normal way…”

“You have absolutely no f-fucking idea!” He scowled as a rusty smell filled the air. “Get out! I will not buy your stolen goods.”

Severus casually waved his hand the stones jumping back into the bag. Julian slammed his fist on the counter, “Why don’t you focus on the blood between your legs while the real men talk.”

“Blood?” Severus asked looking at him as Regulus was turning pale holding the counter in a white knuckled grip dropping his body lower.

“I’m fine! Nothing’s wrong with me. There is no blood.” He denied as his shaking got worse forcing him to crouch . “I’m fine. I’m fine.”

Remus sighed sadly as Severus began lifting him as Regulus’s eyes watered repeating his denial over and over. He glanced at Cyrus approaching worried, “Papa?”

“Please leave the both of you.” Remus said firmly moving around the counter with intentions to grab Cyrus.

“Fuck you! We need healing potions and wolfsbane!” Julian yelled as he wrenched Cyrus into his arms threateningly opening his mouth. “It’s a full moon. Now get us what we need!”

“Julian!” Crow hissed alarmed as Cyrus stared wide eyed and frozen.

Remus’s heart stopped he nodded quickly looking at the horror on Severus’s face and the way Regulus’s was becoming unfocused. Remus felt the pressure of his wand and itched to grab it but Julian’s teeth where hovering so close to Cyrus’s pale skin. He felt the hot flashes of fear from when he was Cyrus’s age as Fenrir Greyback had crawled from under his bed like a living nightmare to maul him.

“I-It’s in the back.” Remus said shakily, “I’ll give you mine and give you any healing potions we have.”

“Not you.” Julian said glaring, he jerked his chin to Severus. “Him, he has more to lose if he makes a wrong move.”

Severus glared a mixture of hatred and fear as he backed away from Regulus disappearing, Remus was directed to lift his hands. He’d tried to demand Regulus do the same but he wasn’t able too. He just gapped and gasped holding his stomach, the metallic smell of blood filling the air as his friend dropped to his knees on the floor.

It was then that Remus saw Nessos, forgotten in the corner holding a thick Brother’s Grimm book in front of the glass display case. He was looking back and forth between the men almost calculating. Remus felt the color drain from his face, he had seen that look many times on his old friend’s before they did something stupid. He shook his head tightly at him, willing Nessos to just be good and not move, to just stay unseen.

“Hurry up!” Julian yelled, he twisted Cyrus’s arm making him cry in pain, Regulus looked up at this terrified. “Your mates bleeding out and I might give this kid a nibble.”

It happened in slow motion. Julian smirked when a book smacked him dead center in the back of his head. He dropped Cyrus in shock, and though he was bleeding and in pain Regulus grabbed him throwing himself over his son. Remus reached for his wand pulling it free as both werewolves turned to run. He cast a stunning curse hitting Crow, while Julian changed course lunging into Nessos. They went backwards into the display case shattering it in a splattering of potions filling the shop with screaming and the smell of burning flesh.

Severus ran out from the back horrified as Remus ran yanking the man off Nessos. His child was screeching, arms and hand bloody from the glass, he pulled him up and nearly dropped him as something burned him. He heard a struggle behind him but couldn’t care less, he flipped Nessos over seeing the potion eating through his clothes. He didn’t think, didn’t care that it was burning his hands, he stripped him quick needing to get the acidic stuff off. He was still screaming and the smell of burning flesh was getting worse.

“Sink! Sink!” Severus yelled, “I’m calling the aurors!”

Sink, yes the sink. He ran Nessos into the back running to the large work sink turning it on. He hefted him up putting his now naked child under the stream washing the horrible potions off as he shrieked. Remus ran his hands over him trying to force the stuff off his body, he tried to run his hand down his arm only to cut his fingers on shards of glass.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he nearly decked them in alarm. Moody deflected his fist, giving him a simple command to move. He wanted to argue, Nessos needed to be rinsed off but his child had passed out in his hands and needed immediate medical attention. As a whole they were brought to St. Mungo’s, Remus tried to hold his son tight but a medwitch had yanked him free and in a whirl he was gone. Regulus got taken away too and they had insisted they take Remus separate as well. He was going to go when Severus grabbed him while holding Cyrus, dropping a potion heavily in his pocket.

“You need to go.” He said, “It’s- it’s time. I’ll watch him.”

“No- he needs me.” Remus argued.

“Papa and Nessos are gonna die!” Cyrus cried uncharacteristically wrapping his arms around Severus.

“They’ll be fine.” Severus cooed rubbing his son’s back.

“Severus I-”

“Remus go! I’ll protect him.” Severus snapped. Remus nodded and ran from St. Mungo’s fishing the wolfsbane out of his pocket as he cried.

**********

The second Remus had woken up he’d gotten ready and was back to the hospital as fast as humanly possible. He hated his curse, he hated it. It kept him from his son when he needed him most. He had torn in and asked the secretary about him only to be directed to a ward, he rushed there and threw open the door. He froze up seeing Regulus curled on his side face in his hands crying openly. Severus in a chair fingers laced and face fighting to hold back tears.

“Nessos?” He asked looking around the room fear rising.

“He’s still under watch…” Severus said, “I had asked them to send you here upon arrival since he can’t have visitors in the intensive care unit.”

“Is he alright?” Remus asked numbly grabbing the back of an armchair.

“Potions burns.” Severus said grimly, “The display mixed and got- volatile… I’m so sorry Remus, I never should have displayed them there.”

“No- no. It was their fault not- not any of ours.” He said tensely, “Regulus are you alright?”

Regulus bundled in tighter on himself trying to be smaller, Severus dipped his head brushing hair from his husband’s face before letting his hand rest on his shoulder. Regulus’s voice came out small and weak between sobs, “Just tell him…” 

“We… Lost the baby.” Severus said holding up his hand to stop Remus from saying anything. “And… We most likely won’t be able to have anymore… Ever. Not without the risk of losing Regulus.”

“I can do it.” He argued brokenly from the bed sitting up to look at his husband. His hair was a mess, face blotchy red and stained with tear tracks. “I can do it! Please. We’ll have another.”

“No Regulus. I never want to lose you.” Severus said causing a new breakdown as Regulus face planted into the bed sobbing. Severus ran his fingers over his husband’s hair gently before placing a kiss on his cheek whispering, “I love you.”

Remus felt like he was intruding, he stood up leaving the room. He went for a short walk around St. Mungo’s before coming back nibbling a chocolate bar to calm his nerves. He walked into the room sitting with them listening to Regulus cry and the clock tick slowly proving that time was passing. He looked up hopefully when the door opened however Cyrus came running in followed closely by Narcissa and Draco. She sat holding Regulus a long time, while Cyrus wanted nothing more than to be held by Severus. He was left with Draco the four year old actually held his tongue almost afraid to speak, Remus fed him a square of his chocolate.

When Narcissa left she took Draco and said she could come back for Cyrus tonight but Severus denied her. They stayed in that dreadful silence again, Remus marveled at Cyrus, how he was so calm and so attune to others emotions. He would pat his father’s arm comfortingly getting a smile before moving to just let Regulus snuggle him. Remus listened to the clock tick on.

The next time the door opened a healer walked in seeing all the faces he cleared his throat, “Nessos Lupin’s family?”

“Yes!” Remus said quickly jumping to his feet, “I’m his father.”

“Yes well, I’m Head Healer Royalstall, I’m in charge of his case. He’s awake. Groggy but awake.”

“That’s wonderful. Where is he?” Remus asked looking around him like Nessos would run into the room without a care in the world.

“Well here’s the thing,” He said making even Regulus look up at his tone. “When there’s an attack like this. We test all the victims. To make sure they haven’t been turned… Well his results came back positive.”

“He’s a werewolf?” Remus said horror creeping up his throat like he would vomit at any moment. “But he wasn’t bit! I saw him myself! He was only cut up by glass and had potions burns!”

“It was his hand Mr. Lupin,” Royalstall said pointing at his own hand dragging his fingers over the side of his right hand. “It looked like reflex made him block and honestly Mr. Lupin even a scrape from a tooth of a werewolf on the day of a full moon can turn-”

“I bloody know!” Remus yelled feeling his feet move to start pacing. His baby, he turned, he was a werewolf. He wouldn’t wish this on anyone and now his little baby had it. He paused holding himself, Sirius and James son cursed like him. A monster. He would be an outcast. Society wouldn’t want him, he’d have to suck up to Dumbledore, beg him to let his child go to Hogwarts. Wolfsbane, they’d need more of it. Remus could go without as long as Nessos got it.

“Sir I understand how upsetting this news can be.” The healer said shifting papers in his hand, “I have brought the paperwork if you would like- If you would like to give him up.”

“What?” Remus said freezing terror going up his spine.

“Oh yes. It’s not uncommon and it’s always and option for these creatures.”

“How dare you!” Regulus snapped, “My family has been through enough. Now bring my nephew in here this minute.”

“Yes Lord Black.” Royalstall said dipping his head.

“Another thing.” Regulus said his voice dipping low. “I want a new healer for my nephew and I never want to see your face again.” The Healer agreed backing out of the room, Regulus looked at Severus hissing. “Make him forget.”

Severus gave a simple nod and left the room. Remus looked at him confused, “Regulus?”

“He will not register him and ruin his life.” Regulus whispered shaking with anger. “I’ll protect what’s mine.”

Remus waited with baited breath and within an hour his Nessos was brought in on a gurney and transferred to a bed in Regulus’s private room. Remus was on him in a second holding the teary eyed boy as delicately as he could. A new healer followed them in she tucked hair behind her ear and gave a scared look at Regulus’s snarl.

“It’s alright Pumpkin. It’s alright, I’m here. Dada’s here.” Remus said running a hand through the dark hair, Nessos wrapped little arms around him hiding his face.

The healer cleared her throat, “Umm… Yes hello, I’m Healer Jackson.”

“Jackson is a muggle name.” Regulus muttered making the healer swallow hard.

“Let it go.” Severus whispered back.

“Mr. Lupin if you’ll allow me.” She said watching the two dark wizards carefully.

“It’s alright.” Remus said sitting back even though Nessos did not want to let go. Cyrus pulled the blankets trying to get to his cousin even as his father’s chided him. Severus scooped his son depositing him with his husband as they waited to hear what the healer would say.

“Alright so his back is covered in potions burns, along with his shoulder blades, upper arms and parts of his lower back and buttocks.” She said opening the back of his little hospital gown showing the bandages. “With have healing slaves on it and potions to help with scaring. But unfortunately there’s only so much we can do. I’m sorry to say he will have scars from this.”

“That’s fine.” Remus said stroking his hair, “Scars are fine.”

“We removed the glass from his arms and that healed overnight last night with the aid of healing spells. This,” She said picking up Nessos right hand at the wrist pointing with her finger to jagged scarring. “This is… This is the bite mark from the werewolf.”

Nessos yanked his hand back at the word looking at Remus getting upset again. He gently wrapped his arms around him letting his child hide from the world. Remus spoke softly, “Alright thank you.”

“I’ve brought forms for you to register him in the Department of Beasts in the ministry.” She said offering them to Remus.

“I’ll take those.” Regulus said looking away from Severus, sitting up with his help. She hustled over handing them to him Regulus looked at her flashing a smile. She smiled back as he pointed to something on the paper making her lean in curious.

“Obliviate.” Severus said as her expression blanking. Remus’s mouth fell open watching him shift the memories around and Regulus wandlessly and wordlessly incinerated the paper. When they were done Regulus held his stomach laying back down moaning, she came too looking at him alarmed. Severus spoke, “Yes Healer Jackson thank you a calming draught would be wonderful, I think my husband and nephew need the rest.”

“Oh yes. Right I’ll have a medwitch send it in straight away.” She said hurrying out the door.

When she was definitely gone Regulus stopped his moaning sharing a smug look with his husband. Remus stared at them alarmed as Cyrus once again tried to get to Nessos. Regulus looked at them, “Cyrus be gentle, Nessos doesn’t feel good.”

“What did you do to her?” Remus whispered as Nessos started crying.

“Changed her memories of events. She and Royalstall where the only ones that knew, since these are normally need to know matters only.” Severus said sitting on Regulus’s bed. “He’ll be fine, I’ll just brew more wolfsbane.”

“Yeah…” Regulus agreed laying on his side seeing Cyrus trying to sooth his older cousin. He face crinkled tears forming, “He would have been a good big brother.”

“Regulus?” Remus said as the man rolled over stiffly hiding his face from them in Severus’s side. Remus sighed, “I’m sorry Regulus. I’m so sorry.”

**********

They were not the same after what happened, none of them were. Regulus planted another rose bush and was prone to long silences. Though he held up a strong front most of the time so Cyrus and Nessos wouldn’t see his pain but it was there. He just kept getting worse and worse. He didn’t bother with a lot anymore it seemed some part of him had died that day. He didn’t ask Remus about Sirius or Harry anymore. Severus threw himself into work and experimenting with potions, and other idle tasks to keep himself busy. Though he tried, tried desperately hard to dote on his husband Regulus would smile brokenly and walk away. He was a few steps from being a ghost.

It pained Remus to see his friend hurt like this, knowing there was nothing he could do. Nessos was different too, he had become more timid more drawn in on himself. He had nightmares almost every night after the incident it was terrible. His back was scared really bad too, but Remus refused to let him feel odd about it. So Remus had begun showing off his scars more.

The first full moon after Nessos was bit was hideous. His poor Pumpkin had almost thrown up the wolfsbane, and after choking it down he would cry from the flavor. Minerva with Pomfrey had been over and watched the horror show of trying to get him to take it when Pomfrey had made a simple suggestion. So now for a solid week before he took the wolfsbane he got to go and get a new book that would only be read after he took his potion.

He sat Nessos on the floor of the hidden basement and tried to convince him it would be ok. It was not ok, he smiled on the outside but on the inside he was in tears. He knew logically it wasn’t his fault but a part of him wanted to smash his head into a brick wall for this. He felt like he was letting everyone down. He let James down not being there when he needed him most, then he let Harry be taken away and Nessos was here with him on a full moon. Heck he even felt though Sirius turned out to be a monster that he let him down too he couldn’t even keep a child safe.

He held his breath and tried not to cry when it started, Nessos held his little chest like he was trying not to burst. “Dada it hurts!”

“It’s always the worst the f-first time.” Remus said feeling the pull happening on him. His lunar master calling him, beckoning him. He looked at Nessos mostly formed and held one last coherent thought before it went dark. His wolf looked like a mini Moony.

The next morning he dropped a mostly asleep Nessos off with the Black’s, saying he needed a walk to clear his head. Nessos’s little hands gripped at him but he pulled away. He just needed to breathe. Severus frowned at him but took him inside anyway with a huff. Remus ended up at Gringotts and requested Grogrock, the goblin was reluctant to see him at first but did.

“What can I do for you Mr. Lupin?” He asked rattling his nails on his desk.

Remus swallowed hard, “I’d like to put in a request to see Sirius Black.”

Grogrock’s eyebrows lifted to his hairline. “Very wise choice Mr. Lupin. Very wise indeed. If I have both Nessos’s guardian’s involved and it’s for Nessos I can push for an expedite for familial care and need. And as it happens I am aware of an incident that put Nessos Lupin in the hospital therefore I can also claim trauma was endured thus the extra need for the parent contact. Would that be agreeable?”

“Yes thank you.” Remus said nodding.

“Excellent.” The goblin said writing down a letter.

“There’s something else.” Remus said hands curling into his pants. “Where is Harry Potter?”

**********

He didn’t say anything to his friends about his inquiry at the bank, he didn’t want to give Regulus any kind of hope only to pull it out from under his feet. However he did want someone he could talk to so when he got roped into being in charge of the mother of all playdates, he had called in backup from Minerva and Poppy Pomfrey. He had found himself quickly lamenting all his worries of possibly seeing Harry to the two women over tea as he watched Neville run, a little terrified, from a happily screaming Nessos and Draco while Cyrus followed quietly.

“Help me!” Neville yelled, getting chased out of the room by the little mob as they did donuts around the apartment.

“Head up when you run Neville, it’ll make breathing easier!” Poppy called after them.

“I see you’re problem dear.” Minerva said patting his hand, “I was there the day Albus left him on the Dursley’s doorstep like bottles of milk and I must say I agree with Severus. They are the worst kind of muggles though that doesn’t mean they treat him bad.”

“I’m just so worried. It’s been so long since I’ve seen him. He probably won’t even know who I am.” Remus said sipping his tea.

“Rip it off like a bandage.” Poppy said, as Neville the head of the pack face getting pink ran through the room.

“Get him!” Draco cheered screaming after him earning a howl from Nessos which Cyrus quickly copied rounding the corner.

“There’s only one thing Remus,” Minerva said looking at him seriously.

“What’s that?” He asked fighting the urge not to squirm under his old head of houses gaze.

“If you don’t like what you see are you willing to add more to this?” She asked hand out as the stamped came through again.

“Got him!” Draco yelled tackling Neville to the ground.

“Dog pile on Neville!” Nessos cried jumping on them, Cyrus meanwhile gently climbed on top.

“Yes.” Remus said without a second thought looking at the pile of boys screaming and yelling happily from his floor. “If anything Harry belongs here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry Regulus and Nessos!!  
> I'm not saying who but we are seeing someone new next chapter. :3  
> I've had a tough week so please let me hear your thoughts!


	9. Chapter 9

Remus held Nessos’s hand tight walking into Hogwarts, the students where still on winter break so the school was dreadfully quiet. He had dressed Nessos in a shirt with a snitch on it with Gryffindor red jeans, he felt a little guilty for trying to use him to suck up to Minerva. However this was serious and he needed her to help him. He knocked on her door and soon she opened it a tad surprised.

“Grammy!” Nessos greeted running up to hug her, she looked at him fondly holding him back. “Grammy Dada got me a shirt with a snitch he said you’d like it. Do you like it?”

“I love it. Have you used the broom set I got you for Christmas?” She asked as they moved into her sitting quarters.

“Yes! I can do a full circle.” He said proud, she nodded enthusiastically at him.

Remus smiled pulling out a muggle coloring book and crayons, soon Nessos was very distracted. He let small talk flow for a while about this and that. She was curious on the Black’s wellbeing leaving Remus awkwardly skirting Regulus and his rapidly declining mental state.

Minerva hummed softly, “What do you think it would take to get Cyrus to call me Grammy? His fathers would probably faint.”

“Probably a lot. He doesn’t talk much but I think you could do it.” Remus shifted uncomfortable. “Maybe soon you could have three boys calling you Grammy.”

“Remus…”

“Minerva please.” Remus said looking at her square in the eye. “I didn’t ask you before in front of Poppy but please. Where is Harry?”

“Remus I can’t.” She closed her eyes sadly taking a deep breath, she looked at him her lip tight but her brow quivering. Slowly she lifted her sleeve gesturing with her fingertips at the hair thin scars of the unbreakable vow. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know he should have been yours. I followed Dumbledore and now… I’m sorry.”

Remus was stunned and simply lost for words. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, “He- he made you?” A nod. “Oh Merlin.”

“Remus,” Her hand landed on his squeezing it. “I promise when you find Harry you will have my wand to protect you.”

**********

It was mid-January when Severus asked him to watch Cyrus for a few hours. He had of course agreed, he had no intentions of pressing him for information knowing that Severus was a private person. However his Hogwarts rival turned friend seemed uncomfortable and off after his request was made. Remus nibbled his lip but let it go, it wasn’t his business.

He took the kids upstairs after work. Nessos showed the broom set Minerva gave him. He showed Cyrus how he could hover off the ground and get the broom moving back and forth in a gentle sway in the living room. Remus smiled at them, before glancing to Cyrus he was four and a half yet he still showed no accidental magic. It was beginning to get worrisome.

After dinner the Black’s showed up to collect Cyrus. Regulus looked a mix between anger and like he might cry, Severus just looked tired. Severus thanked Remus and inquired about the same time next week, he agreed. It became normal to have Cyrus over every Monday after work. He didn’t question it, he just smiled and took him. When he and Nessos were unavailable due to the full moon he went to the Malfoy’s.

Remus had an inkling feeling that Severus and Regulus where seeing someone as Regulus was coming back from these times more and more himself. It made Remus swell with happiness seeing the light coming back to his eyes. He was reading in the living room, kids in the bedroom when they showed up. Regulus actually looked the most like his old self he had seen in a long time. 

“Where’s Cyrus?” He asked looking about.

“Papa! Dad!” Cyrus yelled running into the room with Nessos tailing him. Regulus opened his arms smiling brightly for the first time in months. It was then it happened Cyrus managed to jump 20ft across the room into Regulus’s arms. The three men froze in shock, Regulus hefted the four year old up looking into his eyes.

“You did magic!” Regulus burst out chest heaving, “Oh Merlin you did magic!”

“Well done Cyrus.” Severus said proud as Regulus pulled him in peppering him with kisses happily as the dark haired boy smiled.

“Congratulations Cyrus.” Remus cheered as Nessos yanked on his sleeve to be picked up. Remus did looking at Nessos smiling, “Your cousin did magic.”

“I know. Good job Baby Cy.” He said nodding his approval like an old man.

“You’re not a squib.” Regulus said holding him tight looking like he might cry, “I didn’t- You’re not- Severus?”

“Let’s get him home. Kreacher can make some sweets and you need to make a call.” He said using his arm to guide Regulus to the floo.

“Yes! We need to celebrate and call your Aunt and Uncle and Draco.” Regulus said flooing out in a flurry of robes.

“Remus this honestly couldn’t have happened at a better time.” Severus said sighing heavily. “Regulus has been so depressed since _it_ happened and worse still I know he was blaming himself for Cyrus’s lack of magical ability.” He paused breathing deeply, “He told me about the rosebushes... I know our friendship is still new and strange at times. But I can’t thank you enough for just being there for him.”

“Severus I- I could say the same to you both. You guys pulled me through a very dark time.” He said and they shared tight smiles. Remus shifted Nessos’s weight needing to change the topic he looked at Severus. “Well, have fun celebrating his magic.”

“You’re not coming? In the Black family it’s tradition to have in impromptu party for- for close family.” He said eyes drifting down.

“Oh?”

“This hasn’t been easy for me. You. Sirius Black and _Potter’s_ child. But I would walk through fire, or face down the Dark Lord for my family. And Regulus wanted you to be family, so… You are. You and Nessos are my family”

“Severus…” Remus said unable to put to words what he was thinking. So he settled on something simple, “You all have become my family too.”

**********

Remus sighed deeply content in his chair blanket draped over his lap warm tea and a good book in hand. Nessos was laying across from him on the couch reading Fantastic Beasts and Were to Find Them, young children’s addition, Remus smiled he was a surprisingly good reader. He said surprisingly since he was sure he never saw Sirius open a book unless his arm was being twisted, James would open a quidditch book and not much else.

The snow rattled hard against the window making him almost miss the rapid tapping noises. He flicked his wand letting the disgruntled owl fly in shaking snow from its frame, it offered Remus its leg before rushing to perch by the fire. Remus felt bad for it, “Pumpkin go grab a treat for the poor owl.”

“Ok Dada.” Nessos replied rolling of the couch literally onto the floor before running out of the room, he was so like Sirius it was painful. Remus smiled after him opening the envelope from Gringotts with worry.

‘Dear Mr. Remus J. Lupin, - Per your request we have reached out regarding Sirius Black. You, Lord Regulus Black and Nessos Lupin nee Black have been approved for a monitored mirror communication session for no more than 30minutes.’ Remus paused swallowing hard at this, he took a deep breath and kept reading. ‘A date and time will need to be approved two weeks to a month in advance before the meeting can occur. Please converse with Lord Black before you send me your available days and times. Lord Black will be receiving a letter similar to this.’

“Dada?” Nessos said poking him. Remus stopped reading looking up at the five year old, as he pointed to a word in his book. “What’s this say?”

“Centaur.” Remus said smiling, “It says ‘Centaurs live in forests’.”

“Thanks.” He said scrambling back to the couch. Remus nodded at him before steadying himself and continuing his letter.

‘As per your second request we have found the placement of Heir Harry James Potter at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Since you have a contract in place we have not notified Lord Black of any of our finding. Please advise us how you would like to move forward with this since you only asked us to find out where he is. Sincerely- Grogrock and Longfang of Gringotts.’

Remus felt himself deflate finishing the letter. He felt so many different emotions powering through his body at the same time, relief, fear, and anxiety where the biggest of the bunch. He just held the letter tight in his fist, as that seemed to be the only part of himself that wasn’t melting. They wanted him to advise them on how he wanted to move forward, he wasn’t even sure how to move forward. He stared out the window watching the snow batter his window, he heard the fire crackling, Nessos turning pages and the owl cleaning itself. It felt like too much, he rubbed his face and tried to drown it all out.

“Remus?” Regulus’s voice called his face forming in the fire. Remus stuffed the paper in his pocket sitting up.

“Hi Uncle!” Nessos greeted sitting up excited.

“Hello Nessos.” The flaming face replied politely as Remus got to his knees before the fire.

“Pumpkin go to your room the adults need to speak.” Remus said, getting a ‘hmp’ in response as he left. Remus looked back at Regulus as he licked his teeth trying to figure out what to say. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I wasn’t sure if it would work and I didn’t want to get your hopes up.”

“Yes, yes. I’d like to say I’m angry but truthful I understand. Now then, when can we meet my- brother?” He asked leaning a bit through the fire, his burning face making Remus feel a tad too warm. They discussed days, times and lunar cycles and after debate came out with the best dates. Then Regulus spoke of wanting to keep the meeting precise and to the point, outlining an almost bullet pointed list. Remus was impressed but more impressed he could keep his head in a fire so long. “There’s one last thing Remus. I worry Nessos’s presence could derail any conversation with my brother. I suggest we not let him see Nessos until the very end.”

“Isn’t that a tad cruel?” Remus said only to be shrugged off.

“Nonsense, if he wants to see Nessos he has to play by our rules. It will keep him from ranting and raving too much or else _he_ will be the one eating up time with his son.”

“I suppose that makes sense.” Remus agreed.

“Excellent. Now I have to go, I’ll write back to Grogrock on both our behalves. Goodnight Remus.” He said backing out as Remus shared his own well wishes.

**********

Due to the moons timing and ministry restrictions they would get to see Sirius threw a mirror in a little over two weeks. Regulus had showed him his list of questions and asked Remus his, the only thing he could come up with was ‘why’. Why did he do it? How could he betray them like this?

Remus let the first week slide by him his mind racing with fears of what he would say and how Nessos would react. He batted away the thoughts but they plagued him. He often found himself drinking and replaying memories in his head of a better time. Sometimes he would hold the Gringotts letter and stare at it feeling the anxiety building within him making him feel like an egg about to crack from pressure.

One night as he sat there fingers tense around his glass, letter crumpling in his tight grasp did he wonder about Harry. Would Sirius ask about him? Should he tell him anything even though he truly knew nothing? That was another thing should he try to see him now or later… Perhaps he should go and put his mind at rest, which might help the coiling in his stomach.

He spent the second week breathing deeply and uneasy trying to ignore his anxiety. He often found he was forcing himself to be busy to keep his mind from wondering. He’d already cleaned the house twice over, Nessos was getting antsy being in all the time. So he had taken him for a walk he held Nessos’s hand as they trudged through the slushy streets of a small wizarding town. James had often taken the group here for a toy store that had a great quidditch section, he was excited at the idea of bringing Nessos there.

Lately he had been entertaining the idea of telling him more about his fathers, both of them. Though he was young he knew Nessos was relatively bright, though not as attune to others emotions as Cyrus, he was still decently good at it. He smiled at him as they entered the shop. Nessos seemed intrigued immediately and pulled at his arm bringing him to stand under a bubble blowing spell. He let go and joined a few other children jumping to catch the color changing orbs.

Remus stood back pleased arms crossed enjoying the moment. A part of him felt sad, like he was robbing James and Sirius of a time they should be enjoying. He pushed the thought down and followed his boy around. Nessos pulled out a few books, found a miniature version of a Hogwarts express and finally walked to a selection of handmade creature toys that started to move when touched.

“These are lovely.” Remus said watching a unicorn shake its head.

“Light Creatures.” Nessos said pointing to the sign above the unicorns and fairies, he pointed to the next. “Creatures. Eww… A troll.”

“The troll says, ‘Eww a little boy’.” Remus said smiling picking it up making it come alive and groan and wave its arms. Nessos covered his mouth with his hands giggling, “What else do they have?”

Remus put the troll back making it go quiet. He looked at his son smiling but Nessos looked agitated. He glanced at the next sign ‘Dark Creatures ages 8+’, Remus followed his gaze seeing a group of werewolves mixed in with dementors and acromantulas. His heart dropped, it wasn’t easy being what they were. Nessos reached out touching one making it come alive, growling, howling and thrashing its claws around. He let it go and looked at Remus upset. He opened his mouth like he would ask a question and Remus scooped him feeling little fingers digging into his shoulders.

“I’m a dark creature?...” He asked quietly, Remus ran a hand over his hair wishing he could say no.

“Come on lets go home.” He said quietly heart aching at the muffled crying in his ear.

Nessos didn’t stop his sniffling, not even at home when Remus was helping him take his boots off. Remus looked at him seeing the anguish on his face, he had felt the same way too. Still sometimes did. He remembered how his father had told him to suck it up or how his mother pretended it wasn’t real. He wouldn’t do that to him, he wouldn’t make him feel like a pariah, like he had to stop being friends with people or like he couldn’t try. He stood up walking with a purpose finding one of his old school things, a picture of him and his three best friends in the world. He sat next to his Pumpkin showing it to him.

“Nessos, this is me and my best mates.” He said slowly getting his son’s attention, as the boys in the picture repeated a motion of trying to pick and hold up a young Remus. “This was taken at the end of my third year at Hogwarts. They had found out I was a- werewolf. I thought they would hate me and not want anything to do with me but it was the opposite. They band together and said they would always support me. Which is why they are trying to pick me up. Sirius called it a ‘visual reminder’.”

He smiled longingly his fingers tracing Sirius’s young face, he hadn’t yet hit his growth spurt he thought chuckling at his skinny form. It had been Sirius’s idea to become animagi to be with him on full moons. He was always there for him and Remus thought the world of him. He looked at Nessos seeing the confused look on his face.

“All I’m trying to say Pumpkin is that. Yes some people may think poorly of us but others will always be there to help lift us up.” Remus said rubbing his hair as he took the photo, “Cyrus knows and he doesn’t care. You’re uncles know and they don’t care. We all love you.”

Nessos stared at the photo stroking it his eyes welling with tears. Suddenly he whipped the photo into the side of the couch running from the room. Remus sat there surprised hearing his door slammed. He picked the picture up a little confused, he thought it would give him hope but he knew it was hard to hear. He sighed placing the photo on the coffee table smiling at it despite everything.

The next day Remus noticed the photo was face down.

**********

It was the morning of the day he would see Sirius, Remus felt sticky and slow. He had sat Nessos down with Severus and Regulus to explain today to him, Cyrus was being watched by Narcissa. Remus swallowed thickly trying to rip the bandage off, “Nessos, Pumpkin. We are doing something different today. We are going to see your Daddy.”

The word seemed to trigger something in Nessos they could see his little body stiffen. He looked at Remus pointedly, “You’re my Dada.”

“Yes but Pumpkin this is your Daddy. I’m your Dada.” Remus tried again he picked up his group photo on his table pointing at Sirius. “This is Sirius, he’s Regulus’s big brother. He’s your Daddy.”

“No.” Nessos responded crossing his arms.

“Nessos,” Regulus said, “Don’t be grouchy. He’s going to want to see you.”

“Pumpkin,” Remus said taking his small hands. “I love you but… You- you do remember I’m not your father by blood right? I got given you as baby.”

Nessos scowled at this, “But you’re my Dada.”

“Remus do you have any more current photos?” Severus asked, “He hardly looked like this at the end of sixth year let alone the last time Nessos would have seen him.”

“I’m afraid I have misplaced them over time. I do have one other but it would take me a while to get it.” Remus said meekly, “Pumpkin you had a picture of Sirius and me together. Remember? You put it under your bed for safe keeping.”

“No.” Nessos said shaking his head.

“It’ll be fine, seeing him face to face will jog his memory. Now let’s go or we’ll be late.” Regulus said standing. “Nessos you will stay with Uncle Severus, while Remus and I go to the meeting then you can join.”

Remus felt like the next ten minutes where a blur, they were checked into the ministry. Asked their names and to present wands more times than he could keep track of. Finally they left Severus and Nessos behind outside in a waiting room while they entered a simple all white room with mirror on a desk about the size of a large serving platter. Regulus and himself where offered hard wooden chairs with no cushions. He sat there nervously palms sweating as a man in grey stood in front of them.

“You will have 30minutes. The prisoner has been approved this much time without the dementors around. He will be chained to the wall to keep him from touching the mirror. If he gets too escalated stunning spells will be used to subdue him.” The man said firmly, “Any questions?”

“Are you planning to stand over our shoulder the whole time?” Regulus asked straightening his robes using the mirror.

“Yes sir its part of the protocol.” He responded.

“My title is Lord Black,” Regulus said looking at his watch. “It hasn’t started yet and it’s past time. I expect the full 30miniutes and I will be keeping track to make sure I get it.”

“Yes s- Lord Black.” He replied as the mirror started to glow. “They’re ready. I’ll connect you.”

He touched the tip of his wand to the mirror quickly backing away as the surface wriggled and morphed. Slowly Sirius came into focus cussing out one of the guards on his side. Remus stared at him breath hitching, his skin was pale and turning waxy, teeth beginning to yellow and his hair was becoming matted. Yet in a way Remus saw how handsome he still was even if he looked half mad. It forced him to look away.

Regulus knocked on the desk loudly, “If you’re finished brother we only have 30minutes.”

Sirius’s head swiveled from growling at the guard to giving a spiteful look at him, then he saw Remus. “Remus? Remus I’m innocent! It was Peter! It was Peter!”

“Sirius stop before they stun you.” Remus said still looking away though his eyes would dart back to him in erratic intervals.

“Brother we are here to talk so please cooperate.” Regulus said continuing to talk over Sirius’s response. “The faster you answer our questions the sooner you can ask yours or… See Nessos.”

“My son? You have my son! Where is he!? Is he alright? Does he miss me? Does-”

“28minutes Sirius.” Regulus said looking at his watch, Sirius stopped talking immediately. “Thank you. Sirius I’ve been trying to find your trial information. Who was your judge and what day was it?”

“I didn’t get a trial!” He snapped making Remus look at him finally. “Crouch just sent me away without one. Slimy bastard.”

“Well… That’s certainly a fun turn.” Regulus said jotting a note down.

“Why are you here Regulus? Why do you care?” Sirius asked, “Aren’t you happy sitting pretty as the Lord Black? Riding Snape’s dick and popping out little crotch goblins.”

“Sirius!” Remus snapped seeing the way Regulus’s hand tightened around his quill hurt. “Sirius behave or I’ll walk away from this conversation and take Nessos with me.”

“Remus no!” He begged tugging at his chains trying to get closer to the mirror. “Don’t leave me with him.”

“ _He_ met your requirements to take Nessos you know. He and his husband Severus, their names are cleared. And guess what your son loves his uncles. And Regulus’s here to try to help your sorry behind.” Remus said leaning in seeing Sirius eyes drift down. “My turn. Sirius without ranting. What happened that night?”

“It was Peter!” He yelled only to flinch when one of the guards took a step towards him. He lowered his voice, “It was Peter. I would have died for my friends. I- I convinced James to make Peter the secret keeper because I thought I was too obvious. If the Death Eaters killed me they’d be exposed. I ruined them!”

He cried the last part and Remus almost felt pity for him. Sirius continued, “I felt the pull of their wards that night. I was out on my bike so I went straight there, Nessos was at home protected by my best spells. I got there the house was in ruins and _Peter_ was there. I cornered him at wand point demanded answers and he confuddled me in the split second he distracted me. He cut off his pinky finger screamed for help then nearly blew us all up. I could only save myself. But I know he escaped! He was on a sewer. The _rat_.”

Remus stared at him unsure what to think. He looked at Regulus who was once again making notes before checking his watch. Remus looked up into Sirius’s eyes they looked so sad, so broken.

“Please believe me Remus.” He begged, “Please… I need you to believe me. I loved James… I loved him… and Harry… and Lily... They were my friends. You’re my friend…”

Remus found himself touching the mirror, imagining he was touching Sirius’s face comforting him. He couldn’t do this, “Regulus how much time?”

“17minutes.” He said looking at his watch, “Sirius is there anyone who could confirm your story.”

“They’re dead or a traitorous rat.” Sirius spat, “My turn for a question. What happened to Harry? Remus he’s with you and Nessos right?”

“He was kidnapped by Dumbledore.” Regulus said earning sputtering noises from Sirius.

“He wasn’t kidnapped!” Remus said fast, “Dumbledore homed him with Lily’s sister Petunia. Something about sacrificing herself for him causing a strong shield charm that needs to be updated by blood so he has to be with her.”

“Utter nonsense.” Regulus said.

“Yeah! I agreed with the greasy git rider!” Sirius hissed.

“Sirius!” Regulus snapped slamming is hands on the table. “He is my husband! You will stop this instant!”

Sirius looked like he was going to say something nasty when Remus asked tightly, “Time?”

“13minutes.” Regulus said, “You know I’m here trying to help you. Right?”

Sirius snorted his chains jangling, “Whatever. Remus you need to get Harry. Lily would be horrified to know he was with her sister.”

“I- I’ll look into it.” Remus deflected swallowing hard at his concern, it was so genuine.

“Are you done you’re questions? I want to see my son.” Sirius said.

“Sirius I need to tell you something about Nessos.” Remus said picking at his nails as Sirius looked at him worried. “He- He has a- he has a- Moony.”

“What!? N-No…” Sirius looked at him terrified, “Remus I-”

“I’m so sorry, we were attacked and he was _hurt_.” Remus said getting an ‘oh’ and Sirius calmed down some. “It’s really new to him and he’s very scared.”

“Ok- well he’s my kid. I won’t stop loving him. Please, please let me see my baby.” Sirius said leaning forward desperately.

“9minutes.” Regulus said.

Remus stared at the man he once thought he could die for and hated that sometimes he swore he still would, he stood up going to the door. Severus was on the other side, him and Nessos in chairs he nodded once and went back to his magazine. Remus scooped his kid shrinking the book he was reading placing it in his pocket. He carried him in sitting back next to Regulus, he spun Nessos so he was facing Sirius while keeping him planted in his lap.

Sirius was quiet just staring breathing a little heavy, eyes wide. He shuffled forward on his knees chains rattling as he got as physically close to the mirror as possible a smile forming rapidly. Nessos held Remus’s hands tight, his body slowly stiffening.

“H-hi Nessos.” Sirius finally said his eyes watering. “It’s me. It’s Daddy.”

“Dada?” Nessos whimpered leaning back into Remus looking at him worried.

“Pumpkin it’s true.” Remus said giving him a reassuring smile. “I’m Dada and that’s your Daddy.”

Sirius tried again, “Nessos, please don’t be scared. It’s me, Daddy. And you’re my little puppy.”

Sirius made a barking and howling noise which triggered something since Nessos immediately scooted forward making the noises back. Remus felt himself freezing remembering all the times Nessos had done this in the past and he discouraged it. He had always thought it had something to do with him being a werewolf not Sirius being a dog animagi. He felt horrible knowing it was a form of affection between the two.

Nessos leaned forward squinting at Sirius in the mirror when they both stopped. “Daddy?”

“Yes! Yes! It’s Daddy!” Sirius said looking like he was trying not to cry.

“3minutes.” Regulus warned.

Sirius made a strangled noise at this but chose to ignore him. “Listen Nessos, Daddy loves you very much. Uncle Moony- err… Dada, says you get a little- Loopy, like Moony once in a while. That’s ok. Daddy use to help him with that and when I get out of here I’ll help you too… I love you so much.”

“I don’t like being Loopy.” Nessos said pulling at his shirt, “It hurts.”

“I know it does but you have Dada and someday you’ll have me and we’ll both make it much better. I love you. And you are so brave. So brave my little puppy.” Sirius said making Nessos smile. “I love you. I’m so sorry I can’t be with you. Please be good for Remus he is… important to me.”

“I love you too Daddy!” He chirped he looked at Remus, “When will Daddy come home?”

Remus stumbled at a loss becoming ever thankful to Regulus. “I’m working on it. I’m sorry Nessos but these things can sometimes take a while. But Remus and I can schedule another mirror call.”

“Yes please!” Sirius begged, “Nessos I have so much I need to tell you. I-”

“Times up.” The guard said walking over with his wand to touch the mirror.

Regulus’s hand went up fast blocking him. “There is a child involved allow him to say good bye.”

“Nessos say bye.” Remus said quickly, seeing Sirius panic as his own guards approached the mirror on his end.

“I don’t want to stop talking to Daddy!” He cried reaching for him. “Don’t go!”

“I love you Nessos. We’ll see each other again I promise. Don’t touch my mirror!” Sirius snapped, shoulder checking a guard. This was about to turn sour Remus thought panicking seeing the second guard raising his wand. “I love you puppy! Daddy loves you!”

Remus whipped him around so he wouldn’t see Sirius be stunned. Their guard reached forward fast cutting the connection, Nessos turned back only seeing his reflection. “Daddy?”

“He had to go Pumpkin.” Remus said softly. This was not a good enough answer it seemed since his sweet boy started scream crying. He reached towards the mirror wailing at the top of his lungs. The two way mirror cracked in a burst of accidental magic, making the adults cringe. Remus struggled to hold onto Nessos as he stood, cries of ‘please’ and ‘Daddy’ making Remus stiff. He felt terrible. “I’m sorry Pumpkin. I’m so sorry.”

They joined Severus in the hallway he looked at Nessos rather stunned as the boy started flailing. Regulus looked at him sadly, “He’s a little upset.”

“I noticed.” Severus said. “How did it go?”

“He never even got a trial. I need to talk to some people right away. I also need to buy a mirror…” Regulus sighed. “Remus… What do you think?”

“I- I think I believe him… Or at least I want to believe him.” He said. Nessos shrieked making the papers of a passing secretary fly from his hands. Remus looked at him guiltily, “I’m sorry but I think I’ll take him home.”

“That’s a good idea.” Severus said as Regulus apologized for them.

“I promise I’ll tell you more after!” Remus called before speed walked out hushing Nessos as he did. It wasn’t till they were home that Nessos had worn himself out to a dull crying, wanting nothing more than to be held by Remus. Remus sat there on the couch holding him stroking his back and rubbing his face in his thick black hair. “I’m so sorry Pumpkin. I’m here. I love you.”

Nessos sniffled squeezing him face buried in his chest.

It wasn’t a good day, or night. Remus put his son to bed with him and held him most the night. The next day he was still sleeping fitfully while Remus made his morning tea. The floo came to life letting Regulus’s face show.

“Morning Remus how’s my nephew?” He asked.

“Sleeping. It was a rather unpleasant day.” Remus said kneeling in front of the fire.

“I agree.” Regulus replied taking a deep breath. “I looked into what Sirius said. It’s true. In the height of the war they were throwing people into Azkaban without a trial. So… I’m demanding he get given one.”

“Do you really think that will work?” Remus asked.

“Yes.” Regulus said bluntly. “As with everything with the ministry it will take time. They move dreadfully slow.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Remus asked.

“You could demand it too.” He said a bit surprised. “It would be nice if a former Order member asked and not just an Ex-Death Eater.”

“I’ll go down at my next availability.”

“Thank you.” Regulus paused looking contemplative. “You said you’d ‘tell me more after’ well it’s after.”

Remus looked down breathing a little tight. “It’s… It’s about Peter. Sirius said he was standing on a sewer.”

“So?”

“He’s… an unregistered rat animagi…” Remus said picking at his pants.

“What? Are you joking me? This- This changes so much. Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Regulus asked leaning further into the fire.

“He used the form to help us spy. It never seemed important till now.” Remus defended,

“Why didn’t Dumbledore mention this?” Regulus asked, “My brother has been screaming for years ‘it’s Peter Pettigrew’ and ‘he’s a rat’.”

“Nobody but me, James and Sirius knew.” Remus said looking down feeling a pull in his chest, what he said it made sense hearing him say it. “I feel terrible but I think he’s telling the truth. I- I wish I said something but… The day Sirius got arrested so much was thrust on me. Planning three funerals for my friends, two of my friends rushed to a mental institute where they still are, Harry Potter whisked away, plus I was handed a child and basically told good luck.”

Regulus rolled his head and Remus wasn’t sure if it was the fire crackling or his neck. “Alright. I will handle my brother and requesting a trial, and see if the ministry still has his wand so we can test it. I will also but for Veritaserum to be administered. I’ll also push for you to take it to confirm the story.”

“No!” Remus snapped making Regulus look at him with a deep sigh waiting. “Sirius is… an unregistered dog animagi, James was one too, a stag. They became them in school to help with my _monthly problem_. Please I’m worried Veritaserum will make us reveal them as animagi as well or more importantly that I’m a… werewolf. That could make me lose custody.”

“I see your problem.” Regulus said contemplative, “My brother truly cared for you to become an animagi while in school. They all did. I’ll get the Veritaserum to be only used under a strict contract of questions.”

“Thank you.” Remus replied as Regulus nodded he was saying something but Remus was mind was elsewhere. He interrupted him, “Regulus… You and Severus knew I was a werewolf. But… You never used it against me in court. Why?”

Regulus stared at him a long moment, “I was going to. I had every intention of dragging your name through the mud. I knew of your spotty employment, that you had been on and off homeless. I had plans to wreck you. But Severus stopped me.”

“He did?” Remus asked shocked.

“He did.” Regulus nodded, “He pointed out that Dumbledore would probably help you and Harry Potter would undoubtedly be his trump card. Being former Death Eaters he said if Potter was brought up we would more than likely instantly lose and if I revealed you to be a werewolf Nessos would be taken away from both of us. It would be a mad house people trying to take him to get control of Harry Potter. Worse still we feared Dumbledore would try to take him.”

“Why do you fear Dumbledore so much?” Remus asked gently.

“Did he help you when you and my nephew were homeless or did I?” Regulus asked, “I lost I was out of his life. I still helped you. He didn’t. I was so hurt, did you know that? Too be honest Remus I… I didn’t think you wanted my nephew for the right reasons.”

“What?” Remus asked seeing the firey face flinch.

“I thought you wanted him to get… money from me. That’s why I tried to ‘buy’ him from you.” Regulus said head tipping down. “I never stopped loving my brother. Even when he turned his back on me. Even when he called me names, when he cursed me and when he abandoned me. I still love him, so I love my nephew. I want… I want to get him a trial a real trial.”

“You’re a good brother. I’m sorry for how he talks to you.” Remus said.

“That’s just him.” Regulus said nodding, “I’m pushing the Ministry and already requesting another meeting with Sirius for Nessos. But- and I won’t push you. But I really feel we should look into Harry Potter. Dumbledore _kidnapped_ him. I-”

“I am.” Remus said flatly. “I am going to see him. I will call you immediately after or if there is a problem.”

“Thank you I-” He turned clearly looking into his own house, “I’m being told I need to get out of the floo. And… To invite you both for dinner.”

“We’d love too.” Remus said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting operation rescue Sirius. Harry Uncle Moony is coming and he's bringing some crazy reinforcements. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Remus was breathing rather heavy, Nessos’s hand in his and a gift basket of fresh baked bread in the other. He looked at Nessos for confidence, getting a smile from his little Pumpkin. He was glad they always dressed on the muggle side of things but he had them in new clothes today to make the best impression, plus as Regulus once said ‘clothes gives confidence’. So he had Nessos in grey overalls with a green striped shirt, and little black boots for the wet March weather. He himself was in brown pants and a sweater, he’d transfigured both their cloaks into muggle coats.

He started walking down the muggle street. He had tried to tell Nessos stories of Harry, to jog his memory. He even showed him photos of them together but he wasn’t even sure it worked. He knew he didn’t remember James or Lily. He came up on number 4 Privet Drive and could swear he heard his heart beating in his ears. He raised his hand to knock, finding he needed to remind himself to breathe. He was trying to recollect himself when he heard the sound of the doorbell going off, then again and again.

He reached down quickly blocking Nessos hand, “Once was more than enough, thank you.”

The door was opened by a tightly smiling woman with a horse face. She looked at them before asking, “Can I help you?”

“Petunia Dursley?” He asked getting a stiff nod. He smiled offering his hand, “Remus Lupin and this is my son Nessos.”

“Charmed.” She said taking his hand in a stiff shake.

“Oh here.” Remus offered her the basket of bread. “I picked it up this morning so it’s nice and fresh. I wasn’t sure what you would like so I got a couple of choices for you.”

She took it a little startled pulling it open taking a peek. “How very kind.”

“Who is at the door Tuney? You’re letting all the heat out.” A robust man said coming into view, “Who’s this?”

“Remus Lupin.” She said still slightly bewildered while her husband looked in the basket licking his lips. “He brought us fresh bread.”

“You must be Vernon. Pleasure to meet you.” Remus said again offering his hand, “I came to talk to you about your boy.”

“Oh come in, come in.” Vernon said shaking his hand, pulling him inside. He glanced at Nessos, “You must be one of my son’s friends from preschool. Dudders! Dudders! Your friend came by for in impromptu visit! Let me take your coats.”

“Thank you.” Remus said politely handing him his before helping his son with the muggle zipper. “You have a lovely home.”

“Oh thank you. I wish you had called first before stopping by,” Petunia said anxiously bringing the bread to the kitchen. “I would have tidied up a bit.”

“You’re right I’m dreadfully sorry.” Remus said being as polite as possible, she looked at him casting a twitchy smile. Vernon lead them to a living room gesturing for him to sit, Nessos’s head swiveled around curious having never been in a muggle home. Remus cleared his throat, “I promise not to take up much of your time I only hopped to chat.”

At that moment a rather round little boy ran down the stairs and Remus’s eyes bulged wondering when Harry could have gotten so big. The boy scowled pointing at Nessos who cocked his head at him baffled, “Who are you?”

“Nessos.” He answered leaning in to stare at him. “Who are you?”

“Dudley duh!”

“Dudley Duh is a stupid name.” Nessos sneered a bit like Severus.

“Nessos.” Remus hissed.

“Wait you’re not Dudley’s friend?” Vernon asked looking up confused.

“No, we’re here for Harry Potter.” Remus said smiling dumbfounded at their horrified looks.

“I- I didn’t know he made friends.” Vernon said, “He’s a tad odd.”

“Wouldn’t you rather hang out with Dudley, he’s a lot more fun them _him_.” Petunia said setting off alarms in Remus’s head.

“Dudders play with the little lad while we talk to Mr. Lupin.” Vernon said as Petunia handed out tea.

“Come on. I’ll show you my remote control trucks.” Dudley said to Nessos.

“Is everything alright?” Remus asked letting Nessos walk away after the round boy.

The two shared a look before Vernon turned to him. “My nephew is very- _disturbed_. Meeting people tends to upset him. We usually keep him in his room, for safety. I- we didn’t think he had any friends, since he has so many _problems_.”

Remus’s eyes widened, Harry was disturbed. He nibbled his lip cursing Voldemort in his head for ruining him. He swallowed hard, “I’m so sorry, I had no idea. The poor boy.”

“Yes the poor boy, he comes off normal but when you get to know him you’ll see he’s a bit of a freak really.” Petunia said scowling, Remus looked up. Severus had said Petunia used to call Lily and him a freak. She kept talking, “If only you had called ahead of time. We would have told you.”

“Oh I’m terribly sorry I don’t have a phone. Or your phone number.” Remus said, trying to figure out how to politely demand to see him anyway.

“Dada look at this!” Nessos called unlocking a cupboard under the stairs as Dudley tried in vain to pull him.

“Nessos, don’t go through people’s closets that’s rude.” Remus scolded.

“But there’s an elf hiding in here. Like Kreacher.” Nessos said opening the door anyway, he gasped. “A baby!”

“A what?” Remus said turning away from a panicking Vernon standing to go towards his son. Nessos reached in dragging out what looked like a terrified toddler repeating the words ‘baby’ over and over hugging him. Remus nearly froze in shock as James face and Lily’s eyes stared back at him. “Harry?... Harry Potter?”

“Yes sir.” The boy said timidly hiding himself in Nessos’s hug.

“Dada it was a baby! Not an elf a baby!” Nessos said pleased looking at Harry longingly, “I love babies.”

“Elf?” Vernon questioned quickly standing and heading towards them. Remus tried to hold onto his temper, he really, really did. That ended the second Vernon laid his hands on his son forcing him away from Harry who looked terrified. He pointed his sausage like finger in his child’s face, “You! You’re one of those nasty freaks aren’t you!? Get the hell out of this house!”

Remus had his wand out fast as Nessos’s eyes widened scared of the large man. “Don’t touch my son!”

Petunia started screaming grabbing Dudley protectively. “Vernon! Vernon!”

“You lot out of my house!” Vernon bellowed shoving the small Harry down.

“Don’t touch the baby!” Nessos yelled ever defensive winding back his leg and delivering a good kick to the large man’s shin making him swear.

“You little freak!” Vernon yelled rearing his hand back like he would strike him making Nessos cower scared. Remus moved quickly sending a binding spell at him as Petunia and Dudley started yelling.

“Please stop screaming I promise I will not harm you!” He called as Petunia hid herself and her son away in the living room since she dared not pass him for the stairs or front door. He sat back on his heels crouching in front of Harry who looked shocked. “Hello Harry sorry to startle you so, I’m Remus and this is my son Nessos.”

“Ness-os?” He asked as the older boy crouched down. Harry looked at him a second before scurrying back into Nessos’s arms making them sit on the floor together he eyed Remus nervously. “What are you?”

“I’m a wizard Harry. Like you.”

“I’m a what?”

“You’re a wizard Harry.” Remus said again as Vernon made all manner of undignified noises. “Please Harry tell me why where you locked in a cupboard under the stairs?”

“That’s my room.” Harry said confused, “I ran away from Uncle Vernon when he tried to hit me with the belt for not mopping well enough.”

“Oh I see.” Remus said nodding, “Does he often hit you?”

Harry looked at Nessos holding the older boy a little tighter he said a cautious, “Yes… But only when I don’t as I’m told or when I act like a freak.” He added the last part like it made it ok.

“That’s not true!” Petunia cried, getting his attention. “He’s a liar. W-we take care of him. Just like we were told.”

“Thank you Harry. Nessos can you watch Harry while I ‘call’ some people.” Remus said tightly ignoring her as he stood.

“Yes!” Nessos cheered looking at Harry. “I’ll protect you baby Harry.”

“I’m not a baby I’m four.” Harry said disgruntled, “That’s old enough to cook pancakes by myself and the fold laundry.”

Remus didn’t like the implication that they were making a small child cook and do their housework for them. He swung his wand about summoning the aurors, then quickly Regulus. He paced around looking in the cupboard blanching seeing a little blanket, pillow and small pile of clothes. He felt not quiet rage but some type of silent loathing forming. He looked at Harry seeing the green of his mother’s eyes watching him.

“Harry I’m so sorry.” Remus said squatting.

“Why?”

“Because I was warned that I should see you sooner but I- I didn’t listen. I trusted someone that I don’t think I should have anymore.” He said holding back tears, “Do you remember me? I was your father James’s friend.”

“You knew my Dad!” Harry said sitting up.

“Yes… I’m going to fix this. A lot of people are coming and we’ll take you away from here.”

“You can’t.” Petunia said nervously, “You can’t take him, he said he’d turn my Dudley into bird.”

“Who?” Remus asked finally looking at her.

“Dumbledore.” She said, “I’d gladly give him over but he’s threatened my family. You can’t take him. I won’t let you get my Dudders hurt!”

“He- He threatened you. He threatened a muggle with magic.” He asked.

She nodded tight, “When he first abandoned him on my doorstep that late October night he barely left us more then a note. We tried surrendering him. But… _He_ came. Dudley was a year old...” She started crying, “He- he turned him into a bird. Said we had to keep Harry or he’d leave Dudley that way. I could do nothing. We were so helpless and scared with no one to turn to… I hate magic. And I hate your kind!”

Remus was going to ask more if it weren’t for Regulus and Severus’s arrival. They walked in curiously and cautiously. Severus saw Petunia, “Tuney.”

“Snape.” She hissed growing cold again.

“Actually it’s Black now.” Severus said taking Regulus’s hand.

“Always knew you were a freak.” She scowled covering Dudley’s eyes.

“So you’re Harry?” Regulus said leaning to look at the little boy, “Remus why is Nessos here?”

“I thought it would look less threatening if I came with a child.” Remus defended, “I- I didn’t know this would happen. How bad it was…”

“Incarcerous!” Mad-Eyed Moody’s yelled, toppling Regulus in thick ropes making the kids scream. Severus raised his wand blocking the next one, as more two more aurors entered the room. “Death Eaters surrender!”

“Really Remus!” Severus yelled, “Do something don’t gawk!”

“Ahh… Ah… They’re with me!” Remus shouted waving his hands getting in the way. “They’re ex-Death Eaters and they are with me! So umm… Lower your wands! It’s the Dursley’s- the muggles that are the problem!”

“Couldn’t you have told them that before they got here?” Regulus asked still face planted on the floor as Moody signaled the other aurors to lower their wands.

“What’s going on here? Why are Ex-Death Eater’s here?” Moody asked.

“Somebody get me up!” Regulus snapped, Remus quickly helped him while Severus watched the aurors cautiously.

“Dada?” Nessos asked, drawing his attention.

“It’s alright Pumpkin.” Remus said.

“What’s going on here!?” Dumbledore bellowed entering making Petunia hold her son tighter in fear. “Where is Harry Potter? Is he safe?”

“I’m scared.” Harry said pushing his face into Nessos.

“Harry, Harry my boy are you alright?” Dumbledore said walking towards him only to be blocked by Regulus and Severus. “What are you doing? Get out of my way this instant. What happened here?”

“What happened here indeed?” Moody growled stalking up staff slamming.

“I can explain.” Remus said fingers twitching in his shirt. “I came here on a personal trip to check on Harry Potter’s wellbeing.”

“You have no right Remus. I understand your concern for the boy but disturbing the lives of him and his muggle family-”

“Actually he should be his family.” Regulus said interrupting Dumbledore. “Since when James Potter died, he left Harry to Sirius Black.” Shudders went through the aurors but Regulus pressed on. “After being left to Sirius, it was noted if my brother was ever unable to care for his children they should be left to myself and Remus Lupin. The courts ruled in Remus’s favor therefore Harry Potter should be in Remus Lupin’s care. Thus Harry being here is technically kidnapping.”

“What do you mean kidnapping!? We knew no such thing! I want no part in kidnapping!” Petunia yelled only to look away when their eyes went to her, Vernon continued wiggling on the floor.

“You have no idea what you are speaking of.” Dumbledore said, “There was powerful magic at work here. Lily Potter sacrificed her life for his. He _must_ be by a blood relative of his mother’s for him to be safe.”

“See I specialized in ancient magic at Hogwarts and I know for a fact that simple regular visits with her about once a year would do the same thing.” Regulus said smugly. “So I’ll say it again Harry Potter should be in mine and Remus’s care.”

“Regulus collecting Harry Potter for yourself would not give you another child. It will not fix what’s dried up and dead inside you.” Dumbledore said making Regulus jerk eyes wide a pained look tugging at his face as a hand floated unconsciously to his midsection. Severus bristled at him stepping in front of his husband protectively, Remus was appalled. Dumbledore continued, “It’s time for us to leave and allow the Dursley’s and Harry to get back to their lives.”

“Now hold on a second.” Remus snapped, “You had no right to say something so cruel to Regulus. And when I got here Nessos found four year old Harry Potter locked in a cupboard under the stairs. Where he was put because his uncle tried to beat him with a belt after Harry didn’t ‘mop good enough’. It’s barbaric.”

“Enough!” Moody snapped getting their attention. “Harry Potter is going with me to Gringotts immediately. There we will all take a look at these wills. Come here Potter.”

He bent to pick him up only to be met with Harry screeching and kicking his legs at him. “Go away! Go away!”

That seemed to set Nessos off who batted at Moody too. “No! You’re scaring him! Dada do something!”

“Perhaps I could hold him?” Remus suggested.

“Nonsense I will take him. Come here Harry my boy.” Dumbledore said striding forwards, earning more screaming.

“Potter!” Moody snapped, “Pick someone and that’s who will carry you there.”

“I want Nessos!” Harry yelled pushing into Nessos away from Moody.

“Deal! Lupin carry them both.” Moody growled, looking at the group then to his fellow aurors. “You two stay with the muggles and do a little… Inspection of the house. And keep them here! The rest of you lot lets go.”

Remus walked over holding out his arms as Nessos happily climbed up pulling Harry along with him. He hefted them up, his back crying out at the weight of the two children, werewolf strength be damned. He saw Severus roll his eyes casting a light form of levicorpus on them making the two children’s weight drop in half. He sighed with relief, smiling as two pairs of little hands wrapped around his neck, it felt right.

One by one they apparated and Remus venomously regretted not warning Harry about what apparition was. The boy looked positively green after. “There, there Harry. You’re alright.”

Harry smiled up at him, “Magic?”

“Yes that was magic.” Remus said as the party walked to Gringotts. He noticed Regulus and Severus where staying a safe distance away together. Dumbledore was behind him as though watching his every move, while Moody stomped in the lead. Remus spoke softly, “Now Harry, we are going to Gringotts a wizard’s bank. There we will see goblins. They’ll be a little scary but they won’t hurt you. Right Nessos?”

“Yeah! And goblins are really short too.” He supplied golden hazel eyes sparkling. 

Longfang and Grogrock looked like they might pass out seeing the crowd of disgruntled wizards demanding to see them. They scrambled about before leading the large party into a conference room with leather chairs. Dumbledore followed Remus closely trying to sit by Harry, but Harry was having none of that. Harry insisted he sit with Nessos, so the two boys ended up in a large chair together. Moody sat on one side of them Remus on the other, with the Black’s together by Remus and Dumbledore by Moody. The two goblins sat across from them all sharing concerned looks as they waited.

Soon a ruff looking man with dark skin and a shaved head walked in. He looked around steely eyes taking them all in slowly, “Gentlemen.”

“I took the liberty of calling the Head Auror, Gaiwan Robards, for such an _important_ meeting.” Moody snapped making both Black’s glance at each other. Robards pulled out a chair next to Dumbledore sitting heavily in it again eyes scanning the room.

Grogrock cleared his throat, “Yes well now that we are all here. I believe the best course of action is to have the child will go with Longfang alone, he will do a blood purity test.”

“Agreed.” Longfang said standing up. “Mr. Potter come with me.”

“With all respect Longfang but Harry Potter is new to all of this.” Remus said, “He’s just a little boy who until less than an hour ago didn’t know magic was a thing.”

“No one else can come for fear of tampering.” Longfang argued.

“What about Nessos?” Severus offered, “He’s only five and would be perfect to keep him company.”

“I’ll allow that.” Longfang said nodding.

Robards stood up to follow. Grogrock scoffed repeating, “No one else can come for fear of tampering.”

“It’s not a question or a request.” Robards said hand on his neck cracking it, “I follow the boy who lived. End of story.”

“You will be asked to wait outside the room.” Longfang said getting a grumpy nod. “Come along boys.”

Nessos jumped down happily and Harry scrambled to follow him. Regulus hissed at the goblin, “Watch my nephew and Potter very carefully. I do not appreciate them being out of my sight.”

“Yes Lord Black. Hold hands.” Longfang instructed snatching up Nessos’s free hand, forcing Nessos to hold Harry’s when the boy refused to touch the goblin.

They left like a little train, it made Remus smile watching them with Robards bringing up the rear hands in his pockets. He leaned into Regulus, “Harry’s already so attached to him do you think it’s because of their _relationship_?”

“Probably, but Nessos is also kind of a natural born leader, like my brother. Cyrus loves copying him and I’ve even seen Draco and Neville follow after him. He gets it from his fathers I believe.” Regulus whispered back earning a snort from his husband. Remus nodded, James was usually the head of their group too.

Thirty long tense minutes later Longfang came in looking haggard, Robards was indifferent, while the boys walked in pleased holding hands and licking red sugar quills. They hopped into their seat together while Longfang slumped into his. “Heir Potter did not like the finger prick. I offered him a sugar quill and with some loud insistence young Mr. Lupin got one as well.”

“It’s raspberry!” Nessos chirped.

“Yes it is. Now moving on,” Longfang said sitting up producing a box with a large ‘P’ on it. “Noble Black family, Mr. Lupin, Headmaster Dumbledore, Head Auror Robards and Auror Moody. When doing the blood purity test we have found it agreeable that your words were true. He is in fact Heir Harry James Potter. With this as requested I have the Potter’s will. I shall now read from it the custody part. ‘As for my children: My son Harry James Potter will be left to Sirius Orion Black, if Sirius is unavailable my children shall be left to whoever he has deemed fit.’ The rest is of no importance to _this_ meeting.”

“Thank you Longfang.” Grogrock said producing his own box with a ‘B’ on it he removed a scroll. “With Sirius Black being in custody and thus unable to raise his child and any children that fall into his care we differ to this. I will only be reading the custody section. Err… Please excuse my words Lord Black they are as Sirius Black wrote them.”

“It’s fine.” Regulus said waving off his concern. “I’ve heard it all before.”

Grogrock nodded and began reading, “Pertaining my child and anyone else I may have custody of they will go to my dear friend Remus J. Lupin. They will also go to…” He paused licking his lips. “They will also go to my prat of a little brother Regulus A. Black if he ever stops being a- disgusting Death Eater, as in cleared by a trial from the ministry and thus rightfully… gets his head out of his ass.”

“He said a bad word.” Harry whispered to Nessos.

“Yes that would be my brother alright.” Regulus said. Remus held his laughter behind his hand, Sirius was so immature but somehow he almost found it funny.

“Regulus and I were both cleared by trial. Thank you very much. Dumbledore even vouched for us.” Severus said placing a comforting hand on his husband’s shoulder.

“These are both true.” Robards agreed nodding. “So what’s the problem? Sounds like Potter should be with Mr. Lupin and Lord Black since he _is_ cleared.”

“Robards, Lily Potter sacrificed her life for Harry’s. He _must_ be by a blood relative of his mother’s for him to be safe.” Dumbledore said.

“Did either of you agree to Harry going there?” Robards asked looking at them.

“I didn’t get a choice.” Regulus said, “As far as I’m concerned he was kidnapped.”

“I- I didn’t get a choice either. We didn’t even know where he was until Grogrock and Longfang found him.” Remus said, Robards nodded.

“Would you like to press charges against Dumbledore for kidnapping?” Robards asked.

“Yes.” Regulus snapped fast.

“Now please hold on.” Dumbledore said holding up his hands, “I knew not of these bonds of guardianship with Remus or the Black’s. I never meant for this to happen I was only acting in what I believed was Harry’s best interest.”

Remus bristled. “He was locked in a cupboard under the stairs. His Uncle tried to beat him with a belt!”

“He pushed him too!” Nessos added. “So I kicked him hard.”

“Child abuse…” Robards mutter looking at Moody.

“My team is inspecting the muggles house now.” Moody snapped.

“I knew not of these conditions.” Dumbledore said flatly, looking at Remus. “Please my boy believe me. I truly was doing what I thought was best for Harry. You cannot fault me for that. I did the best I could considering the sudden and very horrific circumstances of that night. If I had known- well someone so _dangerous_ would never have been given a child especially once their _true_ nature is revealed. Obviously the child should be taken away.”

Remus’s eyes went down at the threat. He hated himself as he whispered, “Please don’t press charges.”

“Remus.” Regulus hissed.

“Thank you my boy.” Dumbledore said gently. “Please gentlemen I implore you. How can you give Harry Potter to two former Death Eaters? You are disregarding Lily Potter’s sacrifice. He must be kept safe. But I do not feel comfortable with him being raised by them. I demand a new guardian! I would be willing-”

“Lord Black cannot take Heir Potter.” Grogrock said producing Regulus’s contract to not take custody of Harry Potter. Regulus pursed his lips but said nothing. “Unless there is a change in this contract, he cannot take him or press charges on his behalf.”

“Alright. Sounds like that solves your problem Dumbledore.” Robards said almost bored as he nodded to himself. “Mr. Lupin congratulations on the new addition.”

“It’s alright Albus.” Moody said, “I understand your qualms. _Death Eaters_ bah! Should be in Azkaban. Should be locked up. Should be-”

“Alastor.” Robards warned, making Moody grumble. Robards stood up glaring at the group his hands solid on the table, “Take up your problems in the wizengamot. Not me. I enforce the law. The law as written by the wills and contract say Mr. Potter goes to Mr. Lupin. That’s where he goes anyone tries to make him go anywhere else it’s considered kidnapping unless the wizengamot says otherwise. Good day. Alastor walk with me, I wish to hear more about these muggles.”

“Yes sir.” Moody grumbled standing.

“Dumbledore,” Robards said waiting. Remus looked at the elderly wizard as he stood looking at Remus disappointed. He walked past hand landing heavily on Remus’s shoulder he let out a heavy sigh before leaving.

“Bye!” Nessos called waving, Harry copied him still a little preoccupied by his sugar quill. Remus sunk into his chair. Two kids, he had two kids now. He looked at them squished in the chair together eating candy. It would be worth it he thought smiling. Nessos held his feather shaped lollypop out to him offering Remus a taste, he waved it off before his eyes widened.

“Excuse me.” Remus said running out after Robards, he caught up to him a little down the hall. Dumbledore smiled at him while Moody looked curious. “Robards a moment of your time.”

The man inclined his head stepping away together he placed a very powerfully muffling spell up. Remus quickly relayed what Petunia had said about Dumbledore and turning Dudley into a bird. He nodded bored but his eyes glistened interested. Once finished Robards hand landed on his shoulder, “I’m going to promise you I’ll look into the Dursley’s and these claims personally.”

“Thank you.” Remus said satisfied. He turned around speed walking back into the room. He got a few raised eyebrows but the two kids seemed content so it wasn’t a problem.

“Right, now then.” Regulus said sitting up a little straighter. “I want a halt on the payment of the 500 galleons from the Potter account, it should be redirected immediately to Remus. For his safety I’d like to suggest a change in his last name to Lupin.”

“Really?” Remus asked raising a brow at him.

“Yes I see the irony.” Regulus said fixing him with a look.

“It may not do him much good.” Severus said, “Since he’s clearly a carbon copy of James Potter.”

“Yes but it will be enough to dissuade the common folk.” Regulus said simply shrugging his husband’s negativity off.

“Agreed.” Remus said.

“I also want to use the first instalment of the Potter’s payment to purchase a goblin crafted ring with your strongest tracking charm for Harry. And add a small glamor to cover his scar. Make it out of white gold like mine, I’ll even cover the addition personally.” Regulus said. “Severus I’m sure the truth will come out. I doubt Dumbledore will let this go. But it will at least help. Especially once the scar is covered.”

“Yes Lord Black.” Grogrock said making a note.

“My scar?” Harry asked covering his head with his hands.

“I have a scar too see.” Nessos said pointing at the jagged remains of the bite on his hand.

“About the scar.” Longfang said rattling his fingernails on the desk, “Mr. Lupin I need to talk to you privately unless you want to give verbal consent for me to give this _information_ in front of the Lord Black’s.”

“You have my consent.” Remus said, Longfang looked at him nails still clicking.

“Remus, proper tittles.” Severus supplied.

“Oh!” Remus swallowed sitting up, “Longfang you have my, Remus John Lupin’s, consent to tell the Lord Black’s this information in regards to Harry James Potter’s scar.”

Longfang kept his gaze hard on him a moment longer before slowly turning to his papers. “Heir Potter has a scar on his head as is common knowledge.”

“Like a lightning bolt, Aunt Petunia says it ugly and freakish.” Harry said.

“Yes like a lightning bolt. When we did the blood purity test it showed something strange.” Longfang said, Remus scooted forward waiting. “It triggered something like a second soul.”

“What?” Regulus said his fist landing hard on the table. “Tell us more immediately.”

“Well we took so long since we ran a second test. A soul test, very similar to the blood purity only it uses a potions to make ones soul glow.” Longfang explained, “It always shows a glow deep in the chest, sometimes the belly. However Heir Potter showed two, one in the chest and one in the scar. We believe he could be… a living horcrux.”

Severus blanched and Regulus stiffed hand finding his stomach, Remus spun on Harry looking at him in shock. Harry was listening to Nessos tell him about souls as he sucked his fingers clean of sticky red sugar. He watched him sit close to his son and had a horrible creeping feeling as the only possible person the soul could belong to came to mind. Voldemort. He had an urge to yank his Pumpkin away from him. He shook his head, no he would treat neither boy in such a way. He would protect them.

“Can we remove it?” Remus asked finding his voice.

“Horcruxs can only be destroyed if the hosting item is damaged beyond all magical repair.” Severus said, Remus paled.

“They’re bad.” Regulus said shaking his face scrunched up, “They destroy things. Precious things. Innocent things…”

Severus’s hand landed on his husbands giving it a supportive squeeze as Regulus hunched in protective of his stomach. Remus looked at Severus as he continued talking, “Correct me if I’m wrong but only, fiend fire, basilisk venom and the killing curse can destroy a horcrux.”

“Those are really more examples. It just has to be something so destructive that the horcrux can’t repair itself.” Grogrock said leaning back holding his chin in thought. “Interesting. Very interesting. How to remove it from Heir Potter? We will need time to think on how to approach this. And if you three can think of anything until then please contact us immediately.”

“Thank you.” Remus said dipping his head.

“Longfang and I will get the Potter account rerouted and make the ring for you post haste. I’m also going to suggest adding a growing charm since Heir Potter is so young we want the ring to fit a while.”

“Yes please do.” Severus said as Regulus stared numbly at the table hand stroking his stomach lost. Severus sighed giving his husbands hand another squeeze, “Any other business my husband and I need to be present for or can we take our leave?”

Longfang and Grogrock agreed there was no other business. Grogrock showed the Black’s out while Longfang gave Remus the necessary paperwork for guardianship and a quick name change. He filled it out with a blood quill while glancing at Harry and his son. He took in their appearances Harry’s dark brown unruly hair, his mother’s green eyes, his father’s jaw and even glasses like James. Nessos meanwhile had Sirius’s wavy black hair and a face built like his, while his eyes are hazel like James though he definitely has more gold to them. He smiled at them feeling his heart clench sadly, he was going to raise both his friend’s children without them. Well maybe Sirius would join him, he thought hopefully.

Once done Longfang explained the ring would take roughly a few days so Remus placed a simple glamor on Harry to cover the scar. Remus held each boy’s hand as Longfang showed them out. He stood in the street breathing heavy, he’d need stuff for Harry, clothes, toys. He’d have to share Nessos’s room. Who would watch him on full moons? The Black’s and perhaps Augusta Longbottom. What of the Malfoy’s? How would they explain this? Would they lie? All these thoughts rushed through his head at rapid speeds when he felt his arm being tugged. He looked down at the two boys.

“Mr. what’s going on? Are you taking me back to my Aunt’s?” Harry asked eyes wide.

“No! No you are going to come live with me- us now.” Remus said, “I’m your Uncle Moony or Uncle Remus. Let’s go shopping and then we’ll get you settled at home.”

"Home? Your home?" Harry asked pleased.

"Yes Harry our home." Remus said getting a shy smile from Harry and a loud squeal from Nessos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome home Harry, welcome home. :3  
> See I can write happy-ish stuff. lol


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was not a shopper, Remus had offered to carry him but Harry had refused he just followed Nessos around looking down. His Pumpkin meanwhile was very happy to pick out new things. Not to say he was greedy just that he may have gone shopping with Regulus and Narcissa one to many times. He even shopped like them, pointing and labeling things ‘hideous’ or ‘perfection’.

“Dada this. It is perfection Harry needs it.” Nessos proclaimed holding out a white owl plush.

“Does Harry actually want it or do you want it?” Remus asked chuckling.

“Baby Harry you want this right? You keep looking at it.” Nessos said showing it too him.

“I’m not a baby.” Harry replied but he looked at the plush trying to suppress a smile.

Remus sighed adding it to their pile, “Harry please just say something. I’ll gladly get it for you.”

Harry looked unsure but nodded. Remus led them to the furniture buying a set that matched Nessos. Then he set to work getting Harry out of those nasty rags, sure Remus would buy second hand for himself and Nessos but they never looked horrible. Nessos had a lot of fun picking out clothes for Harry and Remus had to remind him that Harry needed to pick out some but it didn’t help.

“He wants this. And this.” Nessos said pulling things from the rack throwing them onto the pile. “Harry what’s your favorite color? My Baby’s is green, I like purple. You?”

“Umm…” Harry looked around at all the clothes fingers finding their way to his mouth. “Red.”

Nessos eyed Harry at that, before reaching deep into a folded pile of clothes accidently toppling them as he removed a red shirt with a Hungarian Horntail stitched on it. He handed it to Harry as Remus spelled the clothes back into place. Harry’s eyes widened staring at the dragon, he handed it back.

“I can’t. Dragons are things freaks like, Aunt Pe-tunia said so. I’ll get a slap.” Harry said wringing his hands.

“Harry you don’t live with her you can wear whatever you like.” Remus said holding it out. “Do you like it?”

“Th-the dragon is a little scary with all it’s spikes. But I like it!” Harry said nodding. “Umm- umm- If magic is real are dragons?”

“Yes.” Nessos said thrilled collapsing his hands together. “They breath fire and everything.”

“That sounds scary I don’t know if I want to see one.” Harry said looking at them, “If dragons are real are unicorns and fairies.”

“Fairies?” Nessos asked face scrunched up. “You mean pixies. Yes they bite right Dada.”

Remus nodded, “Most your muggle fairy tales are true Harry. Unicorns, trolls, merfolk or mermaids all real.”

“What about ghosts, vampires and werewolves?” Harry asked making Remus and Nessos freeze. “Dudley watched a show and- and it had a werewolf. I watched through the cracks in my cupboard. It was kinda scary.”

Nessos face crumpled upset he turned to Remus needing the shirt in his hands anxiously. Remus’s throat tightened as he spoke, “Yes Harry those are real too but… Just because someone is a werewolf doesn’t make them a bad person. It’s like when someone gets- sick. People don’t want to get it but they do and their bodies do scary things they can’t control.”

Harry looked thoughtful at this, “Ok that’s good, if their sick they can have medicine.”

“Gross medicine…” Nessos muttered. Remus smiled at Harry as he took Nessos hand, crisis averted. He would wait for Harry to be more settled before telling him the truth.

“Are ghosts real?” Harry asked curiously, “Umm- In the same show Dudley watches they are people in masks. And the doggy stops them.”

**********

He set up Nessos room to accompany Harry, the apartment had a small study but he felt the room was too tiny and on the other end of the house. Harry it seemed loved the idea of being closer to Nessos, and of course his Pumpkin was happy to have a companion. Harry looked around before gasping pointing at the moving quidditch decals.

“Magic!” Harry cheered following the decal hands out grabbing at it as it flew across the wall. “Mr. Umm… Uncle Moony?”

“Yes Harry?” Remus said as he tucked in Harry’s new bed set. 

“I’m a wizard. So were my mom and Dad also wizards?” Harry asked as Nessos riffled through the shopping bags.

“Yes, they were.” Remus said, “Come on I have a picture of them somewhere.”

“I wanna see!” Nessos yelled standing up holding a stuffed owl. “Dada! Dada! I want to see!”

“Alright then come on.” Remus said funneling the two boys into his bedroom. He pulled his old school trunk out of the closet, opening it slowly revealing some of his meager possessions from the past. Pushing old text books, parchment, broken quills and even a few left over articles of clothing out of the way he made it to the corner of the trunk where he used to wedge his most prized possessions. His collection of chocolate frog cards Sirius got him, his O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S. scores and finally a picture that all his friends singed the back of from graduation.

He pulled out the picture sitting down allowing the kids to see. Harry scrunched up his nose seeing the picture of seven students at graduation waving excitedly. Nessos pointed, “That’s you Dada. And Daddy!”

“That’s right Pumpkin.” Remus said pointing to all the people, “That’s me, Sirius, Peter. That’s Alice and Frank, your friend Neville’s Mommy and Daddy. And Harry these two right here are your Mom and Dad, Lily and James.”

“My Mom and Dad…” Harry said softly watching them wave he gave a timid wave back.

Remus debated telling them right then and there about James, he truly did but he wasn’t sure how to approach it. He thought about Poppy saying ‘rip off the bandage’ and he did want to do that, he really did. He looked at the two kids and got comfortable a child on either side mentally going over what to say.

“Moony?” Harry asked, Remus looked at him smiling. “If my parents had magic why did they die in a car accident?”

“Car accident?” Remus parroted, he realized with mounting horror that since Harry knew nothing about magic of course he didn’t know how his parents truly died. He cursed internally before mentally settling down to tell him about Voldemort on that faithful night. “A few years ago there was a very bad wizard, he was known as You-Know-Who or Voldemort.”

“Voldeymort?” Harry asked as Nessos held his hands to his mouth in shock of hearing the name.

“You mustn’t say his name Harry, many wizards and witches still fear it.” Remus said getting a nod. “Well he was a bad man, he came to your house when you were a baby. Your parents were very brave and tried to fight him but unfortunately he was too strong. I’m so sorry Harry, they were my friends I miss them very much.”

“W-Why?” Harry asked fingers digging into his shirt as he needed the material. “Why did he go after my Mom and Dad?”

Remus pursed his lips, he didn’t want to tell Harry about the prophecy, he didn’t want him to blame himself or be afraid of Voldemort coming after him. He reached out running a hand through Harry’s unruly hair, “Your Mom and Dad where very brave Harry. They joined a group to stop Voldemort, the Order of the Phoenix. They defied him and he wanted them out of the way.”

“Oh…” Harry said softly.

“It’s ok!” Nessos said quickly climbing onto Remus to get to Harry. “My Dada and I will take care of you.”

“Ok.” Harry said a little unsure only to be pulled up into Nessos’s arms.

“My baby Harry.” Nessos cooed excitedly, Remus smiled wrapping them both in a hug.

“It’s true Harry we’ll take care of you. I know this must be a very confusing time.” Remus said gently. “But please your father was one of my best mates ask me about him whenever you like. And don’t hesitate to tell me if you need something.”

Remus tried to keep the rest of the night as normal as possible. At first he didn’t want to use too much magic around Harry in case it scared him but that was dashed quickly when Nessos showed Harry his kid’s quidditch broom. Harry had watched flabbergasted as Nessos hovered in the air doing tiny donuts.

“You wanna try?” Nessos asked leaning on the broom to look at him. “My Baby Cy doesn’t like it much neither does Nev, but Draco loves it.”

“I- You’ll let me try?” Harry asked as Nessos landed. “Dudley never lets me play with his toys.”

“Well that’s not very nice.” Remus said looking at them over his book. “Harry give it a go. Pumpkin show him how.”

He smiled encouragingly knowing the small broom didn’t go higher then 3ft and went about as fast as an adult speed walking. Harry looked hesitant before he climbed on and instantly took off. Remus dropped his book in surprise as the small four year old did laps around his whole apartment giggling and squealing.

**********

After the kids where both fed, showered did Remus discover a problem. He had herded them into their room and Nessos as usual had run and dove onto his bed. So like Sirius he thought chuckling as he tucked him in but when he turned for Harry he wasn’t there.

“Harry? Harry?” Remus asked looking around.

The closet door opened allowing Harry’s head to peek out, “Yes Moony?”

“Why are you in the closet?” He asked walking over, “Come get in bed.”

“That- That bed’s for me?” Harry asked looking at the bed.

Remus wanted to run down and curse the Dursley’s but he also wanted to curse himself had he seriously forgotten Harry’s room was in a cupboard. He steeled himself ready to give a gentle explanation of how he had a bed and a room now.

“Baby’s sleep in beds not closets. Elves sleep in closets.” Nessos said now beside him hands on his hips. He tutted taking Harry’s hand dragging him to the bed. “Come, it’s bed time.”

“But. But.” Harry argued as Nessos lifted him onto the bed, extra strength one of the few _perks_ of being a werewolf.

“No arguing.” Nessos said simply. “Night.”

Remus watched amused as Nessos tried and failed to tuck him in. He leaned forward placing a sloppy kiss on Harry’s cheek before returning to his bed. Remus tucked them both in before selecting a few books to read them. As usual Nessos passed out midway through the third book, he was going to shut it but Harry was still awake. He grinned he never got to finish the third book.

He wished him goodnight turned off the light and tried to leave however Harry didn’t stay in bed. He instantly climbed out and tried to follow him. Remus carried him back. Rinse and repeat. He was getting really frustrated after the third time. Nessos had always slept like Sirius, dead to the world until you physically dragged him out of bed. He laid Harry down, and tucked him in, again, yet by the time he reached the door Harry was halfway to him, again.

“Harry,” Remus said firmly taking his hand leading him to bed. “Get back in the bed and go to sleep. I don’t want you getting up again unless you have to go potty or there’s an emergency.”

“But I’m scared.” Harry said climbing under the covers.

“Scared? Scared of what?”

“Of waking up and- and this was a dream. I don’t want that.” Harry said looking at him.

“Harry this is not a dream.” Remus said sitting at the edge of the bed, he squeezed his little hand. “Nessos and I will both be here when you wake up. And in the morning we’ll have breakfast and go to work.”

“Work?” Harry asked curiously.

“Yes Nessos and you will come to work with me.” Remus said as Harry laid down, Remus tucked him in. “You’ll meet Nessos’s cousin Cyrus, and it’s Monday so Neville will be there. Both of them are your age. So hopefully you’ll become good friends. Those two men Severus and Regulus will be there, and you’ll have lots of fun.”

“That sounds…” Harry yawned, “Nice… Night Moony.”

“Goodnight Harry.”

**********

Remus woke up to the delicious smell of pancakes. He sat up stretching and smiling, they smelt good like they had a little cinnamon. That’s when it hit him. Who the hell was making pancakes? He sprung from the bed running into the kitchen seeing Nessos actually awake eating a syrupy stack of pancakes and Harry standing on a chair to cook.

“Harry!” Remus yelled startling the little boy. He ran over looking at him and the pancakes he was cooking. “What are you doing?”

“I-I’m sorry!” Harry squeaked, “I can make eggs if you rather.”

Remus picked him up under the arms sitting him in the chair by Nessos. “Harry James Pot- Lupin you are too young to use the stove.”

“But- I made breakfast for my Aunt, Uncle and Dudley.” Harry argued confused, “Don’t you want me to make you breakfast?”

“No.” Remus said taking over the pancakes. “Harry, I am here to take care of you. I understand you can cook like a big boy but I am your guardian. You are not allowed to cook unless I am with you. Do you understand?”

“Yes Moony.” Harry said sniffling.

“Dada don’t be mad at him.” Nessos said around a mouthful of pancakes, “You made him cry.”

Remus sighed, “Harry I’m not mad at you. I was scared for your safety.”

He put a plate in front of the little boy. Harry looked up, “My safety?”

“Yes I care about your safety. I know you just met me and I feel like a stranger but I knew you since the day you were born. I love you and I want to take care of you. You and Nessos are my kids. I will cook, I will clean, I will provide for you.” Remus said turning off the stove to sit with them. “I know we will need some time to figure things out but please let me help you.”

“Like a Dad?” Harry asked excited eyes sparkling.

Remus blanched at this struggling with what to say but Harry smiled cheerfully at him. Nessos spoke up. “Yeah, you’re like my little brother now!”

Remus sunk in his chair.

By the time Reumus finished getting both boys dressed which in itself was a new and strange challenge. Harry was completely self-sufficient except for shoes, Nessos- Merlin had a sense of style that was _unique_ , also known as refusal to wear anything but overalls, hence why he had so many. Thus Harry then wanted to dress like Nessos, and tried to find overalls like his and was nearly in tears with the lack of purple overalls. He had settled on a purple shirt instead.

Remus walked into the potions shop haggard, Regulus chuckled at him as Severus eyed Harry. “Good morning Remus. Tough start to the day?”

“You have no idea.” Remus moaned.

Nessos fled from his side grabbing Cyrus in a hug. “My Baby, you must meet my new baby Harry.”

“What?” Cyrus asked confused.

“This is Harry,” Nessos said missing the look Cyrus gave Harry. “He’s my new baby.”

“H-hi.” Harry said giving Cyrus a small wave while holding Remus’s pant leg. “I’m Harry.”

“Harry this is my Baby Cyrus.” Nessos said literally picking the smaller boy up onto his tip toes to show him to Harry like a doll.

“Hi Baby.” Harry said, Cyrus actually seemed to twitch at that, one eye scrunching a little.

“Go on Harry, he’s friendly.” Remus said giving him an encouraging nudge. Harry walked over twisting his shirt up as he smiled at Cyrus waiting for a reaction.

“Cyrus, go on.” Regulus prompted.

“Hello _Harry_.” He said the name a little off, some part of Remus was reminded of Severus whenever he said ‘Potter’. He twitched his lips but let it go, since the Nessos had dragged the two off to play.

Regulus looked at them a moment twisting a ring on his pinky. “I- I think I’ll go. I have some research from a few years ago on horcruxes. I’m going to see if I can translate any of my finding from objects to- well humans. I’m going to need snacks…”

“Please Regulus send me anything and everything you can. I’ll help you comb through it in my spare time.” Remus said getting a nod as he left he started to leave.

“Bye Papa.” Cyrus said gently hugging him.

“Bye Uncle!” Nessos yelled running up to wrap him in a hug too.

“Umm- Umm- Bye Mr.” Harry said walking forward to wave goodbye. Regulus tried to cover it he really did, but Remus saw him stumble a step backwards to keep Harry at a distance.

“Goodbye, I’ll be back around lunch.” Regulus said he paused looking at Harry. “You- you can call me Uncle Regulus.”

“Ok Uncle Reg-ul, Reg-uloose, Uncle Regulos.” Harry stumbled out sounding out his name.

“Close enough. Bye kids.” He said leaving quickly.

“He didn’t come to bed last night.” Severus said staring at the closing door. “He’s… He’s afraid. The horcrux hurt him so badly, so knowing that Harry is one...”

“I understand…” Remus said eyes drifting down. “He’s afraid of Harry…”

“Yes and no. He is afraid but he’s also more afraid _for_ Harry.” Severus corrected, “He was up all night reading, I found him asleep in his study.”

“I’m sorry to be putting you both threw this. I know it was hard on you but-”Remus smiled at him, “I honestly can’t thank you both enough.”

“It is hard Remus. It’s very hard.” He rattled his fingers on the counter, “Maybe someday I can bring up our- options to him. As of right now he won’t hear it.”

Things settle basically back to normal, Remus maintaining the shop, Severus brewing and the kids playing. It was a little before noon when the door opened allowing Augusta to walk in holding Neville’s hand.

Nessos’s looked up, “Nev! Look I have another baby.”

Cyrus made a foul face at this, Neville hurried over curiously looking at Harry. “Hi I’m Neville.”

“I’m Harry.” He replied sticking out his hand to shake. Neville flinched but did take his hand shaking it. “I like your frog shirt.”

“Thanks.” Neville said instantly getting bowled over by an excited Nessos.

Augusta looked at Remus her eyes flickered to Harry sending him a contemplative look, without a word she smiled at Remus and left. He felt his heart rate calm down, he wondered if she knew, she always seemed to know more then she let on. He chose not to think on it, she wouldn’t out Harry.

Remus drummed his fingers on the counter separating the new shipment of talons when Harry asked to help. He had smiled placing him on the counter and let him help count them as he separated them. Kreacher popped into the room with a loud crack holding their lunch, Harry started screeching the glass holding some of the talons disappear in accidental magic.

“Harry!? Harry what’s wrong!?” Remus asked as Severus flew from the back wand in hand.

“Monster! Moony- it’s a monster!” Harry cried throwing himself from the counter into his arms.

“Oh- oh Harry, it’s not a monster, its Kreacher.” Remus said getting a nasty look from the old elf.

“Kreacher,” Nessos scolded pointing. “Don’t do that you scared him. It’s too loud.”

“Kreacher is good.” Cyrus defended while Neville was indifferent.

“Harry I promise Kreacher won’t hurt you. Look he brought us all yummy lunch.” Remus said as Harry calmed down. “What did you bring Kreacher?”

“Kreacher brought pasta, with meatballs and sauce.” He muttered yanking open his little bag of food. “Kreacher also brought garlic bread and cheese and special cheese for Young Master Cyrus. Later Kreacher will bring cookies.”

“See Harry. He’s not scary.” Remus said able to put him down, he held his hand leading him to the food Kreacher was serving.

“Don’t worry Baby Harry I’ll-” Whatever Nessos was going to say was cut off as accidental magic burst the drink in his hands making it explode all over him in a stick mess of lemonade. They stood stunned as Nessos blinked back confusion, he looked at Remus a mix between anger and sadness threatening to form on his face.

“What happened Pumpkin?” Remus asked.

“I- I don’t know.” Nessos said.

“I’m sorry cousin.” Cyrus cried covering his face in tears. Severus walked up raising a brow at him confused that was when Regulus walked in levitating drinks from a nearby coffee shop.

“What happened?” Regulus asked alarmed, seeing two scared boys, a soaking wet Nessos and crying Cyrus.

“I think I know.” Severus said squatting in front of his upset son taking his hands. “Cyrus, Nessos can have other friends. He can give others nicknames and that doesn’t take away from you. I had the same problem when I was younger I didn’t like to share my friends but it’s alright. You’ll like it better having more friends, you like Draco and Neville. Right?”

Cyrus nodded face a little red and threatening tears as Severus rubbed his hands. “Yes Dad I do.”

“Alright Then try to calm down and just next time tell Nessos why you are upset.”

“Yes Dad.” Cyrus said looking at Nessos sadly. “I don’t like you calling him your baby.”

Nessos stared for a moment before he looked at Harry, “Sorry I have to call you Harry. Cyrus is My Baby.”

Harry sighed in relief. “That’s fine. I err- rather be Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short because I didn't want to cut up the next chapter. Also a lot of fluff but with love and feels. Poor little Cyrus. :3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My update schedule is just too ambitious. I need to slow it down. I'm hoping to get out my Tuesday update but I'm unsure, hopeful but unsure... Definitely no Friday update. (Holiday and cooking and shopping lol)

The next few weeks were an adjustment to say the least. Nessos loved having Harry around and was just as protective of him as he was Cyrus, though Harry was a little uncomfortable with his Pumpkin’s energy Remus could see he enjoyed it. Cyrus it seemed was adjusting to Harry after their rough beginning while Neville was shy but clearly enjoyed another, gentler, playmate. He considered it lucky he hadn’t seen Draco or Narcissa.

Harry loved the potions shop and often wanted to help Remus or Severus but Severus had made it painfully clear that he didn’t want Harry around him. He would heard the small boy from the room and point him back to the other kids. Regulus too had been keeping his distance still uncomfortable though he tried his best to hide it.

“Get out. Get out. Get out of my lab.” Severus scowled pushing Harry out of the lab. “I don’t want you in here Potter.”

“Severus he’s not a Potter.” Regulus said moving away as Harry was shoved threw.

“Fine whatever just stay out.” Severus snapped.

“Go play with the others.” Remus said hurrying up to them, Harry smiled at him before running to Nessos. “Severus really? You don’t kick the others out of the lab like that.”

“The others aren’t Potter’s brat.” He hissed.

“Nessos _is_ James son too.” Remus whispered back annoyed.

“I prefer to think of Nessos as Regulus’s nephew or your son. I don’t think of who his nasty fathers actually are.” Severus growled arms crossed, “Plus Nessos doesn’t look like a carbon copy of James Bloody Potter.”

“How can you say that?” Remus cried trying to keep his voice down as they huddled around the counter. “Don’t talk about them that way! James and Sirius are good men. Well James was. Sirius is well… I really hope he is.”

“Potter was not a good man!” Severus hissed, “He was a bully and a swine.”

“Let me.” Regulus said grabbing Remus’s seething shoulder. He walked past him giving off the tiniest hint of vanilla as he grabbed his husband’s hands. “I know you hate Potter but Harry’s also Lily’s son. Try to see him for that instead.”

Severus stared at him a long time. “I make no promises.”

“He has her eyes.” Remus supplied, Severus took a long deep breath before retreating to the back room.

Regulus sighed softly, “Give him time. It took me forever to convince him to give Nessos a chance and he loves that child.”

Remus nodded before looking at him, “Do you think we should tell Nessos about James?”

“I’m not sure.” He said leaning on the counter watching the kids. “James rejected him. I almost don’t think he deserves a place in my nephew’s mind.”

Remus was quiet thinking about this. Sirius and James had been adamant that Nessos not know, but that was when Lily was alive. They didn’t have to hide this from her anymore and he deserved to know who his father was. He picked at his nails in thought.

“Maybe ask my brother.” Regulus said, “He should probably be the one to tell him. We’ll be seeing him soon anyway. On Nessos’s birthday.”

“Oh Merlin that’s right.” Remus gasped, “I had completely forgotten about seeing Sirius with the whole Harry thing.”

“We shouldn’t tell him about Harry.” Regulus said simply watching as Augusta Longbottom came in to collect Neville. “You need to ask her to babysit Harry. I don’t think my husband and I should watch him tomorrow night because- you know.” He glanced where Severus had disappeared too.

“Right, good point.” Remus rounded the counter hurrying to Augusta. “Hello, how was your day?”

“Delightful. I caught up with an old friend over tea.” She said actually smiling. “Let me guess need me to watch Harry Potter- I mean Lupin for the night tomorrow?”

“How did you know?”

“You’re joking right?” She said laughing. Remus pursed his lips at her, she gave her eyes a roll. “Oh please, I remember what his father looked like he was close to my Frank. I’m old not daft Remus.”

“You- You won’t tell.” Remus asked sounding like a small child. “Please if people knew about Harry…”

“He’s the ‘boy that lived’ you can only keep that a secret for so long. But I’m too old to be a gossip anyways.” She reached out cupping his cheek, “And even so no matter how old I am I’ll kick the arse of anyone that threatens these babes. For _any_ reason. All of them, even the little blonde brat. I’ll pick up Harry tomorrow at three.”

“Thank you.” Remus said softly. She gave him a little nod grabbing Neville’s hand she left.

**********

“Why can’t I come?” The four year old cried, big fat tears raining from his face. “Please Uncle Moony. Please can I come?”

“Harry no. I’m truly sorry but you can’t.” Remus said firmly, “It’s not so bad you’ll have a sleepover with Neville.”

“I- I don’t have to go to Ms. Figg’s?” He asked as holding tight to Nessos. “I don’t have to be around all her cats?”

“No Ms. Figg and no cats.” Remus said getting a cautious look, “I promise. You’re going to have so much fun with Neville.”

“But how come I can’t come?” Harry asked sniffling. “My Aunt, Uncle and Dudley never let me go with them. They a-always leave me behind because they don’t want a freak ruining their fun.”

Harry dissolved into full tears again cuddling into Nessos’s embrace. Remus pursed his lips it would be easier just to tell him their secret, he was his guardian after all. On the other hand he didn’t want to scare Harry. He hemmed and hawed when the floo flared to life as Augusta requested entry. He allowed her in as she held Neville’s hand, she scrunched up her nose as Harry cried.

“What’s all this then?” She asked scowling, “Why are you crying?”

“B-Because Uncle Moony and Nessos are leaving me behind.” Harry muttered turning to face her sheepishly.

“Oh hush.” She tutted, “You and Neville will have a good time.”

“Yeah Harry,” Neville said smiling nervously, “My Gran said she’d make us fried bologna and cheese sandwiches. She also said she’d take us to the- the park if it’s not too wet.”

Now Harry looked excited pulling away but Nessos was upset. He looked at Remus sadly so he scooped him up holding him tight as his little arms and legs wrapped around him. Augusta gave them a sad knowing look, Harry pulled on the corner of Remus’s shirt.

“Umm… Uncle Moony why can’t Nessos come with me?” He asked still pulling, “I like Nessos. I want him to come with me.”

“Oh I’m sorry Harry. I wish he could but Nessos and I are sick.” Remus said earning a gasp from the little boys and a teary hiccup from his Pumpkin. “It’s alright we just need a day of rest. We don’t want you to get it so it’s just better for you to go to Neville’s house. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Ok bye Uncle Moony. Bye Nessos.” Harry said taking Augusta’s hand to leave.

Remus held his Pumpkin as they left carding fingers threw his hair and shushing him. He saw the worried look Harry had given them but let it go. He would tell him in time, he didn’t want to scare him.

He fed Nessos an early dinner of a simple beef stew for strength, after at least half an hour he brought him threw the floo to the Black’s. Regulus pulled Nessos into a big hug telling him to be good and brave. They were then given the wolfsbane potion from Severus, Cyrus sat with them patting his cousin’s hand. Nessos shuddered from the taste making Cyrus lean forward planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

“Someday I’ll fix you Ne.” Cyrus said, “Or… Or I’ll help you somehow.”

Once done it was just a waiting game. Remus took him to the abandoned house they would use the basement of to transform. Nessos sat on the ground looking thoughtful.

“Dada?” He asked earning a hum from Remus. “How did Daddy help you during full moons? He said he did.”

“Your Dad would help me by turning into his dog form.” Remus said brushing some hair behind Nessos’s ear. “Padfoot- your Daddy, Prongs- James and Wormtail- Peter would all help Moony my werewolf form. If- If all goes well hopefully someday your Daddy can join us.”

“My Daddy will help me when I’m Loopy?” He asked climbing onto Remus’s lap.

“Of course. Your Daddy is brave, strong and handsome.” Remus blushed at his words. He hadn’t meant to say all that but it was true he smiled softly. “Sirius would have gladly have been here with you- with us. We’ll see him tomorrow before your birthday my big six year old.”

“Maybe someday Cyrus can help me like that.” He said resting his head against Remus. “Daddy can show him how.”

“That would be nice.” Remus said planting a kiss on his temple smiling softly.

**********

Remus felt terrible he was sore and just beat. He’d tipped healing potions and pepper up potions down his and Nessos’s throat but it didn’t save him much. He carried his exhausted little Pumpkin out meeting Severus and Regulus. Regulus held out his arms taking the mostly asleep child, Severus pursed his lips at him.

“Pepper up still giving you both delays?” He asked holding out his arm for Remus to take. “I’m going to try adding a ground coffee bean to make it a faster start time for you both since the affects should be immediate.”

“Thank you.” Remus said as Severus side along apparated him to the house, a second later Regulus and Nessos appeared. He made quick work of their shower, since he just carried Nessos in with him. They came out to Kreacher cooking them scrambled eggs, toast and corn beef hash. Cleaned up, fed and more awake they headed to the ministry via the floo. His boy was still feeling clingy so he carried him, he looked at Regulus. “We should have done this a different day.”

“Forgive me.” Regulus said as the group checked in, “I thought it would make a good birthday gift. Severus honey take him and we’ll grab him when we’re ready.”

“Of course.” Severus said raising an eyebrow at him confused as he took Nessos from Remus as they entered the same room as last time, getting the same rules explained.

“So what’s with the nickname?” Remus asked looking at him from the corner of his eye.

Regulus smiled a tad nervously, “I’ve just been in a good mode lately, I’ll tell you more when Sirius is on.”

Remus smirked as the guard moved forward tapping his wand to the mirror soon Sirius’s tired handsome face came into focus. Sirius looked at them then around them, “Where’s my son?”

“With Severus.” Regulus said scooting forwards in his seat, “Brother I got them to agree to give you a trial!”

“Regulus that’s amazing!” Remus cried smiling.

“You did!” Sirius yelled, the life seeming to come back to him. “Oh Merlin! When?”

“Still in the air. You are infamous dear brother.” Regulus said nodding as Sirius’s face scrunched up his chains rattling. “They agreed and my requests are in process waiting for completion.”

“What requests?” Sirius asked focusing on him.

“For use of Veritaserum under very careful questions, to keep your Order business safe amongst other things.” He gave a pointed look at Remus. “I also ordered for the pieces of your snapped wand to be found and tested for the last spell used the day in question surrounding Pettigrew and the muggles.”

“Regulus you son of a bitch I knew you were actually good under all that Black family stupidity.” Sirius cheered Regulus looked put off but offered a smile anyway.

“Regulus I’m just curious why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Remus asked politely.

“You and Nessos where a bit _unwell_ yesterday when I got the news.” He said simply, “25minutes. Sirius I’m going to need facts to work on for your defense. You already told me about Pettigrew and his involvement but I need to know if there’s anyone else besides Remus that can confirm at least parts of your story.”

Sirius’s face fell, “We- we thought Remus could be the traitor, the spy in the Order. Because of his _sickness_. I’m so sorry Remus. If I had known I would have told you more…”

“It’s- it’s alright Sirius.” Remus said gently holding back his hurt. “I understand that my _sickness_ made me look that way.”

Sirius didn’t look happy, he seemed to focus on a point at the bottom of the mirror as he spoke. “The only ones that knew of the secret keeping were James, Lily and Peter and- Oh I know! Use my memories!”

“I will add a petition to use your memories.” Regulus said marking his parchment, “Sirius, memories can be altered, and Veritaserum can be… Well it can be argued with as long as you _believe_ you are telling the truth.”

“I am telling the truth!” Sirius bellowed only to snap his head to glare at a guard, “You arse I didn’t need that ‘warning shot’ stinging spell.”

“Sirius calm down.” Remus said holding up his hands to pacify him. Sirius grumbled but turned back to the mirror. “Regulus I can provide memories as well of Peter in rat form. Will that help?”

“Yes.” He said scribbling, he stopped tapping his quill against his parchment. “The problem is more the secret keeper bit. Sirius when you confronted Pettigrew did either of you mention who the secret keeper was?”

“Well I demanded to know how he could sell out our friends.” Sirius hissed looking down.

“I want that memory.” Regulus demanded.

“You can have it.” Sirius growled, “Any other demands _oh Lord Black_? Or can I see my son now?”

Regulus scrunched up his face but said nothing about the mocking way Sirius used his tittle. He looked at his brother annoyed, spinning the ring on his finger. “18minutes. Sirius I need to know. I need to be 100 percent sure. Do you hold _any_ grudges against James Potter?”

“He was my best mate!” Sirius yelled, “I would have died for him!”

“Yes but Sirius,” Regulus said shifting in his seat. “He fathered a child with you and refused to acknowledge him. Surely that must hurt?”

“Leave James out of this!” Sirius snapped.

“Sirius, we need to be sure.” Remus said hoping to reason with him. “He took advantage of you that night.”

“Never say that again.” Sirius said looking straight at Remus eyes burning, “What we had was pure. Nessos’s father is the love of my life. I- I never thought I would be seen as anything more then a friend till that night. No one took advantage of me… If anything I did, and I’m sorry for it…”

“Sirius…” Remus said wishing with all his heart he could reach out to his friend and hold his hand.

“We were both so drunk.” He said his head dropping, “I knew it wasn’t right but when we kissed… Merlin Remus I wanted it. I wanted it bad and I felt like maybe- I felt like I was wanted. So I let it happen you know. I let him get on top of me and touch me and fill me with his big, hard, pulsing cock-”

“Too much information.” Regulus grit out looking away embarrassed. Remus felt something coil in his stomach something mean like jealously, he shook it off.

Sirius huffed, “The point is I messed up royally and got, well fucking pregnant.”

“Sirius, you didn’t mess up.” Remus said silently hating that James touched him like that. “Or at least you didn’t mess up alone. As they say it takes two to tango. James is just as guilty.”

“James,” Sirius laughed. “James handled it better than me. When I found out I was up the duff I near to Merlin lost it. All my hopes and dreams of the future gone in a drunken romp. Don’t get me wrong I love my Nessos and I would fight Merlin himself for my little Puppy. But James… He was there for me, he really helped me through it.”

“Sirius.” Regulus said tapping his fingers on the table, “If James was so there for you why didn’t he ever want to admit to being Nessos’s father?”

“Yes, that’s another thing.” Remus said getting Sirius’s dark eyes focused on him. “James and Lily are no longer with us. I think Nessos deserves to know who his other father is.”

“No! You will not tell him anything about James!” Sirius snapped eyes wide.

“Sirius I understand you’re uncomfortable with the circumstances of his birth but he is a little boy who deserves to know who his fathers are.” Regulus hissed. Sirius turned red at this and Remus was worried he was about to start yelling and get himself stunned.

“He doesn’t need to know anything about James. Besides how great he is!” Sirius argued. “Regulus I mean it! You are forbidden to tell him anything. You two Remus!”

“I can do as I please brother.”

“No! I forbid it!”

“9minutes. Do you want to keep arguing with me or did you want to see Nessos?” Regulus said resting his elbows on the table looking at him amused.

Sirius’s face turned a darker shade of red his eyes squinting so the brothers where staring at each other. “Get my son.”

“With pleasure. Remus can you get my sweet little nephew?” Regulus asked almost tauntingly towards Sirius.

Remus would not be a part of this. He quickly left opening the door to Nessos snuggled resting in Severus’s lap looking at pictures in a magazine together. He perked up when the door opened, his eyes widened as Remus signaled him over. He jumped down and raced past him into the room, Remus followed him seeing Nessos climb onto Regulus to see the mirror better.

“Daddy! Daddy!” He cried putting his hands onto the table getting close as physically possible.

“My little puppy!” Sirius cheered back, making those same barking and howling noises as last time. Nessos made them back his knees digging into Regulus’s thighs as he tried to make himself see better. Sirius smiled a wide truly carefree smile that made Remus’s heart flutter. “Oh Nessos Happy Birthday. I’m so happy I could see you today!”

“Uncle thought it would be a good birthday gift.” Nessos said patting Regulus on the chest. “He’s the best.”

“Anything for you.” Regulus said, mouthing to Sirius ‘he loves me’ and ‘7minutes’.

Sirius made a face at Regulus but quickly turned back to Nessos listening as he told him random things. Remus had been sure to tell him not to mention Harry simply claiming it would make Sirius sad, which was true. Remus studied Sirius’s face as he listened to his son. He was calm, the stress of Azkaban hidden under a soft smirk, his eyes gained back some of their mirth and happiness. It made him look stunning Remus thought, smiling dumbly at him.

“And I’m having a birthday party with all my friends.” Nessos said happily, “Cyrus, Neville, Draco and- Oh that’s it. But Grammy Minerva and Poppy will come and Aunty Narcissa.”

Remus’s eyes widened, he looked to Regulus who seemed to be sharing his thoughts. Narcissa Malfoy around Harry sure he had come to trust Regulus and Severus with dare he even say his life but Narcissa, she was very grey it could be bad. It would be worse if Lucius was there. Oh Merlin what could he do?

“I don’t want _Malfoy’s_ around my son!” Sirius snapped.

“Now brother,” Regulus said soothing Nessos’s hair. “Narcissa is family and though her husband may be… opinionated, she still cares for family above all else. As does Lucius.”

“They’re Death Eater scum!” He spat, “I don’t want them around my innocent little puppy.”

Remus looked down seeing the sour expression on his Pumpkin’s face, “But Daddy Draco is my cousin… He’s fun.”

“Oh he’s very fun.” Remus agreed giving Sirius a hard look.

“W-what do you play together?” Sirius asked begrudgingly.

“Chase! Draco like to play on brooms too. Cyrus doesn’t like brooms much.” Nessos said happy again.

Sirius was asking him more about flying when a guard tapped Regulus. “Times up Lord Black.”

“Ahh yes. Nessos,” He said gently, “I’m sorry my dear it’s time to say goodbye. You’ll see him again soon.”

Nessos sighed turning back to the mirror. “I love you Daddy.”

“I love you too Nessos. Remember that, Daddy always loves you.” Sirius said face scrunching up in sadness. Nessos placed his hand on his mouth blowing a kiss with a wide wave of his arm. Sirius started laughing happily but Remus saw the beginning of tears in his laugh when the connection was cut.

“When can Daddy come home?” Nessos asked looking at Remus and Regulus confused.

“Hopefully soon.” Regulus said simply, “Now come on it’s your birthday and I have had Kreacher working all this morning to make you all your favorite foods and of course a cake.”

Nessos’s eyes widened and he happily left.

**********

Remus was a little tense as the adults sat around in the apartment, Regulus dictating to Kreacher where things should go for set up. Minerva and Poppy arrived right on time knocking to be let in, Kreacher greeted them bringing them upstairs offering them tea and appetizers.

“Happy birthday! How’s my little Grandson?” Minerva asked as Nessos climbed from the couch to hug the women.

“Tired from being Loopy.” He told her getting a tight nod from them. “But I got to see Daddy today!”

“That’s great dear.” Poppy said handing him a bag, “This is from us for later. Ah-ah no peeking.”

“Thank you.” Nessos said handing it off to Remus. “Grammy, I got a little brother!”

“Oh really? I’m very happy to hear that.” Minerva said smiling at him, she turned to Remus. “Adding to the chaos?”

“Happily.” Remus answered. Soon the floo flared bringing Augusta Longbottom and the boys through.

“Nessos! Uncle Moony!” Harry cheered running to hug the taller boy. “I had so much fun! Neville and I played hide and seek and he _actually_ looked for me!”

Nessos swung him around excited, while the six adults cringed at the implication. Neville looked bashful as he glanced around a tad nervous. He came up handing Nessos a small wrapped package, “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you!” His Pumpkin said taking it once again handing the gift to Remus. “Grammy this is my new little brother Harry.”

“Harry, so good to see you again.” Minerva said getting a confused look, “I knew you as a baby. I taught your parents at Hogwarts as well.”

“You taught my Mom and Dad? You must be really old.” Harry said earning a chuckle from Poppy and Augusta.

“Harry, that’s rude.” Remus said embarrassed, “You need to apologize.”

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Harry cried. “I- I didn’t mean to be rude. Do- do you want me to go to the closet Uncle Remus?”

“No one’s putting you in a closet Harry.” Remus said gently as Minerva crouched in front of the teary eyed boy.

“Come here love.” She said, giving him a soft hug. “Apology accepted. But yes, I am rather old. All Grandmothers are but we are quiet tough. Right Augusta? Poppy?”

The two women cackled happily, Harry stopped crying and gave a lopsided smile. The women sat together talking after that and Harry joined the kids eating naan and hummus on the floor. Kreacher was just passing the kids pumpkin juice when the floo flared allowing Narcissa Malfoy to walk in holding Cyrus and Draco’s hands. She flicked her wand cleaning the boys instantly, she looked up tucking a stray hair back into place when her eyes landed on Harry. Her mouth tightened a frown threatening to form on her perfect lips.

“Cyrus my Baby!” Nessos yelled draining away some of the tension. He jumped up grabbing the smallest boy he lifted him up carrying him, his small legs dangling, back to the group. He set him down as Draco ran throwing himself on Neville knocking him down.

“Neville,” Draco hissed sitting tight to the terrified boy.

Narcissa watched her son before looking at Regulus a single sculpted brow raised, eyes flicking to Harry. Regulus stared back at her his wand twisting in his fingers, “Make your choice now cousin.”

She looked at him a second understanding dawning on her face. She walked over sitting next to Severus with a smile as she enlarging a gift from her purse, she looked at Remus. “For my darling nephew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Sirius! James is kinda a touchy subject.  
> Sad Nessos because of Loopy. :( But Cyrus is there for him. <3  
> Narcissa in the books chose family above all else so. She's swallowing it up and ignoring Harry's true identity. Also Draco tackled Neville- Hehe :3  
> Thoughts please! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back, wasn't gone that long. Hehe- Not sure when my next update will be hopefully Wednesday.

“I already read through this one but maybe you’ll see something I didn’t.” Regulus said handing over a book to Remus’s ever growing stack as he scoured his library for more. “Severus is reading this one, it touches on horcruxs. As with all the books it’s a taboo topic so it’s hard to get your hands on anything about them. Luckily my family has an affinity towards these things and Severus’s mother had a few.”

“This is great.” Remus said eyeing the books in his hands, “The last book you gave me was- hard to get through.”

“Oh yes animal sacrifice- I hated that.” Regulus said shivering, “I’m actually going to read a really old book said to have spells of Salazar Slytherin himself.”

“Oh? That sounds promising Slytherin is famous for his dark arts.” Remus replied swiveling to see where a little giggle came from seeing the three boys together looking at pictures from a creature’s book.

“You know he was also a famous curse breaker, and highly skilled in healing.” Regulus said turning to him, “It’s actually a medical text.”

“Really? I’m surprised but you think it will help.”

“I do.” Regulus said hand going to his stomach, “I looked at a lot of stuff on curses and healing when… Well I just did. So I’m hoping we could find something.”

Remus gave a tight smile as he shrunk the books placing them in his pocket when Kreacher appeared getting them for dinner. The three boys ran down the stairs, Nessos hopping down them getting surprised looks from the younger ones. Remus followed them chuckling as they scrambled into chairs. Severus came in, with a glance at Harry he took his food to the far end of the table. Remus sighed sitting next to the little boy helping serve him, while Kreacher tried to bat him off.

“This is Kreacher’s job.” The elf growled slapping mashed potatoes onto the plate. Harry still shrunk from him but had come to understand he was harmless, a bit foul tempered but harmless.

“Th- Thank you Kreacher.” Harry squeaked out. The old elf looked at him the snarl on his face slowly subsiding to acceptance, he inclined his head before moving to Nessos.

“So which books are you giving him?” Severus asked cutting into his steak.

“West, Madam Mim, and Sanderson.” Regulus said with a shrug.

“All good choices.” Severus said thanking Kreacher as he poured some wine. “I have an- unorthodox suggestion about the _situation_.”

“What is it?” Remus asked leaning on the table curious.

Severus seemed hesitant, watching his drink as he swirled the wine around. “I believe that we could- make him- his body _seem_ unusable, temporarily.”

“None for me Kreacher.” Regulus said hand covering the wine glass the elf scowled but Regulus ignored him pleading with his husband. “Severus tell us.”

“When I was a boy Lily-”

“My mom?” Harry asked curious big green eyes looking at Severus.

Severus scowled at the interruption. “Yes, your mother Lily. When she was a little girl she-”

“You knew my mom as a little girl?” Harry asked again smiling, “Can you tell me about her Uncle Sever- Seva- Uncle Sebrus-”

“Merlin I’m trying to, stop interrupting.” He snapped making Harry shrink eyes watering.

Nessos looked up ready to jump to defense but Remus cut him off. “It’s alright Harry but it’s not polite to interrupt people when they are talking.”

“Oh… I’m sorry.” He said slipping from the chair. “I’ll get the belt.”

“My word, Harry no.” Remus said grabbing him gently. “Nobody will ever hit you.”

“You won’t Uncle Remus but Uncle Sevveres will.” Harry said bluntly.

Remus and Regulus’s heads whipped to Severus who looked a mix between alarmed and annoyed. “I have _never_ hit you.”

“But Cyrus said you hit him yesterday.” Harry said confused, Nessos’s hands slammed on the table fixing his uncle with a nasty glare.

“Harry Cyrus got a single spank.” Severus sighed looking at Cyrus whose head dipped ashamed.

“Oh yes.” Regulus said casting his own stare at his son. “Trust me Harry he did a lot worse than interrupt a conversation.”

Remus dared not ask seeing as Cyrus was trying to disappear in his seat. He cast a smile at Harry trying to reassure him, “Just apologize to Severus and sit down to eat. He’s telling a story about your mother anyways.”

“Ok!” Harry chirped climbing into his chair, “I’m sorry Uncle Seeveres. Please tell the story about my mom.”

Severus stared at him a moment before talking, “When Lily and I where young about eight, we saw a small girl fall into a pound. Ever brave Lily jumped in after her while I alerted the distracted parents. The little girl drowned.”

“Severus is this an appropriate story?” Remus hissed glancing at the horrified kids.

“Yes- hold on.” He sipped his wine. “The muggle doctors where able to resituate her, but she was technically deceased for over three minutes. But she was saved. I’m sugjesting possibly doing the same to _him_.”

Remus paled understanding growing and thrashing about in his stomach. Stop Harry’s heart and bring him back. Oh Merlin he felt sick. His eyes flashed to Harry who was smiling wide.

“My mom helped save a little girl. My mom was a hero.” He said proud green eyes sparkling.

“You have no idea.” Severus whispered into his drink.

“Th- there has to be another way.” Remus sputtered.

“I should hope so. But it’s a backup idea.” Regulus said breathing deep.

Dinner seemed a little blander after that idea. Though it was a backup plan, for literally anything else Remus thought. He smiled at his kids as they innocently wolfed down Kreacher’s chocolate pie. He would do whatever it took to protect them and that horcrux had to go, one way or another. For now though he wouldn’t risk Harry like that.

**********

Harry was sitting on the counter helping him sort wiggentwigs into categories of length for better sales, and Nessos was sitting with Cyrus reading to him. He chuckled to himself listening to his Pumpkin read the simple fairy tales Minerva and Poppy got him for his birthday. He looked up excited as Regulus entered meaning lunch was here, however his hands where empty.

“Hello, what do you want for lunch today?” He said scooping Cyrus up happily.

“Umm… Regulus you already got our order.” Remus said getting a blank stare back. “The kids voted for bangers and mash.”

“Ugh!” Regulus groaned looking at Remus bashfully, “That’s right. I’m sorry I forgot, I’ve been a little out of it- Last night I got a letter from the Ministry. Did I tell you?”

Remus pursed his lips Regulus had been so scatter brained lately, “No you didn’t.”

“They approved use of memories in the trial and they approved Veritaserum under my strict rule of questions. Once the questioning is done, you and my brother will have silencing charms put on you or be removed from the room to let the potion where off.” Regulus said placing kisses on Cyrus’s cheek.

“That is amazing Regulus.” Remus said excited, “And his wand.”

“It’s like jumping through hoops with the wand.” Regulus replied placing Cyrus down, he held his lower back hissing.

“You alright?” Remus asked looking at him.

“Yeah… He’s just getting heavy.” He said as Cyrus hurried back to Nessos. “He needs to stop growing.”

Remus laughed, “Cyrus is the smallest of the group, it’s good that he’s growing.”

“But I don’t want my baby to get big.” Regulus moaned, “I’ll be back, with bangers and mash this time.”

“Thank you.” Remus called as he left, the shop door barely closed when Severus appeared arms cross.

“Remus have you seen the Grindlow eggs?” He asked, “The ones I needed ground?”

Remus’s brow furrowed, “I ground them earlier and placed the jar… Where is it?”

“I put it away.” Harry said happily, “Uncle Moony was helping a lady so I put them away.”

“Of course.” Severus said breathing deeply, “I needed that for potions not to sell P- Lupin.”

“Yes that’s why I put them here.” Harry flipped over wiggling his legs to get down from the counter. He went into the potion’s lab making Severus scowl following, Remus watched from the door as Harry quickly grabbed the jar that he placed low on a shelf. “I- I couldn’t reach where you put it. Sorry Uncle Sev.”

Severus froze at the nickname hand posed to snatch the jar. Remus swallowed hard ready in case his friend blew up at Harry. Sev was a nickname reserved strictly for Lily, and he rather disliked it being used.

“That’s alright- Harry.” He said the words like they stuck in his throat. “Thank you for trying to bring them to me.”

Harry smiled brightly at him green eyes sparkling, “Umm… Uncle Sev, Uncle Moony lets me help him cook and I’m a really good cooker. Can I help you cook potions sometime?”

“That depends… Are you good at listening to directions?” Severus asked taking the ground Grindylow eggs to put away.

Harry gasped, “Yes! I’m a good listener!”

“Indeed.” Severus said softly ushering him over to look at a simple cauldron of headache reliever. “Your mother was good at potions you know. She liked to help me when I experimented with them. Said it was to keep me from burning off my eyebrows… Again.”

“Really?” Harry asked excited.

Remus smiled as Severus kept talking telling Harry more about Lily. He turned away letting them have this special time. He knew Severus would shove Harry out if he got to be too much. He rested his hand in his chin wondering what James would have thought of Harry and Severus bonding talking about Lily and potions. He chuckled he’d probably faint from shock.

He glanced at Nessos and Cyrus reading together happily. His finger tapped his chin what would he think of Nessos? He sighed longingly, what would Sirius think? He paled if Sirius was proven innocent he’d take his Pumpkin and Harry from him. He felt selfish but he didn’t want that. Less than 20minutes over four years was not enough time to know someone. He wouldn’t he even know Nessos’s favorite book was ‘Where the Wild Things Are’. Or that he didn’t like asparagus but would fight you for mashed potatoes. Or that Loopy was still a touchy subject. Or that he wanted kneezle. Or that he loved bedtime cuddles and kisses. Or-

“Uncle?” Cyrus said pulling his shirt, he smiled looking down at him waiting. Cyrus opened and closed his mouth showing him a deep breathing motion. He then pointed at Remus, “You do it.”

“Me?” Remus said doing it anyway feeling himself calm down immensely. He looked down at him curiously, “How’d you know I was… a little tense?”

“Your mind.” Cyrus said flatly. “It’s racing with many thoughts. It’s very loud, when I looked at you I could hear the buzzing from there.”

“My mind?...”

“Yes,” Cyrus said giving a nod, he started to walk away uninterested but stopped he looked back. “You could tell Uncle Sirius these things. About Nessos.”

Remus stared mouth gapping after the little boy as he went back to his cousin sitting down once again completely uninterested him. Remus looked at him now, really looked at him. Cyrus had always been very attune to others and their emotions but this was completely different. He pondered for a moment as he wiped down the counter. Regulus and Severus were both skilled in legillimancy and occlumency, it only stood to reason that Cyrus would be a natural with these talents. It seemed he was very good indeed with them, since he had brushed the surface of Remus’s thoughts without trying. He smiled he couldn’t wait to tell Severus and Regulus.

**********

Remus smiled as he shut the door to his boy’s room, leaving it cracked just a pinch with a ward to alert him if they needed him. He settled down with an open window letting the late June air in as he selected a book to read. He had been reading all manner of books on the Dark Arts from the Black’s library hoping to find some new information about horcruxs. However after yet another unsuccessful book he needed a break and to read something a little bit more refreshing.

So he was reading a _riveting_ novel ‘Year with the Yeti’ by a new author Gilderoy Lockhart. He thought it rather funny, Augusta Longbottom had recommended it to them. Regulus had nearly lost his mind pointing out he had been a few years under them in Hogwarts and Ravenclaw’s old seeker. Remus did remember a Slytherin vs Ravenclaw match that ended with Regulus holding the snitch after careening into Lockhart who was too busy waving to notice the golden orb behind him.

He chuckled to himself reading, it was ok. He wouldn’t say it was anything to write home about, but it was considered a best seller. Really he was only reading it since the Black’s where and honestly ripping it apart with them over drinks was truly fun. He was coming up on a rather weird scene about Lockhart trying to convey to a yeti that his favorite color was lilac which was utterly ridiculous in and of itself, when a hooting made him jump.

He looked over seeing a ministry owl in his window. He hurried over excited hoping for news of Sirius. Regulus had gotten, use of memories and Veritaserum approved, they were just waiting on the snapped wand pieces so they could get a trial date. He took the letter with trembling hands offering a treat, the owl ate greedily before taking off. Remus looked at the letter seeing the ministry seal he took a calming breath before he ripped it open.

‘Dear Remus J. Lupin – The Wizengamot commands you to stand before Judge Barty Crouch on the sixth of July 1984 at 10am. You are being summoned in regards to a custody hearing by the Plaintiff Headmaster Albus Percival Dumbledore, over the children Nessos James Lupin nee Black and Harry James Lupin nee Potter. Please respond if you can make this date by the end of the week.’

His mouth popped open, his heart stopping. He was being sued for custody of Harry and Nessos by Dumbledore. He stared at the page before rushing to the floo, he called out Grimmauld Place and shoved his head in not waiting. He looked into the room seeing the very red faces of the Black’s, Regulus got off his knees and Severus fixed his pants both recovering fast.

“Remus,” Severus finally said as Regulus dabbed his mouth with a handkerchief. “Is something the matter?”

“Dumbledore is suing me for custody of the boys!” He blurted out unable to contain himself despite what he wished he hadn’t seen.

“What?” Regulus snapped coming to kneel by the fire with his husband. “Tell me everything.”

Remus relayed the letter teary eyed as panic was setting in. Regulus stared at him a little blankly as Severus scoffed. “This is ridiculous. We will of course help you. Right Regulus?... Regulus?”

“He’s going to out you.” Regulus said glaring down.

“What?” Remus asked alarmed.

“It’s what I would have done. What I wanted to do… He’s going to out you as a werewolf. Then-” He snapped his fingers, “Instantly you’ll lose.”

Remus turned pale and shaky, “We- we can’t- He can’t… No! Not my boys!”

“Perhaps we should remove the custody hold against Regulus?” Severus said, “We technically met Sirius Black’s expectations… Though they argued it once before. Remus you should write up a will that can place custody of the kids with someone else. Minerva McGonagall or even Augusta Longbottom.”

“Yes! Yes I’ll do that tomorrow right away!” Remus cried, “My little Pumpkin and Harry…”

“It won’t be enough…” Regulus sat back on his heels, “We need Sirius.”

“But they haven’t found his snapped wand.” Severus said, “You may not be able to prove him innocent.”

“We could try to push lack of evidence…” Remus said weakly.

Regulus used Severus to help him stand, he paced the room huffily. “I have two weeks to get them to move my brother’s trail up and prove a point. No… I can get the kids trial put off. I can claim that Sirius’s trial could change custody arrangements, which is true.” He paused twisting a white gold ring around his pinky. “Yes, yes. That should work. I’ll go to the Ministry first thing in the morning. Even they won’t be able to deny that.”

“Thank you.” Remus breathed relieved his nerves settling.

“Get some sleep Remus, we are in for a tough while.” Regulus said as Remus nodded backing out of the floo.

**********

Remus felt sick, horribly, horribly sick. His stomach was winding itself in tighter and tighter knots. He’d left the boys with Augusta and gone straight to Gringotts. He sat almost shaking in Grogrock’s office filling out a will and custody plan for his kids if he were to lose them. He offered them up to both Minerva McGonagall and Augusta Longbottom. He also had Grogrock destroy the custody agreement keeping Regulus from taking guardianship of Harry. He stared at Grogrock telling him his worries asking- begging him if there was anything else he could do.

“Please, Grogrock I need to keep my children safe. If there is anything. Anything else I can do I need to know. Please.” Remus cried looking at the goblin.

“I would like to request to come to these… trials.” He hissed interlacing his fingers, “I would also suggest bringing Longfang too. We are the banking representatives for the noble houses Black and Potter. We could… be of use perhaps.”

“Really?” Remus asked wiping his tears with his sleeve. “You would come and help us?”

“Help is a strong word.” He said simply his nose crinkling. “But if certain- cards are played then yes, we could be of _help_. I will submit the forms myself.”

“Thank you. Thank you!” Remus cried happily, he reached out trying to shake Grogrock’s hand. The goblin let him though he looked- disgruntled. Remus stood quickly, “I- I have to tell Regulus. He’ll want to know. He’ll-”

“Mr. Lupin,” Grogrock said peering at him a single hand raised in a silencing way. “Might I make a suggestion brought up to me by Longfang?”

Remus nodded, “Yes what does he recommend?”

“Longfang suggested that you get Headmaster Dumbledore charged with kidnapping of Heir Harry Lupin nee Potter.” He said narrowing his eyes.

“But he’d out me for sure if I did that.”

“He’ll out you now. He once claimed he didn’t know of Sirius Black’s will. Yet he knew to take Nessos to you and not somewhere else.” Grogrock said his beady eyes stared into Remus’s as he leaned forward saying slowly, “He knew. And we can provide memories from the bank to show _things._ Important things… If needed and- approved.”

**********

Remus relayed everything to Regulus who almost had a giddy look in his eyes at the news. He taken off to the ministry and a few days later both goblins where approved to go to both cases, provide memories if needed and their counter to Dumbledore was taking place though unfortunately consider something separate from the custody case.

Regulus was like a kid on Christmas, thrilled buried under papers excitedly shucking through for hours on end. Severus said he barely came to bed anymore preferring to work through most the night on both Sirius’s case and the boys. Regulus would often come to the potions shop eating the unhealthiest things calling them ‘power snacks’ for his work.

He was leaning on the counter devouring deep fried pickles like it was his job showing Remus his Ministry letter triumphantly. “They finally- finally found his wand.”

“This is wonderful.” Remus said as Regulus shoved the greasy food in his mouth. “When will they test it?”

“In court, live in front of everyone so nobody can argue with the results.” He responded. “Honestly it’s snapped so it will be a little- tough.”

“I’m glad they found it.” Remus said as Severus came out handing him a goblet with wolfsbane. “Thank you Severus. Nessos come here, come take your _medicine_.”

Nessos face scrunched up but he ran over all the same reaching for his cup. Severus passed it in front of Regulus handing it to the little boy. Regulus gagged hand going to his mouth covering up as he started heaving. His eyes widened and he sprinted from the room.

“Papa?” Cyrus called trying to go after him only to be stopped by Severus, who left the room instead after his husband. “Papa…”

“Don’t worry, he just got a bad whiff of the wolfsbane.” Remus said eyes watering at the smell, Cyrus leaned forward sniffing Nessos’s cup only to gag. “No- no. Don’t do that. You’ll be puking like your Papa.”

“Wolfsbane?” Harry asked coming up. “Is it medicine? Are you still sick?”

“Afraid so Harry.” Remus said, Cyrus took Nessos’s hand rubbing it as the little boy drank eyes watering against the taste. He sighed sadly at his Pumpkin downing his own, he shivered as the horrid flavor lingered on his tongue. He’d even eat one of Regulus’s nasty fried pickles to rid the taste too bad he had to wait 30minutes to eat anything especially if it might have sugar.

**********

He was freaking terrified, it was only three days until his custody battle and they had heard nothing about Sirius. He chewed his nails as the boys ran around enjoying Draco’s early birthday party. Draco was leading a charge game of ‘Get Neville’, Harry didn’t look too pleased with chasing the nervous boy down but was dragged along by Nessos. Remus watched them trying to keep his mind off things.

He caught the smell of vanilla as Regulus came up hand on his lower back looking uncomfortable, Remus looked at him curiously. Regulus caught his stare, “Don’t. I hurt my back.”

“How?” Remus asked, “Couldn’t Severus just give you a pain potion for it?”

“It’s embarrassing. I- err slept wrong on the study couch. I think I’m getting old.” He said looking away, “As for Severus he made me one. But- It’s just not working…”

“Not working?” Remus gawked, “Severus always makes flawless potions.”

“It would have probably been flawless if I had…” He paused looking off, “Oh Merlin. Lucius bought enough brooms for all the kids.”

“What?” Remus said following his gaze seeing the blonde man handing out brooms like candy. He had been terrified of Lucius Malfoy around Harry but it seemed he was ignoring Harry’s true identity, he felt he had Narcissa to thank for that. Though Malfoy tried pushing his son Draco to become better friends with him. No doubt a power play, and much to Malfoy’s disappointment Draco preferred Neville. He glanced back to Regulus only to see he had been abandoned, his friend off sitting with his cousin Narcissa enjoying lemonade with her.

Watching a tiny game of kid sized quidditch was fun and adorable. Luckily there was more than the main five boys, making even teams. Remus found himself roped in with the other dads making beats without their wives knowing on the game. Naturally he put down galleons on his sons, Harry was a freaking wonder, him and Draco chased the slow moving snitch around. James had been a chaser but Harry only seemed to have eyes for the little gold orb.

Regulus had been a seeker but Cyrus looked more interested in leisurely throwing the quaffle with Neville who was white knuckling the broom. Sirius meanwhile had been a beater, he looked at Nessos. Kids quidditch didn’t have bludgers like in real quidditch, it instead had soft balls that the kids could throw at each other and have them float back. Merlin damn though, Nessos chucked a ball bouncing it right off the back of little girl looking very proud.

He smirked walking back with Severus, drinks in hand each a little richer. Regulus had disappeared but Narcissa met them worried. She leaned in whispering, “A Ministry owl arrived. It’s not good. Inside study on the ground floor. I’ll watch the boys.”

“Thank you, Cissa.” Severus said nodding his head to Remus they briskly walked inside. He followed him down a hall to a rather beautiful room of carved wood with large windows. They found Regulus on a couch looking ill. “Regulus?”

“They set a trial day.” He said not looking up.

“When?” Remus asked breathing heavily.

“They said the two trials where related enough. Same day. Same time.” He said head bobbing with each sentence.

“Th-they can’t.” Remus said.

“They can.” Severus said resting a hand on his husband’s shoulders.

“I wrote back saying we accept since I have no choice.” Regulus said face scrunching up, “We need my idiot brother. I- I wrote and requested he be showered and presentable. And that he have time free of the dementors beforehand so his mind will be as stable as possible.”

“Good idea.” Severus said messaging his shoulder, “You’ve done an amazing job Regulus.”

“Thanks.” He said softly, he rubbed his eyes trying in vain to clear them. “I’m sorry, I’ve been so stressed lately. I just- I needed to step away. I was worried I’d break down in front of everyone.”

“It’s alright.” Remus said, “I’ve nearly eaten my nails raw.”

“Oh Remus if this doesn’t work we’ll lose those boys for sure.” Regulus said eyes threatening to water.

“I- I know.” Remus whisper back scared.

“We will fight for them.” Severus said, “And we know we have others on our side. We knew this would be difficult but we can handle it.”

“Thank you.” Remus said as Regulus wiped his face clear.

“Let’s go enjoy our time with them.” Severus said, getting dual nods.

They walked out as the kids where finishing a horrible sounding song of happy birthday. They joined in clapping politely with the other parents as Draco blew out his candles, Cyrus immediately came up wishing to be held by Regulus.

Narcissa smiled at her son, “What did you wish for darling?”

“It’s a secret!” Draco cried crossing his arms.

“He wants to marry Neville.” Cyrus said staring at his cousin while talking quietly to his fathers and Remus. “He thinks loud like Uncle Remus and Nessos.”

“What?” Regulus gasped looking at his son.

Cyrus shrugged, “Can I have cake please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the trial. Dun-Dun-Da!
> 
> Harry still working out his issues.  
> Cyrus has some serious power.  
> and Nessos is- well he takes after his dad.


	14. Chapter 14

Remus didn’t sleep well, he was up most the night and when he did sleep it was fitful. He gave up around six in the morning. He got ready for the day in his nicest clothes and sat holding coffee staring at the photo of him and his friends. He watched the repeated motion of them struggling to lift him, over and over as his drink became cold. At around seven his early riser Harry was up, he got him ready for the day in nice clothes and gave him breakfast. After another half an hour he dragged Nessos from the bed, got him in nice clothes and fed.

A little after eight he sat the boys down, looking at them. “I love you both. I love you both very much… We’re going to court today because a man doesn’t think I should take care of you anymore.”

“What do you mean Dada?” Nessos asked confused, Remus reached out taking their hands squeezing it.

“It means that… you couldn’t live with me anymore.”

“No!” Nessos yelled making Harry look at him scared. “No you’re my Dada! You can’t leave! I don’t want to live with someone else!”

“Nessos.” Remus said as his son broke down crying, Harry’s lip trembled. “Nessos, Pumpkin your Uncles and I are going to fight them!”

“You are?” He sniffed collecting Harry is his arms.

“Yes. Of course we are, we don’t want to lose you.”

“And me?” Harry asked sending his a scared look.

“And you two, of course!” Remus confirmed as the kids calmed down. “I- I can’t guarantee we will win. But I will fight to my last breath to keep you both. I love you. You guys are my whole world.”

Nessos face threatened tears and Harry still looked worried. He reached out pulling both boys into his arms shushing them as he held them tight. Nessos wrapped around him fast breaking down, while Harry’s shaky arms squeezed them. He would not let go. His son’s needed him, not Dumbledore, not Voldemort, not even Merlin himself could make him move. He held in his own tears placing kisses on each boys temple.

“I promise I will always love you.” Remus whispered holding them.

He got to the Wizenagot at 8:30am, he checked himself and his boys in and found Regulus wringing his hands looking very tense as he paced their small waiting room. Severus sat with him holding a sleepy Cyrus, the small boy looked up seeing them.

“Uncle.” Cyrus said giving a little wave. “Nessos, Harry.”

The group gave a little reply, Remus sat down heavily by his friend. His Pumpkin scurried over fast climbing into his lap, Harry followed cuddling next to him. Remus glanced at Regulus, “Is- is he here?”

“Yes. Grogrock and Longfang are with him now.” Regulus said flatly. “I was able to speak to him, face to face. He looks… clean and had a lot of choice words about the showering process. And about me...”

“Well sounds like time away from the dementors is already doing him- good.” Remus said fidgeting.

“They need your memory.” Regulus replied still pacing, “We’ll watch the boys. Have you… Have you told them who’s here?”

“I didn’t get that far I’m afraid. Things got rather emotional.” Remus said carding fingers through Nessos’s curly black hair.

“We’ll tell them.” Regulus said nodding.

The door opened letting in a nervous looking young man, he looked pass the Black’s eyes landing on Remus. A confirmation of identity later and Remus was leaving his babies behind. He gave a few choice memories of Peter Pettigrew in his rat animagi form. When he was done he was led to a new room, the nervous man looked at him.

“You have five minutes.”

“Five minutes for what?” Remus asked as the door was unlocked letting him in. He blinked back at the brightness of the room, he walked in seeing two auros and Moody standing guard around a black spiky cage. Remus mouth dried up seeing those dark eyes watching him from within, he stumbled forwards needing to be closer. He was less the three feet away when he hit an invisible barrier, he thumped into it, heart racing as he looked at him. “Sirius…”

“Remus.” He said back his pale fingers wrapping around the bars. Neither said anything, just staring at each other. Remus felt like his breathing was becoming more and more labored. Sirius cocked his head at him. “Hi.”

“Hi!” Remus said fast, too fast, too eager. He felt his face crumpling, he never thought this day would come. A day he wanted to be happy to be fighting to free his friend, not so scared of losing his children. He looked at him feeling himself fighting tears, he missed when Sirius would smile at him even when things felt terrible, he needed that now. He sucked in his breath, “Hi…”

“Hi Remus…” Sirius said face breaking into a laugh then a smile. “Regulus told me… About the boys. It’ll be ok.”

“Ok…” Remus said dumbly smiling back at him though he was truly trying not to cry.

“Don’t cry Remus I hate when you cry. I can’t do much…” He held up his hands showing is shackles, “But… I won’t let you lose them. Ok?”

“-Ok!” Remus replied in misery. Sirius was in a cage and in chains yet he was making sure Remus was alright. How could he have ever thought this wonderful man could betray them? He looked at him, “I believe you Sirius. About everything. I’m so sorry. You never should have rotted in Azkaban so long! I promise even if we lose today I’ll- I’ll find a way to- I’ll save you.”

Sirius smiled at him genuine but sad. He looked like he might say something but Moody had begun herding Remus out of the room. He was pushed into the hallway tears threatening to fall when he came face to face with Regulus and Nessos. He looked at his Pumpkin eyes widening in horror. He didn’t want him to see his father alone like that, in a cage like an animal.

“Can one of us go in with him?” Remus asked, getting a head shake ‘no’. “But- But he’s just a little boy!”

“One visit each to the prisoner.” The nervous man from before said, “I will go with him. Please return to the room.”

“No I-”

“Please return to the room.” He said staring down afraid to meet their gaze. “The trials will start soon.”

“No. You listen to me,” Regulus hissed getting in his face. “He is my nephew, and his child. He is _six_. I’m not leaving him alone with some stranger. Do your business and bring him back I’ll be waiting right here.”

“But-”

“Don’t talk back to me!”

“Y-yes Lord Black!” He squeaked out leading Nessos into the room.

It was a grueling five minutes, Regulus was leaning on the wall breathing heavy and Remus had wrung his hands a million times. Finally the door opened, Nessos looked almost shell shocked. Remus started to bend low to hug him except he was met midair. Small hands held tight behind his neck, and upset hiccupping sounded in his ear as he carried him back to the waiting room neither adult saying a word.

On their return Severus gave Regulus a kiss goodbye before he and Cyrus took their leave. Soon they were called out, Regulus lead them face a little tense, Remus followed holding both his son’s hands. The second they were in the circular room he scanned it, seeing Severus and Cyrus with Narcissa, her husband, Augusta, Minerva and Poppy. In the front row he noticed Grogrock and Longfang posed and ready if they were needed.

Robards approached him, “The children will sit here. I’ll be with them the whole time.”

He followed him getting the kids to sit on a little bench. The second he stepped back the bench was surrounded by an anti-magic cage. It slammed shut making both boys scream, he grabbed it the same time Nessos did each flinched pulling back their hands burning from the silver barbs.

“It’s ok Pumpkin, Harry. Don’t touch it. It’s sharp.” He pacified.

“Uncle Moony!” Harry cried sticking an arm through reaching for him.

“What’s the meaning of this!?” Regulus snapped face red as he gripped the table.

“Safety precaution for Mr. Potter.” Dumbledore said striding in, “Since he will be in the same room as the mass murder Sirius Black, I got an anti-magic cage for the boys.”

“I approved it.” Barty Crouch said from his high up judge’s chair. “It was a last minute request from Headmaster Dumbledore. I believe it’s fine.”

Regulus bristled but said nothing, Remus looked at his boys. Nessos spoke, “Dada?”

“I need you both to be very brave right now. It’s only temporary.” Remus said, “Be good and keep each other safe.”

Upon getting nods he joined Regulus. Robards flicked his wand casting a muffling spell on the boys along with a silencing spell. He sat next to Regulus, both still glaring at the cage when Sirius was brought in. He was raised up through the floor still in the spiky black cell from early. Regulus began whisper, “Please be calm. Please be calm. Please be calm.”

“Why the bloody hell is my child in a cage!?” Sirius yelled getting scarred mumbles from the court.

“Brother. It’s been approved by the judge. Let it go.” Regulus hissed. Sirius whirled on him but only glared silently seething no doubt.

Barty Crouch did his opening speech and with a quick bang of his hammer they began. Crouch looked down at is papers, “Sirius Black you have been brought from Azkaban to face a trail because according to some _multiple_ eye witness accounts of your mass murder is not good enough. Also as follows you are being regarded in the custody hearing here as well. What do you have to say?”

“It was Peter! He’s a rat!” Sirius shrieked making Remus sigh as Sirius, _loudly_ told his side of the story. When he was done Crouch stared at him with a single brow quirked and his lips pursed.

"Fascinating story, we'll see how it holds up." Crouch said making Sirius scoff. He turned to Regulus, "Anything to add Lord Black?"

“Honorable Judge Crouch,” Regulus said recovering for them. “I would like to insist we check his wand. For evidence perhaps that he cast such a spell to cause an explosion as it would have been the last thing he cast before capture.”

“Already granted. Auror Moody the wand.” Crouch said.

Moody stomped forward showing off the broken wand pieces getting a strangled noise from Sirius. He laid them down on a little table in the center of the room. With a jab of his wand Moody spoke threw gritted teeth. “Prior Incantato.”

The wand flickered brokenly rattling along the table before the remnants of a protego charm formed. Sirius barked a laugh, “Ha! See I had to protect myself from Pettigrew’s blast.”

“Or you simple protected yourself from aurors.” Dumbledore supplied getting mumbles from the court.

Sirius whirled on him hurt, “How could you say that?”

“I’m simply pointing out possible facts.” He replied straightening his cloak. “This proves nothing except that your last spell was protective in nature. It does not tell us how or why.”

“Except,” Regulus said eyes flickering to the judge. “The arour reports for that day say there was an exposition. No other spells reported after. Sirius did not resist arrest so he fired no spells, therefore it stands to reason the protego charm was in self-defense from the explosion.”

Sirius beamed at his brother, Remus to was impressed with his quick reasoning. Dumbledore was not, “Perhaps he cast a protection charm for himself after realizing he couldn’t control the explosion. I don’t believe laughing like a mad-man is what normal people after their friends die.”

“I was confuddled!” Sirius yelled, “No one broke it. I had to let it where off over hours. Hours of useless mumbling and laughing like a loon!”

“Robards did your team test him for a confuddle charm?” Crouch asked.

“His report doesn’t mention it.” Robards said looking in at the two silenced boys bored.

Crouch paused a moment in thought before looking at Regulus, “Continue.”

Regulus bit down on his lip holding the table tight, he asked for Veritaserum to be brought out. Remus looked at him worried what if this didn’t work either, he feared for Sirius going back to that awful place. He looked at his old friend worried, but Sirius was watching his son with fascination as he entertained Harry.

Moody stomped in a bottle Veritaserum in his hand, he went straight to Sirius and waited. Crouch cleared his throat, “We will now administer a single drop of Veritaserum to Sirius Black. Only myself and Sirius Black will be allowed to talk at this time. As agreed upon only a select few questions will be asked then he will be silenced. This is due to his _position_ in the Order of the Phoenix.”

Moody sneered. “Bottoms up Black.”

“Finally getting drinks with me eh Mad-Eye?” He said opening his mouth for the potion.

“Not with someone as crazy as you Black.” Moody hissed, administering one drop of potion before stepping back.

Crouch looked down at his paper, “What is your name?”

“Sirius Orion Black.” He said annunciating his words.

“What Hogwarts house where you in?”

“Gryffindor.”

“What position did you play on the quidditch team?

“Beater.”

“Very well.” Crouch said. “Lets begin. Where were you when Lily and James Potter where killed?”

“At home with my son.”

“Can anyone confirm that?”

“Nessos was too young.” Sirius said glancing at his boy again.

“Did you betray the Potter’s to Voldemort?”

“No!”

“Where you their secret keeper?”

“No. Peter was.”

“Noted.” Crouch said making a mark on his paper looking unconvinced. “Final question. Was Peter Pettigrew an animagi?”

“Yes he was a rat!” Sirius yelled, “And I didn’t kill him either!”

“Moody silence Mr. Black please.”

“No! Fuc-” The rest of his words fell silent as he sent a nasty glare at Moody.

Dumbledore moved to speak but Crouch held up his hand, “No questions or statements till the Veritaserum portion is done. Thank you. Again we will now administer a single drop of Veritaserum to Remus Lupin. Only myself and Remus Lupin will be allowed to talk at this time. As agreed upon only a select few questions will be asked then he will be silenced. This is due to his position in the Order of the Phoenix. Moody please administer the potion to Remus Lupin.”

Remus patiently waited taking the drop when offered to him, he smacked his lips his mouth feeling very dry. He looked at Crouch and nodded that he was ready, Crouch flipped papers before talking. “What is your name?”

“Remus John Lupin.” He said collapsing his hands together.

“What Hogwarts house where you in?”

“Gryffindor.”

“What is your mother name?”

“Hope Mary Lupin.”

“Excellent.” Crouch said. “Was Peter Pettigrew an animagi?”

“Yes, he was a rat animagi.”

“He helped the Order by spying in this form correct?”

“Yes.” Remus said nodding.

“He was unregistered?”

“Yes it helped with our secret.” Remus said paling at how close he had come to revealing his true nature.

“Very good. Moody please silence Mr. Lupin.” Crouch said, the second he was silence he gave the signal letting Regulus and Dumbledore speak.

“Judge Crouch you must remember that Veritaserum only makes you say what you _believe_ is true.” Dumbledore said, “What Mr. Lupin said may have been true about Peter however I question if Sirius Black has not made himself believe these things are true.”

Regulus hissed clenching the table tighter, after a second he collected glaring at him. “That would take strong compartmentalizing and occlumency skills. Neither of which my brother is good at.” Sirius looked offended but Regulus pressed on. “It would also take altering his memories which when we play for you, you will see neither my brother nor Remus Lupin have changed theirs.”

“You seem awful sure of that Regulus,” Dumbledore said. “Perhaps Sirius didn’t change them but you or your husband could have.”

“Do not insult me like that!” Regulus snapped, “My tittle is Lord Black you will use it. I am an honorable man.”

“So the mark on your arm is honorable?” Dumbledore asked getting a nasty scowl from Regulus and murmurs from the court.

“I motion we view the memories- and see that they are not tampered with.” Regulus bit out squeezing his eyes shut for a moment like he was in pain.

“Moody please get the memories and the pensive.” Crouch said, “The only ones that will be entering these memories are myself, Headmaster Dumbledore, Mr. Lupin, Lord Black and Mrs. Amy Gdala who specializes it occulemency and legillamancy. She will be in charge of confirming the authenticity of memories to check for tampering.”

“Gentlemen,” Mrs. Gdala greeted stepping forward her blond hair in a tight bun her wand sticking out of it. She reached out to shake hands, Dumbledore and Remus obliged but Regulus held firm to the table glaring away, she awkwardly straightened her suit skirt.

A silenced Sirius slammed around in his cage clearly displeased but he was ignored as Moody came back holding the vials. Crouch nodded at him, “Please add Mr. Lupin’s memory to the pensive.”

Moody sneered upturning the bottle allowing the silvery liquid to pour out. They stepped up as a group dipping their heads in. Remus had chosen a tame memory, they were at James house all of them. James had been barbequing the muggle way mostly burning things in his attempt to appease Lily. Sirius had peeled off all the burnt parts of the chicken leaving an extremely small piece still edible.

“Nice job James,” Sirius scoffed. “This won’t satisfy me.”

“Sorry- sorry I forget you’re eating for two- Prego.” James chuckled attempting to save his next batch. Sirius scowled resting is hand on his protruding stomach, he wound back the chicken like he would throw it at him.

“Hand it over mate.” Peter said, “Don’t let your hormones waste good food.”

Sirius whipped the chicken across the table at him, earning a laugh from both past and current Remus. Peter took it in stride, snatching the barbeque from his lap. With a little wiggle he morphed, shrinking down into Wormtail. The rat climbed onto the table holding the chicken between his little paws devouring it, making the others laugh.

Remus smiled as the memory faded, he felt himself shift back to reality. He stood up, seeing the others do the same as Mrs. Gdala confirmed there was no tampering. He looked at Regulus pleased only to see him nearly doubled over holding onto the pensive very pale, his arms trembling. Remus touched his shoulder trying to speak, but was still silenced. Moody lifted it allowing him to question his friend.

“I’m ok…” Regulus groaned breathing heavy, “Pensives… They don’t agree with me…”

“Not uncommon.” Mrs. Gdala said requesting a cup of water and a nausea potion. “I’ve heard it be compared to motion sickness. Give it a minute or two and you’ll be fine.”

“Do you want to sit down?” Remus asked.

“No…” He said, sipping the offered potion and water. He kept that deep breathing up as he took a second to stare at Cyrus and Severus in the audience. Remus looked too seeing Cyrus nearly asleep in his father’s arms, he checked his boys both were watching them bored.

After a moment they were ready to start again, Crouch asked and Moody poured Sirius’s memory next. It was another one of Peter turning into a rat, passing out early in a bowl of popcorn at James bachelor party. Once again Gdala confirmed it true and they moved on. The next one Remus found unpleasant, he landed seeing Sirius looking at the blown apart remains of the Potter’s home. He flinched back at this, seeing the building still smoldering knowing that their bodies where inside.

The memory rushed after Sirius as he chased Peter down. Remus tightened his face chewing his lip terrified waiting for things to unfold. His arms started shaking as Sirius yelled at him his wand shoved in Peter’s face as he begged for mercy. For a horrible moment he thought Sirius was having them on, it was a lie, he had actually done it. However bile rose in his mouth as Peter- no Pettigrew confuddled him. Things got foggy then, like snippets where coming in and out. He did see the start of an explosion and see Sirius protect himself. Then it was just Sirius sitting in a muggle street surrounded by gore laughing numbly at the sewer entrance.

“They’re dead!” Sirius laughed, looking around frantically. “Rat! He’s a rat! They’re dead!”

He laughed hysterically even as the aurors showed up binding him. He was laughing so hard he was crying or maybe he was just crying. Past Moody hauled the memory Sirius away as he kept repeating random words laughing.

Remus felt disturbed exiting that one, worse still when he looked at currant Sirius as Gdala confirmed no tampering. The next memory came into focus showing James and Sirius in Grogrock’s office with Longfang as well, both his friends where signing paperwork. Sirius finished his dotting his signature with the quill, “There if something happens to me. The boys will be taken care of.”

“Harry will go to you should the worst happen. As Lily and I agreed.” James said nodding, “Now the about our Secret Keeper.”

“James… I know you want it to be me but I can’t.” Sirius said looking down upset. “I’d be obvious and Nessos… I need-”

“I know. You need to protect him.” James laughing his smile wide.

“James…” Sirius froze awkwardly, James too seemed off each staring.

“You can’t be my Secret Keeper Padfoot.” James said suddenly his hand landing on his shoulder. “You need to protect that baby. Promise me if anything happens to me you’ll raise them to be the new Marauders?”

“Only if you do the same.” Sirius whispered.

“Of course mate.” James said pulling him into a hug. “It’ll be ok I’ll just ask Peter to be secret Keeper.”

Remus sighed in relief as the memory ended. He looked at Regulus excited to have something so cut and dry however his friend looked pissed. His face was scrunched up something fowl, his hand resting on the table for support as he was slowly turning red.

“That memory was tampered with.” Gdala said making a tisking noise.

“I agree, it was obvious.” Dumbledore said rounding on Sirius.

“It was not!” Sirius yelled silencing charm clearly removed.

“A part was missing.” Gdala said shaking her head.

“Just stuff about my kids father that you don’t have a right too! But the point is that James said I wasn’t the Secret Keeper and Peter was!” Sirius cried wrapping his hands around the bars peering out. “I’m innocent!”

“That memory will be thrown out.” Crouch declared, “It was tampered with. Probably changing about who the Secret Keeper was. Have a nice trip back to Azkaban Black.”

“What no! Fuck you! I-”

“Sirius what’s wrong with you!?” Regulus bellowed, Remus looked at him startled as his calm friend started shouting sounding just like Wallburga with his levels of screaching. Even Sirius cowered as Regulus lost his damn mind at him, it was like word vomit. “I did so much work for your ungrateful ass! I slaved and toiled to try to save you! And you mar the Black family name like this! You couldn’t just give a proper memory! Hiding who his father is! It’s James _Bloody_ Potter! How is protecting a dead man more important than a perfect memory too get you out of Azkaban!? To save your son!?”

Crouch took a step back, Gdala stepping with him scared. Dumbledore smiled pleased as Regulus continued to lose it at his brother. Remus stepped forward grabbing his shoulder trying to calm him. Regulus stopped his eyes went wide as he suddenly heaved splattering blood filled foamy bile onto the floor. Remus was in shock, his friends legs let go and he went down. He barely caught him in time to keep his head from the wood floor. His eyes where closed, choking up more bloody foam.

“What’s wrong with him!?” Sirius yelled. Screaming of ‘Papa’, ‘Uncle’ and ‘Regulus’ hit Remus’s ears but he didn’t know what to do. He rolled him sideways allowing the horrid liquid to dribble out of his mouth.

“Regulus?” Remus asked patting his face as his friend stared blearily at him, the smell of blood was so strong.

“Regulus what’s wrong what can I do?” Severus cried sliding onto the ground next to them having jumped down from the stands.

“I- I made it so far… I thought I could do it… I’m sorry. Can you try to save them?” Regulus asked, pulling the ring off his pinky, Remus stared in horror as the glamor melted away. Regulus’s hair was limp, eyes shallow, skin waxy and beginning to stretch tight over his body but the most shocking was the protruding belly heavy with child.

“Regulus, you didn’t.” Severus whispered.

“I’m sorry… I just-” Whatever he was going to say was cut off as he vomited more blood this time a deep black bile with it.

Remus rocked back on his heels holding his own head as Severus took Regulus. There was a lot of commotion going on, people yelling, kids crying, kids… He looked up seeing Cyrus buried in Narcissa’s chest as she tried to shield his flailing form from seeing his father. Poppy was running to get down to Regulus with Minerva in tow. Nessos and Harry were absolutely shrieking silently holding each other from within their little cage. He moved to go to them when one voice cut through the madness to get his attention.

“Remus!” He turned around seeing Sirius, his face pressed into the bars of his cell not caring that a spike was cutting his cheek making him bleed. “Remus what’s wrong with my little brother?”

“He’s- He’s dying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone that guessed Regulus was pregnant you where right! :)   
> Hehe- Let me hear your thoughts on part one of our lovely trial. <3


	15. Chapter 15

“He’s- He’s dying.” Remus said heart clenching.

“What!? Why is he dying!?” Sirius yelled.

“He- he dealt with a horcrux. And it- It’s killing him.” Remus said face scrunching up in anxiety as Regulus began to shake. “Sirius I’m so sorry. I-”

“Get over here!” Sirius screamed reaching bleeding threw his cell at his brother demanding. “Accio brother! Accio _stupid_ brother!”

“Sirius… It won’t work.” Remus said struggling to his feet he had to get to his kids.

“Regulus stay with me.” Severus cried holding him as Poppy kneeled next to him assessing the situation.

“P-Please save my babies… Please…” Regulus begged eyes rolling back blood gurgling from his mouth.

Remus got to the kids cage sticking his hands carefully around the silver, breaking the silencing and muffling spells. Nessos and Harry grabbed his offered hands scared while Robards was trying to offer assistance to Poppy. He looked at his kids, “Don’t look. Don’t look kids, just focus on me.”

“Dada is Uncle ok?” Nessos asked tears running down his face.

“I-I don’t know.” Remus answered glancing back. He looked up seeing Cyrus losing his damn mind in Malfoy’s arms face forced into his shoulder to keep him from seeing. The blonde man was fighting to rush him out of the room holding him tight while Narcissa was trying to get to her cousin. He bit his lip looking to the horror show wishing he could do more.

“We’re losing him! We’re losing him!” Poppy was yelling, Remus squeezed his kids hands as they shook scared.

Nessos head tilted, “Daddy?”

In all the commotion nobody paid attention to Sirius, it was then that a large dog got across the room. Poppy and Robards jumped away as the dog charged at them. Robards scurried backwards across the floor panicked. “It’s the grim! The grim has come to take him!”

Sirius shifted human rubbing his face clear of tears and his own blood. Severus stared in alarm as Sirius wrestled Regulus into his own arms. He held his little brother close cursing him as he bled from escaping his spiked cage, Regulus stopped coughing blood to stare at him. “Damn you! You little git! How fucking dare you try to die on me! You can’t die on me. I refuse! Damn it Regulus!”

Robards was still in shock but Moody had recovered, “Black’s an animagi! Capture him before he gets away!”

“Don’t touch us!” Sirius bellowed magic pulsing. His hand landed on Regulus’s face, the other supported his head. “Damn it Regulus! Damn you. … Please don’t die on me… Please… I’ll do anything…”

Sirius broke down then crying, Moody hobbled forward wand out. “Inca-”

“No! Nobody move!” Poppy yelled throwing her hands out sending up a small protego spell. “He’s- He’s stabilizing.”

Remus pulled away from his boys just a little to see Regulus had stopped coughing up blood and he was staring dazed at his sobbing brother. Remus noticed his seizing had stopped and there was some color returning to his face. He looked at Poppy, “What’s happening?”

“I believe family magic.” She said as Minerva nodded agreement, “Sirius is- keeping him alive.”

Sirius looked up face a wreck, “I- I am?”

“He is?” Severus asked shaking as he ran a thumb over his husband’s hand.

“Indeed.” Poppy said. Regulus it seemed just couldn’t talk at the moment. His eyes drifted open and shut like he was fighting off sleep.

“Neither of them can move.” Narcissa said as she approached her dress hiked up as she approached the blood filled foamy vomit. She pursed her lips, giving her wand a wave banishing the mess. “If we move them before the family blood magic is done, he’ll die.”

“Agreed. Judge Crouch if you remove Sirius Black now you will be condemning Lord Black to death.” Poppy said looking at the man.

Crouch cleared his throat, “Right, Sirius Black can stay here until- this is done. We need to continue, now to the custody case. Mr. Lupin we’ll start with you.”

Remus’s heart caught in his throat scared. “I- I ah…”

“You will do no such thing.” Narcissa hissed, “My cousin is laying on the floor in clothes soaked in blood and you wish to start a court case. He is the one representing Mr. Lupin. Have you lost your mind Judge Crouch?”

He looked like he was going to argue when another voice spoke, low and silky. “Yes have you no sense of honor or dignity.” Remus turned to see Lucius Malfoy walk up cane in hand he used it to thump on Crouch’s chest. “This has turned into a life or death medical matter and if you so much as try anything that may slight my family I will bring all the power of the Malfoy House down on you.”

“Is that a threat?” Crouch whispered.

“Nonsense.” Malfoy said staring at him. “It’s a promise.”

Crouch’s face twisted up before looking around, “We will enter a recess until further notice. Robards, Moody don’t let Sirius Black out of your sight. If he tries to run- kill him.”

Moody cracked his neck ready while Robards glanced at Harry and Nessos in their little cage then to Sirius loose on the floor. Remus knew Sirius wouldn’t do anything, plus he was too focused on holding his barely conscious brother. Severus too was distracted, but Remus, he wanted his kids out and apparently so did Narcissa. She demanded Nessos and Harry be freed, Malfoy crossed his arms backing her. Robards did release them making Remus carry them both out with auror Keys casting protection spells on him as they left.

He joined August who was watching a distraught Cyrus. His nephew ran to him clinging to his legs hiccupping upset, tear tracks staining his face. He ducked down managing barely to hold all three scared boys in his arms. He gave Cyrus as much reassurance as possible, Narcissa too offered the little boy hugs. It was awkward their little group, Narcissa holding Cyrus, him holding Harry and Nessos, Malfoy and Augusta standing around. Minerva had joined them stating Poppy was watching over the two Black’s.

Cyrus was a mess, he was too fussy for Narcissa to hold any longer and was unwilling to be put down. Nessos had made an attempt to hold him, ending with Cyrus’s face buried in his cousin’s neck weeping. Nessos soothed back his hair, placing a sloppy kiss on him. “It’s ok, Baby Cy.”

Harry even attempted scooting closer to him thumping his hand on the smaller boys back. Harry nibbled his lip worried his green eyes floated to Remus. He hummed reached down plucking Cyrus from them placing him on his lap he held his hands. Augusta and Minerva struck then distracting the two other boys, while Narcissa and her husband talked quietly in the corner.

Cyrus looked at him eyes full of pain and sadness. “Uncle… I knew.”

“What?”

“I knew about Papa.” He whispered. “It’s all he would think about… It was so loud. Every time I looked at him. He was thinking loudly about it and how he couldn’t let you and Dad find out. I knew it was a secret, I- I didn’t say anything. Why did he do it?”

Remus sighed brushing the little boy’s hair away. “Sometimes adults do stupid things.”

“Is my Papa going to die?” He asked tears rolling down his face.

Remus looked at him knowing he may be seeing into his mind right now, he couldn’t lie. “I don’t know, Cyrus. But your Uncle Sirius is with him and your dad and Poppy, she’s a medwitch. So I think if anything he has the best chance now more than ever.”

He nodded eyes drifting down, Remus looked at him sadly feeling the small boy cuddle into him body shaking with his cries. He held him but let his gaze wandered to Harry and Nessos, they’d lost he thought. They had lost the case for Sirius. He cursed him, why had he changed his memory how could he think James was more important than this. He sighed letting his head drift back resting on the wall. Maybe he really did betray them, and now Remus was going to pay for it. He teared up looking at his kids, damn Sirius. Damn him to hell.

At some point they had rearranged, he’d gotten Nessos and Harry in his arms and Narcissa once more held Cyrus. Harry yawned and he understood it was a long day. Nessos was snuggled up to him with Harry tensely holding his hand. He held them both close bitterly, he loved them. He couldn’t lose Harry again and Nessos… Not his Pumpkin he’d give anything for his boy.

“Dada,” Nessos said large golden hazel eyes looking at him. “Are you crying?”

“Umm…” He struggled with his words. “I guess. Dada’s just a little scared, that’s all.”

He wanted to say more but auror Keys entered signaling it was time to go back. Narcissa carried Cyrus leaving with the rest, Remus wrangled both boys into his arms not caring about their weight as he carried them back.

Regulus was a sight, he was in a chair but he was covered with dried blood and had a dazed look. Severus was beside him supporting him at the upper arm and hand. Sirius though he was bound up tight was still able to keep in physical contact with Regulus. The front of his clothes caked in is brothers blood, he was if possible paler then before. He sat on the ground by Moody and Robards feet at wand point, he looked unfocused until he spotted Remus and the kids, then he seemed to laser in on them.

He scanned the crowd seeing Cyrus in Narcissa’s arms the boy only had eyes for his father. Malfoy was sneering at Crouch from where he sat while Augusta looked like she had swallowed a lemon. Poppy was back in the stands gripping Minerva’s hand nervous as the two women stared into the court. Finally he saw Grogrock and Longfang in the front row their eyes flickering around the Black’s contemplative.

“Not the cage!” Harry cried seeing where Remus was heading. “Please Uncle Moony no.”

“I’m sorry Harry, it’s just for now.” Remus said placing them down. “I promise you’ll be ok.”

Harry wrung his hands upset while Nessos pulled him into a hug. “Don’t worry Harry. You’re big brother is here.” Remus cringed at that as he continued. “And Dada will get us out. Right Dada?”

Remus squatted down worrying his lip in his teeth, his eyes feeling strained. He yanked them both in for a hug, “No matter what happens know that I will always love you. Both of you.”

“I love you too Dada.” Nessos replied wrapping his arms around him, Harry copied him.

“Please don’t leave me Uncle Moony. I love living with you and Nessos. You’re the greatest uncle ever!” Harry squeaked, making Remus chuckle sadly as he placed kisses on their temples.

He pulled away feeling like his heart was breaking as their little hands slipped away from him. He looked at the ceiling forcing his tears away. He stood by Sirius and Regulus glancing at Dumbledore, the man was holding back a smile. Remus understood now why Regulus had screamed at him all those years ago when he lost Nessos, he wanted to scream too.

Crouch cleared his throat straightening his paper from his seat, “Yes now for the custody case of Nessos James Lupin nee Black and Harry James Lupin nee Potter. Dumbledore you asked to start.”

“Indeed.” Dumbledore said standing, “As we are aware the court already denied the Black’s once of guardianship being ‘former’ Death Eaters they should not be allowed to raise Harry Potter. But I have information on Remus Lupin that make him unsuitable as well.”

This was it Remus thought breath catching as Dumbledore looked at him. He glanced at his kids looking so small in their cage, he was going to lose them. His whole body started shaking, he didn’t know what to do.

“The Black’s are not an option, and Sirius is guilty of the betrayal of the Potter’s.” Dumbledore said making Sirius’s head snap to him. “And I’m afraid for the safety of these children I must reveal that Remus Lupin is a w-”

“Grogrock! Longfang!” Sirius yelled face scrunching up in pained tears. “I Sirius Orion Black tear up the contract that binds your silence!”

There was a baffled pause from the crowd but the two goblins moved fast. Together the duo stood and made their way to approach Judge Crouch looking pleased with Sirius. Regulus’s face tilted up at this curiosity pushing through his daze. Grogrock spoke, “I believe we have been approved giving a memory the moment our binding contract was destroyed. As was approved by the court.”

“That’s- That’s correct. Moody the pensive.” Crouch said moving to join them on the court floor. Grogrock touched his temple pulling out a memory as Moody brought forth the pensive. Grogrock dropped the memory in sharing a pleased look with Longfang. Crouch spoke, “Auror Keys please fetch Mrs. Gdala.”

“What is going on here?” Dumbledore demanded.

“We were approved to give our memories Headmaster Dumbledore upon our contract being broken.” Grogrock said gesturing at Sirius who would not look up. “It was approved by Judge Crouch.”

“This is true.” Crouch said approaching along with Gdala, he looked around trying to regain control. “Only myself, Mrs. Gdala, Headmaster Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and Lord Regulus Black will be entering this memory.”

Regulus tried to stand but his body gave out making him flop back into the chair, he looked up agitated. Severus gave him a stare crossed between wanting to help him up and wanting to force him to rest. Remus sent a tight smile at him, “It’ll be fine Regulus. I’ll tell you all about it.”

With a defeated sigh Regulus nodded agreement, so with trepidation Remus leaned into the memory with the others. The memory came into focus showing James and Sirius in Grogrock’s office with Longfang as well, both his friends where signing paperwork. Remus glanced around realizing it was the same memory as before the one Sirius showed.

Sirius finished his dotting his signature with the quill, “There if something happens to me. The boys will be taken care of and Nessos’s records are sealed no one can see them but us.”

“Harry’s are sealed too and Harry will go to you should the worst happen as Lily and I agreed.” James said nodding, “Now the about our Secret Keeper.”

“James… I know you want it to be me but I can’t.” Sirius said looking down upset. “Nessos… I need-”

“I know. You need to protect our son.” James said laughing his smile wide, Remus sighed.

“James… You don’t have to say that. He’s-”

“Don’t say it Sirius! I signed the birth certificate, I may not be his dad but I’ll always love him like a son.” Remus felt himself stilling at James words. He wasn’t- James wasn’t Nessos’s father. His heart sped up as James kept talking his hand landing on Sirius’s shoulder. “You need to protect that baby Padfoot. Promise me if anything happens to me you’ll raise them like brothers? The new Marauders.”

“Only if you do the same.” Sirius whispered.

“Of course mate.” James said pulling him into a hug. “It’ll be ok I’ll just ask Peter. I love you Sirius, you’re my best mate, like my brother.” Sirius barked a laugh and return of brotherly love and affection as the memory blurred ending.

Remus was thrown back into the room, tense and eyes blown wide. James, James wasn’t Nessos’s father. It was someone else. His hand went to his mouth covering it, oh Merlin it wasn’t Peter was it? No it couldn’t be he passed out in the popcorn bowl that night in rat form. That only left… Remus froze, his eyes moved flying to Sirius, his friend was in tears and unable look at him. Oh Merlin it wasn’t possible.

“This memory is real and true.” Gdala said shaking, “There was no tampering. He wasn’t their Secret Keeper.”

Crouch was shell shocked and Dumbledore looked horrified. Crouch stuttered, “I- I sent an innocent man to Azkaban… In- in light of recent events Sirius Orion Black is found not guilty and- and will be released from Azkaban immediately.”

“What of the kids? What of Harry Potter?” Dumbledore questioned furious.

“They will go to Sirius Black.” Crouch said turning stiffly to walk away, “Mr. Black only needs to complete a mind healer course to get reissued a wand and get full custody. Until then they stay where they are. Lord Black as head of his family’s house will act as a legal guardian over Sirius Black until he completes his course. Court adjourned.”

Dumbledore followed Crouch out arguing while Moody and Robards turned to Sirius confused. Remus stood there body trembling, he heard them talking he really did but he was still focused mouth open at Sirius. It was probably a mistake. It wasn’t him, but it wasn’t James. Sirius had been really wild when they were young. It could be anyone, he told himself.

“Dada!”

He turned seeing Nessos running at him Harry trailing behind. He looked closely at Nessos his wavy black hair, sharp nose and golden hazel eyes sparkling. Golden hazel… Subconsciously he touched under his own eyes. Oh Merlin they were his eyes. He caught his child in a hug and truly held him feeling light headed.

It couldn’t be real it just couldn’t, he told himself. He racked his brain thinking back, searching for clues that could confirm or deny this. His heart stuttered, when his Pumpkin had transformed on his first full moon, Loopy had looked like a mini Moony. And his eyes, they weren’t hazel with gold, they were gold with hazel. How didn’t he notice? This was _his_ child. He had to be.

He bit his lip but James… His eyes widened, James knew. He’d known all along. James had asked him his opinion on kid’s names for Nessos. He’d dragged him to the birth even though Remus had been too afraid. He made Remus hold Nessos first claiming he didn’t know how to hold a baby and needed him to show him. His comments and attitude made so much sense now, Nessos really was some kind of weird practice. His face crumpled, his two best mates hid his own baby from him.

He felt tears pooling in his eyes body shaking. Sirius didn’t want him to be the father, that’s why they hid it. Sirius had said he loved James. Remus blanched that meant he was the one that climbed in Sirius’s bed that night. He’d been the one to force himself on him. He was a werewolf and a monster. No wonder Sirius didn’t want him involved, he cried.

“Dada, don’t cry. We’re here.” Nessos said as Remus squeezed him tight.

“Uncle Moony can- are we-” Harry stumbled over his words looking lost fiddling with his shirt. “Can we still live with you?”

“Of course!” Remus yelled yanking him into the hug too, he kept crying. What was happening? They won. They got Sirius back. He got to keep his sons. He cried harder pulling them tight to his chest, he didn’t want to let go. This was supposed to be happy. He was supposed to be happy. So why did he feel so hurt?

“N-Nessos?”

“Daddy!” Nessos shrieked pulling away from Remus. He didn’t like that. He didn’t want that. He grabbed his Pumpkin’s wrist holding him just enough to force those golden eyes to meet his own. With a heavy sob he let go.

Nessos threw himself at Sirius’s gaunt form, screaming a mix of ‘Daddy’ and dog noises. Sirius had started laughing, holding and swinging him around, body shaking with a mix of tears and laughter. He finally stilled pulling Nessos in letting his arms and legs wrap around him. Sirius rubbed his son’s hair, placing kisses on his cheek before holding him close as physically possible crying in relief.

It hurt Remus to see that smile on his Pumpkin’s face, hurt in a good and a bad way. He was happy Nessos could be with Sirius, but so hurt knowing it was only a matter of time before Sirius would take him away. He hefted Harry into his arms still watching Sirius and Nessos. Little hands wrapped around his neck and Harry was saying something. He tried to listen he really did but his mind was in shock and his eyes were stuck on his friend.

Sirius looked up onyx eyes meeting his. He watched a wave of different emotions wash over his friend, guilt, shame, fear and something unreadable. Remus looked away. He couldn’t face Sirius, Remus had hurt him and honestly Sirius had hurt him back.

He pointedly walked past him practically feeling the air crackle with tension. He came up to a very confused Regulus and Severus. He did a basic run down, including the part about James not being Nessos’s father.

“Hmm, seems skirting the truth about ones pregnancy runs in the Black family.” Severus said looking away from his husband even as he held his hand tight.

Regulus looked down. “Severus I-”

“No. I’m glad you’re alright but- Don’t. Just don’t.” Severus said squeezing his hand while glaring off to the side at Sirius and Nessos. “What are the plans now?”

“Well my brother will have to get back on his feet.” Regulus said watching Sirius, “He- Ughh…” Regulus paused holding his stomach. “I- I can’t right now.”

“Agreed. You need a healer.” Severus said helping him up.

“Dada.” Nessos called making Remus turn around elated. Nessos was pulling Sirius after him as he joined them, he smiled bright and innocently at them taking Remus’s hand. “Harry, this is my Daddy. Daddy this is Harry.”

“Harry…” Sirius said eyes flicking to Remus and back as he nervously licked his lips. “It’s so good to see you again. I- I haven’t seen you since you were a baby.”

“He still is a baby.” Nessos said before noticing Regulus. “Uncle! Uncle are you ok?”

Regulus sent a tired smile at him. “Yeah… I think so.”

“Black you’re coming with me!” Moody snapped hand landing heavily on Sirius’s shoulder. Sirius flinched violently, fear clear in his eyes as he tried to drag Nessos behind him protectively.

“Relax Black,” Robards said joining Moody. “We need to go through some discharge paperwork and get wards on you.”

“What kind of wards?” Regulus asked pale and holding his midsection.

“Basic ones to track magic use.” Robards supplied. “He’s not permitted a wand or custody until after he’s completed an approved mind healer course. Once he passes we can remove them. Also we need to register him as an animagi. I _assume_ he wasn’t registered because of spying for the Order. _Right_?”

“Yes.” They all replied in unison.

“Great.” Robards said getting a snort from Moody, “This won’t take long, we’ll bring him to St. Mungo’s after to get his wounds healed and a physical.”

“Merlin can we just get this over with? I want to be done with all this.” Sirius snapped getting a nod. He bent low cupping Nessos’s face placing a kiss on his head. “Go with Uncle Moony, Daddy will be back soon I promise.”

Remus felt his blood boil. How dare Sirius call him an _Uncle_ , he may not want Remus to be his father but he damn to Merlin was. He scowled something fierce at Sirius, seeing this his old friend slinked by him unable to even look in his direction. Remus snatched _his_ son’s hand, and carrying Harry followed the Black’s.

He held down tears and the urge to vomit, too many emotions warring within him. How could he have done this to Sirius? How could Sirius have done this to him? And James, he supported this? He focused on Nessos’s hand in his, on Harry’s arms around his neck. He nibbled his lip, he couldn’t lose them any of them. He was so hurt, but he needed to find out everything Sirius was hiding. He had to make this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regulus lived. He's not feeling well but he lived.  
> Also Sirius is free.  
> I know the comments will be filled about the true parentage. I dropped hints this whole time but obviously I hoped to keep it secret. :3 Please don't kill me in the comments, I'm a little afraid to post this. XD


	16. Chapter 16

Remus was unfocused. He kept his head down staring at the tiles of St. Mungos, his eyes burned from unshed tears. Harry and Nessos sat with him, he felt like Nessos presence was calling to him. Every shift he made had Remus glancing up at the little boy, it was unnerving how much he felt hyper focused on him.

“Remus,” Narcissa said sliding into place next to him. He tilted his head until he saw her, she made a tight face at him. “I don’t believe the children should be here for this.”

She made a vague motion with her hand to the room, he looked up a horrendous sense of déjà vu forming. Regulus on his side in a hospital bed crying, Severus rubbing his shoulder. He looked back at Narcissa trying to form words.

“It’s alright, Lucius and I will take them to get a light lunch and a short walk.” She said softly, his brow furrowed. He didn’t want Nessos out of his sight, and he didn’t trust Malfoy completely with Harry. His eyes flickered to the blonde man who was holding Cyrus, he was rubbing circles on the small boys back doing his best to keep him calm as he watched his father like a hawk. A slender manicured hand landed on his giving a comforting squeeze. “Lucius is a father Remus. But I promise on my magic to take care of the boys like they were my own. They are my family. Even Harry. I shall protect them.”

He nodded at her, she rose gracefully smoothing out her dark blue dress. She held out her hands taking Nessos and Harry’s with confidence. She smiled down at them leading them out of the room with promises of finding some sandwiches and chocolate, Malfoy followed holding an upset Cyrus. That left the three of them, he turned back to staring at the tile. He heard Regulus trying to cover his crying as the clock ticked on.

Remus had a son. He had a biological son. He nibbled his lip unable to think straight as his mind plowed through different scenarios. What if Sirius didn’t want him involved? He would fight for custody, he wouldn’t let Sirius take him. He ground his lip harder. Sirius could easily keep him away if he really wanted. One word ‘werewolf’ then poof his son gone forever. He tasted blood.

The door opened letting in a nervous looking medwitch, Remus recognized her, Jackson from when Nessos was attacked. He watched her cross the room to the Black’s her painted nails digging into her parchment. Severus helped his husband sit up as the woman cleared her throat. “Lord Black I need to run another diagnostic spell.”

“Just get it over with.” He cried face falling.

She raised her wand doing a quick spell over his stomach, nodding to herself at the parchment. “I’ll be back soon to discuss your options.”

With that she left. Regulus hunched in on himself shaking, hands on the swell of his stomach as he cried. “Please move… Please.”

“Regulus…” Severus said reaching for his shoulder, Regulus batted him off.

“Just leave me!” He hissed, “I’m ruined Severus- Ruined! I’ve lost another pregnancy. Another. Oh Merlin, I was six months pregnant Severus. Six! I could feel kicking and movement. I- I just wanted another…”

“I’m sorry Cyrus and I weren’t good enough for you.” Severus said crossing his arms.

“Severus… No I- I love you- both of you.” Regulus’s face scrunched up. “Can we not do this now!? I’m probably going to have to- have to deliver a- a…”

He made a choking sound crying harshly, his husband grabbed him holding him tight eyes watering. “Regulus I’m so mad at you it’s unbelievable but I was so scared for you. Regulus I love you. Please… Never do that again. We’ll find another way… When you’re ready. I love you. Don’t leave me. Don’t leave Cyrus. Stay with us.”

“I will…”

Remus swallowed hard wishing he had gone with Narcissa, this felt far too private. His eyes flickered up seeing Severus kiss his husbands temple. In a weird way he envied them, their closeness, they willingness to stand by the other even in the most horrible of circumstances. His eyes drifted down, he didn’t even know how to look at Sirius. How on earth would he approach him on Nessos? He felt like his mind was rapidly swinging back and forth with this reveal.

The door opened letting in a healer and the last person he wanted to see right now, Sirius. He sauntered in followed by Robards who was yawning bored. Sirius’s eyes swiveled around the room, they flickered to Remus before flying away. He seemed to catch sight of Regulus who was back to just looking miserable sitting on the bed holding his husbands hand.

Sirius snorted, “Beat it Robards you dropped me off like a damn child now leave.”

“Whatever, he’s your problem now Lord Black.” Robards said watching Sirius dive on the second hospital. He turned to Remus, “Mr. Lupin I want you to know my teams is still working on the investigation on the kidnapping charges against Dumbledore we plan to bring him in for questioning soon, though I suspect he may not come quietly. We re also pushing to get him put on _Administration Leave_ from Hogwarts. But for now for you families safety I would suggest restraining orders to protect yourself. Your family as well Lord Black.”

“Thank you.” Remus said dipping his head, “And the Dursley’s- the muggles.”

“They have been cleared of kidnapping. We know for a fact Mr. Dursley went to jail for child abuse and neglect. Though we think he’s also taking the fall for Mrs. Dursley unfortunately there is nothing we can do about that.”

“What child abuse!?” Sirius demanded sitting up alarmed.

“Oh it’s something you _should_ know. Don’t worry I’ll _tell_ you. Since I would never keep a _secret_ about a _child_ hidden from _you._ ” Remus growled teeth clenched making Sirius shrink away eyes casting down.

“On that note. Gentlemen.” Robards said bowing out.

The room was left in tense silence, Remus glaring in Sirius’s general direction feeling hurt and betrayed. Sirius meanwhile had his eyes locked on the blankets as he needed them between his fingers. Regulus breathing heavy focused on his stomach and Severus rubbing his shoulders while casting a distrusting look at Sirius.

The poor healer standing in the middle of the room cleared his throat, “I-I’d like to go over Sirius Black’s medical conditions with you Lord Black.”

“What!?” Sirius snapped.

“Proceed.” Regulus said ignoring him.

“He’s malnourished so he will need supplement potions, he will need some spell work to fix up his teeth,” He said making Sirius balk insulted, the healer continued. “He also had the beginning of a lung infection. We have already taken care of the lungs. We should set a few appointments for the teeth, since it shouldn’t be done all at once.”

“Great fine set it up.” Regulus said waving him off.

The healer nodded making a note, “About the supplement potions-”

“My husband will make them. Now get out!” Regulus growled voice raising making the poor healer book it from the room.

“I don’t want a potion made by _him_.” Sirius scoffed.

“I don’t care.” Regulus snapped, holding his head. “J-Just be quiet.”

“Merlin you’re a grouchy pregnant thing aren’t you.”

“Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!” Regulus yelled hiccupping back tears. “I just can’t with you right now! Please just for once in your life be quiet.”

Sirius scrunched up his face looking like he might argue, Remus glared at him willing him to be quiet. That’s when the door opened, allowing Cyrus to run into the room followed fast by Nessos and Harry. The small black haired boys eyes swiveled everywhere before landing on Regulus.

“Papa.” Cyrus said relieved striding up to them reaching for Regulus, Narcissa chased after him with Lucius only stopping short at Sirius’s growl.

“What are you doing here? Beat it Death Eaters.” Sirius hissed motioning Nessos and Harry to him.

“Baby Cyrus come meet my Daddy!” Nessos cheered aiming to grab Cyrus, only to have the back of his shirt snatched by Sirius.

Sirius pulled his son towards him scowling, “Nessos no. Bad baby, you don’t play with Death Eaters and their spawn.”

Remus saw his Pumpkin’s body stiffening up at this so he intervened. “Stop it Sirius. He loves Cyrus more than anything. Leave him alone.”

“Cyrus? Who’s Cyrus?” Sirius asked baffled.

“Our son.” Severus sneered.

Nessos got free of Sirius taking Cyrus’s hand. “Daddy this is My Baby, Cyrus. Don’t pick on him. He’s little.”

“Uncle Sirius.” Cyrus greeted politely before rushing away to Regulus, “Papa?”

“I-I’m ok.” Regulus lied, wiping away tears as Severus lifted their son onto the bed. Cyrus wasted no time climbing into his father’s arms crying and holding him. Regulus ran a hand through his hair keeping him close. “I’m so sorry I scared you Cyrus. I love you so much.”

“Regulus,” Narcissa said glancing at the scathing glare Sirius was giving her and her husband. “Cousin do you wish for me to stay or…”

“No, it’s fine.” Regulus said still focused on his weeping child. “Go get Draco. I’ll floo you later.”

“Very well.” She said giving a little nod, “Until tomorrow then.”

Sirius snorted but Harry and Nessos said little goodbyes to her and Malfoy as they left. Once gone Harry ran over climbing into the chair next to Remus while Nessos looked- lost. Remus watched his Pumpkins gaze travel from Sirius to Remus and back again. With mounting horror Remus began to realize Nessos wanted to be with both of them, as in sitting together as a group. Remus could not handle that right now, his leg started shaking nervous at the idea of it.

Sirius too seemed to catch on as his eyes traveled between Remus and Nessos, he laid back. “Hey Puppy, why not go sit with Uncle Rem-” Remus growled, “Err- go sit with, Dada. Daddy isn’t feeling so hot after all those potions.”

Nessos stared at him wringing his hands before running to Remus. He immediately yanked his Pumpkin into his arms, wrapping him up tightly. He saw Sirius look at him, at them so longingly. Remus didn’t care, out of spite he pulled Harry onto his lap too each boy on one of his legs.

He was so busy watching Sirius he didn’t hear Harry speak until the little boy poked him. “Umm- Uncle Remus?”

“Yes Harry.” He said giving him his full attention.

“Who- who is that man?” Harry asked glancing quickly at Sirius.

“He’s my Daddy.” Nessos said, “He’s Uncle Regulus’s big brother.”

“That’s right Harry,” Remus said. “He’s also your godfather.”

“Umm- What’s that?” Harry asked his little nose scrunching up.

“I’m the man your mother and father left you too.” Sirius supplied pleased. “That means you’ll live with me and-”

“No!” Harry screeched, accidental magic making Regulus’s glass of water explode. Regulus shielded Cyrus, while Sirius looked horrified at Harry who continued to cry. “No! Please no! Uncle Remus you said I could live with you! You said you would take care of me! Please don’t give me to him! He’s scary!”

“Harry, Harry.” Remus cooed pulling him in for a hug, “Harry I’m not going to just abandon you. I will always protect you. I’ll be here for you.”

“Yeah Harry.” Nessos said leaning forward smiling at him golden hazel eyes sparkling, the young boy calmed down listening to him. “We will all live together. Me, you, Dada and Daddy.”

Remus pursed his lips at this, he wasn’t sure how he felt about that idea. Maybe… There was no way in bloody hell he’d give them up. He focused on his Pumpkin, Sirius would not take his child away again. He would fight the man. His heart seized up at the idea, Sirius was his friend. He would die for him and now he was thinking of fighting him. He glanced at his friend seeing the look of fear and confusion at Nessos’s words. Right Sirius wouldn’t want him. He sighed they’d have to work something out, it was all just too confusing.

He was saved from having to speak as healer Jackson entered the room. She swallowed a little hard as she walked to the Black’s. Regulus watching her trying to cover his fear and pain. Severus was eerily quiet and Cyrus ignored her completely in his father’s arms.

“Lord Black, you are what we call a high risk pregnancy. So we have outlined a care-”

“I’m still pregnant? I didn’t lose this one too?” Regulus asked eyes widening as he sat forward holding Cyrus. Sirius looked up at this a very curious look on his face. Regulus kept talking, “But they haven’t moved...”

“They?” Severus asked turning to Regulus who ignored him focused on his swollen belly.

“Well you did go through something very traumatic. If you’ll move your son over. I can inspect your stomach.” She said. Hesitantly Regulus handed Cyrus to Severus. She then began what looked to Remus like needing his stomach. She seemed to push down just right as Regulus jerked swearing loudly, making the kids next to Remus giggle at the curse word. She smiled, “There they are. Good kick from- I believe Baby B.”

“Baby B…” Severus whispered eyes swiveling to his husband.

“They’re… Alive. Severus they’re alive!” Regulus cried looking at him, Severus looked pale, well paler than usual, muttering ‘they’. Remus released the breath he was holding, feeling so much relief and happiness for them. Sirius looked from his brother, to Remus confusion on his face, while the kids all stayed quiet not fully understanding the situation.

“They?” Severus asked again in shock as his husband leaned in quickly kissing his cheek.

Regulus looked at the healer tears in his eyes, “But how? I thought I couldn’t have kids anymore.”

“That’s confusing us too. We have done two different spells but your womb looks… healed. I honestly can’t explain it.” She said leaning back. “We’re afraid it could be an after effect of the family blood magic that saved you, therefore only being temporary. I highly suggest keeping whoever did the family blood magic close to you in case they are needed again. We also want to keep you under a tight watch schedule. If anything feels even a little off we insist you come in. Along with that I want to see you once to twice a week, we will be monitoring this closely.”

“I- I can do that.” Regulus stuttered hands roaming his stomach in wonder half listening. “What are they? I’ve been too afraid to find out but I want to know now. I want to pick out names. And decorate their room or rooms. Oh I can’t wait to go clothes shopping with Cissa.”

“And me!” Nessos cheered, “I love shopping, especially for babies!”

“You do?” Sirius asked startled.

“Of course you can come, you and Cissa are my shopping buddies.” Regulus said nodding.

“Lord Black,” The healer said regaining his attention. “You are a high risk pregnancy. I have to inform you Baby A is not doing too well they seemed to have taken the brunt of the trauma you endured. You are at risk of losing them both but especially Baby A.”

Regulus’s face fell looking at her scared, and in a voice so quiet asked. “But they’re alive?”

“Yes, Baby A is alive but, we really need to watch this one. I do have to inform you that my spells show Baby A has at least one birth defect.” She said, the room got deathly quiet, even Sirius gave his brother a look of worry his hand unconsciously resting on his own stomach. She opened her mouth to explain more but Nessos cut her off.

“Dada?” Nessos said having Sirius’s tact as he grabbed Remus’s sleeve pulling, “What’s a birth defect? Will the baby be ok?”

Remus swallowed unsure how to answer, he looked at him giving a smile trying to give a positive presence. “It just means the baby will be a little different but that’s not a bad thing. We will care for them the same but they may need a little extra love at times.”

“I love babies.” He said collapsing his hands together turning to Regulus staring at his swollen belly. “I’ll give them lots of love.”

Remus smiled at his son, he caught Sirius’s eye looking at them with a pleased expression. When he saw Remus had noticed him he looked away turning red around his cheeks. Regulus smirked gently at Nessos, “Yes lots of love. Please continue Healer Jackson.”

She collected herself looking at him, “If Baby A makes it to birth they will be born with what’s known as a congenital limb defect. Baby A’s right arm isn’t formed passed the elbow. Now we have many options for prosthetics that will be fully functional with wards, charms or ruins on them. They can also grow with them-”

“Are my baby’s boys or girls?” Regulus asked waving her off, “I’m not worried about Baby A’s arm I’ll buy them the best money can afford. Now tell me about my twins.”

“Twins…” Severus whispered. “Oh Merlin twins…”

“L-let me check.” She answered surprised giving her wand a wave. “Baby B is a… boy. Baby A is hiding under B… Baby A is also a boy. Congratulations.”

“Boys Severus they’re boys.” Regulus said smiling at him though his voice shook nervous. “I-if all goes well- we will have three boys running around.”

“I’m so happy for you.” Remus said pleased as Cyrus got back to his father holding him tight. “I’ll help you two in any way I can.”

“Cyrus we’re both big brothers!” Nessos cheered getting a shy smile from Harry and Cyrus. “Uncle when can I see the babies I want to see them. Please! Please?!”

**********

“So…” Sirius said slapping his hands together a few hours later as the group prepared to leave. “I’m guessing I no longer have my old home?”

“Correct.” Regulus said holding his stomach with Severus supporting him as they started walking. “It was seized by Gringotts. You can stay with us at Grimmauld Place.”

“I rather jump off a bridge then go there.” Sirius muttered.

“Daddy you can stay with me. You can sleep in my bed.” Nessos said reaching for his hand while holding Remus with the other.

Sirius gave him an awkward smile, “Thanks pup but I don’t think Uncle- I mean Dada wants to talk to me right now.”

“On the contrary, I’d _really_ like to talk to you.” Remus said his glare only softening at Sirius’s discomfort. “Too make things easier- Regulus would it be alright if the boys and I slept at Grimmauld Place? And Sirius you can either stay with us or alone at my apartment.”

“Big choices there… I’ll stay at _Grimmauld Place._ ” He spat the name like it hurt him.

With Kreacher’s help the party managed to get the Black’s home. Sirius it seemed was starving since he had hurried into the kitchen ransacking the cabinets. Kreacher scowled and muttered curses under his breath as Sirius walked passed them eating a bag of cheese.

“I’m taking a shower. A real shower without aurors watching me naked.” He stopped stuffing a handful of cheese in his mouth. “This cheese is terrible.”

“Well it’s for Cyrus.” Regulus sighed still supported by Severus who was trying and failing to not look annoyed.

“It’s sucks.” He said eating more anyway. “Nessos baby I gotta clean up then you and I are going to spend so much time together. Love you Puppy!” He finished with a barking noise. Nessos smiled widely at this making the sound back, with that Sirius disappeared upstairs.

“I- I need to lie down.” Regulus said just drained.

“Of course.” Severus replied leading him from the room, he cast a look over his shoulder at Remus. “Please watch Cyrus.”

“Not a problem. Take your time.” Remus said looking down at the gaggle of kids, Cyrus watching his parents nervous. He scanned the kids over catching Nessos’s golden eyes, his Pumpkin smiled just like his father making him swallow hard. He had to talk to Sirius, but he wasn’t even sure how.

He herded the kids into the sitting room and watched them numbly. His whole body and mind just felt raw. He sat there cracking his fingers over and over, trying to just breathe. Today was just a weird day. He was happy he got to keep his kids, scared for Regulus, and Sirius oh that was just an awful situation. He rubbed his palms into his eyes feeling a headache forming.

“Remus?”

He jolted up seeing Severus entering the room looking exhausted. “Severus. How’s Regulus?”

“Asleep… He’s- happy with what we learned today but he’s still so scared. As am I. He also whined like a child when I put wards on him to alert me to his needs.” He said collapsing into his chair, Remus smiled at him briefly. Severus waved his hand muffling them to the children, “Remus I’m honestly scared to Merlin for so many different reasons.”

“Severus-”

“Please just tell me how you’re doing? I need the distraction. That must be quiet the shock.”

Remus’s face fell, “What makes you think I’m his father? I- I don’t even know for sure.”

“Remus.” He sighed deeply leveling him with a look.

“Severus I’m freaking out!” He hissed leaning forwards. “In some ways it’s like a dream come true. I love Nessos. I love him! The idea that he’s actually mine…” He sighed happily, “It’s bliss.”

“And about Sirius Black?”

Remus sucked on his lower lip, his hands collapsed together and he focused on them. “I won’t lie… It hurts. It hurts very badly. I- I really care for him though. He means a lot to me. I think- no, I know I’d die for him.” He wiped his face swallowing dryly. “But he doesn’t want me. –I can’t blame him. I crawled into his bed apparently at the bachelor party and- and- took advantage of him.”

“You were both drunk.”

“It’s not an excuse!” Remus cried tears threatening the corners of his eyes. “I blew it Severus. He was my best friend and I betrayed him in such an intimate way. I’m going to have to beg him when this is all over to let me have contact with my son and Harry. To even have some semblance of a relationship with them and Sirius.”

“I’m sure he won’t cut you out.”

“I took advantage of him! And I don’t even remember it…” Remus hissed truly crying now. “He cut me out once already he’ll do it again. First chance I get I’ll find out the truth then… Then I’ll throw myself to his feet and plead for his forgiveness.” He huffed breath shaking as he tried to calm down, Severus just nodded. “H- how are you feeling about Regulus and your sons? I can’t believe he hid that for so long. Merlin he’s pregnant with twins.”

Severus made almost a growling noise focused on the far wall, “I’m just glad he’s alive. Which is good since I almost want to kill him for hiding this from me. I love him Remus, I’d follow him to the end of the earth and back… I thought he was going to die in my arms… He really just put me, and Cyrus, through hell.”

“Severus…”

“No more.” He said holding up his hand. He cancelled the muffling charm, watching the kids draw. He focused on them needing the normality. Harry was drawing a cat, using Regulus’s fat kneezle, Matches as inspiration, he smiled but Cyrus and Nessos had him frowning. Cyrus was clearly drawing his father surrounded by blood a tense look on his face. Nessos meanwhile had drawn his family, Remus gulped, all of them smiling and happy together. It felt like such a fantasy.

“I see you didn’t touch my room.” Sirius said walking in hair still damp. “But why was it locked.”

“Daddy!” Nessos chirped scrambling to him.

“Permanent sticking charms with atrocious posters stuck on the wall. I don’t believe we want any kids in there.” Severus said crossing his arms.

“The people on my posters have their naughty bits covered, it’s just swimsuits you prude.” Sirius argued picking up Nessos holding him tight. Sirius’s eyes drifted to Remus before turning away fast still afraid to look at him. It made Remus’s heart plummet.

“I’m going to check on Regulus.” Severus said fast scowl on his face, he stood approaching Cyrus. “Want to help me check on Papa? He’s probably still sleeping so we have to be quiet.”

“Yes! Please.” Cyrus agreed using his hands to stand, he grabbed his father’s hand and together they left the room.

Remus realized with horror they were alone together. He looked at Sirius who was standing stiff, turned away from him a nervous sheen to his face. Remus took a steadying breath, this wasn’t something to bring up in front of the kids. He opened his mouth with intentions of making civil conversation but Sirius cut him off.

“Who wants to go outside? I haven’t been outside in years.” He cheered hurrying out of the room with Nessos.

Harry looked up from his drawing confusion on his face, “Dada- I mean! Uncle Remus can umm- can I go outside too?”

“Harry… I’m not your father.” Remus said getting on the floor with the nervous boy. “But I see you as my son and I would be truly honored for you to call me Dada.”

Harry stared at him a moment before throwing himself at him holding him tight, “I’ve never had a Dada before.”

“Harry you had a wonderful dad before me. And I promise to tell you anything you want to know about him and your mother.” He said squeezing him lovingly. “I will always be here for you Harry, I love you very much.”

“I love you too Dada!” Harry cheered smiling blissfully, “So- So Nessos is my brother now? Because you’re his Dada and now you’re my Dada.”

“Harry you two were- were always meant to be raised as brothers.” Remus said pulling back to look at him. “The new Marauders.”

“Ok!” Harry chirped not really understanding, “Can we go outside?”

“Of course.” Remus answered, he helped him get his shoes on and smiled contently at Harry offering him some form of normalcy. He took him out to the yard where Nessos was chasing a dog around.

“A doggy!” Harry cried giddy pulling Remus’s shirt excited.

“Yes Harry that’s Padfoot, or Sirius’s animagi form- how convenient.” He muttered as Harry ran from the porch to join them.

He leaned on the railing a while watching them with a light smile. Padfoot had one of the kids toys in his mouth and he would run from them allowing the two boys to chase him only to ‘get caught’ and roll around. They were having great fun, really it was truly bringing a smile to his face. He wished this could be his life permanently and for a moment he pretended it was. His kids playing with Sirius, enjoying the late summer sun as it set. Nessos grey overalls stained by grass, Harry’s cherub giggles, and Sirius. He closed his eyes wishing for what he couldn’t have.

“Uncle there’s a dog.” Cyrus said materializing next to him fiddling with his fingers.

“You can go play with them. Padfoot won’t bite.” Remus said nudging him. Cyrus smiled carefully climbing down running out to join them.

It was then Sirius changed back, “I’m sorry kiddo’s I’m tired. Let’s go in.”

Cyrus looked put out but nodded. Sirius scooped Nessos and tried to hold Harry’s hand, Harry refused shying away. Once again Sirius saw Remus and immediately looked away, upset. He brought the kids in depositing Nessos in a kitchen chair, Harry and Cyrus climbed up with him.

“What do you guys say? Pancakes for dinner?” Sirius asked yanking open the cabinets, getting cheers of agreement. Remus pursed his lips but let Sirius run around happy, for now. He would talk to him tonight but as of the moment he would let him enjoy his freedom. Remus watched Sirius closely he would have his answers.

**********

Sirius did his best to avoid Remus the rest of the evening. Not that it mattered much Remus wouldn’t bring this up in front of the kids or Severus. They didn’t see Regulus again the rest of the night, with Severus simply stating he was just exhausted.

However at about eight at night a problem arose as it was bed time for little boys. Severus grabbed Cyrus and disappeared, leaving Remus and Sirius awkwardly staring at each other. It pained Remus it did but he decided Sirius deserved this, he turned to Nessos and Harry giving them their bed time hugs and kisses.

“Guess what, Daddy Sirius is going to tuck you in and read you bedtime stories tonight.” He said smiling despite how sad he felt. From the corner of his eye he say Sirius visibly light up.

“Yes! Daddy bedtime stories.” Nessos cheered grabbing his hand and dragging him upstairs. “I’ll show you our room!”

Harry fidgeted looking at Remus, “Dada?”

“Harry Sirius is a good man and he loves you very much. And if you need me I’ll be right here.” He said giving his nervous child an extra hug and kiss on the head. “Now hurry along before Nessos picks all the books. I’ll check on you in a bit.”

“Ok!” Harry chirped running after Nessos and Sirius.

Remus collapsed in a chair and tried to keep himself busy. He thought of what he would say to Sirius. Part of him wanted to yell and demand answers, but Sirius was a fighter he’d yell back and they’d get nowhere. He thought of falling on his knees and begging him for forgiveness and pleading for understanding but Sirius might deny him and brush him off. He held his head hating the mess he was in.

After enough time had passed he ventured upstairs peeking in on his boys. Nessos was predictably passed out arms strewn about his head. Harry meanwhile had the covers up to his chin watching Sirius with a nervous smile as he finished the book. Harry’s eyes flickered to Remus casting a content look before turning back as Sirius closed the book.

“Good night Prongslet.” Sirius said getting a confused stare.

“Prongslet?”

“Your father James nicknames was Prongs. You’re his son, you’re Prongslet.” Sirius said smiling as he placed the book away.

“And Nessos is Loopy? I heard him tell Cyrus and Neville that. Only Dada calls him Pumpkin.” Harry added with a giggle.

“Yeah…” Sirius said a subdued look on his face. “My puppy is Loopy. Night Harry.”

“Night Uncle.” He said rolling over, and with a yawn added. “Night Dada.”

“Goodnight Harry.” Remus said getting Sirius’s attention.

Sirius stared at him a long moment almost like he didn’t want to leave the protection of the room. Finally he gathered his Gryffindor courage and walked out flicking off the light and closing the door. At last he came face to face with Remus for the first time since the trial.

“Remus,” He said calmly though his eye threatened to look elsewhere.

Remus stared back at him determined, “I think we should talk now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regulus still has the babies but it's a very high risk pregnancy.   
> Harry called Remus Dada! :3


	17. Chapter 17

Sirius led him to his room, opening the door revealing it truly had not changed since when he was a teen and abandoned it to live with James. Remus pursed his lips at the idea of them having lived together embarrassingly a little jealous but Sirius seemed to think his annoyance was about his bikini clad motorcycle girls. He laughed awkwardly snapping his fingers making the charms on the posters end, the girls slowly disappeared leaving only the bikes.

“I put a charm on my door and posters when I was younger. Makes the girls appear for an hour when it’s opened. I- wanted to make my parents angry.” He said slinking onto his bed, “Guess the permanent sticking charm really did make this room unusable to my brother…”

Remus sat on the desk chair stiffly a tightness in his chest at the conversation they were about to have was weighing on him. He found himself breathing deeply, he needed to calm down. He didn’t want to yell at him. He glared up at him something fierce making Sirius shift nervous.

“Sirius-” Remus started only to stop himself, he stumbled for what to say. Should he apologize now? No. He should demand answers first, he told himself. He turned his eyes upwards seeing the nervous sheen on Sirius’s face, he didn’t care he needed to know. “I’m Nessos’s father aren’t I?”

“Well-”

“Don’t lie to me!” Remus snapped making Sirius stiffen. “I know it’s me. It has to be me. Sirius I need to know the truth. The whole truth.”

Sirius stared at him swallowing hard his eyes dropped to the floor. “You’re his father… I’m sorry, I-”

“You’re sorry!?” Remus yelled, “Sirius I’m sorry!”

Sirius looked up alarmed, “What?”

“I’m so sorry Sirius.” Remus cried shaking as he held his pants by the knees tight tears forming. “I- I took advantage of you. You were too drunk to consent, and I-”

“No! No! Stop!” Sirius yelled waving his hands. “Remus never say that again, what we had was- pure. You did not take advantage of me. I… I think I took advantage of you.”

“Sirius, please no more lies.” Remus groaned rubbing the bridge of his nose leaning back. “I’ve heard the story, James- No, I climbed into your bed the night of the bachelor party. You were drunk and I-”

“That was a lie.” Sirius said face tinting embarrassed, “James’s idea, he didn’t want you mad at me.”

“Oh Merlin. Is anything about this situation not a lie?” Remus growled crossing his arms. “I feel like I can’t trust anything you say.”

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment, “Would you like me to take Veritaserum?”

“Sirius-”

“Or I could show you. I’m sure my brother and Sniv- Snape have a pensive around here. You know I’m balls at changing memories.”

Remus sat for a moment, “I don’t know if I want to see.”

“Then Veritaserum, Snape definitely has to have some.”

“He’s not a Snape he’s a Black.” Remus said eyes looking away focusing on one of his poasters, “Regulus will rip into you if he hears you call him that.”

“Whatever.” Sirius shrugged. “So Veritaserum?”

Remus pursed his lips looking at Sirius, “Yes. I’m sorry but I need to know you’re telling the truth.”

“It’s fine. I deserve it.” Sirius said.

With Kreacher’s unwilling help, they soon had a bottle of Veritaserum in their hands. Sirius took one drop, smacking his lips at the taste. Remus took the bottle holding it close, after a second Sirius gave him a nod. Remus thought for a moment before asking, “What’s your boggart?”

“My Nessos dead, and probably my friends and brother too.” Sirius said looking uncomfortable.

Remus nodded he had to be sure it was working, he looked up meeting his onyx eyes. “Am I Nessos’s father?”

“Yes.” Sirius replied with a nod.

“How did you get pregnant?”

“We had sex and you came inside me.” Sirius said smirking, the potion having made him answer literally.

Remus huffed, “Damn it Sirius! Did I take advantage of you?”

“No. Remus you didn’t take advantage of me.” Sirius said looking down, as Remus relaxed. “I think took advantage of you.”

“Pardon?”

“We were both so drunk.” He said his head dropping fully his face crinkling, “I knew it wasn’t right but when we kissed… Merlin Remus I wanted it. I wanted you and the way you touched me I felt like you wanted me too. So I let it happen you know and I’m sorry I know you didn’t want me that way.”

“Sirius… Veritaserum makes you say what you _believe_ is true. I want to know facts. Who started our- time, together?” He asked. “What do you remember?”

Sirius looked puzzled, “I- I don’t know. I honestly don’t remember much. I remember we were drunk and I was trying to put you to bed. Then I remember laying really close to you- then us kissing. Then you had me under you, stretching me with your fingers and then penetrating me with your big-”

“No more!” Remus interrupted quickly hands raised, Sirius was a mix between amused and flustered. Remus sighed, “So neither of us recall who started it. That means it was truly a drunken romp. In that case Sirius, it was _both_ our faults. But Merlin why can’t I remember that night? It’s all blank.”

“Because you were drunk.” Sirius answered bluntly, “I’m honestly surprised you could finish but obviously you did.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Remus asked his face scrunching in pain. “Why hide Nessos?”

“You used to say you’d let Moony chew off your arm before you’d have a kid.” Sirius said staring him in the eye, “You regularly said you never wanted kids, just as much as I did. Neither of us wanted kids Remus. I knew my family curse of male pregnancy, you didn’t! Why should you have been burdened with my mistake?”

“Nessos is not a mistake!” Remus snapped, “He’s a- Happy accident…”

Sirius scoffed at that, “You think so now. But when I first told you I was pregnant you _cringed_ and said you’d go with me to ‘take care of it’.”

“Only because I knew you didn’t want kids.” Remus growled. “And you considered getting rid of him!”

“Yeah I did, when I thought I would have no support and ruin our friendship if I kept him.” Sirius hissed, “Keep it down. If Nessos overhears any of this I’ll k-” He made a strangled noise the potion not letting him make threats of murder he wouldn’t actually keep.

“You should have given me a chance.” Remus replied standing his fist tightening around the potion in his hand, “Why James? How on earth did he get involved?”

“He knew it was you.” Sirius said head dipping again. “I- I ran out of your room in the morning, barely dressed and clutching most my clothes. He looked me over and knew. He even made fun of my ‘walk of shame’ but its James so when he realized I was upset he took care of my still half-drunk arse. So it was easy for him to connect the dots when I told him I was up the duff.”

Remus sat back down silently, Sirius sighed sadly continuing quieter than before. “I was going to do it. I was going to… ‘take care of it’, I just wanted my life back. I didn’t want a baby ruining my body, wreaking my friendships, and I mean I’m not exactly Mr. Mom. I love Nessos, I would die for him but it was hard…” Sirius squeezed his eyes like he was holding back tears, “I just couldn’t do it alone. I wasn’t strong enough… I was afraid if you knew you’d hate and blame me.”

“Sirius I would never-”

“You didn’t want kids! And you don’t want me.” Sirius hissed tears budding in his eyes. “What did you expect me to think? You had never shown an interest in me romantically. I didn’t want to force you to tie yourself down with me because of a baby you didn’t want. When I told James my plans he stepped up. He said he would go with me to St. Mungo’s if that’s what I wanted or he would be there if I needed him. So… I reconsidered.”

Sirius’s hand floated to his midsection upset, “Remus… I didn’t want kids, and you didn’t either and it was a terrible situation. But once I knew I had some support- I wanted to have _your_ kid. So, I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t destroy the baby we had created. But I didn’t want to force you into anything, so James took the fall. He even came up with the idea of saying he climbed on top of me, we didn’t tell anyone. I all but swore him to secrecy. I’m sorry okay!? I thought I was doing what was best!” Sirius cried.

Remus swallowed hard trying to digest everything he had heard. Sirius was crying and apologizing to him repeatedly. He couldn’t stop him there was too much going on in his mind. He looked up, his chest starting to tighten, “That’s why James asked me about baby names isn’t it? And why he made me hold Nessos first. And why he dragged me in to watch you give birth.”

“James believed-” Sirius stopped to rub his face clean. “James believed if you ever learned the truth that these where moments you would want to remember and cherish.”

“Well in some weird way James was a better friend then you.” Remus said hurt, he stood up slamming the potion down on the desk, Sirius looked at him alarmed. Remus wiped his face eyes watering, “I deserved a chance. I deserved a chance Sirius. I should have known.” Remus huffed tears truly forming, “How could you do this to me? Where you ever going to tell me?” Sirius didn’t answer he looked down lip trembling potion having worn off. Remus scowled hurt, “That’s a no isn’t it?”

“I wanted to tell you…”

“But you didn’t.” Remus said flatly, “You’re unbelievable.”

“Remus- please I’m sorry.”

“No. I’m sorry. I’m sorry you didn’t think I would step up and be there for you the way James was. I’m sorry that you loved him but got me instead.”

Sirius head whipped up, “I don’t love-”

“Sirius. I have no intention of giving Nessos and Harry up.” Remus said leaning forward, Sirius looked at him alarmed. “Like it or not Sirius these are _our_ kids and as their parents we _will_ get our act together. We don’t have to be together or even get along completely. But I refuse to let them leave my life.”

“Remus I would never take them from you-”

“That’s a lie! You already took him once.” Remus growled, he crossed his arms, “I care about you Sirius, more then you know but you broke my trust. I have been through the ringer today! I thought I would lose my kids. Regulus almost died. You almost went back to Azkaban. I thought I took advantage of you! And to top it all off my two best mates in the whole world hid _my child_ from me!”

Sirius’s head hung, “I promise I’ll never lie to you again Remus. And I swear to Merlin I won’t cut you out of his life.”

“Damn straight you won’t. I would never keep secrets from you about one of _our_ children.” Remus hissed, Sirius looked up at his words. “Speaking of the kids, you need to know. Harry was only rescued a few months ago from Lily’s sister, the Dursley’s. He’s clearly been abused.”

“No!” Sirius cried, “Not little Harry.”

“Nessos found him locked in a cupboard under the stairs.” Remus held up his hand silencing him when Sirius tried to talk. “The cupboard was his bedroom, and he was locked in for running from his uncle. His Uncle who tried to beat him with a belt for not mopping good enough. And when Nessos uncovered him, he shoved Harry to the floor and threatened to strike Nessos.”

Sirius turned red his teeth bared, “That piece of shit! Where do they live?”

“Like I’d tell you that.” Remus hissed rolling his eyes. “He’s in jail anyways but that’s not all.”

“What? How much worse can it get?”

“A lot. Dumbledore placed him there and lied to me about it, claiming Harry was cared for. He hid him from me until the point Grogrock and Longfang had to track him down and Minerva is under an unbreakable vow. Regulus and I are trying to get him arrested for kidnapping.” Remus said as Sirius’s mouth dropped open. “Now for the worst part.”

“How could it get worse!?”

“Harry is a living horcrux, undoubtedly it’s Voldemort’s.” Remus said making Sirius stutter like mad. Remus didn’t let him recover he just kept telling him more and more about horcruxes. He told him everything him and Regulus had discovered, and the dead end solutions they had already discussed. Sirius sat there flabbergasted as Remus finished up. He had to admit he felt a little vindicated dropping such a large bombshell on Sirius, felt like twisted revenge in a way. “So that’s where we are now.”

“I… I… Harry?...” Sirius said in terrible articulation. “We have to get it out of him!”

“Regulus and I have been trying to come up with solutions but we only have- one possible idea.”

“What is it?” Sirius asked standing with him coming a bit too close, Remus stepped away.

“Temporarily stop his heart, and bring him back.” Remus said waiting for an explosion but it didn’t come.

“Ok… When will we do that?” Sirius asked brow worried as he looked at Remus a touch of fear in his eyes.

“You agree with it?” Remus asked genuinely confused.

“Well… I don’t like it. But I don’t want Harry to have that thing growing inside him or however it works.”

“I’ll discuss it again with Regulus and Severus.”

“No. We will discuss it. They’re _our_ kids.” Sirius said giving him an almost hopeful look.

Remus ignored his own words being thrown at him and the look on Sirius’s face, he was surely just reading him wrong. It meant nothing. “Regulus and Severus are my friends, I trust them on this. Regulus knows more about horcruxes then anyone I know, and the idea was Severus’s.”

“Wait it was?” Sirius asked horrified, “Why does my little brother know so much about ho-”

He was cut off as blood curdling screeching sounded from within the house making them both jump. Remus turned rushing down the stairs taking them two at a time. Severus was racing out of his room with Regulus behind him holding the doorframe tired but alert. Nessos flew out of his room nearly skidding as Harry followed him scared. Severus surged to his son’s door throwing it open, with a wand wave he lit the room seeing Cyrus sitting up in bed just screeching. Tears where running down the little boys face, he had his covers wound tight in his hands.

“Cyrus.” Severus called, making him stop his screeching to hiccup looking at him as he closed the distance holding him. Remus reached down catching Nessos who was trying to run into the room, he hefted the little boy into his arms holding him back as Harry’s hand twisted into his shirt for comfort.

“Is he ok?” Regulus asked shaking holding his middle.

“Papa!” Cyrus wailed face contorted in fear and pain. He wiggled free of Severus running to Regulus holding him. “Papa please don’t go! Please!”

“Cyrus I’m not leaving.” Regulus said wrapping an arm around him while he still supported himself on the wall. Cyrus did not respond only clinging tighter crying, his face hidden in Regulus’s clothes.

“He’s probably traumatized.” Sirius said joining them slowly like he was afraid he wasn’t welcomed. Regulus opened his mouth but Sirius spoke first, “I mean, it was pretty messed up seeing that happen to you.”

Regulus swallowed hard looking at is son, “Do you want to sleep with me and Dad tonight?”

Cyrus nodded but did not let go. Together Severus and Regulus awkwardly got their son back to their room, once again leaving them alone. Harry yanked Remus’s shirt, “Dada I’m scared too. Can I sleep with you?”

“Of course Harry.” Remus said casting a smile at him, “Nessos?”

“I’m going to sleep with Daddy since Harry will be with you Dada.” He chirped reaching for Sirius who gladly took him sighing in relief holding him close.

“Thanks baby, I didn’t really want to be alone after spending all my nights in Azkaban.” Sirius said planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Don’t worry Daddy I’ll protect you.” Nessos said sleepily laying his head down on his shoulder.

Remus turned leading Harry away when he heard his name called. He glanced back at Sirius who was looking at him confused and almost lost like a child. He sighed, “Goodnight Sirius. I need- time.”

“Ok… I’ll be here then, when you’re ready. I want us to be friends again Remus, I want you to trust me.” Sirius mumbled pressing his face into Nessos’s hair.

“I want that too, you are very dear to me. But I need time. Goodnight Sirius.” Remus said scooping Harry feeling the boy cuddle into him as he walked. He glanced back at Sirius seeing Nessos sleeping against his shoulder as he climbed the stairs. Merlin he wanted him back he thought sadly.

**********

Over the next few days Sirius seemed to be trying to avoid them, he was either in his room, outside or in dog form. Though for the few moments they would cross paths they were awkward to each other, but in front of the kids they put on smiles, they would not give them anything to worry about. Remus hated it, he wanted things to go back to normal. He wanted Sirius to be the guy he could rely on. The man he could trust with anything, a man he would die for. His heart clenched at the idea of them not being the thick as thieves’ best mates.

There was an strange sense of normalcy they tried to form. Remus, Severus and the kids kept going to the potions shop to work, though Cyrus seemed reluctant to leave his father. Regulus had become half bed ridden, so Kreacher took care of him all day and Cyrus would cling to his parents when available. Sirius meanwhile was going to mind healer appointments and well he wasn’t a fan.

The group had just shown up, Severus taking Regulus to his own medwitch appointment, Remus and the kids to pick up Sirius who was according to Robards not permitted to apparate. Cyrus was once again trying to cling to Regulus as Nesssos pried him free that’s when Sirius showed up. “Merlin three hours is too long, I’m starving. I need a pizza with chips on it.”

“Dada can we get pizza too?” Harry asked smiling at Remus.

“I agree, my mindhealer did say I need to start ‘integrating back into society.’” Sirius said hopefully looking at Remus.

“Why not, it would be good to get out of the house.” He replied.

“Thank you Dada!” Harry chirped as Sirius made a whooping noise.

“Come on Baby Cy, let go. I’ll give you a piggyback ride.” Nessos said still removing Cyrus from his father.

“Cyrus,” Regulus said cupping his face. “It will be good for you to go with your cousins. Get something yummy to eat.”

“But- fine.” The smallest boy said finally allowing Nessos to pluck him up to join the group.

“Do be careful brother people might be wary of you still.” Regulus said tired leaning on Severus.

“We’ll be fine.” Remus assured him.

Soon they were walking down the streets of Diagon Alley, he figured more people would help Sirius blend in more. Although many reports had been sent out about the famous Sirius Black being released from Azkaban he still saw startled or dirty looks being thrown his friend’s way. Harry was walking a bit in front of them next to Nessos who had Cyrus hefted onto his back. Remus smiled at them, “You know he strictly use to call Cyrus baby instead of his name. Now it’s kind of a combination.”

“He used to call Harry baby. Before all this…” Sirius replied. Their conversation died and left them in uncomfortable silence.

Remus herded the kids into the pizza place. He ordered a large meat lovers pizza with chips as a side, along with lemonades for the boys and of course chicken fingers for Cyrus. Sirius tried to cut up Nessos’s food only to have their Pumpkin scoff, “Daddy I’m not a baby.”

“Oh… Yeah you are a big boy now.” Sirius said sadly as Nessos ate. Remus felt terrible for him in that moment, he had missed so much.

Three full boys later and Sirius begged him to stay out longer so they were strolling around enjoying the sunny mid-June weather. Sirius was listing off all the things he wanted to do now that he was free. “I want to go to the beach. I want to go to a concert. I want to take to the kids to a muggle amusement park. Oh that will probably freak Regulus out. Definitely doing that.”

“What about a job?” Remus asked watching the boys who were once again a few feet in front of them. “Going to be an auror again?”

Sirius suddenly got quiet, “My partner is dead and I don’t much care for aurors after Azkaban. Can you take me to see James and Lily’s graves?”

Remus paused out of his whole list that was very reasonable and sad. He looked at him, “I think that’s a good idea. When the boys aren’t with us.”

“Thank you.” Sirius said they walked in a content silence when Remus saw the Daily Prophet with the large title **Headmaster Dumbledore removed from Hogwarts**. He had to buy that paper, he excused himself grabbing one.

When they got back to Grimmauld Place the boys ran off to play, Sirius disappeared and Remus settled down to read the article. He was disappointed to find it wasn’t too telling, but McGonagall had been promoted to Headmistress. He would have to bring the boys to see her and offer his congradulations.

The floo flared allowing Severus to bring Regulus through. He immediately collapsed on the couch exhausted. Remus tried to offer a supportive smile, “How’d it go?”

“It’s good.” Regulus said shakily hand on his stomach, “Everyone’s still there.”

“I’m happy for you.” Remus said he glanced at Severus. “Curious. Do you have a pensive?”

Severus raised a brow at him. “I do. Why?”

“I just need to borrow it.” Remus said softly.

Severus kindly agreed so Remus spent the rest of the afternoon filing it with his favorite memories and some less fun but important ones. He carried the dish like thing delicately to Sirius’s room. With a gentle knock he was let in.

“What’s this? You want to view my memories now?” Sirius asked eyeing the pensive.

“No I want you to view mine.” Remus said getting a confused look. “Please Sirius this is important.”

With a shrug Sirius joined him and together they leaned into the pensive. They went through a plethora of memories together. Nessos playing with toys, Nessos at the park, Nessos on a broom, all of Remus’s happiest memories of them together. He could see the wonder on Sirius’s face as they watched their son grow rapidly. How he escaped the playpen, the first time he called Remus Dada, of Nessos trying to put Harry to bed.

Then the memories shifted, they showed Remus getting Nessos, of rescuing Harry and of the werewolf attack. Remus had to look away that was probably his worse memory. The memories cycled through a bit more before ending on a peaceful one. It was a stupid memory really, Nessos wasn’t doing anything interesting. He was just sleeping in his arms, about two right after Remus first got him. Remus had been so proud of this memory, he’d gotten the little boy to sleep finally and had just been so at peace. It was the moment he had realized even through the hardships that he loved this child more than anything.

He looked at Sirius as he watched past Remus kiss Nessos’s head. To his shock he realized Sirius was fighting tears. He tried to take a step forward but the memory blurred sending them back to Sirius’s room.

“Sirius are you alright?”

“Yes. Thank you so much for showing me.” Sirius said sinking into his bed covering his face. “I’m so sorry Remus. I- I never should have tried to hid these moments from you. Merlin it hurts so bad knowing I missed them.”

“Sirius-”

“I’m sorry. I- I need to be alone. Goodnight Remus.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the feels! :(


	18. Chapter 18

“Harry, we are going to do something different today.” Remus said sitting next to him on the couch, Severus and Regulus mercifully were distracting Nessos in a different room with Cyrus.

Harry smiled widely at him holding the white owl plush they got so long ago. “What are we doing Dada?”

“We. Sirius, you and I are going to…” He tapered off unsure how to approach this. Nessos had been easy to talk to, he quickly glanced to Sirius for reassurance but he seemed in his own world. Remus turned back to Harry, “Harry we are going to take you to see where your mom and dad are buried.”

Harry froze, “My mom and dad?”

“Yes Harry, Sirius wants to visit them and I thought you might like the option to go. You don’t have to, and I won’t force you. But if you wish too, we’ll take you.” Remus said reaching out to take his small hand. “I’ll be with you the whole time.”

Harry seemed to think about it before nodding, “Yes please. I want to see them.”

“Alright.” Remus said scooping him.

They left Nessos behind figuring it would be better for them to focus on Harry. Remus brought them to Godric’s Hollow in a snap, Harry clung to him dizzy. Sirius meanwhile stumbled away blindly, he walked right up to the illusion hiding the house. Remus held Harry close watching Sirius disappear into the glamor.

“Where did he go?” Harry asked leaning in his arms.

“He’s going to see your old house.” Remus said walking towards the graveyard slowly. “I’ll show it to you when you’re older.”

“Oh- Ok.” Harry said his voice soft. “Dada, what where my mom and dad like?”

“Hmm- Your dad was very brave, he liked to play quidditch and pull pranks. He secretly loved History of Magic which was a dreadfully boring class but he actually enjoyed reading about it. And he was madly in love with you and your mother.” He said nodding, “Your mother, now she took no sass. She liked to study a lot, bit of a nerd really, like me and Severus. She was amazing at charms, and liked to stand up for others and protect them.”

Harry made a happy noise at this, Remus looked down watching the little boy shove his glasses back into place. “I like your version Dada, Aunt Petunia told me they were drunks.”

“They were not drunks Harry. They were my friends…” Remus tapered off stopping in front of their graves. He should have brought flowers he thought placing Harry down. He read him their headstone and watched Harry carefully. Harry walked up standing a little ways away just staring.

“H-hi Mom. Hi Dad it’s me Harry.” He said softly with a little wave. “Umm- I live with Dada and Nessos now. They take good care of me, and I have my Uncles and Cyrus and my friends.”

Harry continued talking but Remus turned away allowing the little boy some privacy to talk. Sirius approached then, eyes red but scowl in place. He glanced to Harry still talking to the graves then to Remus jerking his head, together they stepped to the side.

“It’s gone.” He hissed.

“What’s gone?” Remus asked.

“The cloak. James hid it but it’s gone now.”

“It was probably destroyed.”

“It was under protection magic.” Sirius hissed furiously, “It should be Harry’s. I tried to retrieve it. Someone took it.”

“I bet I know who.” Remus whisper back glancing to Harry. “Now isn’t the time for this. We’ll deal with it later. I’m sure Regulus will have a field day getting to go after Dumbledore for theft.”

“Oh Merlin he will.” Sirius chuckled darkly. He turned to the graves and little Harry who was finishing talking.

“Umm- I’ll talk to you later, Mom, Dad. I- I love you.” Harry said softly, smearing tears around his glasses.

“Harry?” Sirius asked kneeling next to him, “You alright?”

“Y-yes.” He lied turning and running into Remus’s arms. Remus pulled him in close allowing the little boy to bury his face and hide his sobs.

Sirius looked at him worried starting to get up. Remus shook his head at him mouthing ‘I have this’. He seemed unsure but eventually nodded giving the graves his attention. Remus carried Harry a little ways off holding back his own tears as he sat on a stone bench.

“Dada?” Harry croaked.

“Yes love?” Remus said running his hand over his back.

“I don’t remember them… But I miss them.” Harry sobbed.

“It’s ok to miss them. I miss them too.” Remus said gently, beginning to rock him. “Remember anytime you want to talk, I’ll always be here. Sirius would be happy to tell you about James and you know Severus enjoys talking about Lily. You only need to ask.”

Harry was silent for a while, “Is- is it ok that I call you Dada and love you?”

“Of course it is.” Remus said pulling him back, “Harry I’m not trying to be James, he was your Dad and I’m you’re Dada. We are different people that love you equally.”

“Ok,” Harry said softly sniffling he wrapped his arms around Remus again. “I love you Dada.”

“I love you too Harry.” Remus said watching Sirius stand wiping his eyes. “We love you so much.”

**********

Remus was exhausted, Sirius had been rather depressed after their visit to Godric’s Hollow. He pondered what to do about that walking down the hall one late night on his way to Regulus’s private study. He was going to grab a book to read but when he opened the door he found Regulus laying on the couch in his night clothes book in hand, they stared at each other surprised.

“I’m sorry Regulus I didn’t mean to disturb you.” Remus said, “I was just going to grab a book for bed.”

“It’s fine. I was reading my parenting books.” He sighed laying his hand on his heavy stomach, “I need to take Cyrus to a healer, Sirius was right. He’s showing signs of separation anxiety and possible post-traumatic stress disorder. He’ll probably need to take a calming aid.”

“Oh Regulus I’m sorry.” He said softly, “It was hard when Nessos had his anxiety, he chewed up quite a few books.”

“Cyrus just can’t stand being away from me.” Regulus said sadly. “I really scared him. He’s in my bed right now and- he kicked me awake having a bad dream.”

“He didn’t kick-”

“No not my stomach, my thigh.” He answered calmly, “I feel so tired lately. Even with Sirius.”

“Pardon?”

“Sirius, he’s been sitting with me lately. While you guys work the potions shop, when he’s not with the mind healer Sirius has been- sitting with me.” Regulus supplied struggling to sit up, “He’s trying to keep the family blood magic strong I guess.”

“That’s wonderful.” Remus said sitting in an armchair.

“You would think. He doesn’t say much and usually just tells me to read my book quietly while he seems to stare off into space or struggles to read a book on horcruxes. If I try to talk to him too much he turns into a dog and ignores me.” Regulus snorted.

“Well he’s never been much for feelings and deep conversations.” Remus said softly.

“I know it’s me Remus.” He said looking at him, “He’s trying to figure me out. It’s like he’s confused by me... Severus caught him pulling at mother’s curtains trying to figure out how they got sewed shut.”

“You had Kreacher do that years ago.” Remus said, Regulus shook his head.

“I did it myself. In the dead of night with silencing charms. I knew Kreacher cared for her too much and it would hurt him.” He said looking away. “But I didn’t want her talking so horribly about my husband and son.”

“That’s very brave of you. I know you care her too.”

“How can I care for someone that doesn’t love her own family?” He said turning his eyes down. “I hope Sirius can forgive me someday.”

“I’m sure in time he will.” Remus said making Regulus hum, “You know he wants to do what Severus recommended, about Harry and the horcrux.”

“Stop his heart?” Regulus asked placing his book on the coffee table. “I can write to Grogrock and Longfang start getting things in motion.”

“I- I just want to start with their opinion. So Sirius and I can hear what they think.” Remus said focused on his fingers

“Alright. I can get that-” He stopped gasping holding his upper stomach like he was in pain, Remus was on him quickly.

“Regulus are you alright? Is it the babies? I can get Severus.”

“No- no.” Regulus said looking up at him a shaky smile in place on his pale face. “Remus it’s alright they’re just kicking.”

“Kicking?” Remus said eyes roaming down.

“Yeah, I believe its B. I’m starting to think he hates me, he’s always kicking me in the ribs. And sometimes the bladder. Merlin Cyrus was such an easy pregnancy.” He said with a laugh that didn’t meet his eyes. “Even though it hurts, like _really_ hurts. I love his kicks because I know it means he’s alive.”

“Regulus… What about A?”

“Over here.” He said moving his hand a little lower and to the side, “He’s… not as active. But I… I do feel him move sometimes. Very rarely, if at all…”

Remus forced a smile trying not to let him fall into a depressed silence, “That must be nice feeling them move. Sirius use to think Nessos was doing somersaults in him.”

“It can certainly seem that way sometimes. Want to feel?” Regulus asked giving him a delicate smile. Remus thought for a moment before giving a tight nod, Regulus lit up at this. He took Remus’s hand placing it on his swollen stomach. He was scared at first not feeling anything when he felt something small poke his hand from the inside.

Remus stared at him a little shocked, “Amazing. I’ve never felt a baby kick from- in there.”

Regulus actually chuckled at this before looking at him sadly. “You didn’t feel Nessos when Sirius was pregnant?”

“I didn’t want too.” He said suddenly feeling guilty. “Not that it mattered Sirius didn’t want people touching him. He would snap that he wasn’t public property. Though once as Padfoot he let me and James gingerly rub our hands over his stomach, then he got annoyed and bit at us.”

“He- he transformed while pregnant?” Regulus asked horrified, “I’m afraid to apparate too much and he ran around as a pregnant dog.”

Remus burst out laughing, “He didn’t run as Padfoot so much as waddle but he much preferred rolling on his back in dog form like a beached whale. It was always truly a sight.”

**********

Sirius was still teetering on avoiding them still, it was because of this that he missed Nessos and Remus’s first few days of wolfbane potion. However on the day of the full moon Sirius slinked downstairs and smiled shakily at them as Nessos gagged his potion down. Sirius looked at his son pitifully, “What’s wrong Puppy?”

“It’s yucky.” Nessos complained next to Cyrus, he held the cup away from himself sticking out his tongue disgusted prompting Severus to take it.

“I know Pumpkin, I wish it tasted better too.” Remus said softly drinking his own as Harry hung off him.

“Hey cheer up Nessos.” Sirius said crouching, “This time Daddy is going to come with you and- Dada.” He said stumbling over the name, Nessos’s eyes widened excited, while Harry pouted.

Remus frowned, “Sirius I don’t think that’s a good idea. I don’t know how Moony will react to all this.”

“I- I can probably answer that.” Sirius said going a little red around his cheeks as he stood up. “When I was pregnant, Moony was rather… _Affectionate_ with Padfoot during the full moon. I had to stop coming because, Moony tried to make me a den and hunt for me... I had to eat a rabbit because of you.”

“Disgusting.” Severus muttered while Regulus looked horrified.

“Did Moony know?...” Remus wondered aloud glancing at Nessos curiously.

“I don’t know… He could have just acted that way because I was pregnant. But the point being I think Moony will handle it fine if I come.” Sirius said gritting his teeth in a grin. “And if you attack me I probably deserve it.”

“Sirius… You wouldn’t deserve it.” Remus said licking his lips trying to figure out what to say when his shirt was pulled.

“Dada?” Harry asked cocking his head at Remus, “Can I come? If Uncle Sirius can go, can I? Please?”

Remus looked at him sadly about to answer when Sirius laughed, “Prongslet someday I’ll teach you how to go. But until then it’s best to let old Padfoot handle the werewolves.”

“Werewolves?” Harry asked as Remus and the Black’s paled, they still hadn’t told Harry. The small boy stepped back looking from Remus to Nessos eyes wide, “You’re werewolves?”

“He didn’t know?” Sirius hissed to Remus.

Remus swallowed hard calculating damage control, Regulus was faster. “There’s nothing wrong with that Harry. They’re still Remus and Nessos. It’s just that they are sick.”

“That’s why I make them medicine.” Severus added quickly.

“Harry we would never hurt you love.” Remus said moving towards him only for Harry to take a step back confused.

“Harry?” Nessos questioned sadly, “I’m still you’re big brother… I’ll take care of you.”

“But you didn’t tell me.” Harry said getting upset his eyes watering as he clenched his fists, “Why didn’t you tell me!? I wouldn’t care that you’re monsters!”

Remus stiffened, the other adults were stunned but Nessos burst into tears at Harry’s words hugging himself. “I’m not a monster Harry...”

Harry tilted his head not understanding the turmoil he was putting Nessos through. “But you’re a werewolf.”

His Pumpkin turned on his heel and fled the room crying, Sirius sprung after him. That was when the toys from the nearby bin began pelting Harry with force making him stumble. Cyrus glared harshly sneering, “Nessos isn’t a monster you prat!”

“Cyrus calm down you’ll hurt him!” Regulus yelled. Remus yanked out his wand and with a quick wave the accidental magic was put to a stop. Harry was in tears holding himself protectively, Nessos was gone and now Cyrus was crying apologies while covering his bottom in fear of a spank.

Remus sighed disappointed looking at Harry, “Harry are you alri-”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’ll go!” He cried bolting from the room.

“Oh Merlin.” Remus hissed jogging after him leaving the Black’s to their upset son and Sirius to deal with their other son. He followed Harry as the small boy scrambled down the hall and into the kitchen. He got to the room just in time to see the cupboard door shut and a disgruntled Kreacher muttering curses. Remus sighed knocking on the door hearing little sniffles from within.

“Harry? Harry I know you are in there. Can I join you?” He asked gently getting no response, “Harry, I’m coming in.” He said opening the door, he crouched down seeing the alarm on his small face. He hid his sadness schooling his expression, “Are you scared of me Harry?”

“No! I’m not scared Dada- I mean Uncle Remus.” He corrected face crumbling.

“Who’s Uncle Remus? I’m Dada.” He said softly getting curious eyes on him. “Harry, I’m sorry. I should have told you we were werewolves but I was afraid you would be scared of us.”

“I’m not scared of you.” Harry said puffing up his chest bravely, “I love you. You and Nessos saved me.”

“We love you too. And we would save you a thousand times over.” Remus said sliding down the wall to sit with him. “But while I understand your sentiment was good saying you don’t care if we are- monsters… You can’t go calling us monsters. It’s not nice and you really hurt Nessos’s feelings.”

Harry looked horrified hands going to his mouth, “I didn’t mean it. I thought werewolves where monsters though. That’s what Scooby-Doo calls them. I’m sorry Dada! I am. I didn’t mean it.”

“I understand Harry and I forgive you.” He said pulling him up into a hug. “You need to apologize to Nessos. Your big brother is very hurt.”

“I will. I will.” Harry agreed. Together they left the cupboard, walking past the living room Remus peeked in. Cyrus had his hands collapsed head down nodding as Severus stood over him arms crossed. Regulus had sunk into the couch a dazed look on his face as he stared at his husband and son. Remus worried his lip thin looking at him.

When they got to Harry and Nessos’s room Remus was worried the small boy would be nervous. He was not. He pushed the door open walking into Sirius cuddling Nessos tightly in his arms. Remus paused at this. Sirius hadn’t noticed them yet, to focused on running his hand through their son’s hair and whispering reassurance. He leaned down placing a kiss on his forehead and Remus wanted to be a part of this. He stepped forward only to pull himself back. Sirius didn’t want him, he reminded himself.

“Nessos?” Harry called climbing up onto the bed, Nessos pulled away golden hazel eyes looking at him. “Nessos I’m sorry I called you a monster. I didn’t mean it. I love you. You’re a great big brother. You kicked Uncle Vernon, I know you’ll protect me and not hurt me. I’m really sorry.”

Nessos wiped his face smiling at him sadly, “But you’re right I am a monster. I’m a bad dark creature.”

“Just because we are dark creatures doesn’t make us bad.” Remus said determined not to let his child put himself down.

“Damn straight.” Sirius agreed beckoning Remus over. “Your Dada is a werewolf and he fought in the war against a very evil man. He did spying missions in enemy territory. He’s brave, strong and good.”

Remus blushed flattered sitting down, “Nessos you’re not a monster. You saved Cyrus’s life the day you turned. You like to draw pictures, read books on animals and take care of your younger friends. You aren’t a monster, you aren’t bad and you deserve to be happy.”

“You know that too right Remus?” Sirius asked Remus jerked up but Sirius wasn’t looking at him focused on their small sons instead. “Harry someday I’ll teach you how to help Nessos. Until then I’ll be here for you Puppy.”

“Thanks Daddy.” Nessos smiled.

“Thank you Uncle Sirius. I wanna know how.” Harry said clenching his fists determined. “Umm- I’m a good listener. Dada lets me help him cook and Uncle Sev lets me help him make some potions. So I’m a good learner.”

Sirius opened his mouth a little lost before nodding. “That’s good. I’m glad to hear you take after your mother. James was- not a good learner.”

Harry smiled pleased when a soft knock sounded on the door. They looked up seeing Cyrus standing there looking down with Severus arms crossed behind him while Regulus leaned heavily on the wall rather pale. Cyrus looked up at Harry, “I apologize for calling you a prat. And for hurting you.”

“I’m not hurt.” Harry said.

“That’s a lie.” Cyrus replied eyes focused on him, “I hurt your left arm. By the shoulder.”

Remus reached out tugging Harry’s shirt down revealing a red mark, he pursed his lips. “It’s just a bruise. Nothing a little healing slave won’t fix.”

“Yeah, it’s fine Cyrus.” Harry agreed, “My cousin Dudley use to hurt me way worse.”

Cyrus’s face fell, he quickly closed the distance climbing onto the bed between Nessos and Harry. Sirius glanced to Remus curiously but Remus just watched. Cyrus pulled Harry into a hug, “I’m not a cousin like Dudley.”

“I know Cy.” Harry said hugging him back.

“Nesso?” Cyrus asked glancing at him from the corner of his eye. Nessos threw himself on the two younger boys thrilled. Remus smiled at them before stealthily shifting his gaze to Sirius. Why couldn’t they make up like that? Why did it have to be so confusing?

**********

Remus crossed his arms standing in the abandoned basement, he looked at Sirius who was pacing around inspecting the place then to Nessos who was focused on the ground. Sirius wrapped his knuckles on the door getting both their attention, Nessos stared eyes flickering from one parent to the other. He tried to give his Pumpkin a reassuring smile while Sirius did the same.

“Sirius m-maybe you should go.” Remus said, “I can send a patronus and have Severus pick you up.”

“I think bloody not.” Sirius hissed turning to him. “I will not be sent away Remus. I _need_ to be here for you, for our son.”

“Sirius.” Remus cast a look a Nessos who was staring at them wide eyed, he had to word this carefully. “Sirius please, Moony may have been favorable to you in the past but… I’m- I’m worried I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Remus- I can handle Moony. I always have.” He said with a cocky smile.

“But-”

“What about Loopy?” Nessos asked running up and grabbing Sirius. “Daddy I don’t want Loopy to hurt you.”

“Oh my little puppy, I can handle Loopy.” Sirius said hefting him into his arms doing those love barks he was so found of. “Baby I’m here for you. I know it’s going to be a little scary but when I’m Padfoot we will be a pack. Like I said earlier I’ll teach Harry and he can join us too.”

“And Cyrus?” Nessos asked, Sirius nodded awkwardly. Nessos smiled at this seeming encouraged, “And Draco and Nev?”

“Well let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Sirius chuckled kissing his head. “Come on undress. Don’t want to ruin your clothes.”

Nessos nodded getting placed down, stripping from his overalls and shirt. Remus sighed undressing as well, Sirius meanwhile patiently took Nessos’s clothes folding them. Once they were ready they sat around waiting, he nibbled his lip nervous while Sirius tucked hair behind their son’s ear.

“You’re hair’s getting long, like mine.” He said pleased, “I can teach you how to tie it back.”

“Yes please, I wanted to grow it out like Uncle Severus.” Nessos chirped happy.

Sirius grit his teeth, “How nice.”

Soon the moon had risen and Remus began to feel its pull. He held himself twisting about, he glanced up seeing Nessos on the floor holding his chest. Sirius had his arms wrapped around him fake smiling while whispering reassurance. He was horrified, “S-Sirius transform. Please!”

“It’s ok. It’s ok baby, Daddy’s here.” Sirius repeated as Nessos started changing.

“Sirius!” Remus called as his mind started to blank. His last coherent thing he remembered was seeing Sirius turn into Padfoot wrapping his body around Loopy.

**********

Remus was sore but not in the usual way, he shifted a little on the ground feeling like he had been running all night. He blinked awake and nearly cursed with how close Sirius was, sound asleep and shirtless. He breathed deeply turning to look for his son when he noticed they were not in the abandoned basement where they started. Sirius had let them out into the woods. He panicked starting to sit up to look for his son when he felt Nessos laying across him. He glanced down sighing in relief seeing the six year old spread eagle, his little arms and legs draping over both his parents.

Remus flopped at that glaring at Sirius. What in Merlin’s name was he thinking? He had been in Azkaban for over four years and he immediately decided he could handle not one but two loose werewolves. Remus had half a mind to wake him up and lay into him. Alas he didn’t, he was fine, Nessos seemed content and Sirius was sleeping peacefully.

Merlin Sirius was a brave man. Facing down Moony, knowing him and Remus where on shaky ground. Seeing their son transform, oh Merlin Remus had wanted to smash his head into brick seeing that the first time. Sirius though he had taken it like a champ, smiling and telling Nessos that he was there. He missed waking up to his friends with him, it felt nice. Less lonely.

He rolled over as much as he could without disturbing his son so he could see Sirius. He was laying on his side, one hand under his head the other out a bit resting between them above Nessos’s head. He looked at Sirius’s face, so calm and content, not shying away from him or giving him a fake or nervous smile. Remus found himself smiling gently at him.

He looked him over a bit more, Sirius was shirtless his pants low showing of the scar from his C-section. Remus tilted his head at the scar, Sirius called it ugly but Remus suddenly found it beautiful. He remembered Nessos’s birth and he found himself wanting to cry at the thought of having not wanted to go. James had been right suddenly he did treasure the memory. James made sure he saw his son be born he thought smiling to himself.

He’d like to say it was some amazing miracle of life but the moment was hands down the most frightening thing he’d ever experienced and he wasn’t even the one having a baby. He stared at the scar on Sirius’s stomach and was filled with a swell of admiration, Sirius was incredible he’d brought a life into this world. He smiled a little dumbly at the large scar, and found himself having an urge to rub his fingers over it. He pushed the thought down, it wasn’t the time or place for these thoughts.

His eyes flickered back to Sirius as he breathed soundly. Slowly Remus reached out ever so carefully touching Sirius’s hand. He studied his face and seeing no reaction he moved his hand further into his. Finally his hand was resting on Sirius’s like a mock hand holding. A soft smile drifted to Remus’s face, he glanced at Nessos between them feeling content. This was what could have been. He should have had this.

“Why didn’t you give me a chance?” He whispered sadly, “I would have supported you. Sirius I-”

Sirius groaned starting to move, Remus pulled his hand back fast feigning sleep. He’d ‘wake up’ in a minute he told himself. Merlin he was acting like a coward but really he didn’t know how to talk to him. To be fair he never believed he would be in a position like this. He heard Sirius sit up and was about to ‘wake up’ when Sirius’s lips landed on his cheek. He froze feeling the tickle of his beard before the kiss ended.

“Merlin’s balls I fucked up.” Sirius hissed, he shifted again and Remus felt him moving Nessos. He figured by the way Nessos weight was shifted that Sirius had pulled him into his arms. “You should have had this baby. Both of us here for you, your whole life.”

Remus pictured himself sitting up and agreeing. He really did but maybe he had been around Slytherin’s too much. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions so he waited curious if Sirius would say more. He was not disappointed, he couldn’t see him but he heard Sirius shifting Nessos around.

“Don’t worry Nessos I’ll make this right. You’ll have both your dad’s someday. I’ll win your Dada over… Did you know your dad is the love of my life?” Sirius questioned to the sleeping boy. Remus meanwhile was trying not to freak out at this revelation, he tried to keep his breathing steady while his heart pounded out of control.

“Daddy?” Nessos groaned waking up.

“Shh… Don’t wake your Dada.” Sirius whispered. “He’s sleeping. Let’s get you cleaned up and dressed.”

“Ok.” He whispered. “I’m glad you were here Daddy. Dada is always sleepy and sad after the moon.”

“Yeah he is. You just need to feed him chocolate though. He’ll bounce back.” Sirius chuckled. Remus moved then stretching his arms up yawning. “Well good morning sleepy.”

“Oh morning.” Remus said sitting forward he looked at Sirius smiling dumbly getting a confused look. He covered himself quickly asking, “Did I hear chocolate?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'( Little Harry talking to his parents Graves.  
> Sirius is starting to try with Regulus. :)  
> Oh Remus... Oh Remus...
> 
> Please let me hear your thoughts! :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No update Wednesday because well Holiday's. I'm hoping to get one out next Sunday though but no promises. I'm probably going to skip Wednesday's until well- next year lol. So Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! :)

Remus leaned on the porch banister fingers weaved together staring at the boys playing in the yard. Nessos and Harry had tried to convince Cyrus to come outside and play brooms with them but the littlest boy had stayed planted by his father. Remus sighed watching Sirius run around with them, laughing, smiling, and being a father. It had Remus smirking dumbly.

He hadn’t acted on hearing Sirius’s confession because that would mean he’d have to admit to ease dropping, which he knew Sirius would take poorly. Though if Remus was being truthful he wasn’t even sure what to say. He watched Sirius lunge at Nessos laughing as he let the boy’s broom slip through his fingers. Merlin, Remus thought feeling butterflies in his stomach, if Sirius actually loved him and not James that meant _this_ was a reality someday.

He rested his chin on his fist, did he want that? Did he want Sirius like that? He watched Harry slip and Sirius catch him with ease getting him back on the broom like nothing had happened dazzling smile in place. Yeah, Remus thought he might definitely want Sirius like that. He straightened up stretching his back, he was still hurt about him hiding Nessos but he felt that would heal in time. Sirius had been trying after all, in his unique way.

“Can you take Cyrus out?” Severus asked jarring Remus from his thoughts. He looked at him smiling and nodding ‘yes’. Severus sighed in relief, “The healer suggested Cyrus get time away from us with people he trusts to help with his anxiety.”

“Alright. That sounds simple enough. I can take him and the boys to visit Minerva.” Remus said smiling, with a blush he added. “Maybe Sirius will want to come.”

“Great I would love him out of my house.” Severus agreed though he raised a brow at Remus. “You’re blushing like a schoolboy.”

“It’s just the summer weather it’s rather hot today.” Remus said waving him off.

“I suppose it is- _Seriously_ hot out.” Severus said sarcastically giving him a bemused look.

“Very mature.” Remus said rolling his eyes, “I’ll just get everyone out of your hair. Careful I hear sex can induce labor.”

“I _know_ that’s a myth.” He retorted arms crossed though he actually looked amused. “I’ll grab Cyrus for you. Be back before dinner.”

With that settled Remus took the three boys and Sirius who happily jumped at the chance to get out of the house. He did have to carry an unhappy Cyrus but soon they were outside of Minerva’s new quarters.

“I want to say the password!” Nessos cheered jumping up and down excited. “Please, please!”

“Can I say it?” Harry asked looking at Remus, Nessos pouted.

“Just say it at the same time.” Remus said still holding a clingy Cyrus, he glanced at Sirius who was watching out the window hugging himself. “Sirius?”

“It feels like an eternity since I’ve been here. The Whomping Willow looks even bigger.” He sighed glancing at Nessos, “Guess it’ll be put to use again someday.”

He’ll already have more support than I did starting Hogwarts. And he’ll have us.” Remus said following their boys up the stairs slowly. Cyrus was almost five and getting rather heavy to be held for so long Remus grunted shifting his weight.

“Do you want me to hold him?” Sirius said looking away embarrassed. “If he’s too heavy for you.”

“You can try.” Remus laughed, Cyrus pulled back giving Sirius a Severus level glare before wrapping tighter around Remus.

“I want Uncle.” He said softly.

“I am your uncle.” Sirius argued smirking.

“No. I want Uncle Remus, his mind is calm.” Cyrus said simply. “Yours is too loud.”

Sirius looked at Remus confused as Harry opened the door. Remus took pity on him, “Legilamacy natural.” Sirius made a little ‘ah’ noise at this.

“Grammy!” Nessos cried throwing himself at Minerva.

“Hello dear.” She said hugging him back.

Harry approached slowly, “Umm- Hi Grammy.”

“Hello Harry, how are you love?” She asked hugging him too while giving Remus a victorious smirk at yet another child calling her ‘Grammy’.

“Congratulations Minerva, Headmistress suits you.” Remus said getting a pleased look from her.

“Oh yes I quiet enjoy it, however finding a replacement Transfiguration teacher and new head of Gryffindor is the bane of my existence.” She said eyes glancing to Sirius curiously. He didn’t seem to notice to busy watching Nessos and Harry examining the changed office. She huffed reaching out quickly plucking Cyrus from Remus’s arms. His onyx eyes widened alarmed and Remus tried to reach for him back but Minerva pulled him close. She looked at the youngest child, “How are you deary? Still quiet as ever I see. Come give Grammy a hug and kiss.”

Without warning she placed a kiss on Cyrus’s head earning a wide eyed stare from the boy he quickly wiped his face embarrassed. She chuckled, “Oh don’t be bashful, I’ve changed your diapers.”

Sirius laughed, “Oh the poor thing going to Hogwarts with a Headmistress that will be able to pull the ‘changed your diaper’ card.”

“Poppy can say the same thing. And we can both say it about Nessos.” She chuckled putting Cyrus down. She turned to Sirius fully her face tightening. “Sirius.”

“McGonagall.” He replied.

She hunched over tearing up covering her mouth with a hand, “Oh Sirius. You- you don’t know how relieved I am. My heart was crushed all those years ago. I’m- I’m so glad you didn’t do it.”

“I would never.” Sirius said, she moved fast hugging him.

“I know that now. I’m so sorry I ever doubted you.” She cried as he hugged her back. She pulled away after a moment wiping her eyes clean, “Oh Sirius, any help you need getting back on your feet. I’ll gladly provide.”

Sirius looked at her thoughtfully, “I- I do have a request for the future...”

“Of course whatever is it?” She asked tilting her head as they sat, a little house elf in a tea cozy bringing them butterbeers and the kids rootbeer.

“It’s about Nessos.” Sirius said glancing at the kids nervously.

“Oh Sirius, you don’t have to ask.” Her hand landed on his as she looked at both of them. “I know it’s much too early but Nessos will always have a place at Hogwarts. I’m Headmistress now and no matter what house he enters I will assist him. He’s my Grandson after all.”

“Thank you.” Remus said heart feeling relieved.

Sirius laughed, “What do you mean which house? He’ll be a Gryffindor like we were, the house of lions.”

“But Daddy I like snakes.” Nessos said smiling at him amused as Sirius stuttered.

Minerva laughed heartily. “Definitely a brave one to say that in front of three old Gryffindor’s.”

**********

Remus was nose deep in a book, Nessos using him as a leg rest as he read a simple children’s book, Harry cuddled on his other side with a beginners word and picture book. He smiled contently at them before carefully peeking over his book seeing Regulus asleep leaning on Severus his book dipping in his hands. Severus would glance down at him placing kisses on his temple before going back to quietly reading to Cyrus. Even Sirius had graced them with his presence meticulously catching up on quidditch matches he had missed while in Azkaban. It was all very nice.

“Dada?” Nessos asked turning his book. He pointed at a word and Remus was prepared to sound it out for him but his Pumpkin kept talking. “Did you know Swooping Evils eat brains? Can I have one?”

“Yes they eat brains and no. Absolutely not.” Remus said making the boy scowl.

“Hey Daddy?” Nessos asked eyeing them both, Sirius looked up confused. “Can I have a Swooping Evil?”

Remus raised his brow at him. Did he seriously just do that? Severus snorted pretending he wasn’t listening but Remus frowned focused on his son. “Nessos I said no.”

“Ok but _you_ said no.” Nessos said looking at Sirius waiting for an answer.

“Nessos James Lupin,” Sirius growled crossing his arms. “Your Dada gave you an answer. Say you’re sorry right now. Don’t ever let me catch you doing that again, or you will get a spank.”

Nessos’s face scrunched up eyes watering he looked at Remus muttering upset, “I’m sorry Dada.”

“You are forgiven Pumpkin.” Remus said gently feeling Harry shift he rested his arm on his chest like a hug. “I know it’s confusing having the both of us. But we are a team. So if one of us says no we both mean no. Understand?”

“Yes Dada.” Nessos said tucking back into his book and soon they all settled back down into their reading. Remus was almost lulled back into peace until a rapid tapping on the window sounded loud enough to wake Regulus. Nessos scrambled to the floor, “I got it! I got it!”

He opened the window letting in the large barn owl that flew straight to Regulus offering its leg. Regulus took the letter slowly, Harry scurried over offering owl treats to the creature. The owl ate the snack, letting the children pet him before he puffed his chest and left. Regulus struggled to sit up completely needing his husband’s help before he could really read over the parchment.

“Anything interesting?” Sirius asked as Severus read over his husband’s shoulder. Cyrus tried getting to his knees to see the letter but Regulus moved it above his head.

“Oh rather boring stuff from Gringotts. About my accounts and investments.” Regulus said bringing the letter back down to place in his pocket while sharing a look with his husband. Cyrus crossed his arms but was promptly picked up and plunked on the floor. “Kids it’s almost bedtime, go upstairs and wash up.”

Cyrus crinkled his nose trying to tilt to make eye contact but it appeared he didn’t find what he wanted. Nessos came up grabbing Cyrus’s hand tugging him along with Harry to the stairs. Remus smiled at Harry as the small boy stared back at the group, “When you’re ready for bed give us call and we’ll tuck you in.”

Once the kids where definitely out of sight and ear shot Regulus pulled back out the letter sighing. Remus leaned forwards, “What’s it say?”

“It’s about Harry.” He said, Sirius swiveled in his chair to eye him suspiciously. “I wrote to Gringotts about your inquiry Remus. Grogrock and Longfang think the idea of stopping his heart could work.”

“Really? Let me see that!” Sirius barked snatching the letter before Regulus could react. He scanned the page paling slightly as he offered the letter to Remus. Remus took it quickly also skimming the page, they really did agree. They were even asking when to start setting up the appointment and getting a healer involved. He skimmed a little farther seeing Dumbledore’s name, it seemed Regulus was going after him for the invisibility cloak. He was interested in that but much more focused on Harry he looked at Sirius then to Regulus and Severus.

“Are we doing this?” Remus asked, “They agree it could work.”

“I say yes.” Severus said rubbing his thumb over his husband’s hand. “The sooner its out the better who knows what damage it could do.”

“I agree.” Regulus said softly, hand going to his pregnant belly. “No more innocent children will be hurt or taken away by those _things_.”

Sirius stiffened at that hand ghosting to his own stomach he looked at Remus for answers. Remus pursed his lips at him mouthing ‘later’. Sirius turned back to the group still uncertain, “I don’t know how I feel about this.”

“Sirius I wish we didn’t _have_ to do this but… I agree with them. For Harry’s safety.” Remus said trying to look reassuring.

“But they’re _our_ kids shouldn’t _we_ talk about this. _Alone_?” Sirius hissed standing eyes narrowed at Remus.

“Very well.” Remus said standing, “We should probably tuck in the boys first. We’ll tell you our answer after Regulus.”

Regulus nodded, and the two of them went upstairs. Remus was just opening the door to the boys room when Cyrus passed them standing on the top of the stairs he held the banister calling down. “Dad, Papa I’m ready for bed.”

Remus smiled at him, “Goodnight Cyrus.”

Big onyx eyes looked at him, “Night uncles.” He responded sweetly as Severus came scooping him with Regulus coming up slowly. They started towards his room but Cyrus argued as they passed, “No- no. I want to sleep with you.”

Remus felt sympathy for his friends seeing their shoulders sag as they began to encourage him to try his bed. He opened the door to his boys room seeing Harry giddily holding a book, his toes wiggling under the covers. Nessos meanwhile was on the floor in front of their bookshelf still carefully selecting his choice.

“Come on grab one!” Sirius laughed coming up tickling the boy. His Pumpkin scrambled away giggling bringing a selection with him. Sirius wasted no time climbing into bed with Nessos cuddling him making barking noises which he happily made back. Remus was walking towards Harry to join him when Sirius spoke. “Harry come over here. You won’t be able to see the book.”

“Ok Uncle Sirius!” Harry chirped jumping out of bed, he held his book in front of him excited as he climbed in next to Sirius. Remus stood a little frozen before taking a determined step forward, this was his family. He walked over squishing in with Harry, sure he was half hanging off the bed, and Harry was now in his lap to fit but Merlin damn it they fit.

“Dada!” Nessos smiled pleased from his spot smushed against the wall.

“Remus?” Sirius asked glancing at the leg Remus had planted on the floor to stay on the bed. “Do we fit?”

“Sirius I think we fit together just fine.” Remus said smiling at the double meaning, Sirius gave him a confused look before shrugging him off.

As usual Nessos was asleep sometime between book two and three, Harry contently climbed back into his bed. Remus tucked him in giving him a goodnight kiss, they were just leaving when Harry’s little voice called out, “Uncle Sirius? Umm- Can I have a goodnight kiss?”

“Really? I mean of course!” Sirius said excited going back he gave Harry a kiss on the temple. “Night Prongslet.”

“Night.” Harry mumbled tiredly.

Sirius closed the door to the room a look of childlike joy on his face as he turned to Remus. “He’s finally getting used to me!”

“Yes, maybe he will call you Daddy soon.” Remus said enjoying his smile.

“Do you think he would?” He asked hopefully casting a look back at the door as Remus tried to lead him into his room.

“I don’t see why not. Though I wouldn’t push him.” Remus said sitting on his bed watching Sirius hop up on his desk. “Speaking of Harry what’s on your mind. I thought you wanted to- get the horcrux out as fast as possible.”

“I do, but I have questions.” Sirius said his feet kicking against the desk Remus inclined his head patiently waiting. “There’s something you aren’t telling me about my brother. Why does he know so much about horcruxes? And what did he mean ‘No _more_ innocent children’? And back in St. Mungo’s he said something like ‘I’m _still_ pregnant? I didn’t lose _this one too_ ’. Remus what the bloody hell is going on with him?”

Remus frowned at him a moment before walking over to his window overlooking the backyard. He signaled Sirius over, “Do you so those rosebushes?” He asked Sirius nodded, “Each represents a miscarriage.”

“No.” Sirius gasped, “He’s always wanted kids. Always. What- how- How could this have happened to him?”

“Regulus told me that after Cyrus was born he and Severus learned of the horcrux. He went after it alone and he almost died. He told me there was a potion that he was forced to drink, and inferi.” Remus said moving back to the bed sadly, “Severus saved him but Regulus said that he was cursed that day. He- he couldn’t have a baby, Sirius.”

Sirius’s hand floated to his midsection as he stared at Remus sadly, “So that’s why the medwitch said… That’s why I was- Oh Regulus.” Sirius flopped down on Remus’s bed covering his face, “This is so fucked up.”

“Yes,” Remus agreed. “He couldn’t have a baby and was told if he had one it would more than likely kill him. Which is how we got to him hiding it, and nearly dying in court. He didn’t want us to know. You saved him that day with family blood magic.”

“Nothing comes for free though.” Sirius muttered hand covering his mouth as he stared wide eyed at the canopy of the bed. Remus furrowed his brows at him but Sirius sent him a smile, “Oh well, I don’t much care for babies. But I’m thrilled Regulus finally is getting what he wants even if they are half Snivilus.”

“Sirius!” Remus scolded.

“I admit he’s good for my brother. But it’s still weird... Anyways.” Sirius said sitting up to look at him. “About Harry. Do you really think this is the best choice for him?”

“I do. I may not like it but I do think its best.” Remus said leaning forward placing his hand on Sirius’s. His friends eyes flickered down confused but Remus didn’t move he instead ran his thumb over Sirius’s knuckles. “I think between us, the goblins, Severus and Regulus we can keep him safe.”

“Yeah we’re a team, stronger together.” Sirius said giving his hand a solid squeeze before freeing his from Remus’s much to his disappointment. Sirius didn’t seem to notice or if he did he didn’t show it, “We’ll tell Regulus and he can set an appointment or whatever.”

“Yes,” Remus said pulling out Regulus’s letter he accidently stole. “I should return this but it’s clear from his letter he’s already contacted Gringotts about the theft of the cloak. Auror Robards is actually looking into it.”

“Let me see.” Sirius said quickly snatching it. He skimmed the letter again smirking, “Good that will teach him. Merlin he better stay away from our kids.”

“Yes, I agreed.” Remus said as Sirius stood up.

“Night Moony. I’ll drop this at Reggie- Regulus’s door.” He said basically fleeing the room, leaving Remus confused. Did he come on too strong? He looked at his hand like it was the offender. Maybe he had come on too lightly and Sirius didn’t get it? He flopped back on his bed staring at the canopy. Perhaps Sirius wanted to come to him and Remus needed to back off? He had just been in Azkaban, he might not be emotionally ready he thought huffing confused. That was probably it, he’d just give him time. He smiled pleased, after all Sirius did promise Nessos he would win Remus over.

**********

“Three weeks.” Regulus said one day startling Remus as they sat around finishing their morning coffees, Regulus folded his newly received letter. “Harry’s appointment is in three weeks. That’s the earliest Grogrock and Longfang could make it.”

Remus felt his breath stuttered but he nodded all the same, he glanced at Sirius seeing him lick his lips replying. “Alright, three weeks then.”

Regulus nodded, all the adults feeling subdued. Severus spoke then. “How about you two take the kids out? They haven’t seen Neville or Draco in a while, it would be good to get out. Spend time together or something.”

“That sounds nice.” Remus agreed.

“Neville? Frank and Alice’s son?” Sirius asked curious getting a nod. “How are they doing? I was kind of hoping to see them.”

“Oh Sirius…” Remus swallowed a little hard, “They are- unwell… They were tortured into insanity. Neville lives with his grandmother Augusta now.”

“Oh…” Sirius’s mouth hung open before he clicked his jaw into place. “And Draco is Narcissa’s son? So kind of like Nessos’s cousin? And with the Malfoy’s we feel-”

“They’re family Sirius.” Regulus said almost exhausted sounding.

“Good Sirius.” Remus supplied, “We feel good about them. Narcissa and Draco especially. Umm- Lucius Malfoy more so recently. He did come to our aid during the trial.”

“Ok…” Sirius said face still scrunched up a tad confused. “That’s good. I’ll go get ready then.”

A few hours later and Remus was smiling at Sirius, as they walked through the streets of Diagon Alley it was a rather nice stroll. Yes it may have involved some bribing to get Cyrus to release Regulus but they were here now and meeting Augusta Longbottom and Neville at an ice-cream parlor.

“How’s the mind healer Sirius?” Remus asked getting a nasty face back.

“I hate it. But it’s also- nice in a weird way. I feel less tense and like I don’t have to look over my shoulder.” Sirius replied watching Nessos get convinced to give Cyrus a piggy back ride. “I swear I think he manipulates him into those.”

“I think Nessos enjoys it just as much as Cyrus does.” Remus laughed.

“I guess he does.” Sirius said cocking his head at the boys, as Augusta and Neville came into view with Draco.

“Nev!” Nessos yelled. “Cousin!”

“Neville, give me a piggy back like Cyrus.” Draco demanded grabbing his shoulders trying to jump on. Neville just sighed defeated letting the blonde climb up, Draco happily wrapped his arms and legs around him as Neville struggled to carry him.

“Kids are weird.” Sirius hissed to Remus who laughed.

“Draco wants to marry Neville.” He whispered to him now Sirius was laughing.

“How- cute…” He laughed as Augusta tutted the boys.

“So Mr. Black.” Augusta said crossing her arms, Sirius straightened to look at her. “I’m glad to see you aren’t rotting away anymore. And this,” She gestured at Nessos and Harry. “This debacle is cleared up.”

“Thanks.” Sirius said awkwardly.

She made an ‘hmp’ noise before waving her wand making the five boys spin where they stood to look at her. “Shall we get ice cream?”

“Chocolate! Chocolate! I want chocolate!” Draco yelled nearly making Neville drop him.

In the end all the boys sat at one table enjoying their sweets while the adults sat together drinking milkshakes. Draco and Nessos where a mess of chocolate ice cream, Neville was trying to balance a vanilla cone, Harry had strawberry smeared on his cheek and Cyrus enjoyed a horrifyingly blue slushy.

Remus shook his head, “I already regret, giving them sugar.”

“Oh hush,” Augusta said batting his arm. “There’s a playground a little ways down. The little buggers will have a blast.”

A blast they had indeed. Highlights included, Neville managing to scuff his knees from falling from the monkey bars, Harry losing his glasses in the sand, and of course Nessos getting on top of the play structure and Sirius having to climb after him. Remus sunk onto the bench exhausted as Augusta waved her wand tying Neville’s shoes as he ran from Draco.

“Well at least they are having fun.” Sirius said, his leg shifted so it was pressed against Remus’s. Remus glanced down Sirius had to know he was doing it, therefore it must be on purpose he concluded. He tried pressing his leg back into his and gage any reaction. Sirius perked quickly standing and pointing. “Nessos! Why did you climb up there again!? Are you stuck!?”

“Ah, good thing I brought you strong young men with me.” Augusta hummed patting Remus’s elbow. “Look at them go.”

“Yeah go…” Remus muttered disappointed watching Sirius leave to get their son down, again. He probably didn’t mean the leg touching the bench was just tight that’s all.

He sighed scanning the playground for the other two kids he turned just in time to see Cyrus jump off the swing managing to use accidental magic to float down. The smallest boy smiled pleased before running to do it again. Harry watched a moment before joining him. Each getting the swing going then jumping off and floating together.

Soon they parted ways with Augusta and the boys after an hour, they decided to take a little walk through the streets in the dying summer light. Remus glanced at Sirius as the three boys walked a bit in front of them. “Today was nice.”

“Yeah it was.” He agreed swallowing hard. “We should do this more before Harry’s- appointment.”

“Yes we should.” Remus replied, “I’m glad we got it to work around the lunar cycle. I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to be there.”

“Of course you’d be there.” Sirius said glancing at him, “You’re his Dada. He needs you there more than anyone.”

“Thank you.” Remus said softly. His eyes flickering to Sirius’s hand, he looked away he promised himself he would give Sirius time. Soon they collected the boys and went back to Grimmauld Place, the boys quickly where herded away by Severus for dinner. Sirius looked like he was going to run off himself when Regulus appeared shoving two slips of paper in Sirius’s hands.

“What’s this?” Sirius asked holding them out.

“It’s for you, tickets to the Quidditch World cup.”

“Merlin’s balls Regulus really!?” Sirius asked giddily holding the tickets up looking like he might start dancing. “How did you get these? The game is this weekend.”

“I bought them for myself at the beginning of summer, but obviously I can’t go any more.” Regulus said glancing down at his protruding stomach. “Severus has no interest so I figured you would like it.”

“Damn straight I do!” Sirius answered happily. Regulus smiled for a split second before making a long whining noise like the air was sucked out of him, his hand flying to his upper stomach as he started to stiffen. Sirius grabbed him startled, “Regulus?”

“Why my ribs?” He gasped out, “It’s always my ribs.”

“Ha! Getting kicked by a little monster?” Sirius laughed relief flooding his face.

“Piss off. Just take the tickets you and Remus can go and have fun.” Regulus said recovering taking some steadying breaths. “You two will need the break, sadly Harry could be in St. Mungo’s a while after his- appointment. We’ll take care of the kids.”

“Will you be ok without me for a night?” Sirius asked suddenly calm and focused on his younger brother.

“I didn’t die while you were away on werewolf duty. I’ll be fine now.” Regulus argued ignoring their looks of concern. “Besides I have a doting husband wrapped around my finger who I know will enjoy taking care of me. Just go and have fun. Those are good tickets don’t waste them.”

Sirius narrowed his eyes at him before casting a dazzling smile at Remus, “What do you say? Quidditch game? I promise we won’t drink till we are black out.”

Remus sighed at the poor joke but nodded, Sirius made a whooping noise throwing a fist in the air. “Thanks Regulus, it will be nice to have some kid free time just the two of us.”

“I’m sure it will be. You better get packing.” Regulus said looking away uninterested as Sirius bolted from the room. Remus just started to pass him when Regulus cleared his throat, “Remus dress appropriately, I heard it will be _seriously_ hot out.”

Remus turned red at this the blush threatening to creep to his ears, he glanced at him seeing a very cocky smirk. “You never bought these tickets for yourself did you?”

“Remus I haven’t the foggiest what you mean.” He said hand on his stomach. Remus narrowed his eyes not completely trusting that but he gave in starting to leave. He could almost hear the smirk in Regulus’s voice as he spoke. “But- if lets say you were to make my brother an honest man. I would completely approve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry wanted a kiss goodnight from Sirius. <3  
> These men are trying an failing at flirting with each other. XD  
> Honestly I don't know why but I really enjoy writing Draco's crush.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No update guarantee Wednesday probably will just do Sunday again. :) So just incase, *Bad joke warning* See you next year! :D But seriously have a nice New Years. :)

Remus thought it was too early to get up but Sirius, or more correctly Padfoot, had barreled into his room and dove on his bed bouncing around like a maniac. Remus had yanked the covers up over his head trying to hide from the morning sun and his ridiculous friend. He groaned as the covers where grabbed and wrenched free of his hands. He shot up cold watching Padfoot pull the blankets off the bed and drag them across the room wagging his tail.

“I thought we had outgrown that!” Remus called watching him gleefully shake the covers in his mouth. “Oh honestly are you still sixteen?” Padfoot only dropped the covers barking in response. “Go wake the kids that way. I’m sure they’ll get a kick out of it.”

He could see the mischief in Padfoot’s eyes as he ran out of the room nails clicking on the hardwood floors. Remus sighed shutting the door to get ready for the day, soon he heard the muffled barking and squeals of glee from the next room. Once he was dressed and decent looking, he joined the boys in their room. Sirius was human helping Harry tie his shoes, while Nessos struggled to brush his hair thoroughly. He sat behind his son helping him with ease.

By the time the small almost family had joined the Black’s for breakfast Sirius was getting antsy, “Are you packed? Do we have a tent?”

“Of course I’m packed.” Remus said rolling his eyes playfully. “And Regulus kindly offered us his.”

“Yes- It’s probably not to your taste though brother.” Regulus said eating a horrible looking monstrosity of fried breakfast foods slathered in at least three sauces, including a cheese sauce.

Sirius’s nose crinkled, “What are you eating?”

“Everything.” Severus muttered around the Daily Prophet.

“I am not. It’s just tasty.” Regulus play argued.

Cyrus reached out carefully taking a tater tot from his father’s plate moving it to his mouth when Nessos snatched it. His Pumpkin made a tutting noise holding it out, “Cyrus it has cheese, you’ll get sick.”

“Thank you Nessos.” Regulus said smiling at him slowly he looked back at Sirius. “Didn’t you have cravings brother?”

“Nothing this gross.” Sirius replied eyeing his plate.

“I’m sorry,” Remus said smirking. “I must have imagined your daily peanut butter, jelly and ham sandwiches. Always at three. James and I could tell time that way I swear to Merlin.”

**********

The boys took it well that they were going away for the night and honestly Remus was so proud of Harry. He remembered the first time he had to leave him and how he had cried and cried even still he seemed to have a horrible fear of being left behind. However seeing Harry, Nessos and Cyrus’s faces all crammed in the window together waving goodbye and smiling truly warmed his heart.

He saw Sirius reaching intending to take his elbow, Remus kindly offered out his arm and Sirius wrapped his around him. Quickly he side along apparated them. They landed by a rather big field fenced in with simple wooden posts. Together they walked up to the gate where a man was standing collecting money from people entering. Sirius fished out the galleons handing them over practically bouncing, the man took them nodding allowing them to enter.

Once they passed through the gate the empty field changed into a field littered with tents, people bustling about and of course the huge stadium. They quickly found an area to set up dodging day drinkers and people casting off spells in excitement. With a simple wand wave Remus had the tent set up. Immediately his lips puckered and knew why Regulus said Sirius wouldn’t find it to his taste. The tent was beautiful metallic grey but it displayed the Black family crest large and proudly on the front for all to see. He glanced at Sirius seeing the distain in his eyes.

“I- I can probably change it.” Remus offered.

“No.” Sirius said simply. “The crest isn’t just my parents. It’s Regulus and Cyrus- and me and Nessos. It’s not just them.”

Remus stared at him in shock, Sirius smirked strutting into the tent. Remus followed after him incredibly proud. He entered into the ‘living quarters’ it was such a lovely tent he thought seeing the elegant green, blue and silver draping acting as walls. It had multiple bedrooms it seemed, along with a kitchen, a fully functioning bathroom and even a tiny potions brewing area.

Sirius immediately went into one of the smaller bedrooms throwing his bag down, Remus the one next to him. He smiled “So what now? The games not for another few hours.”

“Day drinking!” Sirius cheered ripping open a second bag dumping out piles of muggle beer in little cans.

“Sirius.” Remus said in a no nonsense tone.

“Don’t worry I want to remember the game I won’t drink _that_ much.” Sirius said grabbing a can opening it making it hiss. “Come on let’s walk around and see if we recognize anyone.”

**********

Sirius was beside himself, jumping up and down waving his free hand the other sloshed his beer around. He was loving the game and honestly Remus was enjoying it too. He hadn’t been to a quidditch game since James took them the summer after seventh year. Regulus of course got them some amazing seats. He had to physically stop Sirius from going over the banister once when he friend nearly took a nose dive trying to follow the seekers better.

“Damn this is a great game!” Sirius yelled over the roars of the crowd swigging back more of his drink. “I love it- I love being out in the sun!”

Remus smiled at him pleased he gulped down his ale watching the game as the chasers rushed back and forth. He leaned into Sirius, “You know Harry loves playing quidditch. He really likes the seeker position.”

“You don’t say. And Nessos?”

“Not as interested but when he plays he always chooses beater, just like you. He nearly knocked a little girl off her broom at Draco’s birthday.” Remus said, Sirius laughed heartily finishing his drink. Remus smiled, “Need another drink?”

“Are you trying to liquor me up?” Sirius asked eyes dancing to him before focusing on the field. “I think we should slow down, you’re already three deep and well… Yeah let’s just slow down.”

Remus agreed turning back to watch their teams seeker suddenly dive the announcer going wild, the opponent flew fast and soon they were neck and neck. “Oh Merlin I can’t watch.” Sirius said even though he didn’t look away. He reached out blindly grabbing Remus’s hand squeezing it. “Come on! Come on!”

It was a truly glorious victory, Remus could have screamed and danced for joy. Sirius was holding his hand jumping around like an over excited child. Oh and their team won. He glanced at Sirius almost unsure what to do. He’d never perused anyone like this, he always assumed he’d be alone. He hummed happily swinging their joined hands.

Once his joy ran out Sirius seemed to take notice of their hands. He glanced from their swinging hands to Remus’s empty drinks a look of unease passed his face. Remus sighed sadly letting him go, “Sorry, err- it’s the drinks. You’re right we should slow down.”

“But not so much we can’t join the after parting?” Sirius said face turning hopeful.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. But maybe I’ll have a water before we continue.” Remus replied as Sirius cheered trying to rush after the crowds.

**********

The night had started out simple enough, having drinks in celebration. Sirius and him even took some shots with a few friendly people. While Remus chassed his shots with water, Sirius used beer. Remus eyed him but he seemed fine, they were sitting around a fire pit and even having decent conversation with other fans.

However around one in the morning when they stood up to leave the alcohol that he had been drinking all day clearly hit Sirius. His eyes took on a glossy unfocused sheen and he had to put more effort than normal on his walking. Remus chuckled, Sirius had always been the groups light weight often waking up with quill ink on his face during their school years. Remus was pleased he was mostly sober only riding on a small buzz. He had to admit he was rather afraid of a repeat of last time they were wasted together.

He glanced up at the stars in the sky seeing fireworks being set off and hearing others voices being carried in the summer nights air. The smell of fire, a wiff of cigarettes and a smell that he could only describe as a night breeze. It was all rather enchanting really, he could drink it all in. He glanced at Sirius’s hand bringing his over just a little debating taking it in his own.

“Fuck!” Sirius hissed stumbling over beer bottles making them clink together. Remus reached out taking his arm offering to steady him Sirius took it without thought allowing himself to be led back to the tent.

“Oh Merlin I’m tired.” Remus yawned as they entered letting them both flop on the couches. He used his feet to kick off his shoes as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“That game was great. My little brother is the best.” Sirius said his mental filter having long since disappeared allowing him to talk a bit freer. Remus smiled at him as he tried to take off his boots. “We should bring the kids to a game sometime. I bet they’d looove it.”

“Maybe when they are older.” Remus answered. Unable to watch Sirius fail at untying his dragon hide boots any longer he scooted forward pulling Sirius’s foot onto his knee to untie the laces.

“Are you undressing me Remus? I swear I’m not that drunk.” Sirius laughed. “No repeats of last time.”

“Sirius I’m just helping you get your boots off.” Remus almost wanted to laugh seeing him bob his head about trying to nod. “Yes, no repeats of last time.”

He hummed quietly to himself as he started to yank off Sirius’s boot. He had become so engrossed in his task that Sirius’s question nearly startled him, “Would you- would you want more kids?”

Remus froze, “I- I suppose maybe someday.”

“Oh…” Sirius looked almost upset at this and Remus wondered if he had said the wrong thing. “Remus?...” He hummed in response, “What if I can’t- I mean what if I- Would you be with someone who- you know might not-”

“Might not want kids?” Remus supplied, “Bit late for that I already have two. But I would be- alright with not having more. If that’s what you- my partner wanted.”

“What if it’s not a choice?” Sirius asked quietly as Remus let the boot drop to the floor.

“What are you going on about Sirius? Are you alright? Is there something you want to talk about?” Remus said his hand landing on Sirius’s knee, he gave it a squeeze making Sirius’s eyes dart down to his hand. “I’m here for you. You know that right.”

“It’s nothing. Forget I said anything.” Sirius said quietly, he plopped his other foot on Remus’s lap prompting him to start unlacing the boot. Remus gave him a confused look so Sirius continued, “I was- I was just thinking of my brother and-” Sirius’s hand floated to his stomach. “I’m really glad he’s getting better. That little twerp has always wanted lots of kids.”

“I’m glad too.” Remus said pulling off the second boot, he didn’t want Sirius to pull away so he started massaging his foot and ankle. They were quite a while Sirius staring lost in space and Remus focused on his own task. He pressed down extra hard where he knew Sirius had fractured his ankle in sixth year from falling off Prongs back. He smiled to himself that had been a fun explanation to Madam Pomfrey and poor James had felt awful. He shook his head at the memory rubbing his thumbs in circles a little tighter.

He must have put down just the right amount of pressure or hit the right spot because Sirius let out a moan. Remus glanced up at him seeing Sirius’s cheeks flushed and eyes half lidded laying back against the chair. His hair a little messy, hands up by his face and his lips parted. He found himself biting his own lip and incredibly happy he had not drunk his mind away.

“Oh Remus… That feels good.” Sirius panted sinking farther back into the chair pleased. Remus however felt his blood sinking other places yet he kept rubbing determined not to lose this moment. Allowing the alcohol he had earlier to give him confidence while he tried to etch Sirius’s face into memory. “Don’t stop. Yeah. Right there.”

Remus bit his lip harder wondering if he was doing this on purpose. He had to be right? No one could be this oblivious but it was Sirius. He pressed down again and Sirius arched his back this time gasping out a moan. Remus stopped instantly moving forwards so he was hovering over Sirius’s face. Close the distance he told himself. He glanced to Sirius’s lips then up to his big onyx eyes blinking up at Remus confused and unfocused. He backed away. It must be the alcohol making Sirius act this way and even if it wasn’t with their past he couldn’t bring himself to make a move on him with anything in their system.

“I think I’ll turn in. Good night Sirius.” Remus said gently. “Tonight was a lot of fun.”

“Y-yeah.” Sirius agreed awkwardly looking away as he stumbled to stand. He smiled lopsided at him, “Night Moony.”

**********

The next morning Remus tried not to think too much about the night before. He just stared up at the top of the tent running over the night in his head. Merlin, he swore to himself rubbing his palms into his eyes. He almost kissed Sirius last night, he had been so close. He took a steadying breath, it was better this way. If he were to really put the moves on Sirius he didn’t want alcohol to be in the equation. Not even a drop.

Sirius cooked while Remus cleaned and working together they managed to get home at around three in the afternoon. They entered the quiet house with Sirius ungracefully dropping his bags in the front hall. Remus glanced around expectantly but saw no children and heard no footsteps coming towards them.

Sirius cupped his mouth in his hands, “Nessos! Harry! We’re home!”

Silence.

“Do you think they went out?” Remus asked walking in checking the sitting room.

“My brothers is waddling around pregnant with twins, I doubt he’s… Oh Merlin Regulus.” Sirius said getting a frantic look.

Remus heart still, “No you don’t think?”

“Kreacher!” Sirius yelled only to be ignored. “Kreacher you come here now!” Still nothing. “Fuck damn it Kreacher it’s for Regulus!”

A loud snap had them spinning to face the elderly elf as he muttered, “What does nasty blood traitor want?”

“Kreacher where are the kids? Where’s Regulus?” Sirius growled.

Kreacher sneered, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Sirius turned red at this looking like he might lunge at the elf, Remus intervened. “Please Kreacher. Tell us where they are.”

“An em-er-gency came up.” He said drawing out the word slowly, Remus’s heart started buckling. “A break in. At the apartment above potions shop. Master Severus is there assessing damage with the aurors. Master Regulus is at Gringotts. The kids- are with Lord and Lady Malfoy.”

“Oh thank Merlin.” Sirius breathed out, he looked at Remus smiling. “You alright?”

“The- the kids and I live above the potions shop.” He said feeling a cool creeping sensation traveling up his spine. “Someone broke into my house! Kreacher take us there immediately please.”

Kreacher snarled but gave his fingers a snap. Instantly they landed in his living room, getting wand in their faces from aurors. Severus stepped forward, “Wands down. He lives here.”

“Severus what happened?” Remus said glancing around everything looked fine.

“Our wards went off that someone was trying to enter the house.” Severus said, “Luckily we also set it to alert the aurors.”

“We were on the scene as fast as possible sir.” An auror said joining them. “They didn’t get in but a powerful alohamora was used on the front door and the window of the smaller bedroom. My partner and I ran around back however it was too late, we didn’t see anyone.”

“That’s my kid’s room.” Remus said feeling like he would vomit or like his insides had been hollowed out. Someone tried to get into his kids room. The room he put his babies to bed at night, a room they were supposed to be snuggled up safe and protected. He felt a little light headed. He stumbled back bumping into Sirius who held him up supportively.

Sirius growled, “You’re trying to tell me someone wanted to get into two little boys bedroom. What the hell?”

“We think it was just an attempted robbery.” The auror said, “Nothing more.”

“Like hell it is!” Sirius snapped, “Someone was trying to break into our kids room! You need to find that bastard. Besides, why rob an apartment when there is a fully stocked potions shop downstairs?”

“Apartments are easier to steel from then shops or big manors.” The auror supplied. “The warding is usually weaker.”

“No! He wanted to kidnap my kids I know it!” Remus yelled frantically, “I want to speak to Head Auror Robards, I want him to look into it. I- I know it was Dumbledore, I can feel it in my bones. He stole my friends invisibility cloak and now he’s trying to take my kids!”

“That a very serious accusation.” The auror said, Remus felt like he would curse him, Sirius’s body tightened like he was about to punch him. The auror cleared his throat, “I’ll bring up your concerns to Robards. But for now my hands are tied there is nothing I can do.”

“Regulus is at Gringotts now with Lucius, they’re getting stronger warding and some runes put on the apartment. We too are suspicious.” Severus sighed, “Unfortunately, I still need more time here, Narcissa is watching the boys.”

“My boys. My babies.” Remus said feeling increasingly alarmed. “I need to see them right now. Someone tied to get into their room! I need to see them!”

“I can handle this.” Severus said kindly, “Go ahead. They are- none the wiser though.”

“Sirius?” Remus asked spinning in the man’s arms he took a step back holding out his hand. Sirius took it and Remus brought them to the Malfoy’s, he was a wreck shaking and nervous as he walked to the door. He pounded on it holding himself protectively.

“Remus?”

“Sirius he tried to get into our kids room!” He cried covering his mouth truly becoming terrified. “What if we were home? What if the wards didn’t work? What if he or someone else took them? Or hurt them?”

“Remus.” Sirius said sternly holding his shoulders giving them a squeeze. “I will never let someone hurt our kids. Or you. But please, I know this is scary but you need to pull it together. Cyrus will get right into your mind and know everything. Be calm. I’m here. I have you.”

Sirius said these words so gently that Remus was able to sigh in shaky relieve. “Thank you.”

“Ok… I’m here.” Sirius said hand landing on Remus’s face, he pushed some of the tears back. “Besides I really need you together to help me face- _Malfoy’s_.” Sirius hissed the last word. He covered it up quickly as a young elf in a dirty pillow case opened the door.

“Can Dobby help sirs?” The elf asked his little hands twitching.

“Yes, we’re Nessos and Harry’s parents. Remus and Sirius.” Remus supplied.

“Oh yes come in. Dobby will fetch the mistress.” He said bouncing as he led them to a little sitting room. “Dobby will be back.”

They only had to wait a little while before screaming and hurried footsteps came their way, “Daddy! Dada!”

Nessos jumped up throwing himself in Remus’s arms excited. Remus held him tight relieved a second later Harry jogged into the room followed closely by Cyrus, Draco and Narcissa. Harry let out a small huff, “Dada?”

“Come on Harry there’s room.” Remus said holding open his arm letting him cuddle close too. He couldn’t describe the intense feeling of relief he felt holding them snug and safely like this. He buried his face in their hair just breathing deeply trying to calm his rapid heart. He felt another set of arms wrap around him, he looked up seeing Sirius completing the hug.

“Dada are you ok?” Nessos asked as they parted.

“Yes, I just- missed you. That’s all.” Remus said bending the truth.

Cyrus came up next to him, his curious onyx eyes searching him. Remus quickly put up a light mental shield. Cyrus wasn’t a particularly good at legillamency, he was just a natural, so a small barrier of memories of the game would be enough. Cyrus’s face crinkled but the little boy was indeed deterred, his eyes swiveled to Sirius before looking away annoyed.

“Narcissa thank you so much for watching them but I think I’ll take these three home.” Remus said offering out his hands to the kids. Narcissa smiled very elegantly and nodded showing them out. She had to hold Draco who was upset at his cousins not staying longer but Remus just wanted to go back to Grimmauld Place where he knew his kids where safest. It was only after the kids had scampered off running donuts of the house did he allow himself to sink into a chair frazzled.

“Remus?” Sirius questioned sitting by him. “Are you alright?”

“No…” Remus hissed upset his heart clenching. “Sirius Dumbledore tried to break into our kids room. He wanted to hurt them or take them. Sirius how could this have happened!?”

He cried covering his face, horrible memories of Feneri Greyback breaking into his room and hiding under his bed plagued him. He felt an arm wrapping around him and looked up to see Sirius holding him in a half hug as he tried to sit close as physically possible. He glanced up feeling Sirius rub his shoulder and upper arm as he stared at where the kids disappeared.

“Remus, I promise nothing will happen to our family.” He said he cast a weary look at him as he cuddled up to him, Remus however stared nervous at the floor.

**********

Remus held the mornings Daily Prophet reading quietly about the attempted break in at their own home while trying to enjoy breakfast with Regulus and the boys. Severus had gone to the potions shop early wanting to start right away on a large order of headache reliever and Sirius had slept in so he was probably still getting ready for the day.

“I don’t like eggs.” Nessos complained pushing them around his plate. “They’re slimy.”

“You never had a problem with them before, but I will gladly eat them if you won’t Pumpkin.” Remus chuckled. Regulus let out a long groan holding his upper stomach getting giggles from the boys. “Leave him be. He’s getting kicked by a rambunctious unborn baby.”

“B’s rather agitated.” Regulus said smiling at him tensely hand still on his stomach sipping at his tea as he shuddered in pain. “All the pressure is making me feel like I may vomit.”

“Do you need something Papa?” Cyrus asked sweetly.

“No thank you I may just lie down soon.”

Nessos lifted his plate scraping his eggs messily onto Remus’s plate. They continued eating peacefully. Regulus finished early leaving, Remus watched Cyrus jerk like he might follow his father before he seemed to still and keep eating. Remus smiled at him pleased, such progress.

He left the kids with Regulus dropping Sirius off with the mind healer. When he came back however something smelt different. He looked at the kids but Cyrus and Harry seemed none the wiser, Nessos however was scenting the air curiously too. He was just about to search for Regulus when a hand clamped hard on his shoulder startling him.

He turned seeing Regulus’s worried face as he held his middle, legs tight and clear signs of pain rippled through him. “Remus, somethings wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They had a cute 'date' but Remus has a point about the liquor.  
> Also I didn't mean to but Remus went a little 'Karen' demanding to speak to their 'Manager' aka the Head Auror. XD  
> Oh Regulus...
> 
> I hope to hear your thoughts. :)


	21. Chapter 21

“Kreacher get Severus. Kids stay close! Levicorpsus!” Remus yelled hefting a now lighter Regulus into his arms keeping him supported bridal style, Nessos’s hand gripping the edge of his shirt tight. He glanced back seeing his Pumpkin dragging Cyrus and Harry as the party apparated and ran into St. Mungo’s. He rushed right up to the young man at the desk, “Please help! He’s pregnant and something is wrong he’s in pain.”

“Papa!?” Cyrus cried confused from his spot between Harry and Nessos squeezing their hands. “Papa what’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Regulus lied fast covering his worry he seemed to flounder for what to say. He was saved from speaking however as two medwitches ran up bringing a stretcher with them. Remus tried to lower him but Regulus refused to let go of Remus, his fingers digging into him.

Remus looked at him, “Regulus?”

“Please don’t leave me! Severus isn’t here. I don’t want to be alone if I lose- I just can’t be alone!” He whisper argued holding him tighter scared. Remus could feel Regulus’s body spasm pain rippling through him. “Isn’t my brother here?”

“Please can one of you find Sirius Black he’s with a mind healer here somewhere. Please?” Remus said one nurse nodded running off while the second led them in. He glanced back at the kids, “Boys keep holding me, lets go.”

They were ushered along quickly by a nurse leading them to an elevator that jerked hard bringing them up and to the left so quickly Remus almost lost balance. Cyrus was not as lucky, Remus was sure if it weren’t for Harry and Nessos holding him up that the littlest boy would be rolling about the floor like a rag doll. Once the doors opened they were hurried along to a private room, Healer Jackson meeting them at the door.

She was waved her wand diagnostic spell filing the parchment with enough info to make Remus’s eyes widened. He got Regulus on the bed and had to snatch Cyrus out of thin air since the boy tried to jump onto the bed with him. It was clear Regulus was in a lot of pain, he kept twisting back and forth like he couldn’t get comfy.

“I need to stand!” He suddenly declared trying to get up.

“Please stay lying down.” Healer Jackson argued placing her hand out.

“No it hurts too much, you need to let me up.” Regulus argued desperately.

“It could increase muscle cramping, which could further your condition. Until we know more I must insist-”

“Let. Me. Up.” Regulus hissed in a sinister tone despite the sweaty sheen to his face.

“Regulus don’t threaten the healer.” Severus said entering the room fast. Regulus could have started glowing that’s how happy and relieved he looked at his husband’s arrival. Severus reached for Regulus’s hand grasping it he planted kisses on his temple as he whispered into his hair. “Hello love, I’m here. Let’s get you comfortable.”

“Reggie! Reggie! Where the fuck are you!?” Sirius yelled sprinting nearly past their room, he skidded on his heel crashing into the door frame. He held archway breathing heavily eyes scanning their faces. “Oh Merlin it’s time already, isn’t it. Is he alright?”

“Yes please Healer- Jackson was it? Will my husband be alright?” Severus asked as Regulus let out a particularly bad strangled cry.

“Dad, Papa!? What’s going on?” Cyrus cried again confused and needing someone to give him reassurance.

“I’ll take the kids out.” Remus offer reaching for Cyrus. The little boy shrieked, it was almost deafening in nature as accidental magic amplified his voice. Most the adults and Nessos covered their ears while Harry scrambled behind Remus for safety.

“No! No! I want Dad! I want Papa! No!” Cyrus screeched tears pouring down his face while he stomped his feet and hugged himself. Severus stared at his son in horror a mix between wanting to grab his son and to hold onto Regulus who was still fighting to stand. Cyrus continued having a Walburga level screaming fit, yelling at the top of his lungs his refusal to be moved or leave. Sirius was the only one seemingly unfazed by him, he crossed the room picking up the distraught child under the arms.

“Cyrus Regulus Black calm down.” Sirius said holding out the screeching child at arm’s length. “Cyrus, your Papa is fine.”

“Sirius! Don’t lie to him.” Regulus snapped paling as he tried to hunch in on himself, while Cyrus calmed staring into Sirius’s eyes. Regulus looked up through tears, “Sirius so-something is really wrong. My babies-”

“I’m not lying.” Sirius retorted letting Cyrus snuggle into him sniffling. “Your babies will be fine. Damn it Regulus, you’re in bloody labor.”

“Premature labor.” Jackson said her eyes widening she reached out quickly placing her fingers low on Regulus’s abdomen while doing a time spell. Remus saw her lips moving as she counted to herself, “Oh Merlin, you are right, these are contractions. He is in labor.”

“Labor? But I’m not even seven months along it’s too early.” Regulus argued hissing in pain. Harry’s hand slipped into Remus’s while Nessos glanced at the adults confused.

“I’m going to get you a pain potion for contractions and get some warding spells on you.” She said waving her wand, “The contractions aren’t close enough for it to be time, but it will be soon. I have a bit of breathing room to get some things set up. I’ll check on you again soon but for your and the babies safety we will set up for delivery quickly.”

She hurried out of the room, leaving the adults in shock. Regulus stared at Severus, “I’m not ready. I’m not ready. It’s too early! They might not survive outside me.”

“I know love, they’ll do all they can and I’m here no matter what.” Severus said kissing his temple again before he looked at Sirius curiosity in his eyes. “How did you know he was in labor?”

“Lucky guess.” Sirius said uninterested.

“That’s a lie.” Cyrus said flatly holding him rather content.

“What’s he mean?” Regulus asked, “Merlin I need to stand. Let me up!” He scrambled to be standing managing to stagger up to Sirius, “What does he mean brother?”

“Yes Sirius how did you know?” Remus asked, “When you entered you even said ‘ _it’s time’_.”

“I mean- I’ve been in labor before so I know the signs.” Sirius said becoming incredibly interested in Cyrus’s hair.

“Bullshi-” Regulus stopped the curse snarling he gestured at Cyrus. “Yeah, I know what labor feels like. Don’t lie to me Sirius.”

“I… It’s complicated.” Sirius paused staring deeply into to his nephew’s hair.

“I demand you tell me Now- Ugh!” Regulus doubled over in pain face getting red.

“Come here.” Severus said leading his husband to a chair, he sat down and Regulus squatted on the floor resting against his legs sighing in relief at the pressure shift. Severus rubbed his shoulders while Remus looked at him confused. Severus shrugged, “We spent a long time like this the last time he was in labor it helps relieve presure.”

“I see. Sirius?” Remus prompted turning to him, not willing to let this go. “You were saying it was- complicated.”

Sirius pursed his lips pacing and rocking Cyrus unable to look at them, “I- When Regulus was- dying and I was unknowingly doing family blood magic… I wanted to save you Regulus, I said I’d _do anything_. So I did.”

Remus scrunched up his face confused an uncomfortable feeling settling in his chest. “Sirius what did you do?”

“What I had to.” He said simply. “Remus, I- I couldn’t let him die. So I… I took his curse...”

“No!” Regulus cried. “Sirius you didn’t!”

“Regulus it was your life or me having more-” He looked at a distracted Nessos then back face getting red. “It was your life!”

“But Sirius- You gave up your ability to bring life into this world.” Regulus said through tears. “I’m so sorry. I-”

“Shut up Regulus.” Sirius snapped startling Cyrus, “I took your curse, you’re free. You can have as many _more_ as you want. I’m happy with the two I have.”

“You’ve known for a while haven’t you?” Remus asked sitting from shock, Harry immediately hung on his legs.

“Yes I did.” Sirius spat turning away.

“Sirius I’m so sorry!” Regulus cried distraught. “You shouldn’t have been ruined by my curse.”

“I’m not ruined! I’m bloody happy!” Sirius turned on his heel to leave placing Cyrus down just inside the door. In that split second he turned back Remus could see the unshed tears in his eyes.

“No Siri. I didn’t mean it like that-” Regulus interrupted himself teeth grinding in pain. Sirius took that as his opportunity to flee. “Sirius please come back! I’m sorry! I need you!”

“Daddy!?” Nessos called shifting his weight confused, the little boy ran to the door looking out it lost. He turned back pulling Cyrus into a hug needing comfort.

Remus covered his mouth eyes widening, “I need to go after him. The boys are they alright?”

Severus looked up from comforting an upset Regulus. “Yes they will be fine. Boys stay here with me.”

“I- I didn’t mean it…” Regulus cried. “Oh Merlin Remus tell him I’m sorry.”

Remus nodded getting up and jogging after where he believed Sirius went. He could not find him, he freed his wand and summoned his patronus. He expected his wolf like normal but he looked different less wolf and more dog? He wasn’t sure. He gave it the command to find Sirius, it cocked its head and bounded off, Remus on its tail.

Soon he found Sirius sitting miserably hidden outside by St. Mungo’s greenhouse. He was on the ground with his arms wrapped around his legs staring watery eyed at nothing in particular. Remus sighed, he sat down next him.

“Sirius,” Remus started only to have his friend glare at him.

“What?” He growled but Remus could tell he was all bark no bite.

“Sirius please I just want to talk.” Remus said softly.

“There’s nothing too talk about.” Sirius scoffed, “I gave it up. I traded places with Regulus. After we talked in your room that night, about the rosebushes and my brother, I got this horrible feeling. I knew Regulus wouldn’t have been healed for free. It’s a curse Remus. A curse! My brother is very wealthy, he would have thrown everything he had into curse breakers. It didn’t work and a curse doesn’t just disappear. So I ‘stayed late’ at the mindhealer one day and had a healer look at me... I’m infertile.”

Remus sucked on his lip, hand landing on Sirius’s knee. He opened his mouth to talk but Sirius pulled away. His onyx eyes glared at him, “Go away Remus. I don’t want you to pity me right now. I- I don’t want more kids. I’m- I’m happy with two…”

Sirius hiccupped sadly hiding his face in his arms, Remus’s hand landed on his shoulder rubbing steadying circles on him. Remus looked away, he’d never have more kids but in exchange he got to keep his friend. He could live with that as a matter of fact he felt he would be fine with it. He cared very much for Regulus, and knew he would love more nephews and maybe someday a niece. He looked at Sirius there were other ways to have kids if they ever wanted them.

“I’m sorry Remus…” Sirius cried so brokenly. “I’m such a screw up!”

“Sirius you are not a screw up!” Remus said sternly, “You saved Regulus’s life. You saved your unborn nephews lives. Sirius nobody can blame you for giving that up to save them.”

“Remus… I didn’t know I was taking his curse. But if I could go back I would do it again, no hesitation he’s my brother.” Sirius said looking at him fiercely. “He’s my stupid little brother, I’d never let him die! Not on my watch.”

“Of course.” Remus said bumping into him, smiling. Sirius smiled back and they drifted into a mostly comfortable silence. Sirius kept sniffling rubbing his face clear Remus looked at him gently. “I am sorry though. That you can’t have more kids naturally. You are truly a great father.”

“Thanks.” Sirius laughed wiping his tears away, “You know, I didn’t even want any more kids, never thought about it until a- recent revelation.”

Remus paused at this his eyes widening guiltily. This weekend Sirius had asked him if he’d want more kids and he bloody said yes. Sure he’d back tracked but Sirius had been hiding this secret and Remus made him feel unwanted. Stupid, stupid, he cursed himself wishing he could pound his head off a brick wall. He looked at his distraught friend wanting to take it back, get a time turner and slap himself.

He stared at Sirius desperate to let him know it was ok. This wasn’t the time or the place to admit feelings but Merlin he had to do something. Sirius sighed starting to stand the moment was passing and Remus was doing nothing. He threw himself on him, wrapping him up in a desperate hug. He felt Sirius still, Remus turned his face inwards towards his neck and trying to show him he was there. Just when he was starting to fear Sirius wouldn’t hug him back, he felt strong arms wrap around him. He felt Sirius relax into the hug and Remus did the same just enjoying it, the way Sirius’s hair tickled his face, how he smelt a bit like spices and how his hug was soft yet protective.

“Thanks Remus. I needed that.” Sirius said pulling away slowly. Remus let his hands slide down Sirius’s arms landing in his hands giving them a supportive squeeze, Sirius smiled at that. “Remus?”

“Yes?” He replied still holding Sirius’s hands, he began to rub his thumbs over the backs of his hands comfortingly.

“I- Umm- Do you- Would you-” Sirius stuttered cutely a blush tinting his cheeks.

“Yes?” Remus asked leaning in his heart speeding up giving Sirius’s hands an encouraging squeeze.

Unfortunately he seemed to swallow what he wanted to say. “Nothing. Come on Moony, lets go check on Regulus.”

“Of course.” Remus said feeling the tug of disappoint but he put on a happy face standing he glanced at Sirius as they walked. “You know Sirius… I always thought two kids was the perfect number.”

“You don’t say.” Sirius said giving him a suspicious look. Remus just sent him an innocent smile bumping into him playfully, Sirius smirked bumping him back. He decided then he would ask Sirius out, once everything happening today was settled he concluded. Sirius _would_ know how much Remus cared for him which made him both excited and nervous.

**********

By the time they got back into the room Severus looked exhausted. He was leaning back in a chair holding Regulus’s hand, Harry on his lap. Nessos and Cyrus where on Regulus’s bed on either side facing him. Regulus seemed calm, too calm and his head was bobbling up and down almost like he was drunk.

“Hey Regulus?” Sirius asked suddenly giddy rubbing his hands together, “They give you something for the pain?”

Regulus’s head flopped to look at him he blinked a few times confused before he seemed to recognize him. “Sirius- How’d you get out of Ask-e-ban?”

Sirius giggled like a child pulling up a chair, “Aww baby brother you got me out.”

“I did? Am I a criminal?” Regulus asked eyes watering upset at the idea. He looked at Severus before suddenly whipping his head back to Sirius stage whispering, “Sirius, Severus is here.”

“I’d hope so.” Sirius smirked eyes dancing to Regulus’s stomach and back, Severus rolled his eyes.

Regulus turned to his husband blinking hard to focus on him. “Hey- Hey... Will you come to my Quidditch game? I’ll win it for you.”

Sirius burst out laughing and even Remus tried to hide a chuckle behind his hand. Severus gave him a small fond smile, “Regulus, we aren’t in Hogwarts anymore. You already won _that_ game. We’re married. With a kid. Two more on the way.”

“You’re married?...” Regulus asked confused head swaying on the bed earning more snorts from Sirius.

“Oh baby brother you are cooked.” Sirius said clapping his hand on Regulus arm.

The Healer came in then, she waved her wand giving her parchment a once over pleased, “It’s time. Will you be joining us Lord Black?”

“Of course.” Severus said placing Harry on the floor. Remus and Sirius grabbed the other boys off the bed, letting the healer begin to take Regulus away.

“Wait- wait- wait…” Regulus mumbled hand floundering in his brother’s direction. Sirius smirked asking ‘yes’. Regulus looked at him blearily, and in a sing song voice said. “Sirius, I won the bet.”

“What bet?” Remus asked.

“Nothing!” Sirius said fast turning red, “He’s delusional.”

“The one about- that guy.” He said head bobbing again, though Remus got the strange sensation this ‘bet’ was about him. The healer started to push him away when Regulus grabbed Sirius. “One- one more thing Sirius. It’s important… Will you make me waffles later? Pleeease?”

“Yes I’ll make you waffles.” Sirius laughed he leaned in placing a kiss on Regulus’s forehead. “I’ll be here when you’re done. I can’t wait to meet my new nephews.”

Regulus smiled head drooping down again as he was shuttled out of the room, Severus holding his mostly limp hand the whole way. Nessos reached out snatching Cyrus’s collar as he tried to follow. The oldest boy made a tutting noise, “Baby Cyrus you can’t go.”

**********

It had been a while, Remus’s leg jiggled up and down, his fingers laced by his chin. Did c sections normally take this long? He glanced to Sirius who was pacing pale faced in the waiting room Cyrus following him copying his erratic steps. Sirius had been quick labor maybe thirty minutes max, they had been gone well over an hour. He felt a tug on his sleeve, he smiled at Harry.

“Dada I’m bored.” Harry complained having run out of inspiration for drawings.

“I’m hungry.” Nessos added coming up.

“I’m sorry kids.” Remus said softly, “We can try to find a snack.”

“No, I want to stay here.” Cyrus argued, he looked up checking Sirius’s posture before copying his uncle. Remus smiled softly seeing them each pacing hands behind their backs nervous.

“Just a little longer Remus.” Sirius said not looking up, “I want to be here incase- incase he needs me.”

“Dada I want to see the babies- It’s taking _forever_.” Nessos moaned throwing himself next to Remus.

“Yes you were a much quicker delivery.” Remus agreed stroking hair behind his son’s ear.

“I don’t even remember it.” Sirius said not paying too much attention, “I was on rather a lot of pain potions…”

“I remember it.” Remus said, “It was terrifying. I was scared to even be in the room. But James and I stayed, we held your hands as the Healer removed Nessos. Oh how he cried, little tiny wails. I- James made sure I held you first.”

“My dad was there when you were born?” Harry asked glancing to Nessos.

“Of course.” Sirius said settling down a little, “And Remus and I were there when you were born Harry.”

“Not in the same room though. We were in a waiting room and Sirius basically ran into a door he was so excited to meet you.” Remus laughed rubbing Harry’s cheek. “Nessos was very young I have a picture of you two together somewhere.”

“Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin?” A medwitch assistant asked coming up. They all looked up giving the man their attention, “They are ready for you.”

They walked together holding the three small boys hands entering a very quiet room. Regulus was exhausted looking, eyes blinking tired and body melted into the bed. However Regulus had a little bundle wrapped securely in his hand. Remus held Cyrus back from climbing on the bed and they both had to hold Nessos back. He smiled happily and searched the room for the second baby and Severus only to see Regulus was alone.

“Dad?” Cyrus asked looking around.

“Baby! Dada a baby!” Nessos cheered only to be shushed by Sirius.

“Nessos, Regulus and the babies- baby need you to be quiet. They have been through a lot.” Sirius said getting an eager but serious nod from their son.

“Cyrus,” Regulus said gently and worn out. “Come meet your brother.”

Cyrus’s eyes widened and he shook his head ‘no’ clinging to Remus. He put his hand on his nephews upper shoulders urging him forwards, “Come on. I’ll go with you. Let’s meet him.”

Cyrus didn’t look convinced but Remus was able to shuffle him forwards with the other two kids. The baby was so small Regulus could hold him one handed, really confused and curious grey eyes blinked tightly at them. Remus smiled, even though the baby was in a little blue hat he could see tiny dark wisps of hair sticking out.

“He adorable.” Remus said.

“I love him.” Nessos said flatly looking like he would burst with the amount of pure joy radiating off his body. “Can I have him?”

“No, you can’t have him. But maybe you can hold him if you ask nicely.” Remus chuckled. While Nessos had nothing but bliss in his eyes, Cyrus seemed so scared.

“Cyrus.” Regulus tried again, “Come sit with me, you can hold him.”

Together Cyrus and Nessos climbed up onto the bed leaving Harry on the ground. Regulus carefully tried to place the little baby on Cyrus’s lap but he shied away. Nessos in the meantime excitedly took him holding the little boy close. He moved fast planting a solid kiss on the baby’s forehead earning a displeased gurgle and squirm. The blanket dipped low and Remus could see runes drawn on the boys upper chest helping him with airflow.

“Nessos be very gentle, he’s just a baby not even an hour old.” Remus reminded. He looked down at Harry who seemed confused by everything. “You ok love?”

“Where’s the other baby? Dada I thought there were two?” Harry asked making Remus cringe. He looked up seeing Regulus’s eyes dip, Sirius reached out holding his brother’s shoulder tight. Remus’s heart started dropping.

“He- he was rushed to surgery.” He said finally bottom lip trembling. “He has a hole in his lung. They let Severus go with him, he’s providing magic for him to… help keep him alive.”

“Oh Regulus. Severus is with him. I’m sure he’ll be alright.” Remus said swallowing hard.

“Tell us about this one.” Sirius said suddenly trying to distract his brother. “Does he have a name?”

“Yes.” Regulus said carefully taking his baby back from a put off Nessos. “Aries Severus Black, four pounds six ounces. He was baby B, the kicker.”

As if to show his agreement Aries little body jerked his blanket showing his legs squirming from within the cloth. He made a stifled whine noise earning a smile from Regulus. Sirius nodded leaning over placing a comforting kiss on Regulus’s head, “Very cute Reggie. You did a good job.”

Regulus’s face tilted up giving him a gentle smile, “Thanks Siri.”

**********

They kept Regulus company over the next few hours, Nessos was clearly in love with Aries. The oldest boy wanted to hold him, kiss him, he even wanted to feed him and try changing his diaper. Harry too became fascinated with the baby he liked to watch him and make silly faces at the babe. Cyrus though was really uninterested, he’d perk and keep his eye on him but mostly he looked uncomfortable and had not held the baby once.

“Cyrus?” Remus asked looking from Sirius in his spot next to his brother to the little boy on the far side of the room. “Come for a walk with me Cyrus, we’ll get some lunch for everyone.”

“Yes.” He answered relieved scrambling away to take Remus’s hand.

“Boys be good for Daddy.” Remus said smiling. “And let Uncle Regulus rest he needs it.”

“Ok.” Nessos chirped golden eyes watching the medwitch that was checking on Aries carefully.

Harry looked conflicted before nodding, “I’ll be good Dada.”

Remus smiled leading Cyrus to a cafe, he let the boy relax a little away from the room. They got in line to buy some lunch and once he saw Cyrus’s shoulders had finally lost their tightness he began talking. “You know when I first got Nessos I was so scared.”

“You were?” He asked cocking his brow at him.

“I was. Babies are so delicate I thought. I was afraid I would somehow hurt him.” Remus said nodding, “And truth be told I wasn’t perfect. One time Nessos escaped his crib and fell to the floor. Oh I was terrified I had left the gate down and he could have broken something.”

“Was he hurt?”

“No, he is a rather resilient thing.” Remus laughed paying for their food, he handed Cyrus some of the shrunken sandwiches while he carried the rest and water bottles. “Then Harry came to live with me and Nessos, I was once again worried. I was worried that I wouldn’t be able to share my time with both my boys or show them I love them equally.”

“And you can, right?” Cyrus asked hefting up his little bag as they walked.

“Yes. See that’s the amazing thing about being a parent, your heart always has room for more. And it’s lucky that siblings can do the same.” Remus said nodding, “Take Nessos for example, he loves you and Harry. He has enough love for both of you and now he’s making room for Aries too.” Cyrus still looked unsure, “Cyrus, being a big brother is going to be a challenge but isn’t that exciting? And if you ever need help you have Uncles that adore you and cousins that love you.”

“And Aunty Narcissa?” He asked.

“And Aunty Narcissa.” Remus agreed. “It’s ok to be nervous but we are family. We will help each other.”

“Thank you.” Cyrus said softly.

They entered back into the room and passed out food. Regulus devoured his sandwich like a starving man which got a snort from Sirius. “Careful Reggie you’ll make yourself sick.”

“Don’t judge me, I’m starving.” He mumbled around a mouthful trying to cover it with his hand. “I didn’t eat breakfast. I feel like I got run over by a hippogriff and everything is still numb from the waist down. Let me eat.”

“Papa?” Cyrus asked getting an ‘mmm’ noise from Regulus. Cyrus glanced at Aries, “Can I hold my little brother now?”

“Really?” Regulus choked. Cyrus nodded getting a pleased smile from his father. “Of course you can.”

**********

Regulus was rocking a tiny fussy Aries, his little face was scrunched up letting out pitiful noises. Nessos was pacing by the bed watching anxiously, Sirius too was watching nervous. “Maybe he’s cold, this room is chilly. I can get him more blankets. Or Remus could do a warming charm.”

“Sirius I think he’s just tired. He needs a n-” Regulus stopped himself eyes widening as Healer Jackson entered the room pushing a bassinet like thing in front of her, Severus close behind.

“All went well but he’s very tender.” She said lifting the second baby wrapped in yellow from the little cart bringing him to Regulus who seemed to have frozen. She placed the tiny baby in Regulus’s arm and Remus marveled they were both so small they could probably be held with one hand. She kept talking, “Allow me to show you were we needed to make an incision to be able to perform proper spells on his lungs.”

She carefully tugged down the blanket around the second baby revealing stiches coated in a thick healing slave and runes drawn on the baby’s chest. She began telling them about the operation. The blanket was loosened enough that tiny arms got free, one hand waved about almost frantically while a stump waved from the other. Remus leaned in carefully seeing black wisps of hair, grey eyes blinking rapidly and a small mouth popped open allowing a tiny pink tongue to stick out.

“He’s a too small for a premade prostatic hand,” Jackson said. “I’ve already submitted paperwork with your husband for a special order Goblin crafted one to be made. It will take a while but-”

“Is he healthy?” Regulus asked with eyes only for the new baby. Nessos too was holding onto the edge of the bed on his tip toes seemingly waiting to get a chance to hold him.

“Yes. Though he is legally deaf and blind on the right side.” She said. “From my spells he probably has some sight and hearing but not enough legally speaking. Good news is the left side works just fine.”

“He can wear glasses like me!” Harry chirped shoving his glasses roughly back into place with his palm.

“This is a little different love.” Remus said kindly while running a hand over his unruly hair.

“When he develops magic we can use runes to put a small barely noticeable permanent marks under his eye and on his ear. They would pull magic from his core and allow him to see and hear properly.” She offered, “But it would be a small constant drain on his magic.”

“No thank you, he’s perfect.” Regulus said leaning low to give the little boy a delicate kiss, “Hi Sirius.”

“What?” Sirius asked confused leaning in towards his brother. “What did you say?”

“I said Sirius.” Regulus said lifting his two sons closer, “Sirius Hayden Black, four pounds three ounces.”

“We’ll be calling him Hayden though.” Severus said quickly, “After my beloved late muggle grandfather.”

“Aries Severus Black and Sirius Hayden Black,” Regulus said pleased at his sons before turning to his brother. “Sirius I love you. You gave me something I thought I would never have again. There is nothing I can ever do to repay you for this gift. I’m so sorry. I-”

“Shut up Reggie and let me hold him.” Sirius said eyes watering and lip trembling, he held out his hands expectantly. Remus watched Severus eyes roll but he helped his husband hand over Hayden. Nessos jumped up and down on his toes determined to see the baby as Sirius held him close. “Don’t be sorry for me. I fucking love you Regulus, I’d do anything for you. And meeting these two and seeing you happy it makes everything worth it. So don’t be sorry for me little brother I would do it again in a heartbeat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been planning the curse thing since before Regulus collapsed in court. I also sprinkled the hints that Sirius took it. I know some of you will be sad though. Sorry- they can still be very happy and they will. Remus is sick of waiting and is readying his move.
> 
> The Black brothers (Sirius and Regulus) where so sweet and supportive of each other. Overall I really like this chapter, and I hope you do too.
> 
> Also I don't remember which of you suggested one of the babies be named Sirius but I liked that. So thanks! :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to have to cut down my writing schedule. I just completely forgot it was Wednesday because work was so hectic it was giving me anxiety. Which anxiety for me can turn into anxiety induced depression super easy. I love writing and don't want it to become a 'chore'. So for now at least updates on Sunday's. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

A few days at St. Mungo’s later Regulus and the babies where finally cleared to come home. Remus was thrilled, poor Cyrus had not liked having his father’s away for so long since Severus had opted to stay with his husband and new babies at St. Mungo’s. Though he knew the small boy loved them but he knew they weren’t the same. Remus often woke to the boy crammed in Nessos’s bed snuggling his cousin and occasionally in Harry’s bed. On one very rare morning all three were crammed in bed together, that had been photograph worthy.

Sirius too seemed very excited, the moment Regulus entered the house Sirius had been all over him wanting to make sure he was well. Nessos meanwhile had lost his Merlin damn mind. There where babies in the house actual babies. Over the rest of the week Remus would periodically catch him trying to sneak into Aries and Hayden’s room wanting to check on them.

Though it was a strange adjustment Remus found it an enjoyable one. However he learned real quick to put silencing spells on his and the boys rooms, least tiny wails wake them up all night. He and Sirius had also taken up rolls in helping with not just the kids but the babies as well. Truth be told though Remus was thinking it would be nice to move back home, unfortunately he couldn’t bring Sirius with him. Not until he was cleared by the mind healer, Remus also wanted him to have a wand first for safety in case someone tried to break in again.

“I can’t believe I have a son named Sirius.” Severus said pulling him from his thoughts. He looked at Severus seeing how exhausted he was bouncing a fussy Hayden on the couch, Remus chuckled. “Don’t laugh at me, it’s strange. I can now no longer curse the name Sirius Black without cursing my son.”

“Well _my_ Sirius is, Sirius Orion Black. So you can just start cursing his full name.” Remus said pulling Aries and his bottle away from Nessos’s reach. “Stop that.”

“I want to feed him.” Nessos argued reaching again.

“Hmm- So he’s _your_ Sirius now?” Severus said cringing as Kreacher popped into the room startling Hayden so bad he started to cry. The elf looked horrified but dropped off another fresh bottle of milk.

“I mean no. But maybe he could be some day.” Remus said frowning.

“Remus,” Severus said turning tired eyes on him as he picked up the bottle for Hayden effectively shushing the boy. “Are you ever going to actually make a move on him? I mean really he’s been free of Azkaban a month now and all you do is stare and blush at him. It’s getting tiring to watch.”

“Well I- Severus I want to. I really do but I’m not sure how. What do you think I should do? I’ve never perused anyone before.”

“Snog him.”

“Severus!” Remus balked earning giggles from Nessos.

“What it will work.” Severus said watching Hayden suckle on his bottle, “Besides I’ve had no peace or real sleep since these two were born. I can’t come up with anything more creative.”

“Well I don’t know…”

“I think you should kiss Daddy.” Nessos said not really looking at him but focusing on watching how Remus burped Aries.

“You do?”

“Yeah, Uncle Severus and Uncle Regulus kiss _all_ the time.” He said using a little cloth to clean Aries spit up. “So it makes sense that if Cyrus’s dads kiss, my dad’s should kiss too.”

“Oh- well- I-” Remus stumbled embarrassed and lost for words when Sirius ran into the room Harry and Cyrus on his tail.

“Regulus is asleep! Now let me see him.” Sirius said snatching Hayden before Severus could protest. “Hello Mini Sirius.” He cooed hoisting Hayden up, he supported his head giving the baby a little spin.

“Sirius I wouldn’t.” Remus said but it was too late, Hayden burped up white all down Sirius’s front.

“Fuck!” Sirius hissed his face getting pale as Hayden stared wide eyed just as surprised with himself. “Oh Merlin is this Reggie’s-” He swallowed hard, “Is this my brother’s boob juice?”

“Yes, he pumps and nurses them. Along with formula supplements of course.” Severus said lips twitching bemused. Sirius gagged handing Hayden back and running from the room much to the squeals and giggles of the kids. Severus looked at Remus shaking his head. “You’re sure you like that man child?”

“Yes. He’s the one.” Remus said, Severus rolled his eyes.

**********

Remus thought of what Severus and indirectly Nessos had said. He hummed at the idea, he didn’t want to just snog him. He liked the idea of a more traditional courting with snogging coming once earned. He shifted his feet waiting for Sirius outside St. Mungo’ maybe he could ask him for coffee after the mind healer. That would be nice, a classic casual date he thought pleased with himself.

He was just starting to wonder what was taking so long when he was tackle hugged from behind. “Remus! Remus! Guess what!”

“What?” Remus asked as Sirius freed him allowing him to look at his friend.

“I’ve been approved. I can get a wand!”

“You passed your mind healer course!?” Remus cheered just as excited he grabbed him in a hug swinging him in a rocking motion. “Oh Sirius, this is wonderful! So no more mind healer?”

“No more mind healer!” He cried back. “Oh let’s get the kids and go wand shopping right away! I’m so excited!”

Remus smiled at him thrilled with the idea, the coffee date could wait. They apparated back and though Cyrus and Harry where more than happy to leave behind crying babies, Nessos was not. Sirius had to carry the pouting boy. However once the group where in Olivander’s Nessos perked up.

“Can I get a wand? Please Dada! Please!” Nessos begged looking at Remus desperately.

“Me too! Me too!” Harry cried bouncing, Cyrus turned big onyx eyes on them nodding eagerly hands collapsed in a begging motion.

“You three are a bit too young. Though I will gladly see you once you are eleven.” Olivander laughed, he turned his head up, eyes swiveling from Sirius and Remus. “Remus Lupin, 10 ¼ inches, Cypress with a Unicorn hair core. And Sirius Black, I’ve been waiting for you to come to me for a new wand.”

“Well I’m here now.”

“Indeed.” He said with a pleased smile, he grabbed a box presenting it. “9 ½ inches, Spruce with a Dragon Heart string.” Sirius grabbed it and with a wave the wallpaper pealed fast like curling blind shades, he handed it back awkwardly. Not to be deterred Olivander handed him another, “11 inches, Hawthorn with a Unicorn Hair core.”

Again Sirius grabbed it, he gave it a wave and Cyrus screamed getting dragged into the air by his ankles. Remus was hit with a strange feeling of déjà vu from long ago. Nessos and Harry ran under him ready to catch the small boy while Remus grabbed him out of the air. Sirius stared horrified, “Well that was unfortunate- Sorry Cy.”

Cyrus held tight to Remus eyes narrowed watching as Sirius put the wand back carefully. It did not get better. After an hour Remus wanted to throw in the towel, it was hideous. Sirius got wands screeching, strong wind gusts throwing papers, items shattering, truly it was awful. They had to call it quits when Sirius burst Olivander’s windows with a bad wand wave.

“I don’t understand Remus.” He said dejectedly as they walked up to Grimmauld Place, “I- I thought I could use a wand again. Why didn’t a wand choose me? … Do you think something is wrong with me?”

“Of course not! He just didn’t have the right wand for you.” Remus said trying to sooth him. “He did say he would be getting some new supplies this weekend maybe after he makes some new wands you’ll find yours.”

“Yeah maybe…”

Once they entered the three boys where quickly rounded up by Kreacher, the elf led them away to their lunch. Sirius and Remus flopped in the sitting room joining a tired looking Regulus. Remus looked around but saw no babies, “Where are the twins?”

“Sleeping, Severus is checking on them.” Regulus said before he gave his attention to Sirius. “No wand? I figured if you had one you’d be blasting off spells by now.”

“He didn’t have any that chose me.” He grouched sinking into the chair arms crossed pouting.

“It will be fine.” Remus said his hand landing on his friend’s upper thigh giving it a squeeze. Sirius’s eyes flickered to his hand then to Remus. He took his hand back fast turning away embarrassed missing the look of disappointment on Sirius’s face.

“I see.” Regulus hummed eyes flickering from Sirius to Remus and back, “You know.” He pulled out his own wand twirling the dark wood in his hands. “Our parents wands and my wand where all specially made by a different craftsmen. Naundry, he makes very elegant and different wands.”

Sirius scoffed, “I don’t need a fancy pants wand. I just need a wand. I feel constantly naked without it. I’ll just wait I’ll get the right wand eventually.”

“Brother I don’t believe in waiting. I believe in action.” Regulus said glancing at Remus, “If you don’t act things can- slip through ones fingers.” Sirius scowled at him.

**********

“I can’t believe Harry’s horcrux removal is in a few days.” Remus said reading over the forms Grogrock and Longfang sent him. “I feel like everything is moving so fast.”

“Yeah but the sooner it’s out the better.” Sirius said reading over his shoulder.

“Agreed.” Remus said. Severus entered then placing a goblet in front of him, Remus took it struggling to chug the contents. He smacked his lips as the sour milk like taste coated his tongue, he gagged. “Delicious.”

“I do what I can.” Severus shrugged glaring at Sirius.

“What?” Sirius snarked.

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” Severus said gliding into a seat across from them fiddling with his wand. “Cyrus told me an interesting story. About you at the wand shop.”

“Yeah it was a shit show.” Sirius huffed.

“Indeed, Cyrus told me all about it.” He drawled, “He told me about you breaking windows, pealing wallpaper. But most interestingly he told me that you, hung him upside down by the ankles.”

Remus pursed his lips at this that horrible memory of James and Sirius bullying Severus down by the lake flashing in his head. He should have stopped them. Sirius scoffed, “It was an accident. I would never do that on purpose to my nephew.”

“Forgive me for having problems with trust when you’re involved.” Severus hissed.

“Hey! I have been on my best bloody behavior!” Sirius growled, “I haven’t called you names, or cursed you. I’ve been good. So back off! I’m trying to make this work.”

“As am I.” Severus snapped, “Don’t you understand how it makes me feel to picture you dangling my son by his ankles like that?”

“It was an accident!” Sirius argued.

“Calm down!” Remus shouted holding up his hands. “Severus, Sirius would never hurt Cyrus like that. And I would never let him. I’m sorry for how I was in school. Truly I am. But I promised myself a long time ago that I will never be a bystander and let someone get hurt again. I consider Cyrus one of my own, I love him like another son.”

Severus seemed to calm down his shoulders relaxed and the tenseness left his body. He ran a hand threw his hair nodding. Sirius scowled before leaning in muttering like a petulant child, “Yeah sorry.” Remus elbowed him and Sirius relented, “Fine I’m sorry. I really am. I would never hurt Cyrus like that. And… I’m sorry about how I treated you too.” Sirius said having trouble looking at a shocked Severus. “Now can we just move past this?”

“Fine. But I want an ingredient.” Severus said, Sirius scoffed but he continued. “Anything werewolf you can bring back to me. I need it for- something.”

“Werewolf ingredients?” Sirius said wide eyed while Remus stuttered. “You aren’t making something pleasant.”

“It’s more an experiment Regulus suggested.” Severus said eyeing him, “Will you do it? I would like it from Remus _not_ Nessos.”

“Are you ok with this?” Sirius asked looking at Remus waiting.

Remus nodded, “Yes fine. Go ahead. If you are lucky you can have it.”

The next day Remus was exhausted and juggling a sleeping Nessos but even still he pointedly ignored Sirius handing over three of Moony’s whiskers to Severus.

**********

He rubbed his face this book was getting him nowhere, he thought collapsing backwards on his bed letting the book drop to the floor. Care for after surgeries was all this is what to expect after this, and what to expect after that but nothing for after a horcrux was removed. Terrible, awful, he thought annoyed he wasn’t sure if he should read it all and know everything just in case Harry needed it or if he was working himself up. He needed a change of pace.

He rolled over reaching under his bed removing an illusion covered book. He pulled it out double checking his door was closed. Merlin he felt like a schoolboy smuggling dirty magazines. He pulled at the collar of his shirt before opening the book, ‘The art of the Pick Up Artist’. He didn’t think it was a good fit but he had remembered James had a book like this and he had married Lily in the end so surely it couldn’t be that bad.

He cursed his parents for never giving him proper advice, he was just told to never have a relationship. He actually never had the sex talk, he figured it out from the Merlin damn Hogwarts library. His father had flat out told him as a werewolf he should never reproduce or have any romantic partners and his mother had just cried agreeing. So this is what he had, he would read this for the rest of the night he though settling down.

In the morning Remus was finishing his breakfast with Regulus who was trying to turn a French vanilla coffee into a meal. Severus was still asleep from baby duty, and the kids where rampaging in the living room. That’s when Sirius walked in snagging toast, “I think I’ll have Kreacher bring me back to Olivander’s and give it another go. Maybe alone I can- I don’t know focus more.”

“Maybe.” Regulus agreed focused on his coffee.

Remus glanced at Sirius trying to remember his book. He figured he could use one of the lines to give a little flirting. He smiled nervously beginning to sweat, “Sirius what position where you in quidditch?”

“I was a beat-”

“You’re a keeper right!” Remus finished fast panic nearly making him yell.

Regulus snorted coffee coming out his nose as Sirius stared back at him mystified. “Remus I was a beater. Was that some kind of weird joke? It reminds me of something James would say to Li-”

“Yep a joke!” Remus said fast adding a fake laugh feeling his face turning red from embarrassment. Sirius gave a weird nervous chuckle back.

Remus sunk into his chair staring into his orange juice trying to disappear, Regulus meanwhile continued choke coughing but tried to talk anyway. “Remus- help- babies- wards.”

“Of course!” He agreed too fast standing as Regulus got himself under control.

“Bye Sirius, good luck at Olivander’s.” Regulus said quickly leading him out. Remus practically took the stairs two at a time to get away. He reached for the twins door when Regulus grabbed him, “Merlin are you that dense? They are asleep and if you wake them I will be mad.”

Remus swallowed hard, “Sorry. It was that bad wasn’t it?”

“Remus there is hot coffee stinging the _inside_ of my nose.” Regulus said walking to his private study.

“Oh Merlin.” Remus groaned trying to hide his embarrassment.

“What even was that?” Regulus asked as they sat on the chairs.

“I- I was following advice from my book.”

“Well throw the book out.” Regulus said crossing his legs.

“I’m sorry. I’ve never asked anyone out before. I tried the book because Severus’s advice was terrible.” Remus defended.

“Of course his advice is terrible!” Regulus cried flabbergasted, “He didn’t know I was hitting on him for weeks!”

Remus paused at this, “How did you two get together? When you were on pain potions at St. Mungo’s you said something about quidditch.”

“That’s right.” Regulus said shifting to sit like a gossiping school girl. “I lied and told him I was bad a potions. He- didn’t want to tutor me. But he did eventually. I think I wore him down over time. I spent almost three weeks throwing out my best moves while pretending to not know mincing from dicing.”

“And that worked?”

“Merlin no.” Regulus sighed, “I think he thought I was an idiot quidditch player. No, what worked was relenting my woes to Narcissa and hearing her laugh at me and explain that muggles aren’t fond of same sex relationships. Made me realize he didn’t know I was flirting with him and not just being a friend. So I cornered him, asked him to come to my quidditch game and proclaimed I’d win it for him. It was like watching a luminos go off in his head.”

Remus chuckled, “Severus did tell your ‘cooked’ self that you won that game.”

“Well wouldn’t you win a quidditch game you promised to the most intelligent handsome wizard you knew?”

“I’m not very good but would certainly try.” Remus said, he glanced around the room before turning to him. “What should I do Regulus? I have no idea what I’m doing. I’ve known Sirius since we were young. I know he likes his waffles with honey rather than syrup that he sometimes sorts when he laughs, he wears socks to bed because his feet get cold. He gets little dimples when he smiles. Or that he likes to play with his hair when he’s bored. And how he likes-”

“Remus.” Regulus said flatly, “I don’t need to hear a love sonnet about my brother.”

“Sorry…”

“Remus, it’s sweet. I’m glad my brother has someone like you who wants him.” Regulus said, “But he’s also thick as a brick. So just be blunt. State your intentions and ask him out.”

“Just like that?”

“Yes.”

“Just say ‘Sirius I fancy you. Will you go out with me?’”

“Kind of. Perhaps add a flourish. Ask him to dinner.”

“Oh he loves this muggle burger bar in London!” Remus said pleased, Regulus’s eye twitched. “The burger bar isn’t good?”

“Well my brother has weird tastes but maybe not a _muggle_ place that might not accept two men on a date. Beside I personally believe it should be a little nicer than a burger bar.”

“Ahh- Fair enough.” Remus said focusing on his hands. “Where did you have your first date?”

“Me and Severus went to an Italian place in Hogsmeade- Skarmory.” Regulus said, “It was very awkward but really nice.”

Remus smiled, “Sirius like’s Italian maybe I’ll pick an Italian place.”

“Yes that sounds much better.”

“Thank you Regulus. This was very helpful.” Remus said pleased. “I- I think I’ll ask him. But first I’d like my blunder today to be forgotten.”

“I’m not going to forget that.” Regulus said flatly. “It was too- amusing.”

“Ugh!” Remus hid his face in his hands and his friend chuckled.

“You should do it soon though. Harry’s appointment is Monday and you will both be far too busy after that.” Regulus said.

“Merlin that’s right.” Remus covered his mouth, “Five days away. I need to ask him. Tomorrow then.”

**********

Remus was sitting rather close to Sirius, he was quiet pleased actually as their knees bumped against each other. He casually glanced at Sirius seeing him struggling to read more articles on caring for a child after surgery. Remus smiled watching a stray hair fall into his friend’s face, without a thought he reached up brushing the hair behind Sirius’s ear. Sirius’s eyes widened a small pink flush collected on his cheeks.

“Sorry,” Remus said awkwardly.

“It’s fine.” Sirius said smiling handsomely.

Remus licked his lips swallowing nervous. “Sirius I’d like to ask you something.”

“Ok.” Sirius said slowly. He turned his body giving Remus his full attention.

He was having trouble focusing on Sirius his eyes kept trying to flicker down to stare at his palms. Remus took a steadying breath finding his Gryffindor courage he looked him on the eye. “Sirius will you go o-”

The doorbell rang scaring the tar out of him and prompting Harry to run through the room yelling, “I’ll get it! I’ll get it!”

“No Harry!” Sirius called springing after him, while Remus sat in shock at the lost moment. “Harry you can’t open the door without an adult.”

“Sorry Uncle Sirius.” Harry said looking down as Sirius opened the door for a rather old dower looking man. He cocked an eyebrow at them seemingly waiting to be let in.

“Can I help you?” Sirius asked as Harry clung to his legs, Nessos and Cyrus stood by Remus.

“Good evening. I’m looking for Lord Black.” He said giving his k’s a little extra oomph.

“I’m here.” Regulus said strutting into the room. “Sirius this is Kelton Naundry. Mr. Naundry please come in.”

“Thank you Lord Black.” He replied following him into the living room joining Remus, a few seconds later Severus joined. The kids scampered after them very curious. Naundy seemed to ignore the children completely although he pulled in his robes disgruntled when Nessos got too close. He ground his teeth as he reached into his large sleeve removing an elegant box. “Here you are Lord Black I had to come in person. I was far too curious to see the potential owner of this wand.”

“Thank you.” Regulus said taking the box and handing it to Sirius. “For you.”

Sirius scowled but opened the box all the same revealing a gorgeous dark nearly black wand. Cyrus eyes widened and he immediately climbed into Severus’s lap for protection. Sirius bit his lip standing and giving the wand an experimental wave. It felt like a rush of a midsummer’s night breeze while lovely tones of golds escaped the wand. Sirius smiled wide giving his wrist a flourish changing a book into a boot then back again.

“Son of bitch this is great!” He cheered shooting off random spells.

“Fascinating.” Naundry said watching Sirius closely, “That wand is truly a one of a kind. 9 inches exactly, made of Cedar, with a most unique core of a werewolf’s whisker.”

Sirius paused but Remus touched his face without thinking. His eyes flickered to the wand, Moony’s whisker was the core? Sirius gave Regulus and Severus a baffled look before casting a relaxed smile at Naundry, “What’s the big deal about a werewolf whisker core?”

“A few things.” Naundry said shifting in his seat. “Wands with these cores only ally themselves with three types of people. One: born or made werewolves. Two: An owner that has the three traits courage, bravery and loyalty. Or Three: One that has either slain the werewolf that is the core of the wand or the owner of the wand is connected to the werewolf on a deeper level.”

Sirius turned red at this spinning quickly on his heel. “That’s me! Courageous, brave and loyal. A perfect err- werewolf wand core owner. Yep!”

Naundry shook his head, “I’m glad to make a wand such as that. As you no doubt noticed you’ll find that it does extra well when doing transfiguration spells. That wand will be _very_ loyal to you Mr. Black.”

“Err- thanks.” Sirius said.

Naunry nodded standing. “Very good then. I shall take my leave.”

“Come I’ll show you out.” Severus said carrying Cyrus leading the older man away with Nessos and Harry close behind.

Remus turned back to Sirius, he was technically powering is wand. The wand chose him, Sirius wasn’t a werewolf and Remus wasn’t dead so even though Sirius fit the three traits it also had to be the last reason, a connection on a deeper level. Remus smirked giddily at Sirius’s flushed face looking anywhere but at him.

Regulus stood up poking Sirius in the chest. “Second bet. I win. Now if you’ll excuse me brother my babies need me.”

Sirius glared after his brother’s retreating form but Remus stood approaching him with a smile, “Congratulations on the new wand Sirius. I never knew I could power a wand, I’m glad it’s yours.”

Sirius turned back to him checks pink snickering. “That sounds dirty Remus.”

“Yes I heard it as I said it.” Remus said laughing. He took a steading breath, “Sirius the cat is out of the bag. So I- I’m just going to say it. Sirius I fancy you. May I take you out to dinner?”

“No!” Sirius cried eyes widening alarmed.

Remus froze panic on his face, his heart smashing into pieces. He turned around horrified and embarrassed, “Alright forget I asked! I need to go lie in a hole now, excuse me.”

“No- No! Wait that’s not what I meant!” Sirius yelled grabbing his hand forcing him to spin around but Remus refused to make eye contact. He saw Sirius duck into his line of sight, “Remus of course I want to go out with you!”

“What?” Remus asked stepping back confused.

“Damn it Remus. I was- planning this thing.” Sirius said face flushing as he waved his arms about frantically. “Like a grand gesture. But I didn’t have a wand so I couldn’t pull it off right. And Regulus was being a prat and making bets that I wouldn’t ask you out. I know he was just trying to egg me on saying things like- ‘Sirius I bet I’ll have my twins before you have the balls to ask Remus out.’ ‘Hey Siri bet you get your wand first before you man up.’” Sirius said in a bad impression of his brother, “‘Sirius I bet you Remus asks you out first.’ I just lost another galleon! 5 for the wand! Wait did he know? Did you talk to him first about asking me?”

Remus stared in shock nodding getting a strangled noise from his friend as he made chocking motions where his brother disappeared too. What Sirius said slowly caught up to him making him smile, he did want to go on a date. He had wanted to ask him first. Oh Merlin Remus had ruined some kind of surprise he had planned. Remus swallowed offering weakly, “I can pretend I didn’t ask you and you can still do your ‘grand gesture’.”

“No.” Sirius said petulantly crossing his arms. “But you can’t ask me to be your boyfriend. I get to ask that. So I can do it then.”

“I will be waiting with baited breath.” Remus chuckled. “So umm- how about Italian? Tomorrow before Harry’s operation Monday.”

“Heck yeah!” Sirius agreed excited.

“Great. I need to lie down now. You nearly gave me a heart attack earlier saying no and all.” Remus said starting to walk away emotionally spent and mind still somewhere between bliss and shock.

“Remus?” Sirius called. He turned back curiously getting met with a pair of surprisingly soft lips on his own. Sirius pulled away giving him a wink, “Can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius got a wand! And I super enjoy that Remus (Moony) is the core of it. <3   
> Poor Cyrus was a little nervous though... Luckily the new generation treats each other much better and loves each other. :)   
> This chapter was relaxed coming off the twins delivery plus next chapter is so crazy, its the date and dealing with the horcrux!   
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)


	23. Chapter 23

Oh dear Merlin what had Remus done? He dug through his clothes frantically, nothing looked good. Severus suggested a button-down shirt. Why didn’t he own a button-down shirt? He pulled out his favorite sweater holding it in front of himself in the mirror. No too worn looking. He tossed it aside pulling out another shirt. Was that a potion stain? He tossed it over his head digging more. Whenever he had needed nice clothes before he had always borrowed from Sirius or James.

“Oh this is impossible!” He scowled standing. He flicked his wand doing a time spell, he had a few hours still. He rushed downstairs calling into the house, “I’m running to the store!”

“Can I come?” Harry called running to join him. “Please Dada?”

Remus groaned but nodded taking his hand, “Harry and I are going to the store!”

He apparated them to a nice slightly higher end store. Harry smiled pleased holding his hand as Remus pursued the dress shirts. He felt Harry swinging their hands contently as Remus debated between a purple plaid shirt and a blue shirt with black trim. “Which one do you like better?”

“Blue.” Harry said pointing pleased, Remus grabbed the blue one reading the size. “Hey Dada?”

“Yes love?” Remus said searching for his fit.

“Where do babies come from?”

“Umm-” Remus looked at his big eyes waiting patiently. “Where do you think they come from?”

“Aunt Petunia said a vulture brought me and a stork brought Dudley. But I don’t think it could carry him.” Harry said thinking aloud. “Maybe they came from a bird, I did see Uncle Regulus get owls. But I don’t know how the babies got in his belly. Maybe food? But Draco said Uncle Sev put them there.”

Remus frowned leave it to Narcissa and Lucius to be more blunt with their kid. He smiled at Harry, “Well that is true. But Harry when two people love each other very much they decide together to have a baby and their love together made the babies grow.”

“If I love someone will a baby grow in me?” Harry asked as Remus led him to the dressing room.

“No Harry. Babies only grow in adults, usually women or male bearers which are rare. It’s a family trait.” Remus said sitting him on the little bench so he could try on the shirt.

“Oh good. Before we left Nessos said he was having a baby but I think it was really just a pillow under his shirt.” Harry said nodding. Remus paused at this, Nessos could actually be a bearer, so could Cyrus and the twins he though. Well he supposed only time would tell. Harry continued, “I don’t want a baby. Aries and Hayden are nice and cute and stuff but they cry and go poop in their diapers.”

“Yes they do.” Remus laughed. He turned showing Harry his shirt, “What do you think? Will I woo Sirius on our date?”

“What’s ‘woo’?” Harry asked cocking his head.

“To seek favor, affection or love of someone.”

Harry smiled, “Yes! You will woo him. Tell him I picked the shirt out for you.”

“Alright love.” Remus said smirking.

“Will you marry Uncle Sirius?”

“Well it’s a little early for that-”

“Will Uncle Sirius become my daddy if you marry him? Will you kiss? Can I go to the wedding?” Harry asked excitedly. Remus took his hand trying to lead him out as Harry continued his questions. “Will we live together? Will we go home or keep staying with Uncles?”

“Well- It would be nice to go home. Now that Sirius has a wand I feel a bit safer.” He lamented.

“Safer?” Harry asked cocking his head.

“Oh ahh! Nothing, Dada was just worried about Uncle Regulus he needed Uncle Sirius around with his pregnancy. That’s all.” Remus covered with a half-truth not wanting him to know about the attempted break in. He changed the subject, “Would you like to go home?”

“Yes. I miss my room.” Harry said watching Remus pay. “It’s the first room I ever had that’s mine. I only have to share it with Nessos and not brooms and not my spiders!”

“Spiders?” Remus asked as Harry started swinging their hands again.

“Yes my spiders from when I lived under the stairs.” Harry nodded, “I even named them since they were my friends. Sometimes I miss them, I hope they are eating well.”

“Oh I’m sorry Harry. You know we have time, we could go to the children’s store and look for a toy spider.” Remus offered.

“No thanks Dada.” Harry said sweetly, “When we go home, not uncles house, I can see the spiders outside my window again. I’ve been naming them too, I’m sure they miss me.”

“Alright then love if you’re sure.” Remus said softly. Maybe he would actually get the boys that kneezle they wanted, since he didn’t really fancy the idea of Harry talking to spiders. He decided against going straight home and brought Harry to the sweets shop where they found a box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Jelly Beans to share as they walked.

The boy stuck out his tongue placing a green one carefully on it, “Yummy apples!”

“Glad you at least like it.” Remus said gagging a little on the vomit flavor getting a giggle from Harry.

Once they got home Harry spun quickly giving him a hug, “I love you Dada thanks for the beans!”

“I love you too.” Remus said squeezing him. “Run along I need to get ready for my date.”

**********

Remus stood nervously in the entrance hall of Grimmauld Place, it seemed silly but Sirius was late and that was making him anxious. He checked his clothing for any faults seeing none, he had meticulously used spells to make sure he had no wrinkles. He nibbled his lip before checking his teeth in the hall mirror.

“No I like it I’m not changing!” Sirius yelled taking the stairs two at a time escaping from- Remus balked Nessos.

“But I like purple!” Nessos cried shaking a shirt with his hands.

“Tell him it brings out his eyes.” Regulus called from somewhere above.

“Daddy, Uncle says it brings out your eyes.” Nessos repeated.

“Well tell him I like red.” Sirius laughed pulling on his leather jacket. “Be good for your uncles and for Merlin’s sake stay out of the twin’s room. Let them sleep. Come on Remus before they try to do my hair again.”

Remus chuckled following him out, “If it helps Harry insisted I tell you _he_ picked out my shirt.”

“Merlin. Do they think we have no taste?” Sirius asked hopping down the porch stairs.

“I suppose so. Personally I think you look ravishing.” Remus said offering his arm.

“You clean up nicely as well.” Sirius smirked taking his arm to be side along apparated to the outside of the Italian restaurant Remus and Regulus picked.

They walked in and were quickly seated, Remus lifted his menu and was suddenly hit with dread. Maybe he shouldn’t drink tonight? He didn’t want it to influence things. What if he picked something to garlicy and his breath smelt? Or what if he got something stuck in his teeth? He would pick something safe he concluded as the waitress showed up. He ordered chicken and pasta in a white sauce and water with lemon. Sirius meanwhile got eggplant parmesan and a beer.

Sirius leaned back in his chair managing to tip it onto two legs as he looked at Remus with a nervous smile. Remus sent a matching smile at him, while internally panicking. Maybe he should have got a drink to calm the nerves. The waitress came back placing their drinks and in a nervous state Remus ordered wine.

“Before this continues I need to warn you of some- things.” Sirius stared at him tipping his beer back taking a rather large gulp.

“Yes?” Remus asked fast glancing to look for his wine palms sweating.

“I recently got out of Azkaban and I have two kids with different fathers.” Sirius joked smirking. “I live with my brother. Or more correctly, I live off my brother. Did I mention I’m unemployed? I’m also sometimes a bit of a dog.”

“Ahh- well in that case. I should warn you I too have two kids with different fathers, also I have a terrible medical condition that afflicts me monthly.” He retorted lip twitching upwards. “Luckily I happen to like dogs. But I hope you don’t mind something a little darker.”

“Something a little darker? Hmm that powers my wand.” Sirius said.

“Oh Merlin- Sirius.”

“What?”

“Come on that was dirty.” Remus play scolded embarrassed.

“But it’s true.” Sirius said smiling like a Cheshire Cat twirling his wand about his fingers.

“Oh Merlin.” Remus muttered as his wine was placed down. He fisted the glass about to take a sip when he stopped holding out his drink. “To our first date. It should have happened long ago.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Sirius said clinking their glasses together, they each took a sip pleased. “How long ago? Just curious humor me.”

“How long?... Oh you mean how long have I had feelings for you?” Remus said as Sirius focused on the bubbles in his beer. “I honestly don’t quite know. I feel like they just formed over time. I always cared for you, I thought you were brave, funny and very handsome. You knew what to say when I was upset, you knew how to make me smile.” He reached out taking Sirius’s hand getting his eyes back on him, “I think I always knew but never realized what it was due to my- upbringing. But I know now.”

Sirius smirked handsomely, “Aww that’s cute Moony. I like that.”

“Yes.” Remus said brushing his thumb over Sirius’s hand. He pulled back allowing the waitress to place food down in front of them. “What about you?”

“End of fifth year.” Sirius shrugged giving his food his attention.

“What?” Remus said baffled, Sirius had tried dating half the school that year.

“Yeah after that shitty date with that seventh year.”

“The one that hit you?”

“The one that hit me.” He agreed still focused on his food. “I came back to the dorm upset, bruise on my face from that arse trying to force me to go down on him. I didn’t want anyone to know he hit me and just climbed in bed to hide. But you were just there. You sat with me, brushed my hair and told me I was worth so much more. It was just nice, you took care of me. No one had ever done that for me before or said something like that to me.”

“Sirius,” Remus leaned in getting his attention. “You are worth more. I know _this_ is new but our friendship is not. You know I will treat you right.”

“Remus you don’t need to tell me that.” Sirius said eyes focused on him. “I’m the one who should be promising you that. After I hid Nessos-”

“Never mind that.” Remus said waving his hand, “It hurt but I have a wonderful relationship with my son. And with Harry.” He held up his glass again, “To forgiving the past and embracing the future.”

“Cheers Moony!” Sirius said clinking their glasses.

After dinner they went for a walk and Remus honestly felt like a schoolboy blushing as his crush held his hand. Sirius was prattling on talking about this and that. Mostly they were reminiscing about their time in Hogwarts which was adding to the feeling. Sirius put strain on his arm leaning, Remus stared at him as he kept tugging. Finally he gave up.

“Damn you and your extra strength.” Sirius hissed, Remus cocked a smile at him as his date kept muttering. Sirius stepped in closer bringing Remus’s arm in so he could wrap it around his shoulders. Remus let him manipulate them enough that Sirius was effectively cuddled under his arm. Remus smiled at his close face but Sirius glared away blush in place, “I just wanted to walk like this. Why are you so tall?”

“Sorry.” Remus said feeling giddy at the closeness.

“Liar.” Sirius hissed turning his head letting Remus catch whiffs of spices from his hair.

“You smell.” Remus said, seeing the horror on Sirius’s face he stuttered. “Good! You smell good! Like spices. Are you wearing men’s cologne?”

“Merlin Remus, yes. I tried to put it on lightly. I know how sensitive your nose is.” Sirius teased before twisting up his face, “Nessos is the same way huh?”

“Smell yes, though I believe he’s always had a good sense of smell. He once told me Dumbledore smelt like lemons. Though he called it ‘lee-mons’.” Remus said shaking his head at the memory.

Sirius grumbled, “Why hasn’t Robards contacted us? Isn’t anything being done about him? He’s still loose.”

“Regulus said he’s been ‘respectfully asked to step down’ from the Wizengamot.” Remus said shrugging. “Please I can worry about this anytime. Can we not bring him up?”

“Of course.” Sirius said nodding, they were quiet for a while walking. “So how do you want to end the date?”

“With a kiss?” Remus asked trying to hide his hopefulness.

Sirius laughed turning placing a kiss on his cheek his beard tickled but Remus loved it. He tilted his head sealing their lips. He felt himself stopping grabbing either side of Sirius’s face continuing their long slow kisses. He smiled into it enjoying the moment until he needed air, he pulled back but kept his hands on Sirius’s face.

“This is wonderful.” Remus said rubbing his thumbs along Sirius’s check bones. “I- I never thought I would date someone or have a child let alone two.”

“First of all we are not official.” Sirius said leaning in giving him a peck. “I haven’t asked you yet.”

“Right silly me. Need to wait for your grand gesture.” Remus chuckled, Sirius smirked too but his eyes took on a look of sadness. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m just old and lame. It’s almost the kid’s bedtime and I kinda wanna go home and tuck them in and read them a book and stuff.” Sirius said looking down embarrassed. “I know Reggie can do it but I want to. But I also want to be out with you. Ugh! I’m so lame...”

“I changed my mind.” Remus said, Sirius looked up confused. “The perfect way to end this date is with a bedtime story and goodnight kisses from our kids.”

“Hell yeah it is!”

**********

Remus wasn’t sure why he expected things to feel completely different because they didn’t. He still felt like Remus and Sirius was still Sirius, the only thing that really changed was Sirius would openly cuddle him and give him chaste kisses. He knew after their date Regulus had pestered Sirius for information, then he questioned Remus. When they failed to give anything away he sent in Severus who looked at him bored tapping his head and said quote ‘I don’t want to ask but my husband is making me.’ Message received Remus thought only of his dinner feeling little prickles in his mind.

He waited patiently but it seemed Sirius had no intentions of doing his grand gesture anytime soon. He wished he was surprised at this but he knew his friend could be a patient man when he wanted to be especially during Hogwarts when he was pranking. Remus huffed at that idea rolling his eyes a little afraid of what Sirius could be planning.

“You need to prepare him for surgery.” Regulus said emphasizing his words by smacking his book lightly on Sirius’s head.

“Fuck off Reggie I don’t want to scare him.” Sirius grumped his legs over Remus’s.

“And you think he will be less scared by suddenly waking up sore in St. Mungo’s?” Regulus asked, managing to rock Hayden one handed while brandishing his book like a weapon. “Honestly Sirius you need to do this.”

“I agree.” Severus said reaching for the back of Regulus’s shirt intending to pull him back to the couch while balancing Aries. “You don’t need to go into details but he should know.”

“Remus?” Sirius asked looking for guidance.

“I think so too.” Remus said rubbing Sirius’s ankles. “Poppy even sent me a book ‘Kenny the Kneezle stays in the Hospital’.”

“Fine. But he doesn’t need to know anything about the horcrux!” Sirius snapped giving them all a suspicious look.

“That’s fine.” Regulus said glancing at his son his face crinkling. “Sirius did you make a stinky?”

“Huh? Oh Merlin…” Sirius grumbled as Regulus checked Hayden’s diaper.

That night Remus read Kenny the Kneezle to all three boys after dinner. He smiled at the boys, “Kids I read you this book because Harry is going to St. Mungo’s for an operation.”

“Harry you’re having babies!?” Nessos cried excited looking from Harry to Regulus who was holding twin sleeping babies.

“Merlin no!” Sirius said squatting down. “It will be more like Mini Sirius. Remember how he had to get a little hole in his lung fixed?” Harry nodded, “Well kind like that.”

“Harry there is a hole in you lung?” Nessos asked earning an eye roll from Cyrus.

“There’s no hole in his lung.” Cyrus retorted crossing his arms, “He’d deflate if there was.”

“I don’t want to deflate!” Harry cried holding his chest scared.

“There is no hole in your lung.” Remus said hands out to pacify them. He swore from the corner of his eye he saw Regulus and Severus sharing smirks. “Harry love don’t worry. We will go in, you’ll take a potion that might taste a little yucky but it will make you sleepy. Once you go to sleep the healers will look at you and you will wake up with me and Sirius waiting for you. Then I’ll stay with you at St. Mungo’s and we’ll eat soup and jello and play with some toys we bring.”

“I can bring toys?” Harry asked eyes lighting up.

“I want jello.” Cyrus muttered as Nessos chirped, “Can we visit?”

“Of course you can visit him.” Remus smiled, “Once he is awake I’m sure he would love you there. Harry we’ll spend tomorrow packing a bag of your comfy pajamas and some of your favorite toys. Alright love?”

“Ok Dada.” Harry said bravely.

**********

The next day Remus and Sirius helped Harry pack his bag. Nessos had attempted to help too but it was really more a hassle. “Harry you need this and this!”

Remus sighed watching Nessos add a bag of muggle toy cars and three chocolate frogs. Harry just smiled at his big brother as he decided on his favorite pajama’s with Remus. Leaving Sirius to collect the items Nessos was adding back out, “Nessos Harry may not be able to eat these love.”

“But if he can then he’ll want them.” Nessos retorted trying to put them back.

“Well you can bring them when you visit later.”

“But he might want them right away. Harry loves chocolate!”

“ _You_ love chocolate.” Harry said, “I love jelly beans.”

“Did you guys hear that?” Sirius asked glancing at the door.

“What?” Nessos asked following his vision.

“Oh nothing it sounded like Aries crying. Regulus probably needs someone to help him.” Sirius said starting to stand. “I better-”

“I will! I will!” Nessos yelled running from the room. “Don’t worry Uncle Regulus! I’ll take care of my babies!”

Sirius chuckled finally able to remove the muggle cars and chocolate frogs. Remus scoffed smile tugging at his lips. “You’re mean.”

“He’ll be fine.” Sirius laughed leaning over giving him a quick kiss. After a few seconds the chorus of two upset cries drifted upstairs. Remus glared and Sirius shrugged sheepishly. “My bad.”

“Regulus is going to be mad at you.” Remus teased as Harry selected the blue pajamas with stars and the red pajamas with brooms.

They continued packing in silence when Kreacher popped into the room sending a silent ‘Tarantallegra’ at Sirius. Sirius jerked up and began tap dancing, Harry burst into giggles while Remus snorted covering his mouth. Sirius glared at Kreacher, “You little- Why!?”

“From Master Regulus.” Kreacher smirked, “Says you’ll know why.”

**********

They woke up very early they needed to be in St. Mungo’s at 5am for Harry’s appointment. Harry had been very brave all morning, Remus was incredibly proud of him seeing the small boy attempt to carry his bag and white stuffed owl down the stairs. Nessos had struggled to get out of bed to see them off. He was now mostly asleep in Severus’s arms getting carried back upstairs asking to sleep with Cyrus. Regulus planted a kiss on Harry’s head as Remus held his youngest close.

“We’ll visit you later today when you are awake.” Regulus promised seeing them off.

“Dada I’m scared.” Harry whimpered hiding his face in Remus’s shoulder as they landed outside St. Mungo’s.

“Oh I know love but it will be alright.” Remus replied running his hand over Harry’s hair as the boy shook. “I promise I’ll be right here the whole time.”

“I’ll be there too Harry.” Sirius said giving him an encouraging smile. “You know when your dad James was 13 he had to stay at St. Mungo’s too.”

“He did?” Harry asked pulling away just enough to peek at Sirius. “Why?”

“His appendix bur-”

“Had a problem.” Remus said not wanting to alarm him with the word ‘burst’.

“Yeah… You’re Dada and I had to levitate him to Madam Pomfrey.” Sirius snickered, “You know Harry it was really scary at the time but he was alright. Your dad was a pretty brave guy after all. I bet you’re just as brave if not braver then him.”

Harry smiled shyly at him pulling away from Remus, “I’m brave.”

Sirius ruffled his hair enticing a giggle. “Yes you are.”

Once inside they were met by a nurse and led to a room in the children’s ward. Remus had specifically requested Healer Jackson. He was pretty sure at this point she had become the family’s official healer he mused. Harry was asked to use the bathroom and change out of all his clothes into a little gown. He had even taken off his glasses for which he almost walked into a wall if it weren’t for Sirius.

Remus kept Harry’s hand firmly in his rubbing tiny circles on it. Harry held out the dark blue liquid potion, his little toes wiggling under the blanket. Sirius smiled running his hand over Remus’s shoulder, “Harry did I ever tell you how your dad, James tried to pet a hippogriff?”

“No.” Harry said giving his head a little shake that turned into a tire bobble as the sleeping potion took effect.

“Oh it was so funny.” Sirius said softly, “James came up to this half horse half griffin creature. He had seen me ride it and wanted a turn. He bowed respectfully but I think it thought your dad was a tad too cocky and chased him up a tree.”

Harry chuckled eyes dipping. Sirius kept describing James clinging to the tree and the teacher trying to save him as Harry’s body relaxed into the bed. Sirius talked quieter and quieter until Harry was lightly snoring. Then they gave their attention to Healer Jackson.

“Now that he’s asleep,” Jackson started. “I will take him to another room where we will administer the venom.” Remus took a solid breath as she continued. “We will then let his body rest deceased for one minute.”

“One minute!?” Sirius barked scared his hand grabbed Remus’s for support.

“Yes. According to everything Grogrock and Longfang provided this should be the correct amount of time to remove the horcrux.” She replied. “Once the time is up we will distribute the anti-venom and begin resuscitation.”

“And you’re sure you can bring him back?” Remus asked terrified.

“Mr. Lupin, I cannot grantee anything but we have the best healers in all of Magical London.” She said giving him a tight smile. “Feel free to wait here or in a designated waiting room. We don’t know how long this will take but we will keep you updated.”

With that she levitated Harry’s tiny sleeping form away.

Remus’s leg bounced up and down restlessly his fingers knitted together as he stared at the tile. The only sounds he heard where the clock slowly ticking and Sirius’s rapid back and forth pacing. Harry had been gone so long he thought nibbling his lower lip. It should take that long right? Stop his heart and bring him back, simple. His eyes flickered up to the clock seeing a mere thirty seconds had passed since he last checked. Damn.

Sirius’s boots scuffed to a stop, Remus perked hopeful that Harry was coming back but Sirius was just doing a time spell his hands jittery making the motion hard. Finally he just cursed and continued his pacing at a more rapid speed. Remus watched the doorway, maybe he would go beg for an update. He stood Sirius thumping against his back not paying attention in his frantic walking.

“Where are you going?” Sirius asked immediately alarmed and worried.

“I’m going to ask for an update. You stay here in case he comes back.” Remus directed, Sirius nodded immediately going back to his erratic circling. Remus left the room and trudged down the hall his breathing feeling oddly labored. He approached the desk and saw the nurse manning it visibly sigh before giving him tight smile. “Excuse me any news on my son Harry Lupin?”

“Not since five minutes ago I’m afraid.” She said kindly. “Please I will tell you straight away if I hear anything. But sir if you or your husband need a drop of calming draught we can provide it.”

“Oh- No. I need to have my wits about me if Harry needs something. Err- thank you.” Remus said turning on his heal and walking back to their room. Sirius perked immediately but Remus only shook his head.

They waited longer.

At about the twenty minute mark Sirius was wound up so tightly Remus was worried he would spring from the room if spooked. He was sitting next to Remus holding his hand tight while his leg trembled. Remus meanwhile was starting to wish he took the calming draught not for his mind but for his painfully beating heart. His nails found his way to his mouth chewing.

They waited longer.

What felt like an eternity but was really only thirty minutes Healer Jackson enter the room exhaustion on her face. Sirius and Remus practically ran to her waiting to hear news on their son. He didn’t mean to but Remus felt a plethora of questions escaping his mouth, while Sirius demanded information. She held up her hand effectively silencing their barrage of word vomit.

“It’s done.” She said taking a deep breath, Remus too felt relieved. “We got it out and he’s awake. We kept him longer than we originally planned since he- started seizing on the table.” Remus reached out fast squeezing Sirius’s hand in a death grip. She continued, “He’s alright now. A little groggy and he doesn’t have a lot of feeling in his legs and fingers but we’re hoping that will pass. He’s asking for you.”

“Then where is he?” Sirius asked spinning his head about as if looking for him.

“A medwitch is just finishing up a last minute wards to monitor his heart and breathing. He should be in any minute now. I must insist he stay at St. Mungo’s for a while, he’s could need both physical therapy and occupational therapy.”

“What’s that?” Sirius asked.

“Its fine motor skills like holding a spoon or writing.” Remus supplied.

“That’s correct. This is something we will be monitoring over the next few days.” She said turning as little Harry was wheeled into the room, groggy but most definitely alive.

“Harry.” Remus said moving fast to get to his son. He personally transferred him to his hospital bed, using the closeness to just hold him. “How are you feeling love?”

Harry made a whining noise burying his face into Remus’s embrace. “I’m tired… And I can’t feel my legs...”

“Oh baby. Don’t worry I’ll help you.” Remus cooed giving his temple kisses as Sirius finished talking to Healer Jackson. “I’m sorry you feel yucky but you will be much healthier and happier now.”

“Harry you were so brave Prongslet.” Sirius said joining their cuddle pile handing Harry his white owl. “We are so proud of you and I know Lily and James would be too.”

“My Dad is proud.” Harry said with a yawn laying back on is propped up pillow. “He said so...”

Remus smiled tucking him in, “That’s sweet. You dreamt of James?”

“We were in a white room… It looked like mine and Nessos’s room. It even had my toys but they were white too…” Harry said sleepily fumbling with the covers his fingers not quiet able to grab. “He said he loved me and that mom wanted to come but couldn’t. I wanted to stay with him but he told me no... He said I had to go back because I hadn’t _managed my mischief_ yet.”

Remus felt a cold creeping sensation claw up his spine his eyes darted to Sirius seeing an equal look of confusion and concern. They’d never told him about the Marauders Map. What Harry was saying- It couldn’t be real? Could it? He swallowed hard giving Harry his attention.

“I liked seeing him…” Harry continued unfazed blinking back sleep, “We talked for a while and- Oh! He said to give you this.” He struggled to sit up, his little arms wrapped around them holding them close as he could in a tired but firm hug. Remus and Sirius each numbly held him sharing looks a mix between confusion and happiness. “I love my Dad… But I love you too Dada.”

“And I love you Harry.” Remus said still wide eyed giving him a kiss on the temple as Harry sunk back down to the bed eyes drooping. “I love you very much.”

Harry smiled tired but pleased. His breathing began to even out as he struggled to stay awake. He let out a yawn closing his eyes and settling to sleep, “Night Dada... Night Daddy, I love you.”

Sirius made a strangled happy noise pointing at himself smiling wide and giddy, his eyes full of affection as they bounced from Harry to Remus. ‘Say it back.’ Remus mouthed incredibly happy for him. Sirius nodded franticly. He leaned down to Harry fixing his blankets and kissing his head. He whispered softly, “I love you too Harry.”

Harry smiled and drifted to sleep. Remus looked at Sirius taking his hand it could be a long recovery for their youngest but they would do it together. _All_ of them he thought. He leaned into Sirius resting his head on his should as they sat on Harry's bed. He was so relieved he barely noticing the smell of lemons in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Harry, but he called Sirius Daddy! <3  
> Remus and Sirius had their first date. :3 I enjoyed writing Sirius breaking the ice by being silly.  
> Lemons... Hmm...
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts it always brings a smile to my face :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to try adding back Wednesday's to my writing schedule. No promises but I'm going to try. Wish me luck. :)

They ended up deciding Harry was too tired and sore for visitors. He slept most the day, while Remus and Sirius sat with him. Unfortunately as the night went on Sirius had to leave, he gave Remus a tender kiss and promised to be back early the next morning. Remus spent the night on a couch transfigured into a bed. At about 1:30am he awoke to a scream.

“Harry! Harry what’s wrong!?” Remus yelled flailing about in his covers, he brandished his wand scanning the room but saw no immediate threat. “Harry, love what’s the matter?”

“There was a hand!” Harry cried pointing to the side opposite of Remus. “It was there Dada! It was reaching for me!”

“A hand?” He asked flicking his wand to turn on the light. “Oh Harry dear it was just a bad dream.”

“B-but it was real. It was there I felt it but it _disappeared_.” Harry cried shrinking in on himself.

“Come here.” Remus cooed scooping his sobbing child. He ran a hand threw his hair placing a kiss on his head, “Oh love let’s give the medwitch a call and get you some calming draught. Yes?”

He felt a little head nod in his chest. Flicking his wand he summoned the medwitch. When she opened the door the hallway air brought in a breeze of lemon sent, he was glad to know they kept it so clean here. She left the door open coming in to check Harry. A few moments later Harry had two drops of calming draught she then held up a bedpan.

“Do you need to go to the bathroom darling?” She asked kindly. Harry shook his head ‘no’ rapidly, with a nod she left shutting the door.

Remus helped Harry settled back down tucking him in with a kiss before he himself laid down turning off the light. “Goodnight Harry I love you.”

“I love you too.” Harry mumbled sleepily.

Not even an hour later Remus woke up to whimpering. He sat up turning the light on stretching, “You alright love?”

“I have to pee, but my legs are floppy.” He said. Remus could see the silhouette of his upper legs pulling trying to move but his lower legs weren’t complying.

“That’s alright. I’m here.” Remus said grabbing a bedpan the nurse left. Harry looked terribly embarrassed but he got over it fast for the feeling of relief. Remus put the dirty pan aside banishing the mess temporarily. He came back helping Harry clean his small hands with a wet towel. “Anything else?”

“Can I put on my pjs this hospital gown is itchy.” Harry asked giving a little wiggle.

“We should probably wait for Healer Jackson’s approval.” Remus said sitting by him. “I can see if you can eat if you’d like.”

Harry nodded. Soon he had a little cup of chicken broth. He was instructed to sip at it and not drink it all down to quick. Remus smiled at him tired watching Harry take delicate sips until he was full. Harry looked at him wiping his mouth with the back of his hand satisfied.

“Better?” Remus asked.

“Much.” Harry said cuddling back down tired. “Will you read me a story?”

“I’d love too.”

**********

“Harry!” Nessos yelled as he and Cyrus ran into the room, Sirius ran after them hands out. He snatched the back of Cyrus’s shirt and just barely caught Nessos’s. “Harry I’m here! I’m here!”

“You’re here!” Harry cheered lips stained red from his jello.

“Harry!” Nessos cried again reaching for him desperately.

“Nessos, what did we talk about Harry might be sore.” Regulus said joining them. “Hello Harry how are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling better. And I had jello!” He chirped, “Dada had to feed me though my hands wouldn’t hold the spoon.”

Regulus pursed his lips at this, glancing to Remus. “They think he will need some Occupational Therapy. Feeling is still coming back to his legs. However he wiggled a toe this morning. Right Harry?”

“Yes! Look.” Harry stared down at the lumps that where his feet under the covers. He stuck out his tongue concentrating hard and after a moment a little motion could be seen. He looked up smiling proudly.

“Great job Prongslet!” Sirius said allowing Cyrus and Nessos to gently climb up on the bed with Harry.

“Harry I brought you some more books.” Cyrus said peeking Harry’s interest. Regulus enlarge two books from his pocket handing them to Cyrus so he could give them to Harry. “This one is about a lonely hippogriff. And this one is about trains.”

“Thank you.” Harry said taking them. Nessos meanwhile had unwrapped a chocolate frog and was attempting to feed him like a baby.

“Remus we will be here. Do you want to go home and shower?” Sirius asked sitting with Regulus on the couch.

“That would be wonderful. Thank you.” Remus said. “Harry love I’ll be back soon.”

**********

Harry had tons of visitors over the next two days, the Longbottom’s both came bringing flowers. Minerva and Poppy had come bringing coloring book and new crayons. Even the Malfoy’s came, Lucius included, bringing every child’s dream and every parents fear a large gift basket of sweets.

It was a little after three and Harry was working with a medwitch on grasping different sizes of cut up sponges with toy tweezers. He could grab the big ones but the little ones where giving him trouble. Remus watched curiously as Harry dropped the sponge into the cup that would make excited cheering noises.

“Great job! But now I want a green piece. Can you get it?” The cup asked.

“Yes here!” Harry replied working on his dexterity. That was when the whole family entered including the twins in their pram. “Hi Daddy. Hi Uncle Regulus. Hi Uncle Sev- My cousins!”

“Dada, we brought the babies!” Nessos cooed pleased from his spot between Regulus and the pram, hands firmly on the push bar. The nurse gave them a soft smile as she cleaned up leaving them. Nessos jumped and down peeking at them, “Aries, Hayden. Harry’s here.”

“Hi Aries. Hi Hayden.” Harry said giving a little wave. “Cyrus I loved the train book.”

“Yes, it’s very good. I like the blue train.” Cyrus agreed, “My brothers don’t like it. I showed them it and they didn’t pick a train.”

“Cyrus they are too little.” Regulus said getting a sigh from his oldest son, Sirius looked bored.

“Come on Prongslet let’s get out of here.” Sirius said bouncing up to Harry excited, “How about a walk? I saw a park across the street. I’ll push your wheelchair.”

“You will?” Harry said pleased an excited twinkle in his eyes. “Thanks Daddy!”

Soon Harry was in a wheelchair, with Cyrus since he was so small. Sirius pushed them like a normal person until they got outside into the park across the street. Then they were giggling and squealing in excitement as Sirius would get the chair rolling fast jumping on the back riding like children would on shopping carts. Nessos stared on longingly but did not want to move from the babies.

“Can I push them Uncle? Alone?” He asked glancing up at Regulus.

“Will you push them like your dad?” Regulus asked looking down.

“Maybe…”

“Then no.” Regulus answered simply, Remus chuckled and Severus rolled his eyes.

Aries let out a squeal earning looks from the passing adults and children. He seemed to be enjoying this Remus thought watching the tiny preemie’s head loll around like he was looking at things. Hayden meanwhile was a few blinks from being sound asleep.

“How have the twins been? Sleeping longer?” Remus asked, the two tired stares he got back from his friends gave him his answer.

“If it weren’t for Kreacher I’m pretty sure we would never sleep.” Regulus replied which Aries emphasized with a loud happy yell. “Yes, yes we know. You’ve discovered your voice.”

“I think it’s cute.” Remus said wiggling his fingers at him getting giggles. “And Hayden?”

“Hayden has been opening his eyes more. He smiled when he saw me the other day.” Severus said a found shine in his eyes.

“Faster Daddy faster!” Harry cheered as they caught up to them.

Sirius was hunched over breathing heavy, “L- later Harry. Daddy- Daddy needs some air. Merlin I’m out of shape…”

“I think you look fine.” Remus said coming up giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Did you two have fun?”

“Yes!” Harry cried. “You’re the best Daddy!”

“Thank you Uncle.” Cyrus said brandishing an adorable smile.

“Aww- no problem kiddos.” Sirius cooed, he glanced at Nessos. “You can ride on the way back if you want.”

“No I want to push my babies.” He said shaking his head.

“You’re so weird Puppy. Don’t you want to have fun?” Sirius asked fondly, Aries seemed to not like that letting out little huffing noises.

“Oh please don’t cry.” Regulus begged head hanging, “Papa just needs some peace and to not lactate in public.”

“Reggie gross.” Sirius replied horrified.

“I need a break.” Regulus groaned suddenly dropping unceremoniously onto a bench. “I’m still tired from last night.”

“Papa needs a coffee.” Cyrus said covering a smirk with his hand.

“I do believe you’re right.” Severus said glancing at his son. “Shall we find him one?”

“Yes.” Cyrus answered climbing down to take his hand. “Frozen, French vanilla swirl.”

“I- Do I drink too much coffee?” Regulus asked glancing around.

Cyrus smiled happily, Severus smirked. “You only try to make it a meal too often.”

Sirius barked out a laugh, “Come on Nessos we’ll go too, you can help me carry drinks. We’ll get you kid’s smoothies.”

“I want strawberry banana!” Nessos cried, Harry asked for the same.

“Can I get blueberry?” Cyrus asked getting a nod from his father.

“As long as there’s no milk.” Severus said while Sirius scooped Nessos putting him in with Harry.

“You coming babe?” Sirius asked wiggling his brows at Remus.

Remus blushed sitting with Regulus, “No thank you I’ll sit with Regulus and the twins. Keep them company.”

“Alright, I’ll get you a mocha.” Sirius said with a wink pushing the kids away.

“Merlin Sirius is embarrassing.” Regulus said throwing his head back, Hayden let out a quick cry. “Oh not you Sirius. You’re perfect. Your Uncle Sirius however- Eh…”

Remus smiled leaning in looking at the preemies fondly while Regulus leaned back relaxing. Hayden was more awake and wiggling about while Aries seemed to be testing his vocal cords with random noises. He reached in fixing the little knit hat on one of the boys heads when Aries wrapped a tiny hand around his pinky, instantly the small boy was fascinated. Remus smiled at him as he felt small experimental pulls.

“Remus?” An older woman’s voice called startling him. He stared up in shock and horror as his own mother, Hope Lupin, approached him. She had become a frail thing since he last saw her, her brown hair was beginning to grey. She stared at him almost unsure what to do, her eyes flickering from him to the babies then Regulus. She gave him a weak smile that barely grazed her lips, “It’s been a long time.”

“It has… Seven years in fact.” Remus said flatly wishing she had just ignored him like usual. His tone was not lost on Regulus who sat up a bit more becoming alert.

“Are these- yours?” She asked peering in at Hayden and Aries a wistful look in her eyes.

“Actually they’re…” He felt the words drain from his mouth seeing his father, Lyall Lupin stalk up. He gave Remus a belittling stare before leaning to check the pram his robust stomach bumping the edge.

“You had kids? Remus you know you weren’t supposed to do that.” He said glaring up.

He stared at his father hurt but not surprised. Remus turned his eyes down if he could help it they would never know of Nessos, they didn’t deserve to know him or Harry. He rubbed his tongue over his teeth, Remus wanted them to leave. Regulus spoke then steady and almost threateningly, “They are mine. I’m they’re bearer.”

“Merlin Remus a male bearer. Don’t tell me you’re the sir and these two are beasts like you?” His father asked glaring into the pram. Hayden flapped his little arms casting an adorable smile while Aries let Remus’s pinky go in favor of sucking on his own fingers. Remus pulled the pram in closer away from his parents as Regulus bristled clearly not liking the stare Lyall was giving his sons.

“What’s that mean? A bearer?” Hope asked confused.

“It means he’s the woman in the relationship.” Lyall said dismissively.

“Oh my word- Lyall! I’m sorry my husband has no manners. Forgive me for not knowing. I’m what you would call a muggle.” She laughed giving a little snort. “So are you their father then Remus?”

“No.” Remus said hoping they would drop it before they said too much.

“Good I’m glad you remembered what we told you.” Lyall said with a snort.

“And what did they tell you?” Regulus asked eyes narrowing curiously.

“That beasts like me shouldn’t have kids. Werewolves should be sterilized instead.” Remus said looking down while Regulus’s eyes widened.

Hope covered her mouth horrified, “Remus you can’t just say that!”

“He’s known for years.” Remus said sullenly. “He doesn’t care.”

“He doesn’t care now.” Lyall said with a sneer, “But it’s true don’t want to pass down that horrid curse.”

“I do wish we _could_ have of had grandbabies though.” Hope said longingly, she wiggled her fingers at Aries getting a giggly noise from him, “Oh this one is such a cutie such a good smile on him.”

“Thank you.” Regulus said stiffly trying to recover from what he heard. Hayden meanwhile let out a squeal then waving his arms around excited little dimples forming at the wiggling fingers.

“Yes he’s very cute. I’m sorry about this one though. Such a shame he’s deformed.” She said giving a sad pitying look at Hayden. Remus stared in horror at his mother, he could feel Regulus stiffen beside him and the core of his magic pulsing. She continued, “Can your kind fix him?”

“There’s nothing wrong with him!” Regulus snapped, “He’s perfect just the way he is! Just because you two don’t know how to love your son doesn’t mean I don’t love mine!”

Hope’s eyes widened and Lyall’s lip curled, “We love him fine. We took care of him during school.”

“You mean you fulfilled your seventeen year commitment. You threw me out the second I graduated.” Remus said standing beside Regulus. “Where were you when I was homeless? You don’t care about me. You haven’t talked to me in seven years! You know nothing about me. Belittle me all you want but don’t you dare talk about my nephew like that!”

“Nephew?” Hope questioned reaching towards Remus. “Remus we didn’t mean-”

“No. I don’t even know why you wanted to talk to me. Probably just to make sure I didn’t reproduce. I’m done with you and this conversation. I will not make fake niceties with you any longer.” Remus snarled, “Come on Regulus the others must just be lost. Good day to you.”

He led Regulus away mostly because his friend looked like he would curse them. However once they were out of sight he could see the pure sadness and hurt on his friends face. Severus saw it too since he nearly dropped the coffees he was holding to reach his husband. Remus stared at his friends shaking shoulders and the way he was holding in his pain.

“What happened?” Sirius whispered in his ear.

“We- we ran into my parents. They were as pleasant as ever.” Remus said with a frown, Sirius’s eyes widened. “They said some cruel things about Regulus and Hayden.”

“Those bastards.” Sirius scowled, he reached out grabbing his shoulder. “I know they probably said something about you too.”

“Just the usual, doesn’t faze me anymore. I’m upset for Regulus.” Remus said as they slowly made their way back into St. Mungo’s.

“What did they say to Regulus?” Sirius whispered while pushing Harry watching Nessos run ahead with Cyrus on his heels.

“She called Hayden- deformed.” Remus cringed at the word disgusted.

“No.” Sirius hissed horrified. He glanced to his brother seeing him sadly tuck in his babies. Sirius snarled, “That bitch! That-”

“Dada! Daddy!” Nessos yelled excited getting the four adults attention. He stood in the gift shop of St. Mungo’s holding up two small knit octopuses in soft pale colors, “Can we get these for my babies? They are so cute they will love them. Please?”

“Heck yeah Puppy.” Sirius said smiling, Regulus gave them a thankful look. When they returned to Harry’s room both Hayden and Aries had new plushies.

They came back as a group to Harry’s room where Sirius and Nessos decided to stay while the Black’s would go home. Regulus led the way with the pram leaning low to talk to the premmies. Severus followed holding Cyrus’s hand when he jerked to a stop turning his head to look left. Severus pursed his lips reaching his fingers ghosting through the air in an attempt to grab- something. Remus sat up at this confused sharing a look with Sirius.

“Dad?” Cyrus asked cocking his head, giving Severus’s arm a tug. “What’s wrong?”

“I thought I sensed… Never mind. It was nothing. Let’s go home.” Severus said though his eyes glanced around the room one last time before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this chapter gave off kinda creepy vibes. :)  
> Oh Remus your parents are terrible and they don't deserve to know Nessos. But At least we can enjoy super cute kids to save us from that.


	25. Chapter 25

It was after dinner and Harry had moved on to more solid foods so he had enjoyed a little plate of scrambled eggs while they had sandwiches. Remus did a time spell sighing, visiting hours where almost over. He looked at Nessos who was cuddled up holding his little brother close as Sirius told them stories.

“Hey Pumpkin it’s time to go.” Remus said feeling Sirius squeeze his hand.

“Daddy please don’t make me leave I want to stay and sleep with Harry. I miss him!” Nessos argued.

“I miss you too!” Harry cried looking at them wide eyed. “Please dads? Please?”

Sirius cast guilty eyes at Remus. He sighed, “I’m sorry Pumpkin. Harry will be home soon.”

“No I don’t want to leave him!” Nessos cried holding him tighter, “It smells bad here. Like lemons and potions.”

“Come on Nessos.” Sirius said scooping him, Nessos absolutely lost it crying large tears and reaching for Harry.

“No! No! Don’t make me leave!” He cried legs kicking. “I want to stay! I want to stay with Harry and Dada! No! I want Dada!”

“Nessos James Lupin stop!” Sirius commanded.

“Dada! Dada help! I wanna stay with you!” Nessos cried sobbing louder.

“Nessos stop now or I will spank you.” Sirius growled.

“Sirius no he’s upset. Come here Pumpkin,” Remus tried with a soothing voice. He brushed his hair back, slowly he maneuvered the distraught boy into his arms. He held him close as he cried sadly into Remus’s chest. “Oh Nessos do you miss us?”

“Yes!” Nessos whined fingers digging into Remus’s shirt. “I- I want time with you too. Harry has had you for days.”

“Oh Pumpkin.” Remus placed a kiss on his head, “I’m sorry. Harry just needs a little extra attention right now.”

“Nessos?” Harry squeaked needing the covers getting the teary eyed boys attention. “Dada can go home with you I-I’ll be ok.”

Harry’s face scrunched up at his words his eyes watering and lip trembling. Nessos calmed down mumbling his brother’s name guiltily. Remus sighed, “No Harry. I won’t leave you here alone.”

“But Dada if Nessos needs you…”

“I could stay.” Sirius said smiling, “I could spend the night with Harry and Nessos could have some Remus time.”

Remus paused thinking before looking at Nessos. “Would you like that?”

“Yes!” Nessos cried hugging him tight.

“Yeah Daddy time!” Harry cheered bouncing up and down on the bed as much as his numb legs would allow.

Sirius looked thrilled at Harry’s reaction, Remus however leaned in. “Sirius fair warning. He sometimes has nightmares that he’s being watched.”

“Oh don’t worry old Padfoot will chase off any nightmares.” He leaned in giving Remus a solid kiss.

Nessos scowled, “Eww! Daddy stop kissing Dada so much.”

“Never.” Sirius said before grabbing Nessos blowing raspberries into the crock of his neck getting squeals and laughter. “See you tomorrow. We’re going to have a super awesome sleep over right Prongslet?”

“Yeah!” Harry cried excited.

**********

Remus smiled it had been a while since he was home. Nessos seemed incredibly pleased as they entered the house however they were met with pandemonium. Remus stared open mouthed watching Severus run up the stairs, Kreacher on his heels, the echoing cries of two upset preemies reached his ears.

“My babies!” Nessos gasped horrified tugging Remus’s arm.

“Come on lets go see what the fuss is about.” He led the way up the stairs where they found Cyrus on his knees peeking into his brother’s room around the door frame while Kreacher rung his hands beside him. Nessos immediately pulled free of Remus kneeling with his cousin placing his hand on the smaller boys back. Curious Remus thought stepping around them, normally nothing would stop his Pumpkin from seeing the babies.

He scanned the room seeing Regulus shirtless frantically rocking a screeching Hayden while Severus tried to get Aries to take a bottle. The preemie was not pleased and fussed angrily away from the bottle. Severus sighed trying again, Remus could see the preemie strain like he was trying to get away.

“Everything alright?” Remus asked ticking his fingers together nervously.

Regulus gave him exhausted look while Severus sighed. “Bedtime has been rather rough the past few nights. Hayden has stopped wanting to eat and Aries is colicky.”

“Ah. Can I help?” He asked gently.

“No it’s fine. We can handle them.” Severus said finally getting the bottle nipple in Aries mouth. The preemie quieted down suckling furiously. “Aries just needs warm milk to help calm him and once he’s quiet Hayden will latch.”

“Oh that’s good. I-”

Regulus let out a strangled scream slamming his fist on the rocking chair. Severus looked at his husband sighing. “Is he biting you again?”

“Biting?” Remus asked confused. “But he doesn’t have teeth.”

“It still hurts! Just leave him. He’s finally latched.” Regulus said curtly biting the side of his finger. Severus groaned but Regulus continued tightly. “Remus can you please give Cyrus a- bath!?” He yelped the last word.

“Of course. Come on kids.” Remus said herding them from the doorframe and down the hall. “Nessos I’m proud of you for letting the adults handle the babies.”

“Uncle banned us from the room at their bedtime and until after breakfast.” Nessos said grumpily holding Cyrus’s hand.

“Ahh I see.” He said waving his wand to start the bath. “Well that makes sense babies need their sleep.”

“Yes.” Cyrus agreed undressing. “It’s your fault we are banned anyways Nessos.”

“But Aries needed me.” Nessos argued while Remus pulled his sons hair up into a bun.

“What did you do Pumpkin?” Remus asked concerned.

Nessos petulantly muttered ‘nothing.’ Cyrus looked at him bored, “He took Aries out of his crib and tried to change his diaper. Alone.”

“Nessos!” Remus cried surprised. “Nessos you can’t do that. What if you dropped him?”

“I wouldn’t have dropped him!” Nessos argued climbing into the tub, he reached out helping pull Cyrus in. “I’m really good with babies. I take care of Harry and Cyrus. I wanted to take care of them too.”

“Pumpkin that’s very kind but you can’t do that.” Remus chided he handed him a washcloth before grabbing one for Cyrus. He began washing down Cyrus’s arms while Nessos did his best independently. “Nessos I love that you are so kind and caring but Aries and Hayden are very little and fragile. With supervision I’m sure you can help feed them and play with them but- Nessos please just believe me when I say the best way for you to take care of them is getting an adult when they cry. Understand?”

“Yes Dada…” Nessos said disappointed. “I want a baby…”

“Tell you what. When Harry is out of St. Mungo’s and things settle down I’ll get you two a kneezle.” Remus said with a chuckle.

“You will!?” Nessos asked grabbing the edge of the tub thrilled sloshing water on Remus’s knees. Cyrus sighed eyes rolling, he focusing on the bubbles letting his cousin babble on about a baby kneezle, Remus just chuckled reminding him to wash his toes.

Soon both boys were wrapped in towels, Cyrus was so small the towel covered his head down to his ankles. Nessos rushed down the hallway to his room in his towel yelling ‘cold cold’ door slamming. He was so like Sirius it was scary Remus thought with a chuckle. Cyrus looked at him patiently, he led the little boy to his room pulling out undergarments and green pajamas with stripes. Cyrus was mostly able to independently dress himself he just needed help with the buttons.

Quickly Nessos joined them in his own pajamas. The two boys climbed in bed together and he read them some books. Like clockwork Nessos was asleep during the third book, Cyrus didn’t make it pass two. He gave each boy a smooch tucking them in, he walked back to his room. He paused seeing the light off in the twins room, they were sound asleep with Kreacher rewinding a music box his magic keeping the cribs rocking. He heard a gasp and glanced over just in time to see Severus caressing Regulus low while giving him a very steamy kiss kicking the door shut, Remus chuckled. It was nice to be home, he just needed Harry and Sirius to be complete.

It was late into the night when his door creaked open and the patter of little feet entered. He felt covers yank back and the bed dip. He open his eyes seeing his Pumpkin crawling into bed. Nessos settled the covers before squishing in next to him, Remus wrapped his arm around him pulling him close smiling.

“I’m sorry I woke you.” Nessos mumbled tired.

Remus kissed his head. “It’s not a problem at all. I'm always here if you need me.”

“I love you Dada.” Nessos yawned.

“I love you too Pumpkin.”

**********

He and Nessos had a wonderful time even if he woke up to a foot rammed into his side. However the next morning he was still happy to be back with Harry and take care of his youngest baby. He and Nessos got there after lunch just in time to see Harry holding what looked like a walker moving slowly down the hall with Sirius and a medwitch. Harry was so busy concentrating on his feet he didn’t even see them until Nessos screamed.

“Harry you’re walking!” The older boy cried jumping excited.

Harry startled nearly falling at the scream, thankful the medwitch grabbed him. Harry’s face crumpled at his fall but the medwitch smiled down at Harry. He fixed his posture speaking encouragingly, “Hey squirt looks like you have cheering squad. Come on show them your progress.”

“Ok!” Harry smiled back, grabbing his little walker and made his way slowly but surely to them.

“Oh Harry this is wonderful.” Remus sniffed rubbing his eye. “I’m so proud of you.”

“He’s doing great. A real fighter just like his dad.” Sirius said thrilled.

“Like all my dads.” Harry agreed.

“Damn straight.” Sirius said he came up to Remus clapping him on the shoulder. “A word?”

Remus nodded leaning in, his smile faltered seeing the worry on Sirius’s face. “What’s wrong?”

Sirius licked his lips taking a deep breath. “Last night Harry woke up screaming.”

“Yes he’s been having nightmares on and off since being here.” Remus said nodding sadly.

“This was different.” Sirius insisted, “Remus his covers where yanked down to his knees and he was halfway off the bed. I thought he was falling so I grabbed him. For a split second it felt like- like someone else was supporting him then it stopped. I pulled him into my arms and held him. Remus it- it really freaked me out.”

“He probably got tangled up in his cover and started to fall off the bed. He was supported by accidental magic nothing more.” Remus reasoned.

“No,” Sirius said shaking his head. “Remus, Harry said something- someone grabbed him and this morning he had a bruise on his arm.”

“Maybe he hit his arm on the guard rail? And the first night we were here he had a nightmare that a hand was reaching for him.” Remus said brows furrowed but Sirius looked unconvinced. “Do you think it’s like a residual effect from the horcrux being removed? Some of my readings did say they cause fear, anger and hallucinations.”

“Maybe… I don’t know Remus. I asked for more wards on his room.” Sirius said glancing at the kids.

“Well it can’t hurt.” Remus concluded giving him a caring smile, “He’s always been a little squirmy when he sleeps and because of his _upbringing_ by the Dursley’s he often rolls out of bed. Plus he has been having nightmares since his procedure.”

“Yeah you’re probably right. I don’t know I guess I was just on edge.” Sirius sighed giving his head a little shake. “It’s hard to see your kid crying and scared and stuff.”

“I know.” Remus replied kindly hands landing on his shoulders getting Sirius’s full attention. “If it makes you feel better when Nessos ended up here for pneumonia I was in a panic. Damn near in tears.”

“Ha! I believe it.” Sirius said, “Listen I’m really sorry but I have to do something today. It’s important.”

“Oh? What’s so important?” Remus asked genuinely curious.

“It’s a surprise.” Sirius said in a sing song voice while giving him a cocky smile. Remus froze at this. A surprise? Maybe a grand jester? He gave Sirius a dumbfounded lovey smirk only to get flicked on the forehead. “Head out of the gutter Moony. I am a classy man.”

“How silly of me.” Remus said rubbing his head. “When will you be back?”

“Don’t know.” Sirius shrugged, he tilted his head up kissing Remus. “Bye babe. Nessos, Harry love you be good for Dada see you in a bit.”

“Bye Daddy!” Nessos and Harry yelled. Remus smiled waving Sirius off with the boys. He caught a glimpse of Harry’s left arm and blanched. It didn’t look like a bruise it looked like a hand print.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Kneezle for Nessos to baby. (eventually)  
> What a nice happy chapter. I'm sure nothing will go wrong. :)


	26. Chapter 26

After the bruise incident Remus and Regulus had demanded security on Harry. So now they had an Auror that would patrol the children’s wing at night. That along with the stronger wards Sirius had requested made Remus feel a little safer, though they all silently agreed to never leave Harry alone. Regulus had even upped the tracking charm on Harry’s ring, Remus hoped they wouldn’t need it. They didn’t let the kids know of their worries and stayed smiling and positive.

“Hey Harry, Remus.” Sirius greeted jogging into the room followed by Regulus.

“Hi Daddy! Hi Uncle Regulus. Look, I can write my name.” Harry said smiling up from his parchment that had his name sloppily written what must have been over twenty times. “My fingers are feeling much better!”

“Oh Harry that’s great!” Sirius cooed excited kissing his head. “Do you mind if I borrow Dada? I’ll trade you. You can have Uncle Regulus.”

“You can’t trade me.” Regulus snapped with a smirk. “I’m not a chocolate frog card.”

Harry giggled. “Daddy, you can have Dada.”

“Awesome. Remus Regulus is going to stay with Harry because I want to show you something.” Sirius said excited. “And don’t ask because it’s a surprise.”

“Alright.” Remus said standing a little giddy at Sirius’s excitement. He looked at Regulus, “Harry is just practicing writing soon he will have physical therapy where a medwhitch has him do different ankle and foot stretches on his left leg. And some simple walking with his walker.” He leaned in whispering, “All is quiet so far.”

“Excellent.” Regulus said as he took Remus’s newly vacant seat twisting his wand in his fingers.

“Bye Harry I’ll be back soon.” Remus said getting a distracted wave back.

He followed Sirius outside St. Mungo’s when Sirius giddily presented his arm. Remus hummed taking his hand soon he felt a tug on his navel, they landed right outside Hogwarts gates. He crinkled his nose confused but Sirius just dragged him inside by his hand.

Remus pulled trying to get to head towards Minerva’s but Sirius tugged him a different way. Sirius tutted at him, “Come on I didn’t take you out to see Minerva.”

Confused Remus followed after him, “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” Sirius said squeezing his hand excited. Remus breath quickened maybe it was finally time for that grand gestor. He was led right into Minerva’s old transfiguration classroom Sirius moved his arm in a sweeping motion. “Ta-Da!”

Remus looked around, “Umm- Very nice?”

“Remus! I’m the new Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor.”

“Oh… That’s wonderful.” Remus said pursing his lips.

“I thought you’d be happy for me.” Sirius said disappointed his arms dropping and excitement draining.

“I am! I’m really happy for you.” Remus said adding a smile for good measure.

“But?” Sirius prompted.

“But… Sirius if you work here how will you live with me and the kids.” He said truly upset.

“Remus I don’t have to live here.” He replied taking both his hands and thumbs running over them. “Minerva didn’t when she was married, she lived in Hogsmeade. I- Wait. You want me to live with you?”

“Well- I assumed you would.”

“Aww Remus.” Sirius leaned in giving him a tender and slow kiss. Remus returned it pleased enjoying the tickle of his beard and the softness of his lips. They separated with a smile, “I don’t have to live here. I’ll move in with you but I am required to be here two nights a week, and one weekend a month. I mean I do have to keep rowdy Gryffindor’s in line. But I’m sure Minerva won’t mind you and the kids staying with me on those the weekends. And she obviously understands I need to help you and Nessos during full moons. That ok with you babe?”

“Very well. But I need another kiss to make up for it.” Remus said leaning down giving him a greedy kiss Sirius happily complied. Feeling a tad bold Remus brought his hands up cupping Sirius’s face.

“Remus,” Sirius panted. “I- I wanted to show you more stuff.”

“Fine.” He said pulling back. Sirius smiled taking his hand and leading him to his new quarters showing him around. Then he led Remus to the Gryffindor dorms, they had fun poking around their old room.

“Look here.” Sirius said pointing low, he shoved over what would have been James old bed. He crouch on the floor, “Do you think they ever found the box?”

“Probably not.” Remus said crouching, “We did enchant it very well.”

Sirius pulled out his wand tapping the floor boards around a carved M until one popped up. He removed it carefully and barked out a laugh, “What do you know it’s still here.”

Sirius removed a metal lunch box, he blew on it sending dust flying. He went to open it when Remus grabbed his hand, “Careful, I put a babbling jinx on it.”

“Thanks.” He said as Remus removed the jinx. Sirius then opened the box revealing some of their treasures. He pulled out the note first reading aloud, “’We are the Marauders, Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs. If you found this you are worthy of our secret stash. We have each added a gift. Use them well and make some mischief.’ Oh this was defiantly written by James.”

“He came up with it but he made me write it. You know he had chicken scratch hand writing.” Remus chuckled while Sirius pulled out a homemade red ball. “Oh Merlin, isn’t that one of the things you and James made. The bomb that dyes everything red? What was it again- red bomb? Red boom?”

“Heck yeah! We used to chuck these at Sna- Slytherin’s. I added this.” He said smiling placing it down he pulled out a quill. “Oh Moony it’s one of your old bewitched quills.”

“Ah yes, it made people copying my work see the wrong answers.” He smirked. He frowned seeing no doubt Peter’s contribution written instruction on how to get into the kitchens. They ignored that pulling out the last item in the box put in by James. Remus held out a bottle of fire whiskey James had nicked from his parents house.

“Dang James.” Sirius said adding a little whistle, “I remember he stole three bottles. I always though he used the last one to impress Lily.”

“Remember when we thought this was an impressive brand?” Remus laughed giving the bottle a shake.

Sirius glanced out the window before sliding up to him. “Let’s open it and have a drink. It will be like old times.”

“No.” Remus said holding the bottle close, “James wanted some lucky student to find it. We should seal it up and put the box back. I’ll even put the jinx back.”

“You’re so sentimental Moony.” Sirius teased as Remus carefully hid the box again.

“And you aren’t? We are literally sitting on the floor of our old dorm.” Remus cooed, Sirius smiled guilty. “Come on it’s getting late, I want to get back to Harry.”

“Not yet! Just one more thing?” Sirius begged crawling to his feet glancing out the window again at the setting sun. “Come on Remus please?”

“If it’s the shack I don’t want to see it.” He said following him, “Nessos and I actually squatted there a few years ago… We were homeless for a while.”

“Remus,” Sirius said softly taking his hand. “I’ll never let that happen to you two again. I’ll take care of you.”

He smiled getting dragged by Sirius until they were staring down at the whomping willow. Remus frowned, “Sirius I don’t want to see the shack.”

“It’s not the shack.” Sirius said glancing about he pulled him a few feet over. “Perfect.”

“What?”

“It was here Remus. Right here.” He said pointing at the rock they stood on, “See we carved our names. You, me James and- well us!”

Remus looked down he did in fact see their names scratched on the surface of the rock. Time had clearly taken over, moss was growing along the top of James and the R in Remus. While Sirius’s name was weather damaged. He smiled squatting to run his fingers along the carvings.

“I remember carving these.” Remus mused, “It was the end of first year. We didn’t even have our nicknames yet.”

“I know we were so little.” Sirius said squatting with him, he pointed at his name. “I haven’t made my S’s like that in- oh… like I don’t know ten years!”

“Eleven.” Remus said looking at him directly. “You stopped January in third year when you realized Regulus made his the same way. You wanted to be different.”

“Ha! I can’t believe you remembered that.” Sirius said smiling. “Or that you even noticed.”

“I- I just pay attention. That’s all.” Remus said blushing he stood up. “This was a very fun walk down memory lane Sirius. But I want to get back to Harry. I-”

“Just one more thing!” Sirius begged standing glancing around at the sky. “It will be really quick!”

“Sirius I love spending time with you but I really need to insist on getting back to Harry.” He replied removing his wand to clean himself that’s when Padfoot snatched his wand in his mouth making a mad dash. “Sirius! Come on! Sirius!”

Remus called after him chasing after his friend in the dying summer light. Padfoot kept stopping making sure he was there before running and barking around the wand. Remus yelled curses at him stumbling up the hill. “Sirius I swear to Merlin! I will- I will… What?”

His curses died in his throat as he looked down towards the great lake where hundreds of candles where floating on its surface by the shore. There where even flowers strewn about the sand. Padfoot barked happily tail wagging from a spot with a blanket, wine, two glasses and chocolates.

Remus swallowed hard walking down to the beach, “Is this… For me?”

“Yes.” Sirius cried excited and once more human. He held out Remus’s wand, “Sorry I took your wand. I wanted it to be a little darker so I was biding my time. But then you wanted to leave and I was running out of distractions. I got desperate. I-”

“This is for me.” Remus stated wanting to cry from how sweet and beautiful everything looked. “Sirius I- I can’t believe it. I also never knew you could be romantic.”

“Well I had a lot of time to fantasize about this moment in Azkaban.” Sirius said sheepishly sitting so he could pour them each a glass of wine. He patted the blanket and Remus sat obediently, Sirius handed him a glass. “Remus, I think you know what this is.”

“You have to say it.” Remus said staring him in the eye.

“Well alright,” Sirius chuckled. “Remus I would very much like to officially court you.”

“I would like that.” Remus said leaning in sharing a kiss with his now boyfriend. He chuckled, “How will you ever top this?”

“Oh no- no.” Sirius tutted smirking, “You have to ask me _that_ question. And just so you know I want to be spoiled.”

“Sirius I think I love you.” Remus said without thought only to be met with wide eyes. “Sorry was that too soon?”

“No. Because I’ve known I loved you for years.” Sirius smiled kissing him again.

**********

Remus was mostly asleep around 3am when his wards went off and the door creaked open bringing in the smell of lemons. He sat up wand in hand ready while looking at the door seeing it open but no one was there, “Who's there? Show yourself.”

“Imperius.”

Remus froze up his head feeling like it was full of cotton and fuzz. A blissful feeling of being content drifted over him as the unforgivable curse took hold. He stared dully around the room until finally he saw a hand come out of nowhere. It was old and wrinkled adorn with rings and jewels. He watched the disembodied hand reach out and snatch Harry’s arm. Immediately his son shrieked terrified as he was dragged across the bed.

“Dada! Dada help!” Harry screamed tearing up as a disembodied voice shushed him.

Remus strained against the curse. This couldn’t be happening. This wasn’t happening. His eyes darted to the door as an Auror ran in alarmed by the wards and screams. A second hand appeared wielding a white wand, the voice hissing. “Incarcerous.”

“Dada please help me!” Harry cried reaching for him while the Auror dropped to the floor bound in ropes struggling. Harry screamed louder looking at Remus, “Dada why won’t you help me!?”

Remus screamed internally his heart breaking watching Harry getting pulled under the cloak of invisibility. For a split second he caught a glimpse of the twinkling eyes of Dumbledore. He strained against the unforgivable curse as his son was silenced and pulled completely under the cloak, disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so fluffy and nice. And they are boyfriends now. And they are happy. And then Dumbledore... :(  
> But hey Sirius got a job that may help set this story up for a sequel. I'm not sure still thinking about it but I feel this story is naturally going to end soon. But then I leave unanswered questions. Plus I kinda wanna write about the kids in Hogwarts and I feel like large time skips may be weird. I don't know still thinking about it... Sorry for my rambles. lol
> 
> Please let me hear your thoughts. :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's either ending soon and getting a sequel or it will undertake a massive tone shift. I'm leaning sequel. Mostly because I wanna write the kids older and get their perspective. :)

No. No. This wasn’t happening. He thought watching his son be silenced and pulled under the cloak disappearing. He couldn’t see them but he could hear the footsteps trying to leave. He wouldn’t allow this. He couldn’t allow this. That was his son! He focused on his hand feeling it twitch. He felt like his blood was burning as he fought the curse. He had to break it. It wasn’t an option not to.

He hit the floor very suddenly breathing like he had run a marathon. He was free… He was free. He clambered to his feet wand out when the adrenaline hit him. His son was being kidnapped! He bore his teeth growling running down the hall towards the nearest exit.

“Sir!? Sir are you alright!?” A medwitch cried.

“Call the aurors! My son’s been kidnapped!” He yelled determined to beat Dumbledore to the apparition point.

“Oh Merlin!” He heard the medwitch yell as the door shut allowing Remus to take the stairs down two at a time.

“Expecto Patronum!” He yelled ready to track Harry’s magical signature with his patronus. He expected a wolf like normal but unmistakably a patronus version of Padfoot appeared tail wagging excited, his mouth hung open. He didn’t have time to think about this, “Find Harry! Find Harry now!”

The patronus let out a silent bark before charging down the stairs. He ran after it heart going wild. It lunged into the main lobby and Remus rushed after it almost glad it was so late since he was sure others could get in his way. They ran outside and Remus was starting to fear the worst the wards preventing disapparation would end soon. He was ever thankful for his skills he learned from the Order of the Pheonix. He raised his wand placing a timed jinx to prevent disapparation on anyone in the area, it had been very handy in capturing Death Eaters. His patronus stopped looking around the entrance and yard like it was confused. It circled the area then looked at Remus for direction.

“Sirius, he’s trying to kidnap Harry. Get here now!” He cried watching his patronus bound away to deliver his message. With a wand wave he had wards up effectively telling him if someone entered or exited the area on foot. They were here and if Remus wasn’t careful Dumbledore would get the drop on him. He held his wand at the ready scanning the area for any signs.

He racked his brain how did they used to find James? Sirius as Padfoot could sniff him out. He had always used the map, but that wouldn’t help him now. He was beginning to panic when he was hit with a memory of James tackling Sirius while he was under the cloak. James had known Sirius was there. It was a spell. He held his wand up panicked mind trying to replay the memory afraid he could be ambushed at any moment.

“Homevelio- err- No! It was- Damn it!” He cursed. Come on think! What did James used to say? He licked his lips picturing the wand twirl and the James’s mouth sounding out the words. He raised his wand again doing a fast small motion, “Homenum Revelio!”

There! He saw them, Harry was squirming, silently crying and Dumbledore flourishing his wand a curse on his lips. Remus cast a quick wind spell sending the cloak flying off them. He held his wand up, he would do anything for his kids. He would use the killing curse if he had too. Remus growled demanding. “Let him go.”

“Remus my boy you are making a grave mistake.” Dumbledore said he waved his hand accioing a wheelchair to him. He dropped Harry in it using a sticking charm even though Harry couldn’t use his legs properly. Harry wiggled about, his arms reaching for Remus his face contorted with silent tears. Dumbledore spoke, “I am doing what is best for the greater good. We need him to be-”

“He’s my son! He’s not your pawn. He’s not a plaything for your army!” Remus retorted white knuckling his wand, “Let him go. I won’t hesitate.”

“Neither shall I.” He said, lifting his wand to square off against Remus. They began a slow circular motion sizing the other up. “I’m sorry my boy but I won’t let you jeopardize the wizarding world.”

Dumbledore moved his arm fast blasting a curse at him. Remus threw up a shield just in time to stumble back by the force but not be hurt. Remus retorted fast casting arrows from his wand, he saw the surprise on Dumbledore’s face as he blocked. He followed it up quick with a second spell of binding, which was again blocked.

Dumbledore followed his block with a stunning spell combined with a flash spell. Remus stumbled back half blinded, he was barely able to keep his eye on a sobbing Harry when he felt pain explode along his collar bone, neck and bottom of his jaw. He cried out in pain holding himself alarmed as the burning feeling spread to his hands. He took a deep breath and nearly chocked feeling the pain spread to his lungs.

“It’s silver powder. Give up Remus! You brought this upon yourself!” Dumbledore bellowed, “If you surrender you will at least be there for your other child!”

“Leave Nessos out of this!” Remus hissed eyes watering, he cast a cleaning charm though he still was coughing hard in pain. He raised his wand, “You’re a monster, I won’t let you take Harry!”

“Then you will die just like Lily and James.” Dumbledore said. Remus was in shock at the cruelty of his words, he stumbled back Dumbledore launched a fireball from his wand. Remus put up a shield charm but the heat bled through his shield. Dumbledore gave his wand a second wave literally fulling the fire, Remus felt flames lapping his skin as his shield began to give out. The intensity of Dumbledore’s inferno nearly drowned out the sound of three loud cracks of apparition.

“Stupify!” Sirius yelled, forcing Dumbledore to ignore Remus to block.

“Sirius!” Remus cried panting finally able to safely drop his shield.

“Fuck! Harry! Moony!” He yelled running up to Remus, “I’m here!”

“You are both making a grave mistake!” Dumbledore shouted, “You will-”

“Sectumsempra!” Severus commanded his attack truly catching Dumbledore off guard managing to slash up his left arm before he could block.

“Nice shot mate!” Sirius yelled surprising Remus and Severus. The trio held up their wands, “Give up you’re surrounded.”

“You have all turned you backs on the wizarding world!” Dumbledore bellowed, “Someday Voldemort will return. Harry needs to be ready! He will defeat Tom Riddle. He will save us all. He is the chosen one!”

“ _We_ will fight Voldemort if he ever returns.” Sirius growled. “Harry’s a little boy who needs his dads.”

“You are mistaken and shall only prolong the inevitable. Voldemort marked him as his equal. Now stay out of my way.” Dumbledore hissed quickly casting a large bubble like charm that grew shoving them back. He turned to Harry who sent him a very nasty glare, “We’re leaving Potter.”

“No Harry!” Remus screeched lungs burning from the silver as he pounded on the bubble with his fist. Sirius and Severus cast spell after spell but they couldn’t get through. Aurors landed outside the wards rushing to their aid, they too attacked the bubble. Remus’s heart was absolutely going out of control. “Harry! Dumbledore please don’t do this!”

“I have to my boy. It’s for the greater good.” He proclaimed.

“No please.” Remus begged knees feeling weak as he coughed up more silver powder, “He’s not a horcrux anymore. We got rid of it. Please he’s just a normal little boy!”

“You’ve ruined him.” Dumbledore hissed, “No matter. Voldemort has more horcruxs I know it and Harry will be the one to destroy them and defeat him.”

“No. No! Don’t do this!” Remus cried, “Give me back my son. Please I’ll do anything!”

A bird like cry was heard as Fawkes swooped down piercing the bubble. Dumbledore grabbed Harry hard like a rag doll. Harry for his part started to flail violently, biting and clawing at Dumbledore. Dumbledore growled, “Hold still Potter.”

“Harry! No don’t take him!” Remus screeched like his world was ending. Remus watched in horror as Dumbledore struggled to hold his son when a fist came out of thin air striking Dumbledore hard in the nose. In a surprised stupor Harry was yanked away and disappeared.

“Harry?” Dumbledore bellowed, he raised his wand to attack when he seemed to realize he could hit Harry accidentally and paused. In that moment of thought is when a spell shot from nowhere breaking the bubble. His protection now gone and aurors closing in Dumbledore glared at Remus growling. “This isn’t over. I will save the greater good.”

Dumbledore clapped his hands together and disappeared in flames with Fawkes. Remus ran to the spot they had been spinning alarmed, looking for his son. He started to call him when the silver powder he inhaled hit him. He doubled over slowly dropping to his knees coughing up blood and silver.

“Remus! Remus!” Sirius grabbed him holding him tight from behind hands in his hair. “Merlin’s balls what did he do to you?”

“Sirius I’m fine!” Remus cried feeling like he might throw up. He gagged distraught, “Where’s Harry? He disappeared he-”

“Dada! Daddy!” Their heads both whipped up seeing Regulus drop the invisibility cloak holding a distraught Harry snuggly. Their son reached for them through tears. “Dads!”

“Fucking shit Harry!” Sirius yelled half crawling across the ground to grab him. “Merlin’s bloody balls! Shit!”

Remus beat him there yanking Harry fast from Regulus holding his sobbing terrified child close as physically possible. He didn’t have words he just started to cry with him. He sunk down to his knees in tears, in fear, in horror and most of all relief. He just held him, Sirius’s arms landed around his squeezing them even tighter. He could hear Sirius’s stifled sobbing.

“Regulus you son of a bitch you did it!” Sirius cried, “Shit scared the hell out of me. Damn it! Good punch Reggie.”

“Harry.” Remus said placing a kiss on his head. “Oh Merlin baby. I’m here. Dada- Dada and Daddy are here.”

“That’s right. And we’ll never let you go again.” Sirius cried. “Shit Harry I- we were so scared.”

Harry couldn’t speak he was too distraught the little boy just sobbed holding his dads just needing them to be there. Remus had so many questions for Regulus, for the aurors but he just couldn’t move. Not now. Now he just needed to be there for his son. He ignored the blood and silver he coughed up. He had his son back, that’s what mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus broke free of an unforgivable curse because of the love he has for his son. Like give this man a medal. He was ready to die to get Harry back. <3


	28. Chapter 28

Things seemed blurred after getting Harry back. He heard Head Auror Robards demanding answers and Moody barking directions but Remus just focused on Harry. Though he didn’t remember moving they were in Harry’s room now on his bed. Harry was in his arms holding him in a death grip, Sirius beside him hand firmly on Harry’s back rubbing circles his other hand held Remus’s.

Robards leaned against the far wall having hushed conversations with someone in the hall. Remus glanced at Regulus sitting on the couch with Severus. He had so many questions for him. How did he get Harry? Where was Dumbledore? He tightened his grip on Harry still staring at Regulus. He opened and closed his mouth before blurting out. “Where are the kids?”

Severus snorted and Regulus smirked. Remus pursed his lips it was a weird question but it’s what he wanted to know. Regulus turned to him, “Hopefully still asleep for Narcissa and Kreacher.”

“Narcissa?” Remus asked still feeling numb and needing the normality.

“Yes Kreacher rushed her right over after Sirius woke us up screaming with your message.” Severus said his hand landing on his husband’s thigh. “We came as soon as we could.”

“Right.” Remus said nodding, he looked at Regulus. “How did you do it?”

“It was easy.” He said leaning forwards. “When we landed Sirius and Severus ran to help you but I saw the cloak. How was I to pass up such a perfect opportunity? I grabbed it and tried to save Harry and luckily ended up inside Dumbledore’s bubble charm. I would have hit him with a spell but Dumbledore was already holding Harry. They were struggling, I didn’t want to hurt Harry by mistake and I was getting worried so I did what I could.”

“So you panicked and broke his nose?” Sirius asked eyes wide. “Fuck, Reggie I’m proud of you. Where did you learn to do that?”

“Sirius you taught me.” He said exasperated and almost embarrassed, “But yes, I broke his nose…”

“Regulus darling it was beautiful.” Severus said leaning in to kiss the side of his face. “I’d make love to you right now if I could.”

Regulus blushed smiling while Sirius gagged. Remus simply chuckled the normality was wonderful, he really needed it. He felt a pull on his shirt and looked down into upset eyes. “Are you alright love?”

“I wanna go home!” Harry cried clinging to Remus sobbing big fat tears. “Please Dada. Please take me home…”

“Oh Harry. Of course we’ll-” Remus started coughing, his shoulders shaking violently. He covered his mouth feeling the burning sensation traveling around his lungs. A copper tinge coated his tongue as he hacked away.

“Remus?” Sirius questioned worried.

“I’m fine.” Remus said curtly through tears from coughing. “Dumbledore he- he used my _allergy_ against me. In a- powdered form.”

“Fuck. Remus.” Sirius said worried.

“Severus the supply?” Regulus asked while Remus got his coughing under control.

“Yes.” Severus said standing giving a distracted Robards the side eye. “I made some precautions long ago. Since we work with yours and Nessos’s- _allergy._ Do you need a system flush or?”

“I inhaled it. And got some on my skin.” Remus said getting a nod.

“Wash it off. I’ll be back soon.” Severus said leaving in a flurry of robes.

“Well I’m not putting up with _this_ anymore.” Regulus said standing himself he marched over getting the Head Auror’s attention. “Robards, I need a word.”

“Lord Black. Have no fear, Dumbledore is now a wanted man. My aurors are looking for him everywhere.” Robards said standing tall as the shorter man glared him into submission. “We will be doing everything in our power to capture him immediately.”

“Oh that’s just the beginning of my demands.” Regulus said, “Let’s walk and talk shall we. Harry needs his rest.”

Remus cuddled Harry closer he looked at Sirius who had jumped up to grab a bowl of warm water and a washcloth. He ran the washcloth over his red and raw skin carefully, meticulously making sure no silver powder remained. Sirius looked at him, “I’ll transfigure you some new clothes just in case.”

Remus groaned tired but did change into the offered clothes. Sirius went to give his neck a second wash over when Remus grabbed his hand. Confused Sirius looked up, Remus leaned down capturing his lips. “Thank you.”

“Of course babe. Anything.” Sirius said pleased as Remus cuddled back up with Harry. “Need anything else?”

“Yes. Sirius I want Harry home. Not tomorrow, not in a week. I want him home now. He can come into St. Mungo’s to do his therapies. I just- I just want him safe with us.”

“Damn straight.” Sirius said standing giving them both a kiss. “I love you. Both of you. I’m going to go get this sorted out.”

“Thank you.” Remus said mentally and physically exhausted. Watching Sirius leave the room he slowly slipped onto his side holding Harry close to himself. His youngest was still sobbing and hiccupping tears into his chest. He rubbed his back and whispered reassurances to him. “It’s alright. It’s alright love. I’m here.”

“Dada?” Harry asked, Remus made an ‘hmm’ noise waiting. “Why- why didn’t you help me earlier? Was it because my legs don’t work? Did I do something wrong? Did-”

“Merlin Harry no!” Remus said pulling back enough to see him. “Harry I love you. You’re my son. You’re my baby. I would do anything for you.”

“Oh… Dumbledore he said- he said you wouldn’t help me because he said you didn’t want me.” Harry said looking at him. “He said I had to be Harry Potter like before not Harry Lupin.”

“Harry you can be whoever you want. But love, Dumbledore used a very powerful and very illegal curse on me to make me not help you.” Remus said staring him in the eye to make sure he understood. “My heart broke not being able to help you.”

“What’s illegal mean?” Harry asked fingers playing with the neck of Remus’s shirt.

“It’s against the law.” Remus said placing a kiss in his messy hair. “Harry I’m your Dada. I would die for you and Nessos.”

“I don’t want you to die…” Harry whispered. “I want you to live forever and ever and ever. And I want to live with you forever too. Because you give me jelly beans, and read me stories and give me hugs and kisses.” Remus chuckled as Harry continued talking softly, “I love you Dada. You saved me, two times.”

“I love you too Prongslet.” Remus said kissing his head holding in the coughs that shook his body. “I love you so much.”

**********

Merlin it felt good to be home. Sirius was carrying a sleeping Harry since Remus still felt weak from the silver powder and fighting off the imperius curse. It was also early in the morning about 7am. He enter Grimmauld Place seeing Narcissa in her silk night gown sipping at tea in the sitting room. She was rocking Aries one armed as the preemie fussed, Nessos and Cyrus where cuddled asleep at her side. Her tired eyes floated to them then to Harry letting out a relieved sigh.

“Narcissa.” Remus said rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand, “The kids-”

“Woke up rather early. They wanted to be with me, they are asleep now. Besides this one.” She said with a nod at Aries, Severus walked around them scooping his son.

“Thank you Narcissa.” He said giving Aries a tiny kiss. “I’m sorry we disturbed you so late.”

“Severus this was more important then any beauty sleep I needed.” She said standing carefully not to disturb the boys. She reached out to squeeze his upper arm comfortingly. He nodded at her carrying his son away to hopefully get him settled back down. Narcissa crossed the room to Sirius and Harry, seeing he was asleep she gave a loving smile at him. “What happened to Dumbledore?”

“He’s still out there.” Regulus said disappointed, “But he’s the most wanted wizard in the country.

“It’s not over then is it?” She asked worried eyes glancing to Harry. “Not until he’s caught. He should he in Azkaban, trying to kidnap a child the shame. And he once worked with kids he’s a monster.”

“I agree. I’ll put him there myself if I have too.” Sirius growled protectively glancing at Harry. “I think that-”

“Daddy?” Nessos groaned shuffling Cyrus as he rolled over to look at them. Upon seeing Harry his eyes lit up. “Harry!? Cyrus Harry’s home!”

“Harry?” Cyrus asked sitting up groggily rubbing his eye showing off his bed hair.

“Nessos, he’s tired he needs sleep.” Remus said only for Harry to prove him wronge.

“Nessos! Cyrus!” Harry cried reaching for them. Nessos was on his feet fast running and jumping around Harry excited, a tired Cyrus was close behind.

Sirius chuckled leaning down allowing the boys to embrace but Remus he was caught with a feeling of dread that his family was almost destroyed right under his nose. He reached out scooping Nessos giving him loving kisses earning giggles. Sirius came over still holding Harry adding to the loving embrace. From the corner of his eye h saw Regulus holding Cyrus.

“Papa?” Cyrus asked pulling back confused, “You hit someone like a muggle? Why are you scared for Harry?”

“Later honey.” Regulus said standing and wiping his eyes, “Did you kids eat?”

“No. But Daddy can make us pancakes!” Nessos cheered.

“Yeah ok, lets make pancakes.” Sirius said nodding nervous smile in place. Remus placed down Nessos allowing him and Cyrus to run to the kitchen. Sirius following close behind when he paused looking back, “Narcissa. Thanks for taking care of the boys.”

“Of course. After all we’re family Sirius.” She said delicately. Sirius smiled at her softly before disappearing upstairs. She glanced at Remus sipping her tea, “Remus dear, I want to thank you.”

“For what?” He asked dropping into a chair confused and tired.

“You brought this family back together.” She said simply. She turned to Regulus before Remus could argue, “You too cousin. If only my sisters could be as well.”

“Andromeda still could be…” Regulus said.

“A conversation for another time.” She said placing her cup and saucer down with a tiny clink. “Well as much as I love you cousin I am very tired. You floo us immediately if you need anything. Kiss kiss.”

With that she left with a flip of her hair the floo only leaving smoldering ash. Regulus sunk into the chair across from Remus rubbing the bridge of his nose. “She’s right you know. Sirius never really would have given me- us a second glance if it weren’t for you.”

“Regulus, I’m sure he would have.” Remus said fidgeting with his sweater guilty, “I never would have given Sirius a chance if you didn’t push me.”

“Hmm- yes funny how that worked out.” Regulus said amusement twinkling in his eyes.

“I think in the end Regulus it worked out most favorably.” Remus said softly.

**********

“Five year old attack!”

Remus groaned as Harry’s body was thrown on him in bed while Sirius laughed like a maniac. He sat up moaning at his awakening while Harry giggled. He reached down grabbing the boy peppering his cheeks with kisses. “Good morning birthday boy.”

“Morning Dada.” Harry chirped.

“Daddy throw me! Throw me!” Nessos cheered. Very quickly a second body bounced on the bed with more squeals and giggles. Then a dog was jumping on him barking excited leading to more laughter from the kids. Remus reached up shoving Padfoot off his legs.

“Dear you are crushing me.” Remus laughed, only to be met with a slobbery lick. “Ah yes delightful. Thank you.”

Padfoot only barked pleased. Harry sat up looking at Remus his little hands collapsed together. “Today’s my birthday right? And I’m getting a party? With a cake?”

“And presents!” Nessos agreed excited. “It will be like Neville’s.”

“I get presents too!?” Harry cried baffled.

“Heck yeah Prongslet!” Sirius cried human again. “Come on. We have to get this house ready. Run! Run! Get dressed fast!”

Nessos immediately fell for this running from the room, Harry struggled to his feet a made a stiff but fast waddle out allowing Sirius to shut the door. He smiled at Remus crawling into bed with him. Remus shook his head at his antics but allowed Sirius to wrap up in his arms letting his boyfriends head rest on his chest.

“Harry’s walking has really improved I’m so proud of him.” Remus said drifting a lazy hand over Sirius’s shoulder.

“Yeah he’s a trouper.” Sirius agreed, “Robards sent a letter this morning. Dumbledore fled the country. They are getting international wizard forces involved.”

Remus hummed annoyed, “At least he’s gone. I hope they catch him.”

“They know where he’s hiding. But they need the international forces and he’s under a fidelus charm. They claim it’s only a matter of time.” Sirius said looking at him. “They’ll get him babe and he’ll rot in Azkaban for the rest of his life.”

“Good.” Remus said firmly. “Dumbledore believes You-Know-Who made more horcruxs… Do you think he did?”

“I haven’t the foggiest.” Sirius said with a shrug. “I think he would have to be bat shit to do that. I also believe Dumbledore is crazy. So… It’s anyone’s guess.”

“If he made more I’ll hunt them down.” Remus said determined, “Harry will not be a part of this if I can help it.”

“So from Moony to Dada to Horcrux Hunter?” Sirius asked looking at him. “That’s cute Moony. I’ll help you we’ll do it together for our boys.”

“Yes we will.” He brushed his hand over Sirius shoulder wanting to change the subject. “You know I thought it would be strange coming home again after being in Grimmauld Place for so long but- it feels nice.”

“I just like that I get to share your bed.” Sirius smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

Remus huffed giving him a playful shove. “Don’t ruin it I was trying to have a moment.”

Sirius grinned, “You’re mean Moony. Why can’t I talk about how much I love riding your big d-” Remus smacked him with a pillow.

**********

Harry loved his birthday party, just loved it. He insisted on wearing one of those silly pointy muggle birthday hats. All the kids got them, Neville simply wore his, Cyrus refused just held it. Nessos and Draco meanwhile had run head first into each other playing “Unicorn fight”, Remus wasn’t sure if he should stop them or let them keep going.

He bit his bottom lip watching Nessos and Draco run screaming at the other colliding with a loud thump their little hats damaged beyond repair. Narcissa shook her head leaning into her husband while Poppy tutted, “You two will get a concussion.”

“Concussion? What’s that?” Draco asked rubbing his head.

“It’s a brain injury.” Poppy said, “Come, come. Stop that play something else.”

Draco turned eyes heat seeking to Neville who swallowed hard at the blondes stare. Draco smirked. Cyrus looked at Neville bored, “Run.”

Neville scrambled down from the couch and took off, Draco hot on his heels. They ran right past Sirius who nearly tripped on them carrying Harry’s piñata. “Shit! Watch out you little monsters!”

“Be nice.” Remus scolded lightly. He glanced around the room seeing Minerva and Augusta fawning over Aries and Hayden. He smiled at Hayden’s new prostetic arm, he was clearly not used to the enchanted wooden arm since he was flailing it like it was attacking him. He chuckled at the boy. That’s when he noticed he didn’t see Regulus and Severus. Curiously he walking into the kitchen.

“You know four’s an even number.” Regulus said leaning on the table to grin at Severus.

“Congratulations on understanding odds verses evens.” Severus said sipping his drink.

“Severus.” Regulus said vaguely threateningly while licking his lips. “Four is good number.”

Severus nearly spit out his drink. He looked at Regulus alarmed before seeing Remus, “What’s that Remus Sirius needs my help? Of course.”

Just like that Severus booked it from the room, Regulus close behind. “Severus- Severus this isn’t over.”

Oh Merlin Remus thought following them out just in time to witness the piñata. He smiled sitting with Sirius watching the kids, mostly Nessos and Draco go ham on the poor colorful thing. Sirius’s hand slipped into his as candy rained from the sky, he watched in bliss as Nessos grabbed like a mad man and then immediately handed it off to Harry. He had perfect kids.

Some cake, ice-cream, poorly sung birthday song later Harry was opening gifts and thanking everyone pleased. That’s when Nessos jumped up, “My turn I’ll get my gift!”

“Nessos wait!” Remus cried but it was too late.

The boy disappeared coming back with a small black kneezle kitten. Harry screamed excited while Nessos rubbed his face on the soft fur. “Dada and I got him this morning. Isn’t he cute? He said we have to share.”

Sirius rounded on Remus alarmed, “You got us a cat!?”

“It was a spur of the moment. The baker’s kneezle had kittens…” Remus defended smiling guilty, Sirius stared open mouthed “Did I mention how handsome you look today? And how much I love you?”

“But seriously I’m a dog, you’re a wolf and you got us a cat!?” Sirius squawked.

Remus leaned in quick giving him a kiss. “I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Sirius grumped crossing his arms watching the kids fawn over their new kitten.

Remus sighed relieved elbowing Sirius, “I love you.”

“I love you too babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank you so much for reading and commenting! I loved hearing from you guys reading your comments would always make me smile after a long day.   
> I'm going to do a sequel to this work. I'll probably take Wednesday off but I'm hoping to get chapter 1 of the sequel out on Sunday.   
> Again thank you so much for reading and I hope you come with me to the sequel! :)

**Author's Note:**

> IDK why but Remus as a parent I love.  
> I also just plain love Regulus!


End file.
